LA CIENCIA DEL MULTIVERSO (En reestructuracion)
by LV-115
Summary: Un experimento sale mal en los laboratorios de Aperture Science con un portal de tele-transportación experimental haciendo que un grupo de científicos que terminan en las mágicas tierras de Equestria, donde tendrán que solucionar un problema que afectara a ambos mundos. También habrá conexión con The Last Survivor: The last battle against Unit de Isaac C.B
1. Un Viaje Inesperado

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que hago en mi vida, espero que les guste, porque realmente me costó mucho hacerlo y corregirlo. Espero que si observan algún error en el capítulo me puedan avisar en los comentarios o mediante un MP._

_Ya los dejaré con la historia_

— _Bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir espero que esta historia les guste …_

/_Sonidos de una voz_/

— _Como que esta cosa sigue grabando… ya veo_

/_se corta la transmisión_/

* * *

**La Ciencia del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 1: Un viaje inesperado**

Lo que más me gustaba en mi vida, eran aquellas películas de ciencia ficción. Eso me motivó a ser lo que soy hoy en día. Mi nombre es Mel Vega, soy un novato en todo lo que se relaciona con la ciencia en general, eso es porque me gradué y obtuve mi título hace apenas como tres años atrás. Yo presenté mi curriculum un año después de obtenerlo a la empresa _Aperture Science_.

Una compañía muy reconocida mundialmente por sus dispositivos, grandes inventos y apoyo a diversos países, pero con pocas esperanzas ya que no creía que aceptarían un novato en física cuántica, pero me equivoqué, al día siguiente me llamaron. Luego de unos meses de entrar me asignaron a un proyecto "_Un nuevo viaje_" que consiste en la construcción de un dispositivo de teletransporte experimental, para mejorar el transporte público tanto en mi país, como de manera internacional, pero también se tiene la idea de poder ir a otros planetas o eso tengo entendido.

**Ciudad de Nueva York: 5 de junio del 2019, 9 am**

Hoy es una mañana tranquila para los habitantes de la ciudad, con poca gente y tráfico, poco a poco las tiendas y los locales de comida empiezan a abrir sus puertas, para comenzar atender a la gente. En una cafetería, Mel está saliendo por la entrada de la tienda con una bolsa de papel en las manos, mientras en la entrada se presenta una fila pequeña de personas que esperan su turno con el fin de comprar un aperitivo. Mel tiene el pelo de color negro claro, mide aproximadamente un metro con setenta y cinco, porta una chaqueta de color rojo claro y debajo de esta tiene una polera azul, también tiene unos pantalones de color gris y unas zapatillas de color negro.

_Este día parece que será muy tranquilo como los demas que tengo, siempre soy el primero en comprar en esta tienda, será porque soy puntual a la hora de llegar a mi trabajo o porque vivo tan solo dos cuadras de donde trabajo, eso me beneficia bastante ya que no necesito usar algun vehiculo todos los días… claro que igual tomé algunas clases de manejo por si acaso. Ahora camino por la calle hasta un edificio que ocupaba el mismo espacio que una plaza y es de al menos de ochenta pisos de alto y justo en la entrada, hay unas letras gigantes de color blanco que sería el nombre de la compañía, junto a su símbolo de un hombre saliendo de un portal._

_Pasé por el vestíbulo y así mismo por la recepción a tan solo unos pocos metros de la entrada, para luego, subir en el ascensor de empleados, no sin antes poner mi dedo en un lector de huella digital para abrir sus puertas. Presiono el boton para bajar al piso menos diez. Inmediatamente comencé a descender, hasta que a los pocos segundos, las puertas se abren, al salir del elevador, hay un largo pasillo, muy similares al de una nave espacial, con otros empleados que portan una bata blanca y otros con uniformes de construcción que vienen de diferentes direcciones. Fui a los casilleros para recoger algunas de mis cosas. No es nada interesante, simplemente, lo abrí y me quité mi chaqueta._

— ¿Mel te enteraste de lo que paso ayer en la tarde? – Dice alguien que se acerca a mi, al cual, conozco muy bien

— Forest, buenos días ¿Que sucedió ayer? – Le conteste amablemente

_Justo a mi lado se encuentra mi mejor amigo Forest Anderson. El tiene el pelo rubio y está usando un delantal de herrero de color negro con una polera gris bajo esta, usa unos pantalones de color negro y su cargo principal, es el jefe de mecánicos del dispositivo, eso quiere decir, que se encarga de ensamblar y construir las partes de cada experimento que lo requiera._

— Según pude escuchar, alguien en la tarde fue a hablar con el dueño de la empresa, pero lo sorprendente es que era el padre de Lucy – Me explica mi compañero dejándome algo consternado por lo último que dijo

— Parece que me topé ayer con el – Le dije a Forest, mientras dejo mi chaqueta en el casillero y saco de su interior una bata de científico

— ¿De veras? – Dice Forest asombrado

— Lo vi cuando estaba apenas saliendo del ascensor… – Le comencé a relatar a mi compañero

**Flashback, Día anterior, 6 pm.**

_Yo estaba saliendo como siempre, hasta que pude ver que el otro elevador abrió sus puertas con dos guardias con unos uniformes de color negro y llevaban a la fuerza a una persona mayor, diría que unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, más o menos, con el pelo canoso y una chaqueta de color café, debajo de esta tenia una polera blanca y usaba unos pantalones grises._

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Malditos mal nacidos, me las van a pagar! – Grita el hombre mientras está forcejeando con los dos trabajadores para que lo suelten

— Señor, calmase por favor, puede hacer su queja en la recepción del edificio – Escuché decir a uno de los guardias, mientras lo dejan frente a la entrada principal

— ¿Ustedes creen que esto pasara por alto? Ya lo verán cuando los demande – Dijo por última vez el señor antes de que saliera por la puerta con una notable frustración en su rostro

_Me había quedado expectante de toda la escena, nunca pensé que algo asi pasaria en este lugar o que lo presenciara, pero no le tomé mucha importancia al no saber muy bien porque estaba enojado, así que continué mi camino a mi casa… aunque algo pensativo por lo que sucedió._

**Fin del flashback**

— ...Y ahora que me dijiste quien es, veo porque estaba frustrado… por la desaparición de Lucy – Dije terminando de contarle lo que vi, cerrando mi casillero y poniéndome mi bata algo apenado

— Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo por él, por otro lado ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la bolsa? – Dice Forest, apuntando con la mano a la bolsa de papel

— Solo son donas, te traje una para ti ¿Si tú la quieres? – Dije, mientras saco la dona que le compré de la bolsa de papel.

— Gracias amigo, eres el mejor – Dice mi compañero con una cara de felicidad, mientras este toma la dona y le da un mordisco

— De nada, creo que será mejor que vayamos a trabajar, se nos está haciendo algo tarde — Le dije apuntando al reloj

— Está bien, hay vamos ¡Gerónimo! – Dice Forest mientras se pone unos guantes plásticos amarillos

_Salimos de los casilleros y caminamos con dirección a los laboratorios, no tardamos mucho en llegar a una puerta hecha de un vidrio blanco, este impide ver con claridad lo que está al otro lado, en la pared derecha hay un lector._

_Ambos colocamos nuestras credenciales de identificación sobre el aparato, para así abrir la puerta. con solo entrar, en el lado izquierdo hay un gran panel de control, frente a una cristalera, que permitía ver una sala separada, la cual, es un poco más pequeña. En la pared se encuentran dos gigantescos anillos, los cuales, son los portales en su estado experimental. Mientras algunos trabajadores sueldan algunas otras partes de los aros._

_En el otro lado, como ya dije está el panel de control, al fondo se encuentran los escritorios de cada trabajador y en el centro de estos hay cuatro mesas con químicos, microscopios y algunas piezas tecnológicas, además de contar con una gran pizarra donde están escritos algunos cálculos e información importante. Forest de inmediato se dirige a la zona de pruebas a ayudar a los demás con los portales, mientras yo me reúno con el resto, los cuales están haciendo una pequeña charla en la sala._

— Bueno ya que están todos aquí, podemos terminar los detalles finales para comenzar la tercera prueba del dispositivo – Dice el científico en jefe Eric. Él tiene su pelo de color café, usa una bata de color celeste claro, indicando así su cargo, además de portar unos pantalones azul marinos.

_La verdad, fueron cuatro intentos, ya que los primeros dos fueron un fracaso completo, pero un día alguien activó el portal de manera manual, causando que este explotara todo el laboratorio junto con toda la investigación que teníamos en el momento, esto retrasó el desarrollo por un año más de lo planeado. algunos de mis compañeros especulan que fue Lucy Pond, ella era la programadora del sistema, hasta que desapareció al mismo tiempo que ocurrió el accidente. Nunca nos dijeron nada de su paradero o si se encuentra con vida, se cree que desapareció. Solo unas pocas semanas después, contrataron a alguien para reemplazarla en su puesto de trabajo. Ahora que sé que su papá no sabe dónde se encuentra, me preocupa, no es porque me guste o cosas así, solo somos amigos_...

— ¿Porque quieren empezar la prueba tan pronto? Con suerte pudimos reconstruir lo que quedó del portal y haber hecho mejoras menores – Exclama uno de los científicos con lentes y de pelo rubio

— Sé que el accidente afectó mucho el desarrollo e investigación de este proyecto, pero hoy puede que cambiaremos el mundo como lo conocemos, bueno, ya es tiempo de finalizar los preparativos – Dice Eric a los demás, motivando a algunos

— Si lo logramos – Dice alguien de la multitud de una manera pesimista

**4 horas más tarde, 1 p.m.**

_Después de un descanso en la hora de almuerzo, iríamos a empezar el experimento, todos mis compañeros están caminando al laboratorio, cuando sonó el altavoz._

— Mel vega, un guardia de seguridad le solicita que venga al cuarto de vigilancia – Dice una señora, mientras todos se sorprenden

— Ustedes tranquilos, pueden comenzar sin mí – Dije con total seguridad

— Ok, en total tiene que cargarse el dispositivo… dentro de diez a quince minutos, más o menos – Dice Forest con preocupación

— No tardaré demasiado – Dije alejándome del grupo

_Rápidamente llegué a la habitación de vigilancia y entré inmediatamente. En el interior, hay un escritorio con un montón de pantallas mostrando el punto de vista de las cámaras de seguridad de todo el edificio, de arriba y abajo, mientras en la silla se encuentra sentado Ethan, él está encargado de vigilar de día o de noche el laboratorio. Él tiene el pelo de color café, usa un uniforme completo de color negro, siempre lo visitó para charlar de vez en cuando._

— Qué bueno que estés aquí – Dice el guardia mientras se levanta y cierra la puerta

— Espero que no me hayas llamado para contarme alguna historia o mostrarme un accidente de uno de los trabajadores – Dije sin mucho humor y con los brazos cruzados

— Esta vez es completamente diferente ¿Te acuerdas de tu compañera Lucy, la que desapareció? – Me dice mientras busca unos archivos en el computador

— Sí ¿Encontraste algo sobre ella? – Dije intrigado mirando la pantalla

— Bueno, después de que me entere de lo que paso ayer con su papá, me puse a ver si me encontraba algo de ese día, descubrí un archivo encriptado que contenía el registro y me las arregle para poder obtenerlo con mis conocimientos en informática, claro que solo conseguí un fragmento – Dice Ethan mientras reproduce el video

**Video de seguridad: Día 30 de abril de 2019, 10 p.m.**

_La vista de la cámara se centra en las puertas del ascensor del lobby, se puede observar algunos trabajadores, que se acercan al ascensor, luego se ve a Lucy acercándose y presionando el botón de subir. Ella tiene el pelo rojizo, usa una chaqueta de color rosa, con unos pantalones grises. Se ve que se está revisando los bolsillos en búsqueda de algún objeto, pero al no encontrarlo, se dirige al laboratorio nuevamente, pone su tarjeta en el lector en la entrada y atraviesa el marco de la puerta, pasan aproximadamente diez minutos de video mirando la entrada, hasta que de repente se ve una luz celeste saliendo de la puerta. Ese es el final del vídeo._

— Parece que Lucy simplemente fue a buscar algo, pero algo debió suceder cuando entró ese día – Dije con tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo me siento preocupado

— Pero si ella no quería activar el portal, entonces ¿Quién lo haría? – Dice Ethan pensativo

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunté con la duda

— Estoy diciendo que ¿Quién más podría activar el portal manualmente? – Dice el guardia

— Pero estas culpando a alguien de mis compañeros – Dije algo enojado por el comentario

— Solo digo ¿Quién tiene más acceso al laboratorio? Si ya todos estaban fuera del edificio, incluyéndote ese día – Dice Ethan defendiendo su idea

En ese mismo momento suena la alarma de emergencia...

— Evacuen el edificio, no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro. Todo el personal diríjase a la salida de emergencia más cercana – Dice una voz por el micrófono

_Inmediatamente ambos salimos de la habitación y al momento de abrir la puerta logramos ver a todos los trabajadores corriendo, con una expresión asustada y algunos confundidos que corren hacia las escaleras de emergencia, mientras unas luces de alarma cambian constantemente de roja y amarillo por todo el piso._

— ¿Sabes que rayos pasa? – Dije mientras detengo uno de mis compañeros

— Fue cuando empezamos el encendido de los portales, de la nada uno de los marcos explotó causando que el otro entrara en un estado crítico, tratamos de detenerlo, pero el sistema de apagado de emergencia no funcionaba, Eric de inmediato activó la alarma de evacuación, creo que vía a él y Forest tratando de sacar a alguien de unos escombros, te sugiero que corras y salgas del edificio – Dice, mientras busca la salida

— Ethan ve con los demás, yo iré a ayudarles – Le dije a Ethan, el cual no pierde tiempo en hablar

_Corrí en la dirección contraria a la de todos, algunos me miraban con extrañeza, claramente no entienden lo que quiero hacer. Llegue a la puerta del laboratorio, esta se encuentra destrozada y en el suelo hay muchos fragmentos de vidrio, entre cuidadosamente y vi toda la sala destruida._

_Percibí que el arco izquierdo está en llamas mientras que el otro lanza rayos de energía a la zona de pruebas. Rápidamente encontré a mis compañeros que difícilmente pueden levantar una viga de metal que se había desprendido del techo y golpeó a alguien._

— Vine a ayudar – Exclamé acercándome con dificultad por los escombros, al llegar me puse a levantar la viga junto a mis compañeros

— De verdad eres valiente, los demás se fueron y tu volviste para ayudar – Dice Eric sorprendido por lo que está haciendo

— Solo que yo no dejo a nadie, sin importar las circunstancias – Dije mientras todos logramos levantar la viga

— Gracias, se los agradezco – Dice la persona atrapada... se me olvida el nombre constantemente, son muchos por recordar

— Es hora de salir de aquí, Geró… – Dice Forest, pero un temblor nos hace caer y él es arrastrado por el portal

— Eric llévatelo, es muy peligroso – Le grité, mientras esté rápidamente corre a la puerta y abandonando con dificultad la sala

_Pude tomar la mano de Forest, para evitar que el portal lo absorba, pero este aumenta cada vez su atracción gravitacional hacia el interior del vórtice. Yo logro tomar un cable que está suelto, para poder resistir más._

— Suelta mi mano, ese cable no aguantará el peso de los dos – Me dice Forest, mientras el portal lanza más rayos de lo que hacía antes y dañan la zona de pruebas

_Por la presión el cable al fin se rompe, haciendo que ambos compañeros sean inevitablemente succionados por el portal y desaparecen de la sala. Afuera del edificio todos observan aterrados como una llamarada de fuego sale del interior del complejo, dejando el edificio envuelto en llamas, mientras las autoridades y los bomberos llegan a los pocos minutos para atender la situación._

**Equestria, Bosque Everfree, 3 p.m.**

(_**Aclaración: **__La historia transcurre después de la octava temporada, pero no suceden los eventos de los capítulos 25 y 26 de la serie, ya que no me gustó mucho ese final. Cozy Glow no existe en esta historia, por la misma razón. No ocurren Tampoco los eventos de Equestria Girls y existen ciertos datos de los humanos)_

_En el bosque Everfree, cerca de un río, un sismo de una magnitud considerable sacude la zona. Hasta que unos segundos después aparecen dos esferas de color blanco y explotan dejando caer a dos seres que están desmayados por el viaje que han hecho._

_Uno de ellos es Mel, el tiene la misma ropa, solo que sin su bata de científico y su pelo ahora es de un color azul brillante. En cambio, Forest se había transformado en un unicornio de pelaje gris, con una melena de color azul marino y mechones verdes, la forma de su melena y cola se asemejan a un rayo, tiene una Cutie Mark que es un casco de soldar moderno. Con el paso del tiempo ambos reaccionan, hasta que uno de ellos despierta._

— ¿Que paso? ¿Esto es el cielo? Argh... es un poco brillante – Exclamé mientras lentamente mis ojos se adaptan a la luz

— Creo que no, pero me siento extraño – Dice Forest, el cual, aún no se da cuenta que es un pony

_Me senté en el suelo, para así poder mirar los alrededores, noté un ser a mi lado que me mira fijamente con asombro._

— Mel ¿Dónde estamos? – Dice el unicornio, mientras observa a su compañero

— ¡SANTA MADRE DE JESÚS! – Exclamé alarmado ante el extraño ser que me habló

— ¿Qué te pasa? Es como si estuvieras viendo un… ¡Pero qué demonios! – Dice Forest, mientras observa lo que deben ser sus manos

Ambos comenzamos a gritar apuntandonos mutuamente, mientras gritamos de miedo por lo que está pasando, hasta que poco a poco nos tranquilizamos.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES?! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – Dije con temor

— Tranquilo Mel, soy yo Forest – Dice el unicornio gris

— ¿Enserio que eres tú Forest? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Exclamé con duda

— Si soy yo y ¿Por qué tu pelo es de color azul? – Dice Forest sentado aún en el suelo

— Espera… ¡¿QUE COSA?! No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? – Dije mientras camino a un río cercano y miro mi cara con ayuda del reflejo del agua

— No lo sé, pero primero déjame levantarme – Dice el unicornio gris, el cual, trata de levantarse en dos patas, pero rápidamente se cae

— ¿Amigo estás bien? – Dije mucho más tranquilo

— Ja ja que gracioso ¿Pero qué rayos soy ahora? – Exclama Forest mientras se pone a cuatro patas, pero le es difícil

— Creo que pareces un caballo, pero por tu altura, pareces un poni muy colorido – Dije mientras miro mejor a mi amigo

— Me estás diciendo que soy un maldito poni – Exclama enojado Forest, mientras me apunta con uno de sus cascos. El mide exactamente la mitad de mi altura

— Pero tienes un cuerno, entonces eres un unicornio ¿serás capaz de usar algún tipo de energía? – Dije mientras pongo mi mano en mi mentón

— ¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación tan extraña? – Dice preocupado el unicornio de pelaje gris

— Creo que el portal nos envió a otro universo paralelo o estamos en coma – Dije con duda

— En primer lugar, como rayos podemos estar en coma, teniendo la misma alucinación, no es una película, es la vida real, eso creo – Exclama Forest, un poco enojado

— Tranquilo, no sé la razón, pero terminamos en otro universo – Dije con más confianza

— O tal vez viajamos a otra parte del planeta y este es el resultado del viaje – Dice el unicornio gris, pensando mejor las cosas

— Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, creo que si seguimos el río lo más probable es que encontremos algún indicio de civilización – Dije apuntando, un riachuelo cercano en la zona en que aparecimos

— Bueno, pero ¿Cómo camina un pony? – Dice con duda, debido a que no sabe andar como un cuadrúpedo

— Creo que es como gatear supongo, porque yo no te llevare en mis brazos – Le dije para ayudarle a adaptarse

_Creo que tardé como diez minutos, tratando de guiar y ayudar a Forest a caminar en cuatro patas. Luego de que pudiera dominarlo de manera correcta, nos dirigimos siguiendo el riachuelo con una dirección incierta._

**Castillo de Canterlot, unos momentos antes:**

_Antes de que nuestros protagonistas aparezcan en el bosque Everfree, la princesa Celestia y Luna estaban discutiendo. Cuando un sismo de gran magnitud, sacudió a toda Equestria, provocando daños de consideración al castillo, eso preocupó a ambas princesas ya que eso nunca antes había sucedido._

— Hermana que fue eso – Dice Luna, con preocupación, mientras se levanta del suelo

— No sé, pero también desequilibró la magia de _Equestria_ – Expresa Celestia, sorprendiendo a Luna la cual, no había notado la debilidad en la magia

— Princesas, los vigías informan que saben el origen del temblor – Dice un general que ingresa en la sala del trono y da una reverencia

— ¿Cuál fue el lugar del epicentro? – Pregunta Luna, con gran interés

— Según los vigías, dicen que después del temblor se logró ver unos destellos de color blanco en alguna parte del bosque Everfree – Dice el poni de armadura dorada

— Gracias general, necesito que prepares a los guardias y envíes apoyo a todos los pueblos afectados – Dice Celestia, mientras el soldado da un saludo militar y se retira

— ¿Qué haremos al respecto? – Pregunta la princesa de la noche a su hermana

— Primero resolvamos los problemas aquí, luego enviaremos una carta a Star Swirl, _Cadance_ y a _Twilight _para que vengan de inmediato al castillo a hablar de las acciones que debemos tomar si es que eso no fue por causas naturales – Dice Celestia, la cual, junto con Luna se levantan de sus tronos para también ayudar

**Escuela de la amistad, algunos minutos más tarde**

_Como en muchas zonas de Equestria, la escuela de Twilight también fue afectada por el misterioso temblor, debido a que está mucho más cerca del epicentro, al igual que Ponyville. La mayor parte de los libros que se encontraban en los estantes de la biblioteca, ahora están en el suelo._

_Los estudiantes tuvieron que cubrirse debajo de las mesas, mientras ocurría el sismo mientras las profesoras evitaban que los estudiantes entraran en pánico. Por ahora las elementos se reunieron en la oficina de Twilight para hablar de lo sucedido, así para saber los daños generados. Gran parte de las chicas se encuentran en la dirección, con excepción de Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity_

— ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca sentí algo como eso… bueno no de esta magnitud – Dice _Starlight_ _Glimmer_, mientras usa su magia para ordenar algunos de los libros tirados en el suelo

— ¿Dónde están _Applejack_ y Rarity? – Pregunta _Spike_ preocupado

— Me dijeron que fueron a consolar a _Fluttershy_ – Dice _Rainbow Dash_ que está algo preocupada

— Algún alumno se lastimó – Pregunta _Twilight _a sus amigas

— Ningún alumno resultó herido, todos están bien, solo algo asustados – Dice rápidamente _Pinkie Pie_ mientras revisa una lista que tiene en sus cascos

_En ese instante Spike escupe una flama verde y deja caer un pergamino con un símbolo real en el centro, Twilight lo toma con su magia para así desenrollarlo y poder leerlo_

— ¿Qué dice Twilight? – Le pregunta _Starlight_

— Dice que el temblor no solo afectó a Ponyville, sino a toda Equestria, Celestia nos indica que tenemos que ir a Canterlot para discutir las acciones que se deben tomar – Dice la Alicornio lila a sus amigas, las cuales, se sorprenden por la noticia

— Enserio es un tema urgente para que vayamos a Canterlot – Dice Rarity, la cual, recién entra a la dirección junto con las demás y logran escuchar lo que dijo su amiga

— Pero ¿Qué hacemos con los estudiantes? – Pregunta Applejack, con voz preocupada

— Lo mejor sería enviar a todos a sus casas hasta que todo se calme o sea dar por terminado las clases de este día – Dice Fluttershy con voz baja

— Creo que Starlight, Applejack_, _Rainbow Dash y yo iremos con las princesas, mientras ustedes se podrían encargar de los alumnos – Dice Twilight, mientras todos asienten con la cabeza.

Ya con un plan mejor, las chicas se retiran de la dirección, para así encargarse del resto de los problemas que han decidido abordar por el momento.

**Con Mel, Bosque Everfree, una hora más tarde**

Hemos estado caminando por un largo rato en la orilla del río, pero lentamente debido a que Forest aún no està acostumbrado a caminar en cuatro patas, eso nos impide que avancemos de una manera más rápida. He estado procesando mucho con todo lo que nos ha pasado, en especial lo que le ocurrió a mi compañero, ya que se parece a un unicornio, eso me hace pensar muchas dudas ¿Él podrá usar magia? y ¿Necesitará aprender a usarla? No lo sé de todas maneras.

— Amigo ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté a Forest, ya que tiene una cara de tristeza

— Solo… que ¿Cómo voy a vivir ahora que soy un poni? ¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa? Estoy asustado y preocupado – Dice el unicornio mientras me detengo, para así agacharme a su altura

— Mira sé que estás asustado, yo estoy de la misma forma, pero el hecho de que estoy hablando con un unicornio me hace sentir raro, claro que sé que eres tú y que eso me tranquiliza un poco – Dije con un poco de humor

— Ja ja, eso es cierto, pero creo que deberíamos seguir adelante, no sabemos cuánto nos falta – Dice Forest, mientras seguimos caminando por el río

— Algo que me pregunto ¿Por qué tendrás un tatuaje de un casco de soldar en tu… trasero? – dije con paciencia

— Un tatuaje de que… ¿Ahora es cuando me lo dices? – Dice el unicornio gris, mientras revisa su flanco,

— Jajaja, Sí, esperaba que tú lo notaras primero, pero veo que no – Dije con total sinceridad

— Espera ¿Tienes tu celular? – Me dice Forest mientras pongo mi mano en la cara

— ¿Cómo es que se me olvido? ¿por qué nunca lo pensé? – Dije mientras me detengo y saco mi celular del bolsillo

_En mi bolsillo tengo varias cosas: Un par de audífonos, un paquete de chicles, un lápiz y mi celular. El teléfono fue un regalo de la compañía, a todos se nos da uno. Algunos creen que era una forma en que la compañía nos vigilaba sin levantar sospechas al resto de los empleados, Yo no creo que una compañía que ha ayudado al mundo bajaría tanto su nivel para monitorear a sus propios trabajadores._

_Procedí a encender el aparato y temporalmente aparece el logo de la empresa, noté que tiene el cien por ciento de la batería, lo cual, me extraño bastante ya que recuerdo perfectamente que se encontraba en un setenta y cinco por ciento. Marqué el número de mi mamá, ya que debe estar muy preocupada a estas alturas_...

— Hola ¿Quién es? – Dice mi madre

— Hola mamá soy yo Mel, estoy bien – Dije con un poco de temor de su reacción

— Eso no es posible, Mel murió hace tres meses – Dice con un poco de tristeza

— Espera … cuanto dijiste ¿tres meses? – Dije asombrado

— Quien sea no quiero que me vuelva a llamar o que me esté bromeando sobre mi hijo, adiós – Dice mi mamá antes de terminar la llamada

— ¿Qué quieres decir con tres meses? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Dice Forest con duda

— Creo que han pasado tres meses desde que atravesamos el vórtice – dije con cara de tristeza, sorprendiendo al unicornio gris

— No es posible ¿Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo? – Dice el unicornio gris, muy impactado por lo que le dije

— Tal vez sea que también viajamos al futuro – Le trate de responder, pero no estoy seguro si tengo razón.

— Antes era que estábamos en un coma, ahora en otro universo y me vienes diciendo de que también viajamos a través del tiempo… ¿Cuál quieres que te crea? – Dice Forest algo alterado

— Tranquilo... voy a llamar a Ethan, para ver qué pasa – Dije mientras marco el número

— Hola ¿Quién habla? – Dice Ethan por el altavoz

— Soy yo Mel, estoy con Forest ¿Dónde estás? Y ¿Qué día es? – pregunte preocupado

— Gracias a dios ¡Están vivos! Te golpeaste bien fuerte con una roca o algo. Sabes que, olvídalo, en que parte del edificio están ahora, los bomberos están buscando una entrada para poder rescatarlos – Dice el guardia, dejándonos confundidos

— No respondiste la pregunta – Dice Forest con un tono enfadado

— Ah… Cinco de junio del dos mil diecinueve, estoy a las afueras del edificio destruido por la explosión, chicos solo esperen unos minutos más … – Dice Ethan antes de que le cortada la llamada

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS AMIGO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ COLGASTE LA LLAMADA?! – Grita el unicornio gris, muy molesto

— No comprendes lo que pasó, acabamos de llamar en distintos momentos tras el accidente, eso quiere decir que cada vez que llamamos a alguien puede que hablemos en el pasado, presente o en el futuro – Le dije haciendo enojar aún más a Forest

— Puede ser que tu madre está algo loca o no se – Me dice el unicornio enfadado

— Mi mamá no está loca, no sé qué pasó, pero me estoy asustando. Estamos perdidos ¿Quién sabe dónde? Y tengo el pelo azul, ya no sé qué hacer – Dije mientras me pongo a llorar

— Lo lamento, creo que me excedí, no quería decirle loca a tu madre – Me dice Forest acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo

— Gracias amigo – Dije limpiando mis lágrimas, mientras intento mantener la calma

— Mira, creo que es un camino – Me dice el unicornio gris apuntando con su casco un sendero detrás de nosotros

— Vamos a seguirlo, tal vez nos lleve por fin a algún sitio – Dije levantándome del suelo, para así seguir el camino

**Castillo de Canterlot, treinta minutos más tarde**

La princesa Luna, Celestia, Cadences y Twilight, junto con las demás chicas, están esperando a que Star Swirl llegue para comenzar la reunión. Todos están esperando con paciencia en la sala del trono, mientras horas atrás los guardias trajeron unos cojines, para así no tener que sentarse en el suelo.

— Ya estoy aburrida de esperar ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo si solo fue un temblor? No hizo nada grave más que asustar... – Dice _Rainbow Dash_ mientras está cómoda con los cojines

— Rainbow Dash, ese temblor no solo ocasionó daños estructurales, si no afectó también a la magia temporalmente, ningún hechizo funciona correctamente y aún están los efectos – Dice Cadance, haciendo que la pegaso reflexione por sus palabras

— Además, podría dejar indefenso a todas las razas o cualquier otra criatura – Dice Celestia con una mirada tranquila

— ¿Qué cosa puede ocasionar un desequilibrio en la magia de toda _Equestria_? – Dice Applejack con duda

— Creo saber la respuesta... – Dice Star Swirl, mientras ingresa por la puerta

— Me alegra que estés aquí Star Swirl – Dice Celestia, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su mentor

— ¿Qué es lo que ocasionó el temblor? – Pregunta Twilight con curiosidad

— No lo sé con exactitud lo que pudo provocarlo, pero según la información que me dieron los guardias, puede ser que algo usó un tipo de magia similar a la que emplee para desterrar a las sirenas fuera del mundo, pero esta es muy inestable, eso afectó la magia, lo que significa que algo de otro mundo lo provocó – Explica el unicornio gris claro

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? – Pregunta la Alicornio blanca con una mirada seria

— Yo creo que deberíamos investigar el bosque por completo, para encontrar el epicentro del evento y determinar el nivel de amenaza, si es que existe una para todos los reinos – Dice Star Swirl sin mucho sentimientos

— Podríamos utilizar el viejo castillo como una base temporal para recorrer mejor el terreno, no es una buena idea quedarse por la noche en ese bosque – Propone Luna, un plan bastante viable

— Sería una buena idea, haré los preparativos para irnos mañana temprano - Dice Celestia, con voz preocupada

— También enviaré un grupo de guardias del imperio de cristal para ayudar – Dice Cadance, la cual, escuchó con atención

— Estaremos listas para cualquier cosa que suceda – Aclara Rainbow Dash con emoción

— Eso espero, no sabemos lo que sucederá – Dice Starlight, con un tono lleno de preocupación

**Ruinas del castillo de las hermanas reales: 30 minutos después**

_Seguimos el camino que habíamos encontrado hace unos treinta minutos, es bastante largo. Este nos llevó a lo que a simple vista son las ruinas de un viejo castillo, Forest propuso que podríamos descansar un rato o incluso hasta pasar aquí la noche. Nuestra realidad es que no sabemos la hora exacta en la que estamos, ya que mi celular tiene una hora diferente de lo que puedo ver en el cielo._

_Tuvimos que cruzar cuidadosamente un puente de madera, ya que nos separaba un acantilado, fue bastante más resistente de lo que se puede apreciar. _

_Fuimos directamente al castillo y decidimos explorar un poco, al cruzar la puerta, observamos una especie de altar con seis objetos, puede ser incluso una extraña estatua. En el lugar hay diversos y antiguos tapices con ilustraciones de unos unicornios con alas con el sol y la luna en cada uno de ellos. _

_Al final, recorrimos todo el lugar para ver si podíamos hallar a alguien, pero por un rato casi nos perdimos en esta inmensa construcción. Ya más tarde subimos unas escaleras hacia una enorme biblioteca abandonada pero está muy bien conservada..._

— ¿Pero cuántos libros hay aquí? – Dije con mucho asombro, mientras Forest busca un lugar para descansar y yo tomo uno de los libros para ver lo que contienen

— ¿Cómo es que tú no estás cansado? La verdad creo que hemos caminado mucho hoy – Dice el unicornio gris, muy agotado

— La verdad es que me siento realmente bien – Dije mientras leo uno de los libros

— ¿Quién construiría este castillo tan enorme y lo deja abandonado en medio de la nada? – Dice Forest, quien encuentra una silla con un escritorio junto a la pared.

— No lo sé, pero mira lo que encontré por aquí – Le dije, mientras le muestro un libro llamado "_La historia de Equestria_"

— ¿Historia de qué? Y ¿Por qué el libro está en inglés? Si la portada está en español – Dice Forest, muy confundido

_Forest y yo somos de chile, pero nuestros padres nos criaron en estados unidos..._

— No lo sé, pero parece algo contradictorio, lo importante es que es el único libro que da algo de información, los demás son novelas y otras cosas que no comprendo muy bien – Dije con tranquilidad

_Al final nos sentamos en el suelo para poder leer el libro y saber más de donde estábamos. En sus primeras páginas contaban diversas historias de la fundación de Equestria, la leyenda de Discord y Nightmare Moon. algunas de un tal Star Swirl y algo de los elementos de la armonía y su gran poder._

(_**Aclaración**__: el libro que leen, lo trajo Twilight en su visita anterior al castillo, el cual se le olvidó por completo, con la historia actualizada más o menos, es para que se enteren de donde están._)

— Entonces en este mundo hay unicornios, ponis, pegasos y muchas más criaturas mitológicas – Dice Forest, el cual, procesa lo que leyó del libro

— Entonces si estamos en otro universo, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si estábamos trabajando en un portal de teletransporte y no de dimensiones, a menos de que… – Dije pensativo

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso sabes algo? – Dice el unicornio gris con duda

— Antes de que encendieran el portal, yo estaba hablando con Ethan, él me mostró un fragmento del vídeo del día en que desapareció Lucy, pero ella no parecía que iba a hacer algo con el portal, Ethan me dijo que alguien más estuvo esa noche – Dije sorprendiendo a Forest

— ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien estaba haciendo cambios en los arcos? Y que ella posiblemente descubriera lo que hacían, causando que la secuestraran o incluso que la mataran – Dice el unicornio gris con lo que entendió de su amigo

— Sí, pero ¿Quién haría algo así? Y ¿Por qué no encontraron su cuerpo si es que murió? – Dije con duda

— Pudieron haberla usado en el portal para matarla... – Dice Forest con una teoría no tan loca

— La verdad eso sería algo lógico ya que ellos no iban a probar el portal por su cuenta, pero eso da la posibilidad de que ella podría estar viva, pero … ¿En dónde terminó? – Dije pensando mejor las cosas

**Escuela de la amistad. 5p.m.**

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya se retiraron de la escuela. Solo se encuentran Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar y Ocellus. Ellos esperan en el interior de la escuela, debido a que los daños provocados por el terremoto, afectaron también las vías del tren y dificultan a los diferentes reinos llegar a la escuela. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Spike están esperando en el exterior de la escuela_._

— Cariño ¿Segura que Ember va a venir? – Pregunta _Rarity_ con duda

— Ember me envió una carta, está en camino para recoger a Smolder – Dice _Spike_, mientras muestra una placa de obsidiana con una escritura

**(Aclaración**_: Los dragones también pueden mandar y recibir mensajes, solo que, en placas de obsidiana especiales en esta historia)_

— Miren, creo que allá viene – Dice Pinkie Pie rápidamente, mientras observa por un telescopio

_Todos miran a la dragona celeste que lentamente se acerca a la escuela, mientras es acompañada de un cambiante verde claro_

— Hola Ember y _Thorax_, no esperaba verlos por aquí– Dice el dragón morado un poco sorprendido, mientras observa como ambos aterrizan sin problemas

— Hola _Spike_, que bueno verte – Dice _Thorax, con una sonrisa_

— ¿Cómo les fue con los daños del temblor? – Pregunta Fluttershy con un tono de voz baja

— No hubo tantos problemas en el reino de los dragones, solo una que otra caverna se derrumbaron, pero nada fuera de lo normal que no hayamos tenido antes – Dice la dragona celeste con tranquilidad, los dragones tienen experiencia en sismos, ya que viven en una tierra volcánica activa…

(_Literalmente… es un volcán_)

— La colmena también resistió bastante, solo con algunos derrumbes también, solo fue algo difícil calmar a los cambiantes, pero nadie resultó herido… y bueno cuando estaba en camino me tope con Ember – Dice el cambiante color verde claro

— Lo importante es que nadie resultó herido, yo iré a buscar a los alumnos – Dice Rarity, la cual, ingresa a la escuela

— Ok, te esperaré aquí – Dice Spike con calma

**En el Interior de la escuela, unos minutos antes**

El grupo de compañeros de clase están platicando en la plaza de la escuela, acerca de lo que sucedió en la mañana.

— ¿Qué creen que ocasionó ese temblor? – Pregunta Ocellus_, _con gran duda

— No lo sé, pero para mí es algo normal y rutinario – Dice Smolder, mientras se cruza sus garras

— Yo he sentido temblores al estar bajo el agua, pero ahora sé cómo se sienten en la superficie también – Dice _Silverstream_ feliz y emocionada

— A los Yaks no gustar tierra moverse. Yaks golpear rocas para no moverse otra vez – Dice _Yona_, mientras rompe una roca con su cabeza la cual la, deja desorientada por unos momentos

— Pero escuche que no solo afectó a la escuela sino a toda _Equestria_ – Dice Sandbar, dejando a todos pensando

— Lo malo es que, tenemos que volver a nuestros hogares – dice _Gallus_ un poco molesto de tener que volver a su casa

En ese mismo instante ocurre un nuevo sismo pero de menor intensidad, que logra sentirse a lo largo del bosque Everfree. Esto causa que todos los alumnos se caigan al suelo, hasta que en frente de todos se genera una esfera de color blanco que en segundos desaparece y deja ver a una dragona inconsciente en el césped.

La misteriosa dragona tiene casi el mismo aspecto que Ember, solo que sus escamas son de un color rosa y un rosa pálido que va desde su cuello hasta su baja cola. Las espinas de su cabeza son más pequeñas pero gruesas que la líder de los dragones. Su altura es similar a la de Ember, un metro setenta y cinco. Inmediatamente Rarity llega, con un rostro llena de preocupación, mientras se dirige rápidamente a los alumnos.

— ¿Todos están bien? ¿Nadie resultó herido? – Pregunta la unicornio blanca, mientras todos asienten con la cabeza

— Notaron que hay un dragón en el suelo – Dice Ocellus, la cual, señala al escamado con su casco

— Es en realidad una dragona, se nota por la distancia y su dirección de sus escamas – Dice Smolder, con tranquilidad

— Se parece mucho a Ember, solo que de color rosa y algo más… pequeña – Dice Rarity, la cual, observa el parecido

Ember junto a Torax y el resto, llegan a la plaza, pero inmediatamente se percatan de la dragona que se encuentra en el suelo, todavía inconsciente

— ¿De dónde salió esa dragona? – Pregunta Ember con un tono de voz seria

— Ella apareció poco después del temblor, en una bola de luz blanca y la dejó el suelo, creo que esta desmayada – Dice Silverstream

— Se parece a ti ¿Acaso es una hermana gemela o un pariente lejano? – Comenta Pinkie Pie rápidamente

— No, yo no tengo algún hermano o hermana… – Dice extrañada la dragona celeste

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos con ella? – Dice la unicornio blanca, con preocupación

— Yo puedo encargarme de ella mientras está inconsciente ¿Eso estaría bien Ember? Ya que es una dragona... – Dice _Fluttershy_ con una voz amable y baja

— Si claro… pero avísenme cuando despierte para llevarla de vuelta a las tierras, ella no debería estar aquí – Dice Ember pensativa

— Bueno _Ocellus_ es hora de regresar a la colmena – Dice _Thorax, un poco más tranquilo_

— Y tu _Smolder_ a las tierras dragón... – Dice la dragona celeste, mientras ambos seres se despiden de sus compañeros

— Ustedes tranquilos, que pronto van a venir a buscarlos – Dice _Spike_ quien muestra unas cartas que recién llegan de los demás reinos

Los dragones y los cambiantes se dirigen a sus respectivos reinos, mientras los demás llevan a la dragona al castillo para que Fluttershy pueda cuidarla hasta que despierte.

**Ruinas del castillo de las hermanas, unos momentos antes**

_Estuve buscando en los libros más información de este lugar, Forest por otro lado estuvo buscando por todo el castillo un lugar donde podríamos pasar la noche, pero el único lugar que está más intacto es en la misma biblioteca, esta es una habitación con varias repisas para poner los libros y algunos cojines con escritorios..._

— Forest mira lo que encontré para ti – Dije mientras le muestro un libro que tiene el título de "_Magia Básica, Volumen 1"_

— ¿Un libro de magia para novatos? – Dice Forest un poco molesto

— Si lo es, pero para unicornios y como tú lo eres ahora, tú podrás aprender, quizás hasta podrás crear un portal para volver a casa – Dije emocionado

— Mel ¿tú crees que pueda usar magia? – Dice el unicornio gris muy inseguro

— Bueno si no lo pruebas, nunca lo sabrás, tal vez lo último que dije no creo que sea posible – Le dije con seguridad

_En ese mismo instante ocurre un sismo, haciendo que los dos perdamos el equilibrio, además causa que algunas partes de lo que queda del techo caiga sobre nosotros. Pude percibir que el cuerno de Forest comienza a emanar un aura verde lima, al igual que en algunos escombros que ahora están levitando sobre él y luego estos caen a un lado. En cambio, yo quede sepultado, en un pequeño montículo, hasta que levanté una roca como si fuera un pedazo de estereofón… la piedra es como si no pesara nada. Sin problemas la tiré lejos de mí, pero me tropecé y caí al suelo, preocupando a mi compañero._

— ¿Amigo estas bien? – Grita el unicornio gris mientras se acerca

— Creo que sí – Dije con un poco de dificultad mientras me siento en el suelo

— Acabas de levantar un escombro como si fuera papel – Dice Forest, muy sorprendido por mi hazaña

— Espera lo hice ¿Qué rayos nos paso al cruzar ese portal? – Dije confundido

— Por lo menos estás bien, eso es lo importante – Responde el unicornio, el cual, se tranquiliza

— Vi que pudiste usar magia – Dije, sorprendiendo al unicornio

— Usé magia, lo pude hacer… – Dice Forest alegremente

— Creo que deberías leer ese libro – Aclaré, mientras me levanto del suelo lentamente

— Lo leeré y todos los volúmenes – Dice Forest, un poco más emocionado

— Eso espero, creo que iré al bosque a buscar madera para hacer una fogata y algo para comer si es posible – Dije mientras me dirijo a la salida

— ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte? – Dice el unicornio gris, algo nervioso

— Tienes miedo de estar solo en un mundo desconocido en el cuerpo de un poni – Le dije con sarcasmo

— No, para nada … bueno si, solo que no quiero estar solo – Dice Forest, el cual, se asusta al caerle un fragmento de una piedra...

**Nueva york, oficinas de Aperture Science, tres meses después**

_Después del nuevo incidente, la compañía perdió gran confianza en la población, causando que las ganancias descendieran en gran medida, pero esto no impide que continúen sus investigaciones, gracias al apoyo del gobierno, pero sin poder mostrar al público los avances de los proyectos en desarrollo._

_Ahora está lloviendo en la ciudad, lo que causa grandes estragos, al inundar las estaciones de tren y dificultando el transporte público. En el piso de la cima del edificio, en la oficina del dueño de Aperture Science, su habitación es relativamente grande, tiene una ventana que da una buena vista de la ciudad, junto a esta se encuentra su escritorio, frente a él está un sillón con una mesa para atender a las visitas. En la silla está sentado Jonathan Blake… Él tiene el pelo rubio y utiliza un traje de color gris, con una corbata azul con puntos verdes, por ahora está escribiendo en un papel, hasta que es interrumpido cuando tocan la puerta_

— Puedes pasar – Dice Jonathan, mientras deja de escribir

— Buenas tarde señor ¿Usted me llamo verdad? – dice Eric algo nervioso, mientras entra en la sala

— Te llame para ver el estado del proyecto – Dice el jefe de la compañía

— Pudimos reconstruir los arcos de los portales, logramos descubrir como estabilizar los vórtices para que funcionen de manera segura – Dice el científico algo temeroso

— Muy bien ¿Cómo han ido las pruebas en la materia sólida? – Pregunta Jonathan, mientras chequea unos papeles

— Logramos con éxito mandar un microscopio intacto, pero cuando tratamos de enviar una planta… apareció desintegrada completamente – Dice Eric, con voz nerviosa

— Quiero que empiecen con las pruebas en humanos – Aclara el señor Blake aun revisando sus papeles

— Con sincero respeto, aun no estamos aptos para esas… – Dice el científico pero es interrumpido

— Te di una orden, tú ya sabes lo que pasa si me desobedeces, ya puedes irte... – Dice Jonathan de manera amenazante

Eric sin poder responder, se retira de la habitación atemorizado por lo que tendrá que hacer. Mientras Blake saca su computador y reproduce la grabación de las llamadas que hizo Mel después del incidente.

— ¿Crees que estén en donde queremos ir? – Dice Jonathan en su oficina

— Claro que están en Equestria, no te acuerdas de que pusimos en cada dispositivo celular un rastreador especial, por si alguno de nuestros empleados ingresa al portal de manera accidental – Dice una voz desconocida

— Entonces nuestras mejoras al dispositivo son exitosas – Dice el señor Blake

— Aún tenemos que esperar que terminen bien el dispositivo, para que no explote otra vez – Dice la voz desconocida

— Espero que hagas tu parte del trato y yo la mía – Dice Jonathan

— Claro que te daré todo el poder que necesitas para que puedas dominar este mundo, si tú me ayudas a conquistar el mío primero – Dice la voz siniestra

— Solo hay que esperar y ser pacientes – Dice el señor Blake

— Yo llevo esperando siglos para este momento y no pienso desperdiciarlo – Dice la voz mientras camina hacia la luz y revela su figura, un unicornio de pelaje negro

— Los dos tendremos lo que queremos – Dice Jonathan,

— Y yo tendré mi venganza – Dice el unicornio negro, mientras pasa un rayo mostrando los ojos de ira de el

**Continuará…**

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Un mal primer contacto"**

* * *

Cuando Mel y Forest llegan a este mundo, se ven forzados a hacer una mentira para que no los descubran ¿Hasta qué punto lo van a lograr? ¿Qué será lo que está tramando _Aperture Science_? ¿Quién es ese extraño unicornio?

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

_**Aclaraciones generales del capítulo**_

_Para que comprendan mejor las situaciones de lo que ocurrió con nuestros protagonistas, tienen que entender que el portal provocó las siguientes cosas al ser muy inestable:_

— _Los individuos que entran por el vórtice sin ningún tipo de protección son impactados por las energías del universo al que viajan, causando que este adapte al usuario para tratar de encajarlo en su mundo o hacer diferencia con su Doppelgänger._

— _El tiempo entre ambos universos no es el mismo, la conexión temporal es prácticamente aleatoria, conectando al pasado, presente o futuro._

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

**Versión del capítulo: **5.1

**TOTAL DE PALABRAS: **8410


	2. Un Mal Primer contacto

Este capítulo, ha sido nuevamente editado, lo escrito anteriormente se ha removido ya que no tiene nada que ver… simplemente hago esto como un pequeño relleno para no afectar el fic

— Creo que ya es hora de escribir el tercer capítulo, no se van a esperar el desenlace …

/_Sonidos de una voz_/

— ¿Como que volví a dejar el computador encendido?… ah demonios …

/_Se corta la transmisión_/

* * *

**La ciencia del multiverso**

**Capítulo 2: "Un mal primer contacto"**

**Castillo de la Amistad, una hora y media más tarde, 6:30 p.m.**

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Starlight regresaron al castillo luego de su reunión en Canterlot, para así avisarles a las demás la situación. Ponyville por otro lado, fue la ciudad más afectada por el temblor, gran parte de las construcciones fueron casi destruidas o presentan daños pero gracias a la ayuda de Canterlot, gran parte ha sido reconstruido, con ayuda del grupo de apoyo que fue enviado por la princesa Celestia, junto a numerosos víveres para todos los afectados por parte del Imperio de cristal. Por ahora en la sala del mapa, se encuentran todos reunidos, esperando la llegada de las demás, hasta que la puerta principal del mapa cutie se abre.

— Twilight, que bueno que volviste – Dice _Spike_, el cual, corre y abraza a la Alicornio lila

— ¿Qué fue lo que decidieron las princesas, respecto a lo del temblor? – pregunta Rarity con calma

— Tomamos la decisión de instalar un puesto de exploración en el viejo castillo para encontrar el origen del temblor y determinar lo que lo provocó – Dice Starlight, la cual, responde la pregunta

— Casi se me olvida, tenemos que decirles algo a ustedes... – dice Spike un poco nervioso

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Pregunta Rainbow Dash, con duda

— Cuando llegaron Ember y Thorax, ocurrió otro sismo de menor magnitud y de la nada apareció una dragona en la escuela – Dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz baja, sorprendiendo a todas las recien llegadas

— ¿Cómo es que apareció una dragona en la escuela? – Pregunta Twilight, con gran sorpresa

— Según los alumnos, ocurrió un temblor pequeño, luego apareció una luz blanca y de la nada dejó tirada a la dragona en el suelo inconsciente – Dice Pinkie Pie de manera rápida y alegre, como es su estilo

— ¿Qué hicieron después con la dragona? – Pregunta Applejackcon duda, además de preocupación

— Con el consentimiento de Ember, yo la estoy cuidando hasta que ella despierte – dice la pegaso amarilla, un poco tímida

— ¿Hace cuánto que llegó? – Pregunta la Alicornio morada, ya que en Canterlot no sintieron el sismo

— Como hace una hora atrás – Responde el dragón morado, no muy seguro

— Deberíamos avisarles a las princesas sobre este acontecimiento – Comenta Rarity

— Aun no deberíamos avisarles a las princesas, no sabemos nada sobre ella, creo que cuando despierte veremos que hacer, ya es muy tarde, deberían volver a sus hogares, realmente hicimos muchas cosas el día de hoy, yo me encargaré del resto – Aclara Twilight, mientras todas asienten con la cabeza y algunas bostezan por el cansancio

**Bosque Everfree, cercanías del castillo de las hermanas, una hora más tarde, 7:30 p.m.**

_Forest y yo fuimos demasiado lejos del castillo abandonado para poder recolectar madera y algo para poder comer. Por suerte encontré unos arbustos llenos de moras, tomé grandes cantidades de los arbustos, ya que no sé cuáles de todas pueden ser venenosas, pero recuerdo haber encontrado un libro de vida silvestre que me podría ayudar a identificarlas. Algo que me percate es que las bayas tienen diversos colores, sin embargo, todas tienen la misma forma a pesar de provenir de diferentes plantas._

— Mel mira lo que he logrado conseguir – Dice Forest, mientras levita algunos palos de madera en frente de mi con un aura verde lima presente en los trozos de madera y en su cuerno

— Mírate, ya empiezas a dominarlo a la perfección, eso creo – Dije con entusiasmo

— Creo que podría levantar una montaña completa sin ningún problema – Dice emocionado el unicornio gris

— Claro que aún no sabes hasta qué límite puedes llegar, así que no hagas algo estúpido – Dije con lógica

— Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos volver a esas ruinas antes de que oscurezca y nos perdamos – Dice Forest, mientras señala al sol con su casco

— Creo que ya tenemos lo suficiente para pasar la noche – Aclaré mientras sostengo en mis manos un montón de bayas de diferentes colores

— Eso es fantástico – Menciona el unicornio, el cual, continúa levitando una gran cantidad de ramas en el aire

_Tardamos algunos minutos en volver a las ruinas y nos establecimos en la habitación que había encontrado Forest anteriormente. Abrí un libro para poder descartar las bayas que puedan ser venenosas, por suerte la biblioteca tiene uno de botánica, mientras mi compañero también lee una guía de magia, para ver si logra encender la fogata, milagrosamente lo hace al primer intento._

— Parece que eres bueno haciendo fuego sin tener manos – Dije mientras reviso el libro

— Sinceramente esta es la primera vez que hago esto, además yo nunca acampe en el bosque – Dice el unicornio gris, el cual, se sienta en frente de la fogata

— También es mi primera vez en medio de la naturaleza – Respondí mientras saco unas bayas de color verde lima de las demás

— ¿Tú crees que nuestros padres estén preocupados? – Pregunta Forest un poco triste

— No lo sé, pero creo que sí deben estarlo y también deben estar buscándonos – Aclare mientras pruebo una baya

— Espero que podamos volver a casa y… volver a la normalidad – Comenta desanimado el unicornio gris

— Tu tranquilo, solo hay que encontrar la manera de hacerlo, no será perfecto, pero puede ser bueno – Dije tratando de alegrarlo

— Creo que tienes razón… ¿Me puedes dar algunas bayas? – Pregunta Forest, mientras le suena el estómago ya que tiene hambre

— Claro, estas son comestibles – Mencioné mientras le dejo algunas bayas de diferentes colores a su lado, él usa su magia para poder comérselas...

— Son muy ricas y sabrosas – Comenta el unicornio gris de manera alegre

— Oye notaste que ya es de noche... – Dije, mientras apunto a la salida con mi mano

— Qué raro, parece que aquí el anochecer es más rápido de lo normal – Dice Forest, que al igual que yo, eso no es normal

— Creo que deberíamos dormir – Expresé mientras me acuesto mejor en un cojín rojo

— Mañana veremos si hay alguna señal de civilización poni en algún lado...– Dice el unicornio gris, mientras también se acomoda para dormir

— Creo que ya te estas acostumbrando a ser un poni – Dije mientras cierro los ojos

— Rayos tienes razón, ya desearía estar en mi casa – Bufa Forest, el cual, rápidamente se queda dormido

— Yo igual amigo – Dije comenzando a dormirme

**Reino de los sueños**

Luego de que Celestia bajara el sol para que comience la noche, los habitantes de toda Equestria se preparan para entrar a sus camas y poder descansar. La princesa Luna tiene el deber de proteger a los ponis de sus pesadillas cuando estén soñando y para eso entra al misterioso reino de los sueños.

_**(Aclaración**__**: **__No sé si Luna solo protege los sueños de los ponis o de todos los seres de Equestria, si alguien me pudiera responder a la pregunta, se lo agradecería, por mientras lo dejare que puede estar en los sueños de los ponis)_

En el reino de los sueños, se puede observar un plano celeste con estrellas, además hay puertas acomodadas como si fuese un pasillo, estas son las entradas a cada sueño de algún poni durante la noche. Luna camina tranquilamente por el extenso pasillo hasta que percibe algo inusual, ahora hay tres puertas que no estaban antes. La primera puerta es de un color azul metálico fuerte, la segunda es de un celeste verdoso y la tercera es de color rosa pálido con un dibujo de una rosa en la parte superior.

Cuando ella se acerca a las nuevas puertas y tratar de reconocer a quienes les pertenecen, ella percibe que la puerta de color azul está ocurriendo una pesadilla. Entonces Luna sin pensarlo dos veces entra en él, sus alrededores cambian bruscamente a lo que parece ser una habitación pequeña, donde hay un escritorio y en la pared, donde hay un montón de monitores que solo muestran estática...

— Hola, vine para ayudarte... ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dice la Alicornio azul marino, muy confundida por las cosas que hay en la habitación

Repentinamente se escucha una alarma, lo que asusta a Luna y a su vez se encienden unas luces que cambian constantemente de rojo a amarillo. Detrás de la alicornio hay una puerta distinta de la que se puede oír a una gran multitud de personas corriendo y con algunos gritos de fondo.

La princesa de la noche temerosamente usa su magia para poder girar el pomo de la puerta y la abre lentamente, ella puede ver un pasillo completamente vacío, lleno de papeles movidos por una débil brisa. El corredor tiene un aspecto moderno y avanzado que confunde aún más a la princesa.

— ¿Sabes que rayos pasa? – Dice una luz de una tonalidad azul en forma de eco que apareció en frente de la Alicornio azul marino

— Esto nunca me había pasado antes – Dice Luna, la cual, se sorprende

— Ethan ve con los demás, yo iré a ayudarles – Dice nuevamente la luz que se aleja

— Espera ¿A quién le hablas? ¡Vuelve! – Expresa Luna, la cual, persigue a la misteriosa luz

Luego de recorrer el pasillo por algunos minutos, Luna llega junto a la misteriosa luz, que ingresa a una puerta de vidrio destruida, ambos entran en la habitación que sería prácticamente el laboratorio destruido antes de que Mel y Forest viajarán a Equestria. La luz se manifiesta ahora con una forma humanoide al acercarse a una viga, que parece que trata de levantar algo.

— Creo que ya se lo que está ocurriendo, esto es un sueño de recuerdo postraumático, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no puedo ver y comunicarme con el soñador? – Dice la alicornio, deduciendo el tipo de sueño que es

— Vine a ayudar… yo no dejo a nadie, sin importar las circunstancias – Dice la forma de luz humanoide, el cual, logra levantar la viga por unos segundos

— Terminaré el sueño ahora mismo – Menciona Luna tratando de usar un hechizo, pero su magia no responde

De manera inesperada para la Alicornio todo el lugar tiembla bruscamente, causando que se desequilibre por unos segundos...

— Eric llévatelo, es muy peligroso quedarse aquí – Dice la luz con la voz de Mel claramente

Luego la representación luminosa de Mel toma algo en el aire mientras se sujeta de un cable. Luna mira sin poder hacer nada como aquella luz es absorbida por el portal, esto causa que todo el lugar cambie.

Los alrededores ahora se asemejan al espacio estelar con una tonalidad azulada y una niebla del mismo color. La Alicornio ve a lo lejos nuevamente a la luz humanoide que está en una posición fetal en lo que parece ser el suelo.

— ¿Me puedes escuchar? – Pregunta la princesa de la noche a lo lejos

— ¿Quién está ahí? Y ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – Dice la luz con la voz de Mel que al instante se levanta y mira sus alrededores asustado

— Tranquilo, esto es un sueño, nada de esto es real – Dice Luna respondiendo la pregunta

— ¿Un sueño? Eso explica el deja-vu – Dice Mel mientras pone su mano en su cabeza

— ¿Me puedes decir quién eres? – Pregunta de nuevo la Alicornio azul marino

— Viendo que eres una manifestación de mi subconsciente ¿Por qué no? Mi nombre es Mel y ¿cuál es el tuyo? – Pregunta la luz humanoide sin ninguna dificultad

— Soy la princesa Luna – Dice la Alicornio con tranquilidad

— Espera un momento, ese nombre me suena de algo … lo leí de un libro… pero tú te convertiste en Nightmare Moon y fuiste exiliada – Dice Mel con algo de dificultad al pensar

— ¿De qué libro estás hablando? – Pregunta Luna, con curiosidad

Antes de que pudiera responder Mel, de manera inesperada, una luz encima de ambos comienza a iluminar todo de un color blanco al punto en que ambos son completamente rodeados

_**Castillo de Canterlot, 9 a.m.**_

Luna despierta de manera repentina en su habitación por la mañana, confundiéndola bastante, ya que no suele estar en los sueños de algún poni por toda la noche. Sin poder hacer nada más, ella se levanta y sale del cuarto, donde un guardia la estaba esperando

— Buenos días princesa Luna, me encomendaron avisarle que Celestia la está esperando para partir a Ponyville – Avisa el guardia de armadura dorada

— Gracias, puedes volver a su puesto – Dice la Alicornio, la se dirige donde se encuentra su hermana

**Ponyville, entrada al Bosque Everfree, una hora más tarde, 10 a.m.**

Las elementos esperan con paciencia en la entrada del misterioso bosque la llegada de las princesas y Star Swirl, los cuales traerán algunos suministro. Fluttershy no las acompaña ya que está cuidando a la dragona, mientras Starlight por otro lado, fue al imperio de cristal para visitar a Sunburst luego de limpiar y organizar la escuela después de lo sucedido ayer. Luego de al menos cinco minutos, al fin llegan Luna y Celestia, incluyendo al viejo mago.

— Son demasiadas cosas para algo que será temporal – Dice Applejack, la cual, observa asombrada la gran cantidad de artículos que traen las princesas

— Este bosque tiene diversos peligros, posiblemente muchos puedan resultar heridos, por eso tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier tipo de situación – Dice la princesa Celestia, la cual, no quiere correr riesgos

— Además tenemos que reforzar algunas paredes de las ruinas para evitar que se derrumben sobre nosotros – Avisa Luna, mientras un grupo de guardias, son los que cargan los suministros

— Cuando se termine la construcción de la base temporal, tenemos que encontrar el lugar donde ocurrió el temblor, ojalá fuera lo más pronto posible – Menciona Star Swirl, el cual, ayuda sin negarse

— Una duda ¿Por qué es tan necesario encontrar ese lugar? – Pregunta Rarityno muy segura

— Como ya deben saber, la magia que lo provocó es inestable, lo que posiblemente dejó una abertura en nuestro mundo, eso permite que cualquier ser la pueda atravesar, debemos cerrarla antes de que algo peligroso salga de ella – Dice el unicornio gris claro

— Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? No perdamos más tiempo – Dice Rainbow Dash, preparada para entrar al bosque

— Guardias es hora de adentrarnos al bosque – Avisa la Alicornio blanca mientras lentamente, todo ingresan al sendero del misterioso bosque

**Ruinas del castillo, unos momentos antes**

_Me desperté muy alterado por el extraño sueño que acabo de tener, pero aún estoy junto a mi compañero en este edificio abandonado, la verdad esperaba que lo que nos pasó fuera en realidad un sueño, pero que se le puede hacer, no fue así. Noté que Forest continúa dormido, es algo típico dormir demasiado tarde y eso provoca que uno se desmaye mientras trabaja… por el agotamiento._

_Me levanté procurando no despertar al unicornio, para así salir de la habitación e ir al bosque, lo hago porque la mayoría de las bayas eran venenosas según lo que decía el libro. Espero que me pueda acordar cuales no debería traer, pero igual las revisaré con el libro, además no creo que Forest se despierte pronto. Tuve que alejarme bastante, más o menos lo que habíamos recorrido para encontrar los arbustos, lo bueno es que puedo disfrutar de las vistas y del aire fresco. No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en encontrar las bayas, pero inmediatamente comencé a cortarlas del arbusto. Guardé las bayas en mis bolsillos, por lo menos espero que sean suficientes y así nuevamente me dispongo a regresar, pero a mitad del camino, logré escuchar a lo lejos un sonido similar al que produce Forest cuando camina. Por alguna razón me dio gran curiosidad para averiguar de donde proviene, así que me adelante con cuidado, al no saber con lo que podría toparme._

_Llegué cerca de la fuente y aquellos sonidos ahora son mucho más fuerte que antes, me escondí en una barrera de arbustos espinosos para evitar que me vean, creo que estoy en el mismo camino que descubrimos Forest y yo ayer. En la distancia pude ver un gran grupo de ponis que se acercan lentamente hacia mí, un grupo de estos carga tres carretas, pero hay tres ponis al frente de todos que tienen cuernos de unicornio y alas al mismo tiempo, sorprendentemente dos de estos son muy similares a las ilustraciones que están en las ruinas. Rápida decidí alejarme, pero tontamente coloqué mi pie en una rama, llamando así la atención de uno de los ponys._

— Esperen creo que escuché algo... – Menciona un poni de armadura dorada, el cual, se mantiene al tanto

_Entonces con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, me alejo de los arbustos, hasta llegar a un árbol, el cual, inmediatamente lo subí del tirón hasta llegar al tope donde no podían verme con claridad, claro sin que alguno de los ponis se percatara de mi movimiento. Me asombré por lo que hice, es como si mis instintos hubieran tomado el control por un momento, claro que no puedo expresarlo en el momento, ya que debo mantenerme en silencio para que no me atrapen._

— Tranquilos, solo es una ardilla – Avisa el poni, que por pura casualidad ve al roedor en los arbustos

— Tenemos que seguir, las ruinas del castillo están cerca, llegaremos muy pronto si seguimos el paso – Dice una unicornio alada de color morado. Luego de unos minutos todo el grupo se aleja

— ¿Cómo demonios es que hice eso?… espera ¿Dijeron algo sobre unas ruinas de un castillo? ¡Rayos! se dirigen a donde esta Forest, tengo que llegar antes para advertirle – Mencioné mientras bajo del árbol de manera cuidadosa.

_Corrí velozmente a través del bosque, soy ahora más rápido, creo que esto se suma a la lista de cosas nuevas que puedo hacer, al igual que tampoco me siento agotado, pero esto no es algo importante, debo concentrarme para mantener un ritmo. Llegue a las ruinas en tiempo récord, pero ya escucho a los ponis cerca, sin perder un solo segundo seguí el camino, hasta llegar a la biblioteca._

— Forest ¡DESPIERTA RÁPIDO! – Le grite mientras muevo al unicornio de manera agresiva

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! – Exclama el unicornio, el cual, se despierta de mal humor

— Mira, lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, un grupo de ponis está en la entrada o puede que ya estén aquí – Le dije de manera apresurada mientras lo dejo en el suelo

— Espera ¿Más ponis? – Pregunta Forest con duda

— Si, algunos unicornios, pegasos, ponis terrestres y tres con las dos anteriores – Dije rápidamente, ya que estoy preocupado

— Pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Vuelve a preguntar el unicornio, sin saber que hacer

— Creo tener un plan, pero no sé si te gustara – Le dije de una manera insegura

— ¿Ya tienes un plan? – Dice Forest un poco confundido...

— Sí, la idea es que tú finjas estar desmayado, para que los otros te encuentren aquí, tienes que fingir que perdiste la memoria, por lo menos eso hará que no te lastimen. Mientras yo estaré escondido y te seguiré si es que te llevan a otro lugar – Le dije rápidamente el plan

— Acaso enloqueciste ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no te van a encontrar o que pasa si descubren si les estoy mintiendo? – Menciona el unicornio gris, un poco nervioso por la idea

— No hay otra opción Forest, ya no queda tiempo – Aclaré mientras se escuchan ya los sonidos de los cascos contra la piedra

_Forest sin dudarlo más, se acuesta en el suelo y cierra sus ojos, mientras rápidamente me oculto detrás de un montículo de escombros. Poco después en la biblioteca ingresa un unicornio y un pegaso, uno con armadura de oro y el otro con una de plata. Estos inmediatamente se sorprenden al ver a mi compañero tirado en el suelo..._

— ¿De dónde salió este unicornio? Si somos los únicos que entraron al bosque, capitán hay un unicornio herido en la habitación – Advierte el pegaso de armadura dorada

— Ningún poni en su sano juicio entraría a este bosque, yo iré a notificar a las princesas sobre esto – Aclara el unicornio que porta una armadura gris, que está a punto de abandonar la sala

— Agh...¿Qué pasó? Y… ¿Dónde estoy? – Expresa Forest, el cual, finge… mientras los guardias se sorprenden ante lo que ven

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Le pregunta el pegaso, mientras ayuda a levantar a Forest del suelo

— Estoy bien... pero no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí... – Aclara Forest, el cual, pone uno de sus cascos en su cabeza simulando que está algo mareado

— ¿Vives en Ponyville? – Pregunta el unicornio de armadura gris

— No lo sé, lo siento… no puedo recordar nada – Miente el unicornio gris a los guardias

— ¿Puedes acordarte de tu nombre? – Pregunta el pegaso con duda

— Mi nombre es… Forest, eso creo... – Responde el unicornio gris

— Tendrás que acompañarnos Forest, veremos en qué podemos ayudarte, síguenos, te llevaremos ante las princesas – Dice el unicornio de armadura plateada

— Okey... no tengo ningún problema con eso – Aclara Forest, el cual, acompaña a los dos guardias con un notable nerviosismo

_Por suerte, Forest es bueno para... mentir y actuar ante cualquier situación, si hubiera terminado como él lo más probable que me hubieran descubierto al instante. Cuando los ponys abandonan la sala, los seguí a una distancia prudente, sin perder la atención de mis alrededores ya que hay algunos ponis revisando las habitaciones y uno que otro revisa algunos pasillos._

Mel camina y se detiene en unas escaleras y se queda observando desde ahí, mientras llevan a Forest al segundo piso. Un grupo de guardias ingresa, mientras cargan una caja de gran tamaño al interior de las ruinas, Las chicas están también ayudando a los guardias mientras Celestia, Luna y Star Swirl hablan cerca del altar donde estaban anteriormente los elementos de la armonía, por ahora están discutiendo sobre unas rápidas reparaciones que tienen pensados para el castillo y así convertirlo en un puesto de vigilancia, así mismo, el dúo de guardias llevan al unicornio gris a las princesas

— Lamentamos interrumpir su conversación Princesas, pero hemos encontrado a este unicornio en el interior de las ruinas del castillo, parece que perdió la memoria – Explica el unicornio de armadura gris, no sin antes da una reverencia

— Gracias por traerlo guardias, pueden ir a ayudar a los demás – Menciona la princesa luna, mientras los dos guardias se retiran al exterior de las ruinas

— ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? – Pregunta la princesa Celestia al unicornio gris con voz amable

— Mi nombre es Forest y… ¿Me pueden decir quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunta Forest, pero eso no sorprende a las Alicornios por lo que dijeron los guardias

— Realmente no nos conoce en ningún sentido ¿Sabes cómo llegaste a este estado? – Pregunta Star Swirl, el cual, observa fijamente al unicornio gris

— No lo sé, solo puedo recordar mi nombre por el momento – Miente el unicornio gris con facilidad

— ¿Star Swirl sabes algun hechizo para recuperar la memoria? – Le pregunta la princesa de la noche. En eso Forest mantienen un rostro nervioso

— Creo que es preferible no usar ese tipo de hechizos, normalmente tienen muchos efectos secundarios y sería riesgoso no solo para el que aplica el encantamiento si no el receptor – Explica el unicornio gris claro, mientras Forest da un suspiro

**(Aclaración**_**: **__los hechizos para recuperar la memoria solo son efectivos cuando el individuo la pierde por medio de la magia y no por alguna causa externa, como un golpe. Pero este puede funcionar de todas maneras, solo con algunos efectos negativos tales como, vómitos, desorientación, pérdida del equilibro y noción del tiempo, en caso en que se realice mal el hechizo, muerte cerebral__**)**_

— Entonces creo que deberíamos enviarte a Ponyville, este lugar es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué criatura pueda atacarnos mientras estemos aquí – Le dice Celestia al unicornio gris

— Pero claro que no iré solo… ¿Dónde_ es _Ponyville? – Pregunta Forest con la duda

— Tu tranquilo Forest, no iras solo – Dice la princesa Luna. Mientras un guardia se acerca hacia el grupo

— Princesas, ya hemos descargado todos los suministros de las carretas – Avisa un poni terrestre con armadura dorada

— Gracias general, preparen todo para poder comenzar – Ordena la Alicornio blanca, mientras el general da una reverencia y se retira

Las princesas se acercan a las chicas para explicarles la supuesta condición de Forest. Mientras el unicornio gris es custodiado por dos guardias, en espera de alguna decisión.

— ¿Entonces perdió la memoria? – Pregunta Twilight muy dudosa

— Eso parece, veremos si la recupera mañana en la mañana, si no lo hace… tienen mi autorización en usar el hechizo sobre él – Avisa Celestia de manera seria, provocando algo de tristeza en las chicas, ya que conocen el riesgo del hechizo.

— Twilight¿No puedes usar el hechizo de memoria que usaste cuando Discord era malvado? – Pregunta Pinkie Pie de manera alegre

— El hechizo solo refresca las memorias del pasado, no funcionará en alguien que perdió la memoria recientemente, solo recordaría los eventos más recientes... – Responde la Alicornio lila

— Tal vez podríamos consultarle a Zecora o a Meadowbrooksi conoce alguna pócima por si el hechizo no funciona – Sugiere Rarity con una idea no tan loca

— No sería una mala idea, podríamos ir a la casa de Zecora que está muy cerca de aquí – Dice Applejack, la cual, afirma las palabras de la unicornio blanca

— Tal vez podríamos preguntarle si saben una opción para que recupere la memoria, así nos ahorramos en llevarlo nosotras – Aclara Rainbow Dash, provocando una mirada seria por parte de sus amigas

— No es muy factible usar pociones en este momento, además las pociones de recuperación de memoria, son muy costosas de fabricar… y no tenemos los ingredientes aquí ni las condiciones para hacerla – Explica Star Swirl con voz tranquila

— Si ese es el caso, creo que deberíamos volver a Ponyville e ir a la casa de Zecora para preguntarle – Comenta Applejack, mientras todas asienten con la cabeza

— Estaremos aquí para supervisar la preparación, cuando esté listo volveremos a Canterlot a terminar con los últimos asuntos – Avisa la princesa Luna con voz tranquila

Las dos princesas junto a Star Swirl se dirigen hacia los guardias para comenzar los preparativos, mientras las chicas caminan hacia Forest, para así partir a Ponyville… como todos lo han decidido

— Guardias ya pueden ir con la princesa Celestia, nosotras nos encargaremos de él – Menciona la Alicornio lila

— Como lo ordene princesa Twilight – Expresa uno de los guardias, mientras da una reverencia antes de retirarse

— Hola, es un gusto en conocerte… ¿Tú eres Forest verdad? – Pregunta Twilight un poco dudosa

— Si soy yo, también es un gusto en conocerte y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunta el unicornio gris un poco nervioso

— Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ellas son Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity – Menciona la Alicornio morada, mientras señala a cada una de sus amigas

— Bueno es un gusto también en conocerlas ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Ponyville? – Dice Forest, ahora mucho más nervioso

— Nos iremos justo ahora, pero por el camino le haremos una pregunta a una conocida amiga, querido – Comenta Rarity, la cual, le da una cálida sonrisa al unicornio

— No tengo ningún problema con eso — el estómago del unicornio empieza a sonar de hambre — No tendrán por casualidad algo para comer – Dice el unicornio gris muy avergonzado

— Quieres un cupcake, muffin o un pastel ¿Te acuerdas si te gustan los pasteles de chocolate? – Dice Pinkie Pie de manera rápida y alegre como siempre

— Tranquila Pinkie, primero deja que decida – Dice de manera amable Applejack

— Estoy antojado de un pastel de chocolate – Comenta Forest, con una sonrisa

Las chicas junto al unicornio gris salen de las ruinas, Mel estuvo observando y escuchando toda la conversación arriba de las escaleras

_Debo seguirlos antes de que lleguen a la casa de … ¿Zecora? ¿Quién rayos les da los nombres a estos ponis? Retrocedí del pasillo para buscar otra salida, apenas pasé por una ventana escuché que en el fondo se acerca con rapidez. sin pensarlo salté por la ventana y caí del segundo piso a unos arbustos, por suerte no me hice ningún daño, creo que si continúo estando en estas situaciones quizás hasta tenga poderes o algo por el estilo._

_Un pegaso se asoma por la ventana, pero este se retira poco después, eso estuvo cerca, salí de los arbusto para así rodear las ruinas, hasta llegar a la entrada principal, pude ver que todos los ponis del interior están realmente ocupados y ahora nadie está vigilando la entrada, eso me facilita entrar al bosque sin ningún tipo de problema_

**Tierras de los dragones, treinta minutos antes**

En una lejana isla volcánica donde habitan los dragones. Ember se encuentra sentada en la orilla de un risco, que le permite ver una hermosa vista al océano, ella se encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observa el horizonte. Pronto pasa una gran sombra sobre ella y resulta ser Torch el padre de Ember y antiguo señor de los dragones, este aterriza al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba su hija, para luego agachar su cabeza para poder hablar con ella de manera privada… y sin gritar.

— Has estado así desde que volviste de las tierras de los ponis, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Pregunta Torch, con un tono de voz profunda, sin llamar la atención de ningún dragón cercano

— Solo estuve pensando en algo, padre – Le responde la dragona celeste que continúa mirando al océano

— Eso no es algo normal en ti… ¿Es por algún otro dragón? – Pregunta Torch, el cual, observa fijamente con uno de sus ojos a su hija

— ¡No es eso padre...! – Menciona Ember, la cual, se enoja por el comentario de su padre

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? – Pregunta Torch, el cual, no entiende la actitud de su hija

— Cuando fui a buscar a Smolder, apareció una dragona, ella se parecía exactamente a mí, eso me pareció muy extraño, pero siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – Responde la escamada celeste, mientras Torch escucha en silencio

— ¿Y eso es lo que te ha estado distrayendo? – Pregunta Torch de una manera pesimista

— No, pero… ¿Soy hija única?... ¿Verdad? – Dice la escamada celeste con duda

— Bueno … yo … tú sabes que eres mi única hija – Comenta Torch de una manera que nunca había sido vista

— ¿Me estas ocultando algo? – Dice Ember, la cual, levanta su ceja derecha

— No para nada… solo… que… – Dice Torch, algo nervioso

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme? – Pregunta la escamada celeste, mientras se levanta de la roca en la que estaba sentada

— Creí que nunca me preguntarías de esto, pero fue hace ya varios siglos atrás – Menciona Torch

**Flashback, muchos siglos atrás**

Cuando aún era joven, había conocido a tu madre, ella era la dragona más fuerte que conocí, entonces con el pasar de las décadas, nos enamoramos. Pero luego el señor de los dragones en ese entonces había impuesto que las batallas entre dragones tuvieran un castigo para el perdedor, que sería la destrucción de su nido o su muerte, debido que en esos tiempos había demasiados dragones débiles y quería que las siguientes generaciones fueran más fuertes. Tu madre y yo al no querer crear algún conflicto con otros, decidimos que la mejor opción era ir a una isla que estaba en el medio del océano, ningún dragón conocía su ubicación o vivía hay, pero eran demasiado escasas las gemas en ese lugar.

Yo siempre iba a buscar las gemas en otro sitio, mientras tu madre cuidaba tu huevo y … el de tu hermana. Pero un día, cuando estaba volviendo, note que tu madre peleaba con otros tres dragones que habían descubierto nuestro escondite, entonces me enfrenté a ellos ferozmente, hasta que ellos escaparon despavoridos al notar que no podrían vencerme. Cuando fui a ver a tu madre … era muy tarde, ya no pude hacer nada para tratar sus heridas, fui a ver el nido con temor de que pudieron haberles hecho algo, pero únicamente estabas tu.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Si tuve una hermana después de todo – Dice la dragona celeste sin poder creerlo

— Pero nunca la pude encontrar, busqué por todos lados… nunca te hable de ella para que fueras fuerte, pero ahora entiendo que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo... – Dice Torch, con un tono arrepentido

— ¿Crees que esa dragona… pueda ser mi hermana? – Pregunta Ember con voz insegura

— No sé si pueda ser tu hermana… pero, si se ve igual que a tú… sólo hay una forma en que puedas aclarar tus dudas – Comenta Torch, con voz neutral

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunta la escamada celeste

— Si quemas tu garra con tu propio fuego puede que encuentres algo – Menciona el padre de Ember

Ember al escuchar las palabras de su padre, escupe una pequeña llamarada de fuego de su boca en su propia garra, eso hace resaltar en la palma de su garra un símbolo de una gema con una flecha que atraviesa la gema.

— Nunca he visto esto antes en mi garra – Menciona Ember, muy sorprendida

— Eso es una '_marca de dragón'_ es una manera de identificar la familia de la que desciendes, solo se puede ver si quemas con tu fuego, pero hace años que no se practica – Explica Torch

Torch hace lo mismo y quema su garra con su fuego, para así mostrarle a su hija, su símbolo que es una flecha frente a un escudo

— ¿Porque el tuyo es diferente? – Pregunta la dragona celeste con duda

— Solo una parte del símbolo se hereda, es como una fusión, la flecha que cruza la gema, es de parte mía y la gema, le pertenecía a tu madre – Explica Torch, con voz entrecortada

— Entonces si ella tiene el mismo símbolo … — Menciona Ember

— Significa que es tu hermana… ¿Estás segura de que vas a averiguarlo? – Le pregunta Torch

— No lo sé, pero… tengo un presentimiento que sí – Dice la escamada celeste, la cual, mira el océano

**Con Eric, ciudad de Nueva York, 11 de octubre del 2019, 6 p.m.**

_Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que iniciamos las pruebas con seres vivos con el portal, de manera misteriosa Jonathan Blake cambió las pruebas de seres humanos por animales, lo cual, me tranquiliza bastante, sin embargo… las pruebas que hemos hecho han sido un fracaso total. Por otro lado, estoy comenzando a desconfiar de Aperture Science, debido a las decisiones que ha tomado desde lo que ocurrió con el segundo incidente, la mayoría de los empleados de todos los complejos han sido reemplazados, incluso aumentaron la seguridad de todos los complejos de investigación_.

_En estos momentos estoy saliendo del edificio, me dirijo a la estación de metro más cercana, curiosamente está cerca de la casa de Mel, aun no puedo creer que murió tratando de ayudar a Forest. Hasta que de un momento a otro, una camioneta se detiene bruscamente en la calzada, de él se bajan dos personas que rápidamente me colocan una bolsa en la cabeza y me introducen al interior del vehículo, al alzarme_

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! – Exclamé, mientras los desconocidos me atan las manos

— Por favor no te alteres Eric, no vamos a lastimarte – Comenta una voz femenina

— ¿Cómo rayos saben mi nombre? – Le dije asustado

— Tranquilo el jefe te lo va a explicar todo, el viaje será corto – Menciona la voz desconocida

— ¿Quién es el jefe? – Le pregunté, mientras intento comprender

— Es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento – Aclara la voz femenina nuevamente

**Unos diez minutos más tarde**

El vehículo se detiene en un almacén que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente en un vecindario pequeño

_Rápidamente me bajan de la camioneta, para luego ingresar en algún lugar, para así, los desconocidos me sientan en una silla y me sacan la bolsa de mi cabeza. Ahora estoy en una gran habitación completamente a oscuras, solamente hay una lámpara que cuelga del techo, que solo ilumina hasta algunos pasos de donde me encuentro._

— Lamento que te trajeran de esta manera, pero era la única forma que contábamos para hablar tranquilamente – Menciona una voz un poco familiar

— ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Les pregunté con un tono de voz asustado

— Soy Ethan, el antiguo guardia de seguridad de Aperture – Dice la voz, mientras se acerca a la luz

Ethan fue despedido unas semanas después del segundo incidente, él ahora tiene una chaqueta desgastada de color café, debajo de esta tiene una polera de color negro, con unos pantalones de color gris claro.

— Espera … tu no eras el guardia que vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad y el que a veces hablabas con Mel – Dije asombrado

— Si el mismo, ¿por qué tiene las manos atadas? No somos secuestradores… en teoría – Menciona Ethan, mientras una persona le quita la cuerda de las manos de Eric

— Me puedes explicar ¿Dónde estoy y qué está pasando? – Les pregunté, mientras me levanto de la silla

De manera repentina se enciende las luces iluminando completamente el sitio, segando temporalmente a Eric, el inmediatamente puede ver que alrededor de él hay un grupo de personas rodeándolo. La sala es gigantesca, en ella se encuentra algunas mesas con diversas cosas tales como planos, herramientas, varios computadores y algunas armas de fuego.

— Bienvenido al grupo anti Aperture, claro que aún nos falta mejorar el nombre – Comenta el Ex-guardia

— Lamento pedirte esto pero ¿Me puedes entregar tu celular? – Aclara una mujer con lentes, la cual, se acerca a mi

— ¿Por qué te lo debería entregar? – Le dije nervioso por la pregunta

— Sé que no te damos ninguna pizca de confianza, pero yo mismo te explicare todo, si me das ese celular primero – Aclara Ethan de manera amable

_Con inseguridad les entregué mi celular de la compañía, la chica se lo lleva a una mesa para hacer algo con él, mientras sigo a Ethan al segundo piso, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una oficina. En el cuarto hay un escritorio muy descuidado con algunos planos sobre él, junto a un computador, las ventanas que dan al exterior están cubiertas con papel de diario, impidiendo que se pueda ver el exterior_ y viceversa

— ¿Cómo terminaste en… todo esto? ¿Y porque están en contra de la compañía en la que anteriormente trabajaste? – Le dije de manera sarcástica

— Claro que primero te tengo que narrar desde el principio – Dice Ethan que comienza a relatar su historia

**Flashback, un par de días antes del segundo incidente**

Fue hace apenas dos años que entre como guardia de seguridad, pensaba que al ser un centro científico ocurrirían cosas geniales, pero me asignaron al monitoreo de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, lo que me desilusionó bastante. Prácticamente no ocurría nada importante más que ver en ocasiones a algunos trabajadores caerse de vez en cuando, lo que me hacía reír. En ese tiempo conocí a Mel, fue una de las pocas personas con las que pude conversar durante el trabajo, en las tardes hablábamos de diversos temas y en ocasiones veíamos memes...

Cuando el padre de Lucy fue a hablar con Jonathan Blake por su supuesta desaparición, me dispuse a "_explorar_" en los archivos de la compañía, ya que pensaba que podría acceder a los registros de las cámaras de seguridad, si es que la policía no los había incautado ya. Me encontré con una gran sorpresa, los registros habían sido transferidos al "_Núcleo_" la red central de información de la compañía, solo los científicos jefes tienen acceso a ella. Decidí conectarme de una manera un tanto ilegal, al hacerlo tuve acceso a toda la información de Aperture, pero al revisar los archivos me encontré con varios proyectos que están aún en desarrollo, como un robot super avanzado, rayos láser, inteligencia artificial y un prototipo de la cura del cáncer.

Misteriosamente no estaba el proyecto en el que trabajaba Mel, a pesar de haberse revelado públicamente, entonces al tratar de buscarlo me encontré con un archivo encriptado llamado "_Proyect Doomsday_". Lo comencé a desencriptar para saber lo que contenía, en él se encontraba el proyecto "_Un nuevo viaje_" planos y muchas cosas que no entendía muy bien. Claro también se encontraban los registros de los videos del primer incidente, los traté de extraer, pero solo obtuve un fragmento … tú ya deberías saber lo que pasó después.

Apenas unas semanas después de que lograran reconstruir el laboratorio, fui unos de los desafortunados en ser despedido, eso me dio la libertad de enviar el video a las autoridades… pero Aperture Science desmintió toda la evidencia y me demandó por haber entrado ilegalmente a su red, a causa de eso me impidieron trabajar en algún otro lado como guardia de seguridad o su derivado como policía, prácticamente mi vida cambió desde ese día.

Trate de buscar una forma de revelar los secretos que está ocultando la compañía, eso me llevó a encontrar un grupo de personas que tienen las mismas intenciones, ellos han formado un colectivo y desde entonces los ayudé poco a poco hasta que me nombraron su líder.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Pero no solo te traje para discutir lo que hice durante estos tres meses – Aclara Ethan con calma

— Y ¿por qué me trajiste? – Dije con la duda

— Quiero que busques en el Núcleo el archivo "Doomsday" y me lo traigas personalmente – Le pide el Ex-guardia

— ¿Crees que por qué me cuentes la historia de cómo tu vida se fue al diablo, te ayudé a desmantelar totalmente a Aperture Science hasta sus cimientos? – Dije mientras me cruzo de brazos

— Sabia que reaccionarias de esta manera, así que por eso te tengo que mostrar algo, que puede que te haga cambiar de opinión – Comenta Ethan, el cual usa el computador que tiene a su lado

_Se reproduce un registro de llamada, la misma llamada que hizo Mel a su mamá_

— ¿De cuándo es esta llamada? – Dije de manera seria

— Esta es de hace dos semanas atrás – Avisa el Ex-guardia, dejándome sorprendido

— Eso es imposible – Expresé atónito por lo que escuché

— Esto te sorprenderá más, este es de cinco minutos después de la explosión de hace tres meses atrás – Menciona Ethan que reproduce otro audio

_Ahora se reproduce la conversación que tuvieron Mel y Forest con Ethan_

— ¿Cómo esto puede ser posible?… ¿Cómo obtuviste estas llamadas? – Le dije con la duda

— Por qué crees que Melody te pidió tu teléfono de la compañía – Expresa el Ex-guardia, revelando el nombre de la mujer

— ¿Todo el tiempo nos estuvieron vigilando sin saberlo? – Dije muy sorprendido

— Sé que es mucha información que procesar, si quieres puedes irte y continuar con tu vida, Melody te llevará a tu casa, pero … si quieres ayudarnos y obtener respuestas, ven mañana a las 6 a.m. a la siguiente dirección – Menciona Ethan quien me pasa un papel con una dirección escrita en el

— Gracias por decirme esto… lo tendré en mente – Respondí mientras me levanto y salgo de la habitación

Después de que sale Eric, entra un hombre con la cara totalmente cubierta con un pasamontañas.

— Lo vas a dejar irse así nomás – Pregunta el hombre desconocido

— Tranquilo, Melody le está poniendo una pequeña sorpresita cuando entre al edificio – Dice el Ex-guardia

— Lo estas usando como un caballo de troya – Menciona el desconocido

— Tranquilo Cesar, es solo por precaución, mañana veremos cuál será su decisión – Avisa Ethan revelando el nombre del misterioso hombre

**Con Mel, Bosque Everfree, cerca de la casa de Zecora, 10:30 a.m.**

_Puede alcanzar al grupo de ponis que se llevaban a Forest consigo y han estado hablando de muchas cosas de Equestria y muchas cosas tales como un dios del caos, una sombra maligna, un centauro maligno y … ¿Viajes en el tiempo?. Este lugar tiene de todo. Por el momento ninguna de las ponis se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, creo que ni mi compañero se ha dado cuenta tampoco. Con ya algo de calma puedo pensar en lo que he notado en mi desde que estoy en este mundo, ahora pienso que mis fortalezas como la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y mis reflejos han sido potenciados hasta no se que limite, pero diría yo algo sobrehumano… ¿Ahora soy una especie de mutante?. No he podido comer ninguna de las bayas que me traje por estar siguiendo con silencio a mi compañero, el cual, se está comiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, que suertudo._

— Tengo que decirlo, este es el mejor pastel de chocolate he probado en mi vida… o lo que puedo recordar – Dice Forest, el cual, termina de comerse el trozo de pastel que tenía levitando con su magia

— Si quieres probar otros pasteles de otros sabores, puedes ir a Sugarcube Corner y te puedo preparar el que tu quieras – Dice Pinkie Pie alegremente

— Lo tendré en cuenta – Dice el unicornio gris

— Estamos cerca de la casa de Zecora – Dice Twilight a las demás seriamente

— Una pregunta ¿Por qué tenemos que ir con Zecora? – Pregunta Forest, haciendo que las chicas se pongan algo nerviosas

— Solo vamos a preguntar si tiene algo para aliviar una cosa – Le contesta la Alicornio lila con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras

— ¿Para aliviar que exactamente? – Dice el unicornio gris con la duda

— No te preocupes por eso – Dice Twilight tratando de evitar el tema

En unos pocos minutos, llegan a la casa de Zecora, pero esta tiene las luces del interior apagadas, lo cual extraña a las chicas.

— Parece que Zecora no está en su casa – Dice Rainbow Dash, la cual, fue a mirar una de la ventanas para ver el interior

— Miren, hay una nota en la puerta – Dice Applejack

Todas miran la puerta que tiene pegada una nota, Twilight se acerca y usa su magia para tomarla y la lee en voz alta

**Nota**

Hola a cualquiera que requiera mi conocimiento

Tengo que informar que debido a un desafortunado evento

Tuve que ir a buscar más ingredientes

A unas distancias excepcionales

No sé hasta cuanto estaré de regreso

Pero cuando vuelva, todos sus problemas serán resueltos

**Zecora**

— Parece que Zecora no estará aquí por un tiempo – Dice Twilight algo desconcertada

— En ese caso tendremos que ir con Mage Meadowbrook, para preguntarle – Dice Rarity

— Pero primero volvamos a Ponyville – Dice Applejack

Sin que nadie lo perciba, una liana que sale de los arbustos atrapa uno de los cascos de Forest y lo levanta al instante del suelo. Las elemento ven como de los arbustos se levanta una gigantesca flor carmesí, con unas lianas que salen de su parte inferior que contiene muchas más lianas. Twilight lanza de inmediato un hechizo contra la planta, pero este no le causa ningún tipo de efecto.

**Criatura desconocida detectada, abriendo base de datos**

«**Nombre:** Flower of death.»

«**Hábitat natural:** Pantano Froggy Bottom.»

«**Nivel de amenaza:** Extremadamente peligroso (Se recomienda evitar a cualquier costo)»

**«Aspecto en general:** Se compone de una gigantesca flor de diversos colores llamativos que puede alcanzar hasta los 2 metros de altura, tiene una gran cantidad de lianas que están bajo la flor, las cuales, utiliza para moverse estratégicamente, en su interior en su flor se encuentra su boca que se asemeja a un pico de ave, con sus pétalos atrapa su alimento, mientras es comido.»

**«Habilidades:** es inmune a ataques mágicos, tiene la capacidad de soltar esporas a su alrededor para dormir a sus depredadores o presas, también puede utilizar sus lianas para atrapar sorpresivamente a sus víctimas que pueden llegar a una distancia máxima de tres metros de distancia.»

**«Debilidades:** El fuego es su única debilidad conocida, pero este tiene que quemarse completamente para poder ser neutralizada o no tendrá ningún efecto.»

**«Domesticación:** desconocida»

_No podía creerlo es una especie de flor monstruosa y ahora tiene de rehén a Forest. Esa cosa comienza a liberar una especie de humo de color naranja, provocando que las ponis sin poder hacer nada se queden dormidos al instante. ¿Que debo hacer ahora? Desvié mi mirada por la niebla anaranjada para ver a mi compañero, el cual, está inconsciente y a punto de ser la cena. Sin pensarlo, tome una piedra del suelo y la lancé contra la criatura._

La planta al recibir el impacto de la roca, queda algo aturdida por unos segundos, también provoca que la flor deje le liberar sus esporas y deja caer al unicornio gris de sus lianas. La planta se recupera y nota la presencia del humano...

— Debí pensarlo mejor – Dije arrepentido de lo había hecho

_La planta monstruosa se dirige hacia mí con una gran rapidez y trata de atacarme con una de sus lianas, fácilmente lo esquivo, pero eso era simplemente una distracción y me atrapa uno de mis pies, sin mucho esfuerzo la criatura me levanta del suelo. La extraña boca de la flor se abre, revelando sus espantosas fauces con forma de pico de ave, pero justo cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, un rayo color verde lima impacta justo en los pétalos rojizos quemandolos instantáneamente, gracias a eso me suelta._

— ¡Deja a mi amigo en paz! – Grita Forest a unos metros, el cual, se la había pasado el efecto de las esporas y atacó a la criatura

La planta envuelta en llamas, emite un espantoso sonido de dolor, siendo incinerada rápidamente frente a nosotros, para poco después quedar un puñado de cenizas

— Gracias compañero, te debo una, creí que no saldría con vida – Comente algo exhausto por lo que acaba de pasar mientras me recostaba en el suelo

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – Exclama Rarity, asustando a ambos compañeros

Las chicas, al igual que Forest, ya no estaban afectadas por las esporas naranjas, todas inmediatamente toman una posición de pelea, Pinkie Pie ya tiene listo su cañón de fiestas … ¿De dónde lo sacó en primer lugar?.

— Esperen, yo no hice nada y no pienso causar ningún daño – Dije nervioso mientras me levanto y extiendo mis manos hacia arriba

— Forest aléjate de él, nosotras nos encargaremos – Dice Twilight mientras está preparando un hechizo

— ¡Por favor no lo lastimen! – Dice el unicornio gris parándose en frente a mi

— ¿Qué henos te pasa? – Dice Applejack sin comprender las acción del unicornio

— Lamento decir esto, pero no tengo amnesia y él es un amigo – Revela Forest sorprendiendo a las chicas

— ¿Has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? – Dice la Alicornio lila algo apenada

— No todo lo que decía era mentira solo que... escuchen, no sabíamos si nos harían daño, por eso mentí, este no es nuestro mundo y estamos perdidos, solo queremos saber como volver a casa – Dice el unicornio gris de manera sincera, haciendo que las chicas piensen por unos momentos

— Si aún siguen desconfiando de nosotros, pueden ponernos a los dos en una jaula o algo, no trataremos de escapar o de hacer algo contra nadie – Comente con inseguridad para tratar de crear algo de confianza

_Las ponis se juntan entre si para hablar de manera privada entre ellas, siendo los dos expectantes de la decisión que tomarán._

— Lo hemos hablado y no les haremos nada, pero tendrán que acompañarnos y explicarnos todo sobre ustedes – Dice Twilight mientras todas asienten con la cabeza un poco desconfiadas en la decisión que tomaron

— Si les vamos a explicar todo… espero – DIje un poco nervioso ya que no soy muy bueno explicando las cosas de la mejor manera

— ¿Cómo te llamas y qué eres exactamente? – Dice Rainbow Dash de manera amenazante

— Me llamo Mel y soy un humano, lo más probable es que no los conozcan – Le respondí con cierta inseguridad

— Humanos… creo haber leído eso en alguna parte – Dice la Alicornio lila, algo pensativa

— Twilight creo que deberíamos llevarlos al castillo – Dice Rarity que tiene un buen punto

— ¿Cómo lo llevaremos sin que nadie lo pueda ver? ¿Con un disfraz, un arbusto o tienes la habilidad de volar? – Pregunta Pinkie Pie rápidamente

— Pinkie tiene razón ¿Cómo lo llevaremos sin que ningún poni lo vea? – Dice Applejack

— Creo que tengo la solución para eso – Dice la Alicornio lila haciendo que su cuerno se rodee de un aura morada

Entonces una luz muy brillante nos deja a todos cegados por unos instantes, pero no ocurre prácticamente nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Comenta Forest confundido

— Hice un hechizo de invisibilidad hacia Mel – Le responde Twilight amablemente

— Yo aun lo puedo ver – Dice el unicornio gris apuntándome con su casco

— EL hechizo permite que podamos verte Mel, pero no a los demás, te aviso que si te pueden oírte al hablar, así que mientras pasemos por Ponyville no hagas ningún comentario – Explica Twilight con una actitud seria

— Ok, no hablaré nada de nada – Le dije entendiendo lo que explico

**Castillo de Twilight, Diez minutos más tarde**

_Segui silenciosamente junto a Forest y a las ponis hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo con un estilo algo medieval, solo que repleto de ponis, que bueno que esa unicornio lila uso ese hechizo en mi, ya que puedo darme la idea de cómo reaccionarian los demás al ver a un ser del doble de su tamaño. Pude notar por el trayecto que había presencia de tecnología rudimentaria, si es lo suficientemente avanzada, podríamos ser capaces de quizás hacer un portal que nos llevaría a casa… si no fuera que necesitamos un ordenador o el conocimiento de informática cuántica necesaria para poder operarlo sin problema, solo conosco a una persona que podría hacerlo… pero dudo que la encontremos. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo pude ver a lo lejos una estructura, la cual, a lo lejos parece una especie de castillo muy brillante ¿Con forma de un árbol? Al mirarlo con más detenimiento y que además parece que es a donde nos dirigimos, noté de que está hecho realmente... _

— No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo construyeron un castillo solo con cristal? Esto se parece a un cuento de hadas – Comente asombrado

— Es una discusión que podemos discutir adentro – Dice Twilight algo tranquila, pero mantiene una actitud seria

A penas llegamos a la entrada de esta construcción de cristal, sorpresivamente se abre la gigantesca puerta, donde aparece Spike, el cual, se le puede notar que esta agotado. Mel y Forest se sorprenden al verlo...

— Twilight, que _\- respira el dragón de manera agitada -_… bueno que volvieron – Dice el dragon morado muy agitado

— ¿Sucedió algo? – Le pregunta Rarity con preocupación

— La dragona despertó… _-respira agitadamente-_ … de alguna manera se logró encerrarse en la habitacion en la que la dejamos y se ha negado que la ayudemos – Explica Spike, pero este se desmaya, las chicas de inmediato lo asisten mientras todos entran al castillo

— ¿Esta bien? – Dice Forest con la duda

— Solo se desmayo por cansancio – Le dice Applejack tratando al dragón morado

— ¿Acaso él es un dragón? – Comente con curiosidad

— ¿No hay dragones en dónde viven? – Dice Rainbow Dash algo extrañada

— Hasta lo que sé, no hay ponis parlantes en donde vivimos – Le conteste de manera irónica

— ¡Por favor pueden dejarme en paz, por tan solo unos minutos! – Grita una voz femenina desde alguna parte del extenso castillo

— No pueden esperar a que se calme y luego hablar con ella – Propone Forest

— ¿Por qué eso me suena tan familiar? – Dije con cierta curiosidad mientras empiezo a correr a donde estaba esa voz

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Dice la Alicornio lila, muy sorprendida al no esperarse la acción del humano

— No te preocupes, dudo que haga algo estúpido – Dice Forest tratando de calmar un poco a Twilight

_Recorrí todo este sitio buscando a quien gritó, por alguna razón siento que la conozco y me viene una sensación que debo encontrarla… no sabría como explicarlo. No tuve problemas en a adentrarme en este gigantesco castillo. Llegué a un pasillo con varias puertas y ventanas que muestran un extenso valle, donde puedo ver a una… pegaso de color crema que se encuentra mirando de frente a una puerta._

— Solo quiero ver si estas bien, no pienso lastimarte – Dice Fluttershy en voz baja

— No dejaré que entres… seas lo que seas – Dice alguien atrás por la puerta

_Me acerque un poco, pero la pegaso me logra ver y ella sale gritando hacia el otro lado del corredor por miedo. Parece que el encantamiento ese ya no tiene efecto en mí, yo no quería asustar a la poni, espero que pueda hablar con ella para pedirle perdón._

— ¡¿Quién anda hay?! – Pregunta la persona o ser que está detrás de la puerta

— Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño – Le conteste de manera amable

— Ya le he oído y no pienso abrir la puerta, así que no intentes hacer nada – Me dice la voz femenina algo intranquila

— Yo no pienso entrar, solo voy a esperar aquí en la entrada hasta que tengas ganas de hablar o que puedas tranquilizarte – Le dije mientras yo me siento de espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta

— ¿Que no vas a tratar de entrar o de hacer algo? – Me pregunta de nuevo con extrañeza

— No, solo esperare aquí sin molestarte… en este lugar que ni siquiera conozco – Le respondí tranquilamente

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dice la persona tras la puerta

— Mi nombre es Mel ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Le volví a contestar

— ¿Mel? … ¿De verdad eres tú?... – Me dice la voz de manera sorpresiva

— ¿Acaso te conozco? – Dije bastante sorprendido

— Soy yo… Lucy... – Me responde dejándome completamente atónito

— Eso es imposible – Dije sin poder creerlo

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Verdades Inesperadas****"**

¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó en la primera explosión? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Aperture Science?, ¿Qué le pasó realmente a Lucy y qué contiene el misterioso archivo "_Doomsday_"?

**Aclaraciones:**

No hay tanto que que explicar en este capítulo, ya dejé las aclaraciones y estas aparecen en el texto, pero si no los entendiste o quieres leerlos de nuevo, te ahorro la molestia incluyéndolo en este apartado, además hay algo de información extra:

— _No sé si Luna solo protege los sueños de los ponis o de todos los seres de Equestria, si alguien me pudiera responder a la pregunta, se lo agradecería, por mientras lo dejare que puede estar en los sueños de los ponis._

— _Los hechizos para recuperar la memoria solo son efectivos cuando el individuo la pierde por medio de algún evento mágico y no por alguna causa externa, como un golpe. Pero este puede funcionar de todas maneras, solo con algunos efectos negativos tales como, vómitos, desorientación, pérdida del equilibro y noción del tiempo, en caso en que se realice mal el hechizo, muerte cerebral._

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

**Versión del capítulo: **4.0

**TOTAL DE PALABRAS: **9978


	3. Verdades Inesperadas

Hola a todos, bueno este capitulo ha sido editado como el resto de los capítulos para hacer más coherente con los siguientes eventos… así que lo que escribi aqui en su primer momento ya no tiene relevancia… simplemente hago esto como un pequeño relleno para no afectar el fic, Disfrutenlo:

/_Sonidos de botones_/

— Ahora cómo coloco a este personaje para que no moleste en la trama o que interactúe perfectamente para que no lastime a …

/_Palabras sin sentido_/

— Como que esta cosa sigue grabando, esta es la tercera vez, ya lo revisé más de diez veces … ¡Rayos!, creo que tendré que comprarme uno nuevo para evitar que esto siga ocurriendo …

/_Trasmisión cortada_/

* * *

**La ciencia del multiverso**

**Capítulo 3: "Verdades Inesperadas"**

Jamás pude conocer a mis verdaderos padres, no se quienes son o dónde están, pero ahora ya deje de preguntárselo hace tiempo atrás. Soy Lucy Pond, una programadora e ingeniera de la compañía Aperture Science, he estado en la iniciativa de un teletransporte cien por ciento funcional… de seguro ya lo habrán escuchado, ha salido en las noticias apenas comenzó el proyecto hace bastante tiempo.

He trabajado para esta empresa desde hace cinco años, con la idea de que podría hacer una diferencia entre mis colegas y quizás ganar algún premio o reconocimiento… salvo que soy una simple técnica de sistemas, no creo que pueda hacer dicho objetivo en mucho tiempo… ¿Escogí bien mi carrera?

**Tierra, Ciudad de Nueva York, 30 de abril de 2019, 8 p.m.**

_Creo que debo cambiar mi rutina, ya que ha sido la misma de siempre, llegar al trabajo, introducir líneas de códigos y programas complejos en el sistema principal, entre algunas cosas más, finalmente vuelvo a mi casa… es demasiado repetitivo para mi gusto. Hoy en especial es uno de los más complicados que he tenido, por la única razón no se por cuantas horas estuve buscando una solución a un error que compromete todo el experimento… y solo era causado por una letra extra en el código… fue frustrante cuando lo descubrí._

_Espero que este esfuerzo valga la pena, así no tendría que levantarme como a las cinco de la mañana para poder llegar al trabajo, además puede que se pueda usarlo para ir a otros planetas, eso sería un gran avance para la ciencia y estaría mi nombre junto a mis otros compañero en la historia de la humanidad… si es que estos anillos funcionan de una vez._

Ahora Lucy se encuentra en el laboratorio en uno de los tantos escritorios, ella está chequeando el sistemas en su computador, su principal objetivo es el de asegurar que los sistemas tengan algún tipo de error durante alguna de las pruebas.

— Hola, Lucy, tienes un segundo, necesito hablar contigo – Pregunta Mel que está cerca del escritorio

— Dame un segundo… ya está ¿Necesitas algo? – Le respondí amablemente, terminando la instalación de un programa

— Por el momento solo te vine a pasar esta memoria para que puedas introducir la nueva información al dispositivo – Me dice mi compañero, el me entrega un USB

— Genial, más trabajo que hacer... – Dije con una notable frustración en mi tono de voz y en mi rostro

— Si hacemos que esto funcione nos van a recompensar por lo que hicimos – Comenta Mel tratando de animar a su compañera

— Eso espero… Bueno, haré esto para luego poder irme a mi casa – Dije con algo de tranquilidad mientras coloco el pendrive en mi computador

— Oye, si tienes tiempo libre… quizás puedes venir conmigo, Forest y algunos más veremos una película en el fin de semana y nos sobran algunas entradas – Comenta mi compañero algo inseguro en su tono de voz

— ¿Va a venir el ingeniero que hace constantes referencia a películas y series que la mayoría aún no ha visto? – Le pregunté a Mel

— Tu tranquila, es simpático cuando lo conoces bien, pero si tiene esa costumbre, solo que no lo hace tan seguido como todos piensan – Me contesta Mel tranquilamente

— No podré aceptar tu invitación, tengo el fin de semana planeado para ir con mi familia… además ahora tengo que insertar esta información que me pasaste al sistema principal, me tomara una hora en completarlo – Le explique a mi compañero

— Está bien... será para otra ocasión – Dice mi compañero, el cual, se va de vuelta al trabajo

— "_Claro a la próxima, puede que diga si_" – Murmuré mientras empiezo a revisar lo que tiene el USB

**Dos horas más tarde, 10 p.m.**

_No puedo creer la hora que es en estos instantes, perdí una hora en esperar que alguien pudiera ayudarme a abrir mi casillero ya que se había atorado de alguna forma, pero al final pude traer mis cosas que tenía guardadas. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta del elevador, esta se cierra… no me matará esperar unos minutos más, aproveché para ñ revisar mis bolsillos y recordé el usb que me entregó Mel, quiero saber si lo tengo conmigo._

— ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde lo dejé? – Comenté molesta al no encontrar el pendrive en ninguno de mis bolsillos

_De ahí recordé que lo había dejado en mi escritorio, me olvide de él completamente, decidí ir de inmediato al laboratorio para llevárselo, podía dejarlo ahí mismo y devolverlo mañana por la mañana, pero al conocerme a mi misma, soy algo olvidadiza. Ya en la puerta, acerqué mi credencial al lector y entré al laboratorio, es la primera vez que veo este lugar con las luces apagadas, lo único encendido son algunas luces de unos botones del panel de control y la pantalla de mi computador… otra cosa que añadir a la lista de lo que olvido. El USB estaba a la vista, lo guarde de inmediato en mi bolsillo y apague el ordenador. sin darme cuenta, alguien está detrás de mí y al darme la vuelta este tiene un arma que apunta a mi cabeza, me quedé quedada paralizada…_

— Quédate quieta o disparo – Me amenaza el hombre, el cual, no puedo ver su rostro por la poca iluminación del lugar

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí, una visita que no estábamos esperando ha estas horas – Dice Jonathan Blake que aparece al lado mío con un vaso de alcohol en sus manos

— ¿Jonathan Blake? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dije sorprendida al ver ao jefe de la empresa frente a mi

— Venía a hacer una cosa esta noche, pero veo que lo descubriste – DiceJonathan

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "una cosa"? – Le pregunté temerosa

— Quería ver con mis propios ojos si este portal funciona de verdad – Dice de una manera seria Jonathan Blake

— ¿Acaso enloqueció? Ni siquiera está listo y ya lo quiere encender – Dije, en un intento de que entre en razón

— ¿Crees que soy un idiota? Claro que no lo voy a encender sin que le hagan un par de ajustes – Expresa el jefe de la empresa

_Justo al decir esas palabras un grupo de personas con uniformes negros entran al laboratorio y se colocan en los paneles de control. Un par de ellos entra en la zona donde se ubican los arcos de los portales, ellos instalan un extraño tanque a uno de los portales a la vez que cambiaban uno de los chips de control, poco después se retiran luego de terminar su tarea._

— No tiene la más mínima idea de lo que podría pasar – Dije nuevamente para tratar de que no lo activaran

— Sabes, no tenemos a alguien para que pruebe el portal… pero ya que estas aquí, nos podemos deshacer de dos pájaros de un tiro – Dice Jonathan de una manera seria

— Muévete o te disparo – Advierte el hombre mientras continúa apuntándome a mi cabeza

_Sin ninguna opción, obedecí a Blake e ingresé en la zona de pruebas, instantáneamente, cierran la puerta detrás de mí, dejándome atrapada junto a los arcos de los portales._

— Si salgo con vida de esto, les contaré a todos lo que trataste de hacer – Dije enojada golpeando la puerta repetidas veces

— Te aseguró que, si sobrevives a esto, nadie podrá escuchar tu historia, buena suerte… la necesitarás – Avisa el jefe de la empresa a través del parlante

Sin aviso los anillos se encienden lentamente, pero con el paso de los segundos, el de la izquierda se detiene bruscamente y el otro comienza a succionar todo lo que esté a su alcance con una fuerza descomunal. Sin poder hacer nada la científica es inevitablemente llevada al vórtice.

— ¿Hay algún resultado? – Pregunta Jonathan

— Nada por el momento… señor el portal se está desestabilizando, ya no se puede detener... – Dice uno de los hombres que está en uno de los paneles de control

— Eso sí que es un desperdicio de dinero, vámonos antes de que esto explote, quizás la próxima funcionara – Dice el jefe de la empresa

Todos salen de la sala, luego de unos minutos el laboratorio es destruido por primera vez.

**Unos días después, en un noticiero local**

…En otras noticias, hace un par de días atrás el complejo de Aperture Science en Nueva York sufrió una explosión en uno de sus laboratorios de investigación. Según la información que nos brindó la compañía, parece ser que alguien activo sin autorización el proyecto de un teletransporte experimental "Un nuevo Viaje" se desconoce como se logró activar este dispositivo, lamentablemente no se ha podido obtener ninguna información de las cámaras de seguridad ya que aún está incautadas por la C.I.A. y el gobierno. También una técnica de sistemas de la misma corporación, Lucy Pond, se encuentra desaparecida tras este terrible accidente…

**Equestria, Castillo de la Amistad, 10:30 a.m.**

_No sé qué sucedió después de que el portal me absorbiera, creo haber visto una luz blanca que me rodeó por unos momentos. Por alguna extraña razón estoy agotada y me siento mal, como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo se hubiera ejercitado sin parar por días. Se que estoy acostada de lado en una cama ¿Todo eso fue un sueño o estoy en un hospital? No estoy segura de eso. Pude abrir mis ojos con cierta dificultad, estaba en un pequeño cuarto y al lado mío se encontraba un velador de color verde, enfrente de mí se encontraba una gigantesca ventana y las paredes parecían hechas de… ¿cristal?. Repentinamente comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y puse mi mano sobre esta, pero la sentía diferente al igual que mi piel, hasta que la observé, ahora tiene el aspecto de una garra de un reptil, inmediatamente me senté en la camilla_

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME PASO?! – grité muy asustada mientras me levanto de la cama, pero por la debilidad caí al suelo

_Ahora me dí cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo está cubierto de escamas, además tengo alas como de un murciélago y… ¿una cola?. Traté de pararme, pero se me hace difícil mantenerme de pie, creo que es por tener nuevas extremidades o porque aún me siento físicamente adolorida. En el velador hay una bandeja de plata con algunos vasos en él, traté de sacarlos cuidadosamente, para así usar la bandeja como un espejo._

Ahora Lucy es una dragona, ella tiene el mismo aspecto que Ember, las únicas diferencias son que tiene sus escamas rosas, además las espinas de su cabeza son más pequeñas y gruesas.

— ¿Qué rayos me pasó? – Pensé apenas vi mi rostro

_Al principio me asusté bastante al verme, pero por alguna extraña razón siento como si conociera este cambio y a su vez no. Posteriormente mire a la ventana, estoy en una especie de pradera y al fondo hay un pueblo medieval ¿En dónde rayos me encuentro?. Logré escuchar que alguien se acerca, me puse nerviosa ya que no quiero que me vean ahora con este aspecto._

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dice Fluttershy, la cual, abre la puerta

— ¡Santa madre de… – Grité sorprendida cuando de la nada sale una llamarada de fuego de mi boca

La Pegaso logra esquivar el fuego de la dragona, ella sale asustada de la habitación y cierra la puerta. La llama no quema prácticamente nada, solo deja una mancha de color negro en la parte superior del marco de la entrada. Lucy de manera instantánea se tapa su boca con sus garras, al mismo tiempo utiliza el velador para obstruir la puerta y también ella se sienta frente a este para evitar que se mueva.

_¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Parecía una especie de caballo, pero era muy pequeño para serlo, pero si ellos no hablan o no tienen colores tan vivos. Ni puedo explicar lo que acabo de hacer ¿Cómo rayos ahora puedo escupir fuego de mi boca?. Estoy realmente asustada, ya no sé qué pensar ni hacer, solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad que conozco_…

**Con Mel, en el pasillo, 10:40 a.m.**

— Eso es imposible – Dije con gran asombro, mientras estoy en el suelo a espaldas de la puerta.

— ¿Acaso pasa algo malo? – Dice Lucy, algo confundida detrás de la puerta

— ¿Cuál fue la última conversación que tuvimos? – Le pregunté para comprobar que es ella

— Me preguntaste si quería ir al cine, pero no pude aceptar porque tenía planes en el fin de semana – Responde mi antigua compañera

— Pero … eso te lo pregunte hace como dos meses atrás ¿Cómo rayos te acuerdas de eso? – Dije impactado

— Mel ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? – Pregunta Twilight, la cual, alcanza al humano, al igual que los demás y Forest

— Forest no lo vas a creer ¡Lucy sigue con vida! Y está detrás de esa puerta – Le dije mientras me levanto del suelo y señalo la entrada de la habitación

— ¿Realmente es ella? – Dice el unicornio gris atónito

— ¿Forest estás aquí también? – Pregunta mi amiga nuevamente

— Me lleva toda la vida, si es ella – Dice Forest impactado, al reconocer su voz

— ¿Quién es Lucy? – Pregunta Applejack con duda

— Bueno… es una larga historia – Respondí un poco nervioso

— ¡¿Alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando?! – Dice un poco molesta Lucy

— Mira solo dame unos minutos y te explicaré todo – Dije tratando de calmarla

— Creo que me perdí en la conversación – Comenta Rarity, la cual, tampoco entiende el problema

— Que no lo notan, ellos conocen a la dragona rosada – Dice Pinkie Pie feliz

— ¿Cómo que dragona? ¿Se refieren a Lucy? – Pregunté sin entender

— Es que ayer apareció una dragona desmayada en nuestra escuela, entonces una amiga la estaba cuidando hasta que se despertara y lo hacía en ese mismo cuarto que señalaste – Explica Applejack brevemente

— Eso es lo que es ahora – Dije mientras miro por un momento la puerta un poco preocupado

— ¿Tienen una escuela? No parecen maestras… sin ofender – Comenta Forest

— Si lo somos, solamente que 20% más genial – Responde la pegaso color cian

— ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? – Pregunta la Alicornio lila

— ¿Por casualidad no será una pegaso de color amarilla? – Dije nervioso

— ¿Acaso la has visto? – Dice Twilight confundida

— Bueno, cuando llegué al pasillo, parece ser que tu hechizo de invisibilidad se había acabado y creo que la asuste sin querer, espero poder disculparme con ella – Dije apenado

— Que extraño, el encantamiento debió haber durado por lo menos algunos minutos más – Comenta la Alicornio lila, algo pensativa

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Pregunta el unicornio gris

— Creo que yo estaré hablando con Lucy para explicarle todo – Dije con un muy buen punto

— Tú no eres el único que quiere saber qué le pasó, por si no lo sabías – Aclara Forest, un poco molesto

— Sé que quieres hablar con ella, pero soy el único que tiene una cara conocida y no un poni que dice ser su amigo – Le dije resaltando ese detalle

— Admito que tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? – Pregunta el unicornio gris

— Por mientras podrías explicarles a ellas todo sobre nosotros en general – Dije un poco dudoso de mis palabras

— Está bien pero no hagas alguna cosa sin mi consentimiento a partir de ahora – Advierte Twilight de manera seria hacia a mi

— Dicho y hecho, además que haría en un mundo que ni siquiera conozco – Respondí con total honestidad

— Forest acompáñanos a un lugar donde podamos hablar – Le dice la Alicornio lila

— No hay ningún problema – Responde Forest

_las chicas junto al unicornio gris se van del extenso pasillo, mientras Mel mira hasta que todos giran por el pasillo._

— ¿Estás bien verdad? – Dije temeroso acercándome a la puerta

— ¿Cómo podría estar bien en un lugar que no conozco con unos caballos parlantes? – Dice mi compañera de manera irónica

— Bueno si lo conoces bien verás que no son tan malos, además se llaman ponis – Le dije para tratar de consolarla

— ¿Cómo rayos pudiste hablar con ellos? – Dice Lucy con duda

— Es una larga historia ¿Puedo pasar para poder hablar? – Le pregunté

— No… bueno si, es complicado de explicar – Menciona un poco temerosa

— Entiendo si tienes algún inconveniente, así que estaré aquí fuera para que te sientas cómoda y más tranquila – dije con comprensión hacia mi amiga

— Espera _-se puede escuchar que un mueble se mueve-_ Puedes pasar – Avisa Lucy

Cuidadosamente abrí la puerta despacio, la habitación es bastante pequeña y acogedora a la vez, yo con gusto podría dormir aquí sin problema. Noté que en la cama hay un gran bulto en las sabanas, supongo que ahí debe estar mi antigua compañera. Cerré la puerta y rápidamente me senté en el borde del colchón.

— ¿Para qué te cubres con esas sábanas? – le pregunté

— No quiero que me veas de esta manera – Dice un poco temerosa

— Sé que quizás cuando despertaste aquí, tuviste algún… cambio – Le dije un poco preocupado

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dice Lucy algo sorprendida

— También a Forest le sucedió algo similar, pero aunque no lo creas, él se convirtió en un unicornio – Le dije con un poco de riza al acordarme cuando llegamos a este lugar

— ¿Enserio? Y ¿a ti te paso algo malo? – Pregunta mi amiga algo impactada

— En realidad no tuve un cambio físico que digamos. Yo no te juzgare el aspecto que tengas ahora, sé que eres la amiga que conozco como hace ya tres años – le dije para que se sintiera más segura

— Está bien – Dice mi compañera, la cual, se quita lentamente la sabana

— Te vez… bastante hermosa… quise decir que no te ves mal – Dije un poco avergonzado

— ¿En qué momento te teñiste el pelo de color azul? – Pregunta la dragona rozada un poco extrañada

— Como dije, apenas despertamos aquí nos sucedió esto al igual que ti – Le respondí un poco pensativo

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – Me pregunta Lucy con bastante intriga

— Eso creo que es la parte más complicada de todas, parece que estamos en un universo alternativo o algo así por el estilo – le respondí algo inseguro

— ¿Un universo paralelo? Pero si nosotros estábamos haciendo un portal de teletransporte no una puerta a otros mundos, a menos que … ese maldito desgraciado – Dice la dragona con furia

— ¿De quién rayos hablas? ¿Te refieres al que entró al laboratorio y utilizo el portal? – Le pregunté

— Fue Jonathan Blake, él me usó como una rata del laboratorio mientras un grupo de personas encendían el dispositivo – Dice Lucy aun molesta

— Nadie sabía quién era el responsable por el incidente, pero por lo que me estás diciendo, le pegaría a ese malnacido – Le dije compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

— ¿Cómo qué incidente? – Dice la escamada con la duda, quien me deja en blanco por unos segundos

— No sé cómo decirte esto… estuviste como dos meses desaparecida – le respondí con inseguridad

— ¿Dos meses? Pero eso me pasó hace unas horas atrás o un día, no lo sé con seguridad – Expresa, Lucy muy impactada por el comentario de Mel

— Creo que entiendo lo que pasa, para a ti fue hace poco, pero para el resto fue mucho más – Le dije aclarando su duda

— ¿También viajé en el tiempo o qué demonios? – Responde Lucy más sorprendida

— No lo sé, pero todos pensaron que moriste o algo mucho peor, hasta tu padre fue a hablar con Jonathan para saber que te había pasado – Le dije apenado

— En realidad es mi padre adoptivo – Comenta la dragona rosada

— Eres adoptada, lamento escuchar eso... – Le dije avergonzado

— No me molesta, los considero como mis padres a pesar de que no conozca a mis verdaderos … ¿Ustedes están aquí por culpa de Blake también? – Me pregunta un poco apenada mi amiga

— Nosotros llegamos por accidente, pero con lo que me dijiste, posiblemente lo causaron a propósito – Dije mientras pienso mejor las cosas

— ¿Crees que podamos volver a casa? – Menciona Lucy, la cual, me mira fijamente a mis ojos

— Imagino que pasaremos un tiempo en este lugar, hasta encontrar alguna forma – Respondí sin mucha esperanza

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Dice la dragona mientras me mira fijamente

— Creo que deberíamos … ah mi cabeza – Exclama cuando de la nada comienza a dolerme la cabeza

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Lucy, con preocupación

— No lo sé, pero esta rara mi… – dije mientras me levanto

Sin poder ayudarlo, Mel cae al suelo secamente, al haberse desmayado

— ¿Mel? – dice la dragona, la cual trata de ayudar al humano

Poco a poco mis alrededores comenzaron a teñirse de negro al igual que desaparece la voz de Lucy lentamente. Hasta que simplemente quedo suspendido en el aire sin saber lo que me pasó, al punto que mis pensamientos se vuelven muy lentos y confusos.

**Con Eric, en alguna parte de la Ciudad de Nueva York, 12 de octubre del 2019, 6 a.m.**

Eric está caminando por la parte más pobre de la ciudad, donde apenas se encuentra gente viviendo.

_Aun no puedo creer que voy a infringir la ley, solo para extraer un simple archivo, ahora que lo pienso, esto se parece a la trama de una película o serie. No sé si me equivoque en la dirección o si este es el sitio al que tengo que ir, no estoy diciendo que me desagrade estar en este lado de la ciudad, solo que me da tristeza que ni el gobierno o alguna compañía pública ayude a toda esta gente, desearía poder hacerlo, pero no tengo idea de donde comenzar. Llegué por fin al punto de encuentro o eso parece. Es un restaurante con temática ochentera, solo que está realmente descuidada, además dice que está abierto las 24 horas. Entré en el establecimiento y me senté en una mesa que está en la ventana._

— ¿Va a ordenar algo para comer? – Pregunta una mesera que se acerca a la mesa

— No gracias, solo vengo a reunirme con alguien, tal vez en otro momento – Le expliqué amablemente a la camarera

— Muy bien, si necesita algo, solo me llama – Dice la mujer mientras se va

— Sabía que vendrías – Dice el ex guardia emocionado, que aparece en el asiento de al frente.

— ¡SANTA MADRE! ¿De dónde saliste? – Dije sorprendido

— Estaba en el baño, no te recomiendo que lo uses – Comenta un poco incomodo Ethan

— No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más – Le dije ya calmado

— Estoy emocionado que podamos colaborar – Dice alegre el ex guardia

— No te adelantes a los hechos, solo quiero saber que si lo que me mostraste ayer es verdad – Dije de manera seria

— Bueno no perderé más tiempo – Expresa Ethan mientras pone en la mesa un maletín que estaba a su lado

— ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? – Le pregunté dudoso

— Esto te permitirá obtener el archivo "_Doomsday_" rápidamente – Me dice el ex guardia, mientras abre el portafolios y me pasa un USB de color negro con unas líneas de un tono naranja en el

— ¿Una memoria? – Dije un poco dudoso del objeto que me dio

— No es un USB común y corriente, en su interior contiene un virus que al ser conectado al servidor, buscará el archivo y lo guardará en su interior, además tiene más almacenamiento que uno común, según lo que me explico Melody – Me responde Ethan de manera tranquila

— ¿Simplemente lo conecto a mi computador y ya seria todo? – Dije entendiendo lo que me dijo

— Si es así, también toma este comunicador para avisarnos que lo obtuviste – Me dice el ex guardia mientras me pasa un auricular de color celeste

— ¿Este es el mejor plan que tienen? – Comenté un poco frustrado por el simple plan

— Entiende que esto nos costó mucho trabajo para crear eso, hemos buscado todas las formas posibles para poder obtener ese proyecto… esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de hacerlo ya que tu aceptaste – Aclara Ethan un poco enojado por el comentario

— Lo lamento, estos días no han sido de los mejores que he tenido – Le dije un poco apenado

— ¿Cuál es el problema que te tiene así? – Me pregunta el ex guardia

— Bueno… después del primer incidente, todos los científicos están un poco desanimados y después de probar varias veces el portal y ver que no dan resultados… todos me culpan de haber apresurado el experimento, además de las muertes de Mel y Forest, pero por lo que me mostraste… no sé si creer que aún estén con vida – Dije mientras miro un poco la ventana

— No te sientas mal por eso, tú ayudaste a sacar a ese científico que quedó atrapado, si no lo hubieras hecho, habrían sufrido el mismo destino – Comenta Ethan tratando de ayudarme

— Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero es difícil de superar, si constantemente me lo recuerdan a cada rato – Le respondí ya menos afligido

— Seguro que se les pasara algún día… bueno, creo que ya debería irme – Aclara el ex guardia, mientras mira un reloj en una de las paredes del local

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? Faltan como dos horas para que pueda ir al trabajo – Dije un poco nervioso de estar solo

— Cierto, se me olvidó por completo haberte pedido que vinieras más temprano – Comenta un poco apenado Ethan

— Nadie es perfecto, así que tu tranquilo – Le dije para que se calmara

— Tienes razón, para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta, bueno que tengas suerte, nos vemos más tarde – Avisa el ex guardia, mientras este sale del restaurante

— Señorita ¿Me puede mostrar el menú? – Le pregunté a la mesera

— Con gusto, deme un momento – Avisa la mesera.

**Con Mel, En alguna ubicación desconocida entre universos**

_Apenas puedo pensar, no creo entender lo que me había pasado. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lentamente mi mente vuelve a funcionar. Extrañamente me encontraba en… ¿Nueva York? ¿Cómo rayos estoy de nuevo en mi hogar?. Mire mejor mi entorno, estoy en medio de una calle, pero no hay rastro de vida, además hay una espesa niebla que me impide ver más que unos metros frente a mí, además parece que cae una ceniza o nieve del cielo._

_Comencé a caminar lentamente para ver si puedo ver a alguien, todo el ambiente se siente oscuro y triste ¿Acaso estoy muerto? Pero eso sería imposible ¿Cómo habría muerto de la nada? ¿Es posible una muerte súbita?._

— Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, se parece mucho a la atmósfera de Silent Hill – Dice una voz de la nada

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – Expresé muy sorprendido

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho la misma pregunta? Ni lo sé con certeza, por cierto, me llamo Luis – Dice la voz a lo lejos, la cual, revela su nombre

De la misteriosa niebla aparece un adolescente con una edad entre catorce y dieciséis años. Tiene un polerón verde y debajo de esta tiene una polera de color celeste, con un pantalón negro. En su muñeca derecha usa una pulsera de un azul claro, conformado por doce piezas cuadradas con extraños símbolos en él.

— ¿Dónde rayos estamos? – Le pregunté bastante nervioso

— En realidad tu dime, esto es fruto de tu imaginación – Me responde Luis, mientras revisa la ventana de uno de los auto estacionados, pero está completamente vacío en su interior

— ¿De mi imaginación? Esto es la ciudad más poblada de Norte América – Comenté bastante confundido

— ¿Ves alguna alma rondando por estos lares? – Dice de manera irónica el misterioso adolescente

— Bueno… no exactamente ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? – Dije pensativo

— En realidad tu mente en estos momentos está suspendida temporalmente de tu cuerpo en un espacio… espiritual, tranquilo que no estás muerto, según por lo que entiendo este lugar sirve para conversar con cualquiera en privado o tener una meditación. A mí me gusta hablar en persona, pero por las circunstancias es mi única opción – Aclara Luis el cual, se acerca a mi

— ¿Entonces tú me trajiste aquí? – Le pregunté con intriga

— Sí, ahora te tengo que explicar ciertas cosas, primero … – Menciona el adolescente cuando es interrumpido por una luz que aparece de la nada

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar a este espacio prohibido?! – Exclama una voz masculina, con un tono amenazante

— Me lleva _-suspira-_ … adivino que eres _Neytirix_, es un gusto en conocerte… – Comenta Luis, el cual, revela el nombre del misterioso ser, mientras se aproxima a la fuente de luz

— ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?... Mmh, esto es nuevo – Pregunta nuevamente

— Mira, en estos instantes estoy realmente ocupado ¿Puedes esperarme tan solo unos minutos y luego podemos continuar hablando? – Dice el adolescente mientras presiona su pulsera y desaparece la luz

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Le pregunté sorprendido

— Algo que me va a complicar las cosas, lo que hice no durará mucho tiempo – Avisa un poco molesto Luis

— ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos está pasando realmente? – Pregunte bastante enojado y confundido

— Te diré la versión corta, yo te traje aquí para tratar de ayudarte a ti, Forest y a Lucy a volver a casa, además de explicarte de algunas cosas, pero tenía que advertirte que un terrible mal se está acercando a Equestria, no puedo decirte con exactitud lo que es… ya que ni yo mismo lo se, pero de seguro es realmente peligroso. Yo iré a apoyarlos, pero tardaré un tiempo en hacerlo, les voy a explicar todo cuando esté ahí, no te puedo decir más - Me explica bastante nervioso

— ¿Solamente estoy aquí para que tú me digas que me ayudarás y a mis compañeros? – Dije interpretando lo que me dijo

— Sí, quería explicarte aquí todo al detalle, pero por las actuales circunstancias en las que estoy, no puedo mantenerte aquí por mucho más tiempo, no quiero que se entrometan en el plan y que sepan quién eres – Responde el adolescente, el cual, está a punto de hacer un gesto con su mano

— Espera, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – Le pregunté un poco nervioso

— Te voy a regresar a tu cuerpo, tranquilo que no dolerá… solo tendrás una pequeña jaqueca cuando despiertes – Avisa Luis, el cual, nuevamente presiona su pulsera

Instantáneamente Mel es cubierto por una aura de color blanco y desaparece sin dejar rastro. De pronto en el cielo en un rayo de luz blanca aparece un dragón_. _Él es un dragón cuadrúpedo de escamas negras con rayas azules (_como si fuera una cebra_) que avanzan desde su cuello hasta el final de su cola. Sus escamas mantienen un color azul metálico y negro profundo. En su cabeza tiene dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás, además la fibra de sus alas son de color negro por ambos lados con una pequeña garra en medio. El está protegido por una armadura de oro con un delicado grabado hecho a mano del antiguo lenguaje del linaje, con una gema azul marino en forma hexagonal en su pecho.

— Sabía que en algún momento me encontraría con un guardián de las dimensiones, pero sinceramente no me esperaba un dragón, me puedes decir Luis – Comenta tranquilamente el adolescente

— ¿Argh? Un adolescente humano ¿Cómo fragmentaste la barrera para usar el espacio espiritual? – Pregunta el dragón mientras aterriza en medio de la oscuridad

— Digamos que un pajarito me dijo como hacerlo, solo trato de mantener la paz entre los universos – Menciona Luis muy calmado

— Estás alterando el equilibrio de otras dimensiones para cumplir tu objetivo – Menciona Neytirix, con voz seria

— Yo no me rijo con unas reglas que no ayudan en nada como ustedes, que apenas mueven un músculo. Ahora que lo pienso, el término de dimensión es más para la geometría, pero si hay un mar de variables y constantes… ¿Eso seguiría siendo correcto? – Dice el adolescente quien se distrajo con otra cosa

— Nosotros vigilamos y protegemos las dimensiones sin intervenir los eventos, solo lo hacemos cuando es estrictamente necesario – Dice un poco molesto el dragón

— Pero en algún momento siempre tendrán que hacerlo para que se cumpla lo que aparece en esos libros místicos que tienen – Dice Luis de manera seria

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? De igual forma eso ya no importa – Responde el dragón de forma amenazante

— Porque aquí mismo tengo uno y me dio un grandísimo spoiler de lo que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora – Avisa el adolescente, mientras saca de su chaqueta un libro

El libro es de un color rojo y tiene cuatro símbolos desconocidos, además tiene algunas decoraciones de oro.

— ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste ese libro? – Pregunta el guardián, pero este sabe que el libro no es perteneciente a su dimensión

— Sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea, solo apareció de la nada, pero desearía que nunca lo hubiera encontrado – Comenta Luis bastante tranquilo

— Ningún mortal debería tener ese conocimiento en su poder, así que tendrás que entregarlo – Avisa Neytirix_, _mientras se coloca en pose de pelea mientras la gema de su armadura mantiene un color más vivo

— Mira, tengo que poner en marcha una cadena de acontecimientos que pueden llevar a la destrucción o la salvación de todos los universos existentes… así que lamento que tenga que terminar esta conversación de esta manera, esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos o de conocernos en mejores circunstancias – Dice el adolescente de manera seria

Al decir esas palabras de la nada comenzaron a aparecer destellos de luces en el otro lado de la calle, hasta que se materializa un auto muy similar al DeLorean de Volver al futuro. Rápidamente Luis entra en el vehículo que en seguida emprende vuelo hacia el cielo. Dejando al dragón sorprendido

— ¡No creas que escaparas tan fácil! – Exclama Neytirix, mientras extiende sus alas para poder seguirlo

— Nos vemos dentro de treinta años en el futuro, si es que me recuerdas – Grita Luis desde el extraño automóvil

Pronto el vehículo empieza a ser rodeado por un aura celeste, hasta que desaparece en el aire, mientras al dragón se detiene. El utiliza su collar para tratar de localizar a ese adolescente, pero no logra encontrarlo

— Treinta años… eh, Lobby del tiempo, registro de ingreso temporal, guardar información de sujeto que transgredió la barrera dentro de los próximos treinta años – Menciona el dragón rayado a la nada, mientras con su garra derecha presiona la joya en su pecho

«**Acción firmada**. En estos momento se inició un proceso de barrido temporal en búsqueda de la información solicitada»

**Con Eric, Complejo de Aperture Science, 11:40 a.m.**

Eric está en su oficina personal, una habitación mediana con un escritorio en frente de la puerta y una pequeña área de trabajo al lado izquierdo, del otro lado tiene un televisor colgada en la pared, mientras debajo de esta tiene un reproductor de música en una mesa. Él está sentado en su silla mientras utiliza su computador.

_Sinceramente no pensaba que me tardara en hacer pruebas sin éxito durante semanas, siento que ya hicimos un avance significativo, pero parece que no vamos a poder mandar materia orgánica a este punto. Le dije a los demás que tomarán un descanso antes de ir a almorzar y para que se carguen las celdas de energía y así continuar los experimentos, parece que siempre se nos acaba en esta hora. Pienso aprovechar esta instancia para hacer lo que me pidió Ethan. Coloque el USB en mi computador y me conecté a la red._

_Inmediatamente me notifica que se está realizando una actualización al sistemas. Esto es bastante raro, ya que siempre avisa ese tipo de cosas antes de cualquier prueba, además nadie puede acceder hasta que se complete. Decidí usar el comunicador, lo coloque en mi oreja y presioné el botón que tiene._

— ¿Hay alguien? – Pregunte un poco nervioso

— ¡¿Eric ya obtuviste el archivo?! – Responde emocionado Ethan

— Te llame por qué tengo un pequeño problema – Dije de manera seria

— ¿Hay algún problema con la Memoria? – Comenta una voz femenina

— ¿Quién es ella, hay más gente escuchando? – Dije sorprendido

— No te acuerdas que Melody fue la que te pidió tu celular, solamente estamos ella y yo – Me responde el ex guardia

— Dejando ese tema de lado, llamé para avisar que el sistema se está actualizando y no puedo utilizar la memoria que me dieron – Dije con nervios

— ¿Pero no lo harían dentro de una semana? – Dice Ethan con duda

— Sí, pero parece que la adelantaron… ¿Cómo supiste eso? – Dije extrañado de que conociera esa información

— ¡Demonios! No podré hacer nada sin el programa – Comenta Melody con voz triste

— ¿Entonces todo esto se tendrá que posponer? – Pregunta el ex guardia

— No necesariamente, hay otra opción, solo que es más arriesgada – Avisa Melody un poco dudosa

— ¿Cuál es el riesgo? – Pregunte con seriedad

— Tendrías que insertar el USB directamente en el servidor central físicamente, antes de que se complete sus mejoras por completo – Aclara Melody preocupada

— ¿Acaso enloquecieron? Nadie puede entrar a la sala de los servidores, solo el personal autorizado puede acceder ¿No pueden hacer otro programa o esperar a que se actualice? – Respondí con cierto temor de lo que me están pidiendo

— No, el sistema tenía una falla, la cual, nos daría la oportunidad de obtener el archivo, pero si se completa la actualización no podremos hacer nada – Avisa Melody brevemente

— Pero ni siquiera tenemos un plan – Dije con temor

— Tranquilo ya tenemos las cámaras de seguridad en nuestro control, tratamos anteriormente de ver si encontrábamos algo revelador, pero los registros de vigilancia de los laboratorios están en un sistema a parte del común – Comenta Melody tratando de calmarme

— Está bien ¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer? – Les pregunté

— Simplemente dirígete a la puerta, nos encargamos de la seguridad, entras y tendremos el archivo – Me dice Ethan de manera breve

— Suena demasiado fácil para ser verdad – Dije sin mucha ilusión

— Es un plan improvisado, pero tenemos que intentarlo – Avisa el ex guardia

_Me levanté no sin antes extraer la memoria de mi computador, para así salir del laboratorio. Nadie me pregunta ¿A dónde voy o qué vas a hacer? Siento que ya ni les importa lo que me pase a mí, de seguro aun la mayoría de ellos me culpan del segundo incidente, no los juzgo, es lo que creen._

_La entrada al servidor está prácticamente cerca, ahora que lo pienso … ¿Quién construyó el edificio con todas las cosas importantes tan cerca de una de la otra?. Los pasillos del complejo están prácticamente vacíos, ya que no hay la misma cantidad de personas, eso se debe al cierre del espacio público de toda la compañía, eso conllevo a la empresa a hacer que los trabajadores y científicos se quedaran en sus zonas de trabajo, para que no se sientan solos, eso me da la sensación de que estoy en un lugar abandonado lleno de silencio de igual manera. _

Eric se encuentra cara a cara con una puerta de metal que tiene al menos cuatro metros de alto, además tiene un grosor de medio metro. Al lado de este hay un teclado.

— Esto es extraño, no veo a alguien vigilando la puerta – Dije extrañado por la falta de seguridad

— Al parecer, la compañía cree que no es necesario poner seguridad humana, ya que es prácticamente infalible, pero creo que eso cambiara dentro de poco – Comenta Melody un poco emocionada

— ¿Pueden darme el código o pueden acceder donde sea que estén? – Dije mientras me acerco al teclado

— El código cambia prácticamente cada tres horas al día, te podemos dar la contraseña actual, pero tienes prácticamente como menos de 20 minutos antes de que sea inservible – Me dice Ethan

— Que extraño, los planos del edificio mencionan la entrada, pero no existen diseños anteriores de lo que hay en esa habitación, no sabemos que podría haber ahí adentro, así que ten cuidado – Avisa Melody un poco preocupada

— Escribe "23X5" – Dice el ex guardia por el comunicador, mientras yo lo pongo en el panel

_Al instante la puerta comienza a emitir sonidos de pistones y de vapor levemente, mientras se abre, hasta que un par de minutos después se puede ver que hay un pequeño pasillo con una entrada más pequeña y con un nuevo panel._

— Me tienes que estar bromeando… hay una puerta más – Dije un poco frustrado

— ¿Quién rayos diseño esta cosa con dos puertas? – Grita el ex guardia

— No lo sé, pero no puedo encontrar el código por ninguna parte – Dice Melody bastante nerviosa

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si no podemos entrar ya no hay nada que podamos hacer – Dice apenado Ethan

— ¡Pon en el panel tu celular de la empresa ahora mismo! – Dice abruptamente Melody

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Comenta un poco molesto el ex guardia

— ¡Solo hazlo! – dice Melody

— ¿Simplemente lo pongo cerca? _-el panel suelta chispas y luces por unos segundos-_ ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi celular? – Dije sorprendido

— No importa solo entra – Dice de manera seria Melody

Rápidamente entró debido a que poco a poco las enormes puertas se cierran, espero que pueda salir. Ahora me encuentro en una gran habitación llenas de procesadores del servidor, todos formados en filas, además hace demasiado frío

— ¿Qué es lo que logras ver? – Me pregunta Ethan

— Bueno veo lo que toda sala de servidores tiene, un montón de procesadores en funcionamiento y tengo un montón de frío – Le dije mientras me da un escalofrío

— Tienes que encontrar algún computador o una tableta por alguna parte – Me dice Melody

Observé que hay un escritorio al fondo del pasillo con un computador, así que me acerque y coloqué el USB en su ranura correspondiente, noté que en la pantalla mostraba el porcentaje de la nueva actualización y esta apenas lleva el … ¿20%?, además parece que va a tardar como un par de horas de poderse completar.

— ¡Eric lo lograste! Ahora está buscando el proyecto – Dice alegre el ex guardia

— No solo eso, tenemos acceso al servidor en su totalidad, podemos tener toda la información que necesitamos – Dice Melody igual de alegre

— Esperen un momento, solo vine a obtener respuestas no a controlar la red del edificio – Exclamé un poco molesto de lo que me dijeron

— Tranquilo solo tendremos acceso hasta que se termine las mejoras y nos saque del sistema – Avisa Melody tratando de tranquilizarme

Repentinamente logro escuchar nuevamente el sonido de los pistones de la puerta, lo cual, me alerta de que alguien está entrando, sin pensarlo dos veces, fuí detrás de una de las filas de servidores, asomé con cuidado mi cabeza de manera que no la puedan ver.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Dice alguien a lo lejos

— Te traje aquí para que podamos hablar tranquilamente sobre el proyecto Steel – Aclara Jonathan Blake quien entra con alguien más

— ¿Pero por qué el servidor de la compañía? – Insiste nuevamente el hombre

— Creí haber oído algo, además me gusta estar en el frío – Dice Jonathan

— Con todo respeto señor, el prototipo ni siquiera está acabado y ¿Quiere probarlo dentro de una semana? – Menciona un científico un poco temeroso

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – Pregunta bastante tranquilo el jefe de la compañía

— Apenas tenemos el esqueleto terminado junto a la inteligencia artificial, pero desde que añadió las demás iniciativas retrasó aún más nuestro avance – Explica muy nervioso el hombre

— Yo te tengo para que tu hagas todas esas cosas – Dice Jonathan un poco malhumorado

— Usted me está pidiendo algo que requiere mucho trabajo, podemos hacerlo, pero no en un corto periodo de tiempo, no lo dejare que haga nada sin hacer una prueba primero – Le dice el científico

— No quería hacerte esto, pero no me dejas ninguna opción – Dice Jonathan Blake quien saca una pistola y le dispara a la cabeza. Después de hacer eso entran dos guardias armados quienes se llevan el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo? – Dice uno de los guardias

— Llévenlo al incinerador y quiero que asignen un nuevo científico jefe para el proyecto Steel, me da pena que alguien no cumpla mis exigencias, quizás alguien más lo pueda hacer – Dice el jefe de la corporación de manera maligna mientras se retira junto a los hombres que llevan el cadáver en una bolsa negra

— ¿Eric sigues hay? – Pregunta Ethan preocupado

— Jonathan Blake acaba de … matar a alguien – Dije realmente impactado de lo que acabo de presenciar

— ¡¿QUÉ COSA?! – Menciona asombrado el ex guardia

— Tenías razón todo este tiempo … espero que ese archivo tenga todo lo necesario para llevar a ese hombre ante un jurado – Dije bastante molesto, mientras saco la memoria del computador que ya extrajo el archivo.

**Con Mel, Castillo de la amistad, tres horas más tarde, 2:00 p.m.**

Mel se encuentra en la misma cama que en la que se encontraba Lucy anteriormente, ella está sentada en el suelo al lado de su compañero mientras reposa su mentón en el colchón, mirando preocupadamente a su compañero que aún está inconsciente. La puerta se abre casi silenciosamente y se ve a un unicornio gris, que entra un poco triste.

— ¿Aún no se ha despertado? – Pregunta Forest, el cual, se acerca

— Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que se desmayó de la nada – Comenta Lucy un poco pensativa

— Tienes que estar tranquila en algún momento se va a despertar – Dice el unicornio gris quien trata de consolarla

— Sé que es así, pero aún no me puedo quitar esa sensación de culpa – Aclara la escamada rosada un poco triste

— No puedes culparte por eso, no sé sabe con exactitud como Mel pudo haber terminado de esa manera y no creo que fue a causa tuya – Dice Forest

— Si no hubiera buscado esa maldita memoria, nada de esto me estaría pasando – Dice Lucy mientras se le escapa una lágrima

— Mira, entiende que tarde o temprano alguien podría haber terminado de la misma manera que tú ahora y que descubrieran que Jonathan tramaba algo – Dice el unicornio gris con lógica

— ¡Me lleva toda la vida, Mi cabeza! – Grite mientras desperté bruscamente y pongo mis manos en mi cabeza

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dice la dragona sorprendida

— Eso creo – Le dije con un poco de dificultad mientras tengo aun una mano sobre mi cabeza

— Nos habías preocupado mucho, estuviste como tres horas inconsciente – Dice Forest un poco preocupado

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que pasó menos tiempo o será por ese sueño que tuve – Dije ya quitándome la mano de mi cabeza

— ¿Un sueño? – Pregunta el unicornio gris extrañado

— Había soñado que estaba de vuelta a casa y un extraño adolescente me había dicho que él nos iba a ayudar a volver a casa, pero por alguna razón no podía explicarme mucho, decía algo de un tal Neytirix – Dije recordando lo que había visto

— Eso sí que es un extraño sueño – Comenta la escamada rosada

— ¿Me perdí de mucho? – Dije cambiando el tema

— No mucho la verdad, le expliqué el contexto en general de nuestra situación a las ponis, además que les conté sobre el portal y de cómo llegamos aquí, también pude hablar con Lucy luego de que quedaras inconsciente – Me explica brevemente el unicornio gris

— ¿Les preguntaste si podrían ayudarnos a volver a casa? – Le dije con duda

— Dicen que tal vez un tal Star Swirl nos podría ayudar – Me responde Forest

— Eso sí que son buenas noticias, volveremos lo más pronto de lo que pensé en un principio – Dije emocionado

— ¿Pero que pasara con los cambios que tuvimos? – Menciona Lucy, mientras los dos nos ponemos caras pensativas

— Quizás tenga una solución para eso – Avisa Forest suponiendo algo

— ¿Alguno tiene hambre? No he comido nada desde la mañana – Les dije mientras suena un poco mi estomago

— Casi se me olvida, Twilight me dijo que con ayuda de sus amigas nos trajeron algo para comer y venía a decirle a Lucy si quería que le trajera algo – Dice el unicornio que pone uno de sus cascos en su cabeza por haberse olvidarse de lo que iba a hacer

— Son realmente amables con nosotros a pesar de que no nos conocemos – Comenta la dragona rosada un poco insegura

— Por suerte no nos encerraron en un calabozo o en una cárcel – Dije resaltando ese punto

_Los tres salimos de la habitación, parece que mis compañeros ya se conocen el castillo o que rayos, yo con suerte pude encontrar la habitación donde estaba Lucy, pero ahora que lo noto está mucho más tranquilo que antes, lo cual, me alegra bastante. Ese encuentro con ese extraño adolescente me hizo pensar en varias cosas ¿Qué será el mal que se refería? ¿Quién era esa extraña voz? ¿Cómo rayos conoce sobre nuestras situación actual en la que nos encontramos? ¿Qué quiere decir Neytirix? Desearía saber si eso fue realmente un producto de mi cabeza y no algo real. Tardamos menos de unos cinco minutos en llegar a un gigantesco comedor, donde ya en la mesa se encuentra repleta de diferentes platillos, realmente diría este es el cielo de los desayunos..._

— ¿Consiguieron todo esto para nosotros? – Dice impactada la escamada rosada, la cual, mira fijamente la mesa

— No me imaginaba que literalmente nos dieran un buffet de comida – Comenta el unicornio gris igual de sorprendido

— Yo después pienso en darles las gracias por esto – Comenté muy agradecido

— Quiero el pastel de chocolate – Avisa Forest, el cual, se acerca a la mesa

— Eh... papas fritas… un momento esto es… ¿heno? – Dije al ver lo que parecían ser unas papas fritas

— También hay un plato repleto de gemas de diversos colores y un pastel con lo que parece ser… esmeraldas – Comenta Lucy, la cual, señala esas extrañas comidas

— Bueno, creo que aquí hay comida para ponis y de otras especies, supongo, pero por lo menos hay comida que podamos comer – Dije mientras mastico parte de una manzana

— En eso tienes razón… pero que rayos, le pusieron algo a esta cosa – Comenta la dragona rosada, la cual, también comió una manzana pero siente un gusto diferente

— No las manzanas no están completamente bien – Dije mientras pruebo otra fruta para comprobar que estuvieran buenas

— Eso es porque tú eres… una dragona – Dice el unicornio gris un poco inseguro

— ¿Pero qué rayos come un dragón en este mundo? – Dice Lucy un poco preocupada al no saber ese dato de mucha importancia

— Yo podía responder esa pregunta – Avisa Twilight, la cual, entra en la habitación

— Twilight me preguntaba donde te habías ido – Dice Forest, el cual, deja con su magia un pedazo de pastel en la mesa

— Tenía que hacer un par de cosas importantes, además veo que Mel ya se ha despertado – Dice la Alicornio lila

— Bueno en cualquier momento… me hubiera despertado, además quiero darles las gracias por lo que están haciendo por nosotros – Le dije de manera amable

— No hay problema, además entiendo por lo que están pasando – Me responde Twilight con sinceridad

— No respondiste la pregunta – Comenta la dragona aún preocupada

— Los dragones por lo general comen gemas y ciertos tipos de carne, Spike prefiere las gemas – le contesta la Alicornio lila

— Eso sí que es interesante, deben ser realmente abundante encontrar gemas en este mundo – Comenta Lucy de manera deductiva

Instantáneamente es abierta nuevamente la entrada, donde Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity llegan preocupadas.

— Twilight las criaturas del Bosque Everfree están atacando Ponyville – Avisa Pinkie Pie rápidamente, mientras respira agitadamente

— Nunca habían estado tan cerca Ponyville_,_ ni menos han tratado de atacarnos de tal magnitud – Menciona la unicornio blanca con preocupación

— También algunos animales locales se están alejando, mi casa está completamente vacía y no logro encontrar a Angel – Dice la Pegaso color crema demasiado preocupada

— Trate de detenerlos, pero son demasiados, es como si todas las criaturas del bosque estuvieran atacando al mismo tiempo – dice Rainbow Dash que presenta algunas marcas de pelea en su cuerpo

— Sweet Apple Acres tuvo graves daños estructurales, tuvimos que abandonar la granja y resguardarnos en otro sitio – dice Applejack con molestia

— Esto sí que es malo, por favor ustedes tres quédense aquí mientras nosotras nos encargamos de la situación – Dice Twilight a mi y mis compañeros mientras ella con las demás se van de la habitación

— ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? – Pregunta la escamada rosada

— No tengo la más mínima idea, pero pienso averiguarlo – Comenté mientras me dirijo a la salida

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Avisa el unicornio gris muy confundido

— Ella nos dijo que no saliéramos – Aclara Lucy un poco preocupada

— Tranquilos no voy a salir, solo voy a encontrar alguna ventana y observaré – Les dije antes de cerrar la puerta del salón

_Ahora estoy preocupado ¿Esto es lo que me quería advertir Luis? Quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Miré por una de las ventanas del pasillo, tampoco pienso arriesgarme saliendo y que todos me vean com miedo. Vi con mucha dificultad al pueblo y este parece que está a una gran distancia o mis ojos estan medio raros, pero claramente pude observar algunas columnas de humo junto a diversos destellos de colores. Realmente parece un apocalipsis._

_Tengo que decirles a mis amigos de esto, pero justo en ese momento, tiembla brevemente, Observé nuevamente por el cristal y vi una especie de ser de roca que está a punto de lanzar una piedra donde me encontraba. Logre moverme a tiempo antes de que el proyectil impactara contra la pared. Terminé tendido en el suelo junto a numerosos fragmentos de vidrio..._

_**«Criatura desconocida detectada… abriendo base de datos»**_

«**Nombre: **_Golem de piedra»_

**«Hábitat natural: **Se ubican normalmente en acantilados rocosos o formaciones de piedra sólida

**«Nivel de amenaza:** _Medio, es pasivo hasta que cualquiera se acerque demasiado a él, se recomienda no molestarlo»_

**«Aspecto en general:** _Usualmente es ser bípedo con una forma similar a un humano robusto, mide aproximadamente entr metros de alto, no presenta rasgos faciales._

«**Habilidades:** _Es capaz de convertirse en una roca de su misma masa, esto lo camufla en cualquier entorno, quedándose ahí inmóvil. Además puede extraer piedras del suelo y lanzarlas con cualquier cosa que trate de atacarlo. También puede generar gemas exóticas en su cuerpo, haciendo que diversos cazadores traten de domesticar a esta criatura»_

«**Debilidades: **_Es relativamente vulnerable a temperaturas muy frías o temperaturas mayores a los 750°C. Cualquier artefacto que crea explosiones son muy efectivas_.

**«Domesticación: **Es necesario que el golem sea joven, ya que los que mantienen grandes edades, son menos capaces de seguir órdenes»

_Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, parece ser que ese monstruo que vi aun sigue atacando el castillo, ya que todo el lugar continúa temblando, lo que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio, hasta que pude llegar a una intersección a duras penas._

— ¡¿Mel que rayos ocurre?! – Exclama Lucy, la cual, llega junto a Forest

— Hay una especie de cosa de piedra atacando al castillo, tenemos que salir de aquí – Les dije muy preocupado

— Síganme, conozco la salida – Avisa el unicornio gris

Los tres corrimos enseguida mientras diversos temblores nos retrasan constantemente. Justo cuando llegamos a la salida, un fuerte impacto nos hace tropezar, todos termináramos en el suelo y algunas partes del techo de cristal caen sobre nosotros. Forest como lo hizo la otra vez, usa su magia y detiene a la mayoría de los escombros, pero este no puede mover el más grande que está a punto de sepultar a Lucy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté y detuve el fragmento de cristal con mis propios brazos… para así moverlo al lado opuesto sin problemas.

— ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? – Pregunta la dragona rosada muy sorprendida

— Luego te lo explico – Dije mientras ayudo a Lucy a levantarse

Al salir, no nos preocupamos por si algún pony nos ve, estamos siendo atacados por ese monstruo, pero al salir, no había nada atacando el castillo

— ¿A dónde se fue? – Dije confundido mientras reviso los alrededores

— Miren ahí vienen más cosas de esas – Advierte Forest muy preocupado, mientras apunta con su casco a Ponyville

_A lo lejos pude ver una especie de horda de criaturas y animales que se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros. No tenemos tiempo para ocultarnos, así que rápidamente nos cubrimos, en espera de lo peor. Por alguna razón simplemente pasaron al lado nuestro sin hacernos nada, hasta que poco a poco ya dejan de pasar las criaturas._

— Ellos… nos ignoraron por completo – Dice el unicornio gris, el cual, está con los ojos cerrados

— Parece que están huyendo de algo – Dice Lucy, la cual, mira a uno de los animales que parece tener miedo

— Pero la pregunta es ¿De qué están escapando? – Dije mientras observo al pueblo a la lejanía

**Con Eric, Bodega, Base de la resistencia, 7 p.m.**

Todos en la bodega están muy felices de por fin tener una evidencia contra Aperture Science, Ethan y Melody en cambio están algo pensativos por lo que les dijo el científico hace unas horas atrás...

— ¿Crees que esté bien? – Pregunta Melody

— Claro que no se siente bien, según por lo que nos dijo hace rato, estaría de la misma manera – Responde el ex guardia muy pensativo

— ¿Cómo va a venir aquí? – Pregunta Melody cambiando el tema

— Pedí que lo trajeran en la camioneta, pero no como lo trajimos ayer, además les especifique que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta durante el camino, es para evitar que se sienta mal, más de lo que ya esta – Le dice Ethan

Entonces alguien toca la puerta. Era Eric quien había llegado con un par de personas con él.

— ¡Es el! Trajo lo que necesitamos para desmantelar a _Aperture_ – Dice alguien de las personas presentes en el sitio

— Por favor pueden dejarlo en paz – Comenta el ex guardia, el cual, se acerca

— ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunta otra persona algo confundido

— Solo puedo decir que necesita un poco de espacio – Dice Melody

Todos miran extrañados como Ethan se está llevando a Eric hacia su oficina junto con Melody

— No me imagino como te sientes ahora – Dice el ex guardia un poco apenado

— Claro que no, ver a una persona que murió frente a mí por no haber obedecido al jefe de la compañía a la que trabajo, no te dejará un trauma de por vida, yo lo presencié y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – Dije apenado de manera irónica

— Mira sé que estas palabras no van a ayudar, pero con la información que nos trajiste podemos evitar que estas cosas sigan pasando y detener cualquier plan que tengan – Dice Ethan tratando de consolarme

— Quizás tengas razón, veamos que tiene esta maldita cosa – Dije enfurecido, mientras limpio unas lágrimas de mi cara y le paso la memoria

_Melody toma el USB y lo coloca en el computador, mientras ella se sienta y los dos nos mantenemos detrás de ella para poder ver la pantalla._

— Cuánta información tiene esto, prácticamente tiene como más de 1 terabyte de almacenamiento, por suerte esta memoria pudo guardarlo – Dice impactada Melody viendo la pantalla

— Tiene más cosas desde que lo vi hace tres meses – Dice el ex guardia notando ese detalle

— Da igual ¿Tiene algo relevante? – Dije un poco serio

— Veamos… hay demasiados planos, cálculos y demasiados registros en texto al igual que muchos audios y videos de diversas situaciones – Dice Melody, la cual, examina más a fondo los datos

— Esperen un momento, esas ecuaciones me son conocidos… son del portal, pero tienen algo diferente – Aclare, al notar el parecido

— Bueno esta es la confirmación que tienen con tu proyecto – Dice Ethan

— No solo eso aquí hay más datos de otros proyectos – Avisa Melody la cual, abre una carpeta del archivo "_Doomsday_"

«»

**«**_**Proyectos en desarrollo**_**»**

«_**Impossible Metal:**__ Desarrollo de un nuevo elemento completamente artificial, se tiene pensado que este tenga una resistencia para soportar una bomba atómica o superior, se cree que en un futuro cercano esta investigación sea utilizada en las primeras naves espaciales de toda la humanidad_»

«_**Infinite Power:**__ un prototipo de una batería autosuficiente capaz de alimentar a una ciudad o país entero durante milenios, se espera una prueba para determinar si cumple su objetivo, si es que la ONU autoriza su uso_»

«_**Laser Beam:**__ Buscar una forma más eficiente de usar la tecnología láser y aprovechar cualquier característica para el uso en la sociedad, como por ejemplo la minería_»

«_**Steel**__**:**__ Investigación y desarrollo de robótica avanzada, aun no se tiene un objetivo claro, pero se tiene en mente crear un robot bípedo funcional con la mejor inteligencia artificial, aún está en proceso de construcción_»

— ¿Pero qué hacen todos estos proyectos aquí? – Pregunta el ex guardia

— Estas investigaciones fueron reveladas al público cuando apenas la compañía empezaba, pero desde que despidieron a la mayoría del personal no han hecho ningún avance – Dije revelando más información

— Pero aquí hay datos recientes de los últimos meses – Comenta Melody, la cual, revisa los registros

— Creo que dimos con una conspiración empresarial – Avisa emocionado Ethan

— ¿Puedes ver la iniciativa "_Steel_"? – Le pregunté a Melody

— ¿Por qué quieres verlo? – Dice confundido el ex guardia

— Antes que muriera el científico mencionó ese proyecto y que lo activarán dentro de una semana – Dije recordando las palabras del científico

— Aquí tienen – dice Melody, la cual, muestra el contenido de la carpeta

«_**Proyecto Steel:**_»

«_Tras una orden directa de Jonathan Blake, se le han añadido nuevos elementos y mejoras a esta iniciativa. Se ha cambiado los planes futuros para uso militar, además de la inclusión de varios proyectos._»

**Características nuevas:**«_Armadura mejorada, hecha a partir de las investigaciones del proyecto "Impossible Metal"_»

«_Nueva fuente de energía, proporcionada por los integrantes de la iniciativa "Infinite Power"_»

«_Armamento dado por el equipo de "Laser Beam"_»

«_**Fecha de activación del proyecto: **__18 de octubre del 2019, 11:30 a.m._»

«_Al ser finalizada la construcción del robot, se planea usarlo inmediatamente en una prueba del teletransporte experimental de la iniciativa "Un Nuevo Viaje" luego de ser realizado este experimento, serán despedidos los científicos que trabajan en todos los proyectos actuales de la compañía y se les obligara a firmar un contrato de silencio para no divulgar ninguna de las investigaciones de la corporación._»

«**Objetivo de la prueba**_: _CLASIFICADO»

— ¿Qué rayos planean con todo esto? – Dice Melody sorprendida

— Unieron todos esos proyectos para poder crear la perfecta máquina para matar a toda la humanidad – Dije con una teoría no tan loca

— Además parece que quieren probarlo con el portal, podrían mandarlo a cualquier parte del mundo… y destruir todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino – Dice Ethan entendiendo el plan de la compañía

— _/Desencriptación de datos completada/_ – Dice una voz robótica

— ¿Qué fue eso? – Dije asustado al escuchar esa extraña voz

— Tranquilos, había dejado un archivo desencriptando que obtuve antes de perder el acceso al "Núcleo" – Avisa Melody explicando lo que era

— ¿Qué es? – Pregunta el ex guardia quien le interesó el tema

— Parece ser que es un registro de una conversación de Jonathan con alguien desconocido, lo pondré – Comenta Melody, la cual, reproduce un audio

«_**Registro de llamada**_»

— ¿Black Stone lo tienes? – Dice el jefe de la compañía que le habla a una misteriosa persona

— Ya está casi listo ¿Paso algo? – Responde el misterioso anfitrión

— Bueno tuve que matar a un científico que no estaba haciendo lo que le pedía – Dice Jonathan tranquilamente

— ¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza! Estamos a una semana de concretar la primera fase de nuestro plan, no queremos llamar la atención de los científicos a estas alturas – Dice Black Stone enojado

— No te preocupes, lo hice en el único lugar donde nadie puede escuchar el disparo, además encontraran el cuerpo calcinado en un choque de autos – Dice serio el jefe de la compañía

— Espero que eso sea así… ¿Sabes que tenemos que eliminar a cualquier testigo que sepa sobre el portal, eso incluye a Mel, Forest y Lucy? – Dice Black con cierta duda

— Nunca me olvidé de ningún detalle, por eso le añadí al Robot esa misión y que lo haga por nosotros – Dice Jonathan seriamente

— Perfecto todo está saliendo según el plan, pronto todos conocerán el poder que tenemos – Dice la misteriosa voz

«_**Fin de la grabación**_»

— Ahora sabemos que Mel y Forest siguen con vida – Dije impactado por lo que escuché

— No solo eso, también dijo algo de Lucy – Dice Ethan resaltando ese detalle

— Espera, que no era esa trabajadora que desapareció en el primer incidente – Dice Melody con la duda

— Bueno sí, pero… no sabíamos en realidad que le había pasado después del primer incidente, algunos pensaron que estaba desaparecida o muerta – Le dije mientras pienso mejor los hechos

— Creo saber qué fue lo que les pasó – Menciona el ex guardia

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le pregunté con curiosidad

— Estuve hablando con algunos colegas que eran científicos de Aperture, ellos me dijeron que estuvieron haciendo sus propias investigaciones con los datos antiguos de tu proyecto, me contaron que no solo el portal podría viajar a través del espacio, también a otros universos ¿Eso sería posible? – Dice Ethan explicando su idea

— ¿Están hablando de dimensiones paralelas? – Dice Melody confundida

— Teóricamente hablando si sería posible, pero se necesitarán décadas y muchas mejoras para que tuviera ese propósito – Les explique brevemente

— Entonces si ellos querían viajar a otros universos ¿Por qué ustedes estaban trabajando en uno de teletransporte? – Dice Melody resaltando ese detalle

— ¿Para encubrir su verdadero propósito o algo por el estilo? – Supone el ex guardia

— Espera… siempre el portal se desestabilizaba cada vez que era encendido, tal vez querían que resolvieramos ese problema y lo hicimos hace poco tiempo – Dije pensando mejor las cosas

— Ya que tienen lo que querían, van a deshacerse de toda la evidencia – Dice Ethan quien toma el USB y está a punto de salir de la habitación

— Tenemos que hacer algo – Dije deteniendo al ex guardia

— Mira tenemos pocos recursos para hacer un plan estratégico, además esto es la evidencia que buscábamos – Dice Ethan negándose a mi petición

— Pero si das esta información a las autoridades van a saber que obtuviste estos archivos ilegalmente y no lograrías nada, justo como lo que te había pasado, además quieren matar a nuestros compañeros que siguen con vida y los vas a dejar que realmente les ocurra lo que todos piensan – Dije un poco molesto

— Si tienes un plan pues te escucho atentamente – Dice Ethan un poco frustrado, el cual, junta sus brazos

— Tengo una idea que podría funcionar – Les dije un poco inseguro

**Equestria, Bosque Everfree, 2:00 p.m.**

Justo en el lugar donde habían aparecido Mel y Forest, llegan dos guardias de armadura dorada. Uno es un unicornio mientras que el otro es un poni terrestre, ambos exploran con tranquilidad el lugar.

— ¿Seguro que este es el lugar donde ocurrió el sismo? – Pregunta el pony muy dudoso

— Según el artefacto que nos dio _Star Swirl_ parece ser que este es el sitio – Comenta el unicornio, el cual, mira el artefacto

El lleva en su cuello un amuleto de color dorado en forma de triángulo con una gema de color verde claro que está brillando intensamente

— Yo no veo que aquí haya algo que lo provocara, además se encuentra silencioso el bosque, hace unas horas que ha estado así – Dice el poni de armadura dorada un poco nervioso

— Vamos, tenemos que informarles a las princesas que encontramos el lugar, así podremos terminar esta misión – Aclara el unicornio que está anotando en un mapa la ubicación en la que se encuentran

De la nada en frente de ambos guardias, se manifiesta una esfera de color blanco, la cual, emite una potente luz del mismo tono, por unos instantes ninguno de los dos puede mirarlo, haciendo que los dos ponys desvíen su mirada, casi en un parpadeo, el brillo y la esfera desaparecen y en su lugar hay un ser de forma humanoide. Es en realidad un robot, solo que su apariencia se parece al de una persona con mucha musculatura y que porta un traje militar de color verde oscuro y en sus codos y tobillos tiene una armadura de color gris. Porta un casco con un visor de color negro que además oculta su verdadero rostro cibernético. Los dos ponis casi al instante se ponen en posición de pelea, pero se les nota su terrible miedo ante en imponente androide.

_**/Teletransporte exitoso/**_

_**/Sistemas funcionando al 100%/**_

_**/Nivel de Energía: 100%/ **_

_**/Advertencia 2 hostiles detectados/**_

_**/Preparando protocolos de defensa/**_

El robot apunta con su puño a uno de los guardias, mientras de su brazo sale una especie de arma_._

— ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? – Dice el poni terrestre, pero este es alcanzado por un rayo láser de una tonalidad rojo sangre, haciendo que inmediatamente sea convertido en cenizas

— ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste! – Grita enfurecido el unicornio, el cual, lanza un hechizo, pero este no le provoca nada. Lamentablemente sufre el mismo destino que su compañero

_**/Bajas confirmadas: 2/**_

_**/Reposando arma secundaria/**_

_**/Prioridad: Encontrar y matar a Mel Vega, Forest Anderson y Lucy Pond/**_

_**/Prioridad secundaria: Eliminar a las Princesas Celestia y Luna/**_

_**/Prioridad Terciaria: Eliminar a cualquier objetivo que se interponga/**_

_**/individuos en los alrededores: 0/**_

_**/Imposible realizar mapeo de la zona/**_

_**/No se detecta alguna conexión GPS/**_

El androide logra observar en el suelo el mapa que portaba el unicornio ya fallecido, este se acerca al objeto y lo escanea

_**/Mapeo del sector obtenido/**_

_**/Señal celular detectada a aproximadamente 20 Kilómetros/**_

_**/La señal pertenece a uno de los adjetivos/**_

_**/Comenzado rastreo del origen/**_

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo capítulo: "Una Amenaza del Futuro"**

_Una gran amenaza a esta en Equestria, parece que es invencible. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes enfrentarse a este mal o tendrán que esperar a un milagro que los salve? Y la más importante ¿Quién es ese extraño adolescente?¿Podrá llegar a tiempo antes de que logre la máquina su objetivo? Y ¿Cuál es su relación con el tal Neytirix?._

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

El personaje que aparece a continuación, es perteneciente a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix

**Versión del Capítulo: **4.1

**Total de palabras: **12156.


	4. Una Amenaza del Futuro

Hola a todos, bueno este capitulo ha sido editado como el resto de los capítulos para hacer más coherente con los siguientes eventos… así que lo que escribi aqui en su primer momento ya no tiene relevancia… simplemente hago esto como un pequeño relleno para no afectar el fic, Disfrutenlo:

— Ahora sí que voy a empezar con el inicio del evento llamado…

/_Alguien habla, pero no se entiende_/

— ¿Como que casi dije un spoiler? …

/_Vuelve a hablar el desconocido_/

— ¡Rayos! Sabes donde tengo dinero para comprar una nueva grabadora

/_Transmisión cortada_/

* * *

_**Página 2.**_

"… _Si crees que existe solo lo que te rodea, pues en eso estás equivocado. Existe muchas otras realidades similares a la tuya o diferentes por completo. Solo con los métodos adecuados, puedes adentrarte y descubrir el mismo infinito... pero puede que no vuelvas del todo a tu lugar de origen…"_

* * *

**La Ciencia Del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 4: "Una Amenaza del Futuro"**

**Dimensión desconocida, En alguna parte del Bosque Everfree, en la noche.**

En medio de un bosque, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Se puede observar a una corta distancia una fogata en medio de la nada. Al lado de este se puede ver un tronco que por causas naturales está derribado en el suelo, lleno de musgo que con el tiempo lo cubrió y que lentamente lo descompone. En una de sus esquinas se aprecia una mochila de color azul y algunos toques negros muy llamativos. Entre los arbusto sale Luis, el cual, está cargando con sus brazos algunas ramas y troncos con el fin de mantener la luz del fuego, él deja la madera cerca de su mochila mientras se sienta frente a la hoguera. El adolescente baja la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, donde se ve claramente un brazalete futurista con una pantalla de color negro. El joven enciende el aparato presionando la pantalla con uno de sus dedos.

**/Verificando… por favor espere un momento… Usuario Reconocido/**

**/Accediendo a la Red central… espere algunos segundos/**

**/Usted tiene 10 mensajes sin responder/**

**/Buscando registros personales… espere un momento/**

**/Iniciando Registro de Audio/**

**/Bitácora N°7DK2899/**

Bitácora personal de Luis… ahora me encuentro solo en este bosque, en una dimensión que ni siquiera está investigada, la verdad ahora eso no importa para nada… a veces pienso que hablo como un militar o algo así por el mismo estilo, solo que yo lo hago para mí mismo, para poder recordar estos momentos. Ahora mismo me encuentro en una misión crucial para todos los universos existentes, ya estoy acostumbrado a salvarlos constantemente, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que tengo que hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de mi propia organización. Aunque yo he salvado en muchas ocasiones al Multiverso. Solo que nunca espero que me agradezcan o me den un premio y menos que me hagan una estatua en mi nombre. Ya que nadie sabe lo que hago de todos modos. No me considero como un guardián o un héroe, solo soy un protector que siempre estará atento a lo que desconoce el resto. Hace apenas un par de días atrás ese pensamiento cambió completamente ¡Por un estúpido libro que apareció de la nada! Parece ser que este es un artefacto de _"Los Primeros_" ya que su título está escrito con su lenguaje, lo cual, me da a entender que ellos lo crearon, aunque creo que más bien lo descubrieron, si no me equivoco la traducción seria "_El Kronorium_" interesante nombre para un libro que contiene una información… bastante importante, hasta incluso diría que es problemático hasta para un ser omnipresente.

Mi principal objetivo era llegar a la Equestria en la que se encontraba un tal Mel, pero tenía muy poco tiempo para explicarle a él y a sus compañeros la situación en la que se encontraban. Justamente en las páginas del libro se menciona un método de comunicación a larga distancia a través de un "reino espiritual" que escapa en cierta medida del tiempo, lo cual, me convenía perfectamente, aunque no me gusta hablar de temas delicados en un comunicador. Sin embargo, este está custodiado por unos seres que se autodenominan "Los guardianes de las dimensiones" su nombre, aunque no sea original, no es muy buena idea molestarlos. Por esta razón hice un plan un tanto complicado y exagerado, viajar al pasado, sé que suena loco que además de viajar por diferentes mundos también lo pueda hacer por líneas temporales, pero es necesario para controlar la diferencia horaria que puede existir en un universo a otro, por regla no es permitido utilizar o manipular el dispositivo para otros fines, claro que eso es si no tienen experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, pero yo tengo de sobra. Se preguntarán para qué hacer este plan: Es para que ellos no me busquen en el presente y así evitar que ellos interfieran. Así que, con un poco de ayuda externa, me refiero a un dispositivo que yo mismo inventé, pude comunicarme desde el pasado al presente.

Pero como ya me tenía anticipado… el guardián conocido como Neytirix interrumpió la conversación, eso hizo que mi itinerario que ya tenía planeado tuviera que acortarse aún más, así que le explique la versión corta a Mel y lo mande de regreso. Fácilmente pude escapar, pero mi vehículo tuvo algunos problemas en el viaje temporal y dimensional, eso se debe a que se requiere demasiada energía para lograr hacer eso y veo que no pudo soportar hacerlo dos veces. Así termine por accidente en la misma dimensión que ese mismo guardián protege, no sé si es que él no ha detectado mi llegada o tal vez el estaría vigilándome, tratando de averiguar más de mí, aunque dudo que pudiera recordar con claridad las palabras que le dije allá, podría haber estado esperando tres décadas ante mi posible llegada, a estas alturas no puedo comprobarlo. En cualquiera de los casos, lo más probable es que apenas salga de este mundo, él trate de encontrarme, no puedo dejar que eso pase, por suerte conozco muchos métodos para viajar entre dimensiones muy complicados de rastrear, espero que funcione lo suficiente.

Ahora es el momento justo para terminar mi registro como siempre lo hago. Si alguien encuentra esta parte de mi bitácora, de seguro esté muerto, por lo menos sabré si algún ser sepa de mi existencia y no quede en el olvido. Pero si mi hija lo encuentra… lamento haberme alejado repentinamente de esa manera, esto tiene que ser de una sola persona, si es que ya no estoy con vida, quiero que sepas que siempre te acompañaré donde sea que te encuentres… y que te amo más que toda mi vida… te quiero… Fin del registro.

**/Guardando… … … … Grabación guardada con éxito/**

**/Usted tiene 5 nuevos mensajes/**

— Tengo que irme lo más pronto posible, aún tengo bastante tiempo, pero igual no debo bajar la guardia – Dice el adolescente levantándose del tronco para tomar su mochila mientras lentamente se apaga la hoguera.

**Castillo de las hermanas, 2:10 p.m.**

Lo que solía ser una antigua estructura abandonada en medio de un bosque peligroso, se ha convertido en un puesto de exploración, algunas de las partes más expuestas del castillo fueron cubiertas por unas telas para tener sombra durante el día, además aún falta establecer el puesto médico y los dormitorios temporales. Las princesas mandaron a un grupo pequeño de guardias para hacer un mapeo de la zona, para luego hacer una búsqueda más detallada, estos estarían igual equipados con unos amuletos especiales por si encuentran la abertura dimensional, pero todos ya han regresado, exceptuando un grupo que se ha tardado más de lo que debieran.

— ¿No han vuelto? – Pregunta la Princesa Celestia a un guardia que estaba cuidando la entrada

— No su alteza – Le contesta un pony terrestre de armadura dorada

— Hace tiempo que debieron ya haber regresado – Dice la monarca de Equestria algo preocupada

— Hermana, todavía continúan esos dos guardias perdidos – Dice Luna, la cual, se acerca a su hermana, acompañada por Star Swirl

— Sí, aún no se si debería enviar otro grupo para que los encuentre antes de irnos de regreso a Canterlot – Dice la Alicornio blanca

— Creo que deberías hacerlo, posiblemente pudieron haber sido atacados por alguna criatura o haberse perdido… incluso pueden requerir asistencia médica – Dice la princesa de la noche apoyando la idea de su hermana

— Apoyo a la idea, solo que me extraña que fueran los únicos que no han vuelto, además todos reportaron que durante su expedición no se toparon con ninguna criatura peligrosa y ni mucho haber encontrado la fractura en nuestro mundo con los artefactos que les di a todos – Dice Star Swirl pensativo

— Eso es raro, hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo aquí y no hemos avistado a ninguna criatura peligrosa, además está bastante silencioso – Dice Luna comentando ese hecho

— Princesas, lamento interrumpir, pero puedo ver algunas columnas de humo a lo lejos – Dice el poni terrestre de armadura dorada, el cual, vigilaba la puerta

— Parecen provenir de Ponyville – Dice alarmada Luna dándose cuenta del origen de las cenizas

— Guardia trae a los demás iremos de inmediato para averiguar lo que está pasando – Dice Celestia en un tono autoritario

— Si su alteza – Dice el guardia, el cual, va a reunir a sus camaradas

En el momento en que el pony de armadura dorada y cruza el pasillo, aparecen los demás guardias que corren precipitados y realmente asustados.

— ¡Nos están atacando! – Dice un unicornio de armadura dorada, él tiene una armadura con unas decoraciones en azul que lo diferencian del resto y él es el general a cargo

— ¿Quién nos está atacando? – Pregunta la Princesa Celestia ahora más preocupada

— No tenemos idea, solo sabemos que ha sobrepasado todas las defensas que instalamos – Dice el general alarmado

Del mismo pasillo sale un guardia de armadura gris que estaba realmente lastimado, él corre con dificultad al haberse lastimado una de sus patas. En presencia de todos ven que detrás de él aparece un ser humanoide con una armadura futurista de color verde oscuro y gris en ciertas partes, desde su muñeca derecha sale un cañón, el cual, dispara un rayo rojo carmesí que impacta directamente en el pony… este es completamente convertido en cenizas, mientras todos quedan paralizados al ver tan fatídica muerte.

— ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? – Dice impactada la Alicornio blanca

— Todos a cubierto – Dice el unicornio líder, mientras todos se reagrupan rápidamente

— Yo me encargo – Dice un pegaso, que vuela directamente hacia el androide

— ¡No seas ingenuo! – Dice el general tratando de detener a su soldado

El Pegaso embiste al robot, pero no logra moverlo un solo centímetro. El Androide detecta al enemigo, mientras su mano izquierda del robot ingresa al interior y poco después saca una sierra y golpea al Pegaso, provocando una horrible herida en su costado.

— ¡No te preocupes Sam, yo te cubro! – Dice un unicornio que crea un campo de fuerza para auxiliar a su compañero

El robot dispara un rayo láser contra los ponys, pero el escudo no resiste el ataque y al igual que su compañero anterior, los dos son convertidos en cenizas. Las princesas rápidamente junto a Star Swirl atacan coordinadamente con un hechizo muy poderoso contra el Androide, causando una pequeña explosión. Eso provoca una densa nube de polvo. Todos creen haber eliminado la amenaza y bajan un poco la guardia, hasta que un rayo carmesí sale de la niebla y destruye a un guardia al lado, revelando que el ser cibernético no ha sido derrotado, más bien no ha recibido un solo rasguño en su coraza.

— Ningún ser de Equestria puede resistir esa gran cantidad de energía – Dice Star Swirl sorprendido al ver que su magia no fue suficiente para detenerlo

— ¡Todos formación delta hacia las princesas! – Grita el general

Rápidamente todos los unicornios se colocan en frente de las princesas mientras sus cuernos son iluminados por distintas tonalidades de colores, al mismo tiempo en que se forma un campo de fuerza mágico de color dorado alrededor, con la intención de proteger a las princesas

**(Aclaración****: **_Los hechizos que generan escudos se hacen más resistentes al ser combinados con la magia de otro o más unicornios, solo que al recibir demasiado daño puede causar graves consecuencias para los que crean el campo de fuerza y en extremas situaciones pueden generar desmayos_**)**

El robot nuevamente ataca a los ponis, pero su rayo es completamente refractado hacia su izquierda y destruye una parte de la pared

**/Arma secundaria no efectiva: **Analizando información obtenida**/**

Se puede observar como el androide guarda su arma de su muñeca derecha y ahora su mano izquierda nuevamente cambia a una nueva arma e intenta someter el campo de fuerza con un rayo celeste verdoso, el ataque provoca que el escudo se agriete solo un poco

**/Error de cálculo: **Arma principal supera el consumo de energía promedio en un 50% de lo normal**/**

**/Nivel actual del núcleo de energía: **90.71%/

**/Recalibrando energía requerida: **_Completado_**/**

El androide ahora ataca en repetidas ocasiones contra el escudo con un láser celeste, pero este tarda al menos cuatro segundos entre cada disparo, el fuerte retroceso provoca que el Robot camine a un ritmo muy lento.

— Nunca he visto algo igual de poderoso que podría hacer semejante daño a un escudo de magia – Dice Luna, mientras observa con impotencia hacia el misterioso ser

— Princesas no creo que los guardias puedan mantener el escudo si sigue atacándonos así – Dice el capitán

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí – Dice la princesa Celestia

— Esa cosa no nos dejará ir por las buenas – Dice Star Swirl

— Quizás podemos usar el hechizo de teletransporte e ir a Canterlot – Propone la princesa de la noche

— Buena idea, todos sujétense muy bien del otro – Dice el unicornio gris claro, el cual, toma uno de los cascos de su compañero, mientras el resto hacen lo mismo

En tan solo un segundo todos son rodeados por un aura dorada y desaparecen justo antes de que un rayo impactara contra el campo de fuerza que ya iba a ceder de una u otra manera.

**/Se ha perdido contacto visual de los objetivos/**

**/Retomando Objetivo principal/**

**/Red celular detectada a: **542m**/**

**/Advertencia: Nivel de energía peligrosamente bajo. Nivel actual**: 5%/

**/Iniciando modo de recarga: Hibernación/ Tiempo estimado**_: 25 minutos_**/**

El Androide comienza a emitir un extraño sonido, indicando que se desactivo por sí mismo, quedándose en la misma posición en la que estuvo atacando

**Con Eric, Tierra, Complejo de Aperture Science, 18 de octubre del 2019, 11:30 a.m.**

_Hoy es el día en el que Aperture comenzará la prueba con el portal. Aún no se si pueda hacerlo. Tras apenas una semana de recopilar información, para que mi plan funcione, por fin alcanzamos a tiempo para cubrir la mayoría de los detalles más importantes. De seguro si mis otros colegas supieran que destruiré el trabajo que hemos empezado hace tan solo cinco años, me creerían un completo demente o estarían furiosos conmigo, pero si supieran lo que yo ya se, preferirían borrar todo ese desarrollo que contribuyeron, antes de que lo utilicen para un fin que posiblemente sea malo para no solo esta ciudad… si no el planeta entero._

_Ahora mismo estoy sentado en mi oficina personal. Esperando la notificación de la llegada de Jonathan junto al prototipo del robot, aunque no se nisiquiera como es. Melody trató de buscar los planos, para ver si podemos apagarlo o destruirlo con alguna falla en su propio diseño, sin embargo, sólo encontró algunos viejos planos que estaban en etapas realmente tempranas del proyecto, lo cual, no nos sirve de mucho. Más o menos espere unos cinco minutos más y recién llegó el mensaje de que ya pronto comenzarán. Así que yo tomé mi celular y llamé a Ethan._

— Ya pronto iniciara el experimento – Expresé en un tono serio

— Enterado, todos estamos en posición, espera la señal – Dice el Ex-guardia

— Aunque es demasiado obvio si te pones a pensar – Le dije con cierta molestia

— Lo sé, pero así evacuaremos a todos al mismo tiempo, dos pájaros de un solo tiro, que tengas suerte con tu parte – Me responde Ethan antes de colgar la llamada

_Apenas dejé de hablar con él, me levanté del escritorio y salí por la puerta principal. Me di cuenta casi de inmediato que todos estaban realmente nerviosos, ya que apenas cerré la puerta algunos se asustaron, creo que están de esta manera porque apenas hace unas horas que se enteraron de que el jefe de la empresa va a venir a supervisar el experimento. También note que han puesto en la zona de pruebas la rampa que se usa para llegar al centro de uno de los portales, nunca la hemos usado, ya que eso sería para cuando una persona entre a uno de los portales, si es que lográbamos mandar a alguien sano y salvo._

— Eric ¿Sabes en qué momento empezará la prueba? – Pregunta uno de mis compañeros científicos de manera temerosa, el cual tiene su pelo rojizo

— Falta poco amigo, en cualquier momento llegará Jonathan a través de esa puerta – Le respondí seriamente

— Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el dueño de la empresa visita este laboratorio y justo ahora quiere ver el siguiente experimento, creo que se va a decepcionar mucho cuando probemos otra vez con un gánster con los anillos – Dice mi colega, el continúa muy nervioso

— Sí, pero esta vez parece que será diferente… ¿Por qué pusieron la rampa? – Le dije algo pensativo y también cambiando el tema

— Hace como diez o veinte minutos atrás un guardia uniformado nos notificó que la pusiéramos – Me contesta el científico

— ¿Sin avisarme? – Le volví a preguntar ya que no me dijeron nada de eso

— Creí que tú lo sabías, por lo menos no es algo de vital importancia – Dice tranquilamente mi compañero

— Lo que tu digas – Le dije algo pensativo

— Aunque no sé exactamente que probaremos esta vez, tu y yo sabemos que fue escogido por el dueño de la empresa, pero ¿Qué exactamente? – Dice el científico

— Ni yo sé que es, solo sé lo que me acabas de decir – Dije mintiéndole, ya que se esa respuesta

— ¡Garry! No tienes que poner ese cable ahí, puedes provocar un corto circuito a todos los controles – Advierte el científico a su compañero

— Lo siento, solo que siempre se me olvida el orden de todos estos cables, desearía que esto fuera más fácil – Dice Garry, él estaba en el panel principal haciendo un par de arreglos

— Por lo menos yo me aseguro de que no cometas errores – Dice un poco frustrado el científico, él se aleja

_En ese instante la puerta de la sala se ve entrar a un grupo de diez a quince guardias uniformados, solo que sus uniformes eran de color celeste y no azul marino, como es habitualmente su vestimenta. Entonces ingresa Jonathan, detrás de él se ve a otros cuatro guardias, los cuales, estaban moviendo, gracias a un carro de carga, una gigantesca caja metálica negra, la cual, a los lados tiene una línea luminosa rojiza, además de contar con un cronómetro en la parte superior de este. De seguro ahí tienen el robot, solo que parece que no se ha encendido todavía._

— Hola a todos. Seré directo con ustedes, les pediré que ahora dejen lo que están haciendo y abandonen el laboratorio – Dice Jonathan de manera seria y tranquila mientras tiene sus manos en su espalda

— No es por ofender señor, pero ¿Cómo piensa hacer la prueba usted solo? Ya que aquí están las únicas personas que pueden encender los anillos – Dice un científico confundido, el cual, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba hace un momento

— No se preocupen, los guardias que vinieron conmigo saben encender el portal. También aprovecho de avisar que mañana por la mañana todos serán despedidos, así que … gracias por su colaboración en esta empresa – Dice tranquilamente el jefe de la compañía, lo que hace un gesto para que algunos uniformados saquen rápidamente a todos los científicos

— ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¡No nos merecemos esto! – Reclama enfadada una científica, mientras trata de ser llevada a la fuerza por dos guardias

— Eric, por favor acércate, necesito hablar contigo – Dice Jonathan hacía a mi

— ¿Sucede algo? – Le dije cuando estoy a su lado disimulando estar algo confundido

— Tú has sido uno de mis trabajadores más fieles y que ha aportado demasiado a esta investigación, así que tú no serás despedido como al resto de tus colegas – Me responde el líder de la empresa bastante tranquilo

— Eso me alaga señor, pero ¿Era necesario expulsar al resto de mis compañeros? – Le pregunté amablemente, aunque en mi interior se lo que le hizo a ese científico hace una semana atrás

— Sabes que tenemos poca confianza hacia el público en general, eso afecta en cierta manera las ganancias que obtenemos, pero gracias a que el gobierno nos apoya aún, podemos seguir con nuestras investigaciones. Solo que ahora tuve que hacer algunos grandes gastos,, así que tuve que reducir a la mayoría del personal actual de la compañía. No te preocupes estos hombres y mujeres que ves ahora te ayudaran de ahora en adelante, acostúmbrate – Me explica Jonathan con una actitud seria

— Vamos a seguir con la prueba ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté nuevamente cambiando el tema

— Obviamente, pero deja que mis trabajadores hagan un par de arreglos e iniciaremos lo más pronto posible, tengo una cita importante esta tarde y no me gusta llegar tarde – Expresa el jefe de la compañía

Todos los uniformados caminan rápidamente a ocupar los lugares que anteriormente estaban mis colegas. Los cuatro que llevaban la caja y dos guardias más, dejan la caja a unos metros de la rampa y a su vez cambian todas las tarjetas de control, por otras de un color celeste, además de conectar un tanque de gran tamaño. Después de hacer su labor regresan a la sala de control.

— Señor, todos los cambios están hechos al dispositivo – Dice uno de los hombres informando a Jonathan

— ¡Excelente! Empecemos de una vez esto – Dice tranquilamente Jonathan

— Todos los sistemas están listos, activando portal en tres… dos… upno… – Dice un uniformado, mientras presiona un gran botón en el panel

_Posteriormente el arco derecho es encendido a los pocos segundos. Es curioso, que se haya activado el portal y que se estabilice por si solo… el anterior explotó al final causando el segundo incidente. Lo que me extraña es que esta vez, solo se activó uno de los anillos, lo cual, me haría sospechar de que realmente sí están haciendo un portal a otro universo, solo que la pregunta es ¿Qué hay del otro lado?. Espero que sea el lugar donde están Mel, Forest y posiblemente Lucy. Espero que ellos me perdonen por no poder ayudarlos._

— Bueno, activen al androide ahora – Ordena el jefe de la compañía

— Señor, los científicos nos avisaron que el robot sigue sincronizando, pero nos dijeron que faltan menos de diez minutos y se activará de inmediato – Le explica un guardia que estaba a su lado

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda entonces? – Dice Jonathan algo frustrado de tener que esperar unos minutos

— Más o menos como unos cinco minutos, señor – Le contesta el uniformado algo temeroso en sus palabras

De pronto se apagan las luces del laboratorio, para que luego se enciendan las luces de emergencia, haciendo que toda la sala quede iluminada de un color rojo, además de encenderse la alarma de incendios.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! – Exclama extrañado el jefe de la empresa

— Todos los protocolos de evacuación de todo el edificio se han activado al mismo tiempo, pero no ha ocurrido nada en ninguna parte del complejo – Le responde un guardia que revisa la situación por una Tablet

— Señor ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunta una uniformada algo asustada

— Envíen a alguien a ver ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Dice Jonathan enojado

— _se acabó el juego_ — Le dije a Jonathan por la espalda mientras yo apunto a su cabeza con un revólver que saqué de mi bolsillo

— ¡Baje el arma ahora o disparo! – Grita uno de los guardias, el cual, también saca un arma

— ¿Qué no ves que apunto a tu jefe con una pistola? Diles a todos que salgan del laboratorio ahora – Le dije amenazandolo aún con el revólver

— Hagan lo que dice o no les subiré el sueldo de por vida – Dice el dueño de la compañía a sus hombres sin poder negarse.

_Todos los guardias se quedan paralizados al verme con el arma, mientras salen rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome solo con Jonathan_

— Parece que no te resistes ante una amenaza – Le dije con cierta intriga

— No dejaría en manos mi vida a esos guardias – Responde Jonathan furioso

Apenas termina de decir esas palabras, ingresan Ethan y Melody vistiendo unos trajes de color verde claro, los dos tienen unas grandes bolsas de color negro que llevan en sus espaldas.

— ¿Ya salieron todos del edificio? – Les pregunté a ambos

— En poco tiempo ya no habrá nadie más que nosotros – Responde Melody, mientras deja la pesada bolsa cerca de la puerta y manipula un ordenador de mis antiguos compañeros

— Miren, el tipo que arruinó mi vida está indefenso frente a mí – Dice el Ex-guardia hacia Jonathan de manera enfadada

— Puedes dejar a un lado tus deseos de venganza y apresurarte a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer – Le dije tratando de que reaccionara y no hiciera una estupidez

— Necesito las huellas dactilares de Jonathan para poder acceder al servidor – Dice Melody, mientras se aproxima con una Tablet en las manos

— Ahora te pido que coloques tus manos en la pantalla – Le dije al jefe de la compañía quien no se resiste y lo hace

— No puedo creer que tu estés haciendo esto en contra de mi – Dice Jonathan de manera tranquila

— Dile eso al científico que mataste – Le conteste poniendo el cañón del arma directo en su nuca

— ¿Cuál científico te refieres? Hay tantos aquí que aún no me aprendo todos sus nombres – Dice el dueño de la empresa quien trata de disimular

— Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – Exclame mientras lo colocó de rodillas a la fuerza

— ¿Simplemente están aquí para acceder a la base de datos de la compañía? – Dice Jonathan_ muy_ calmado

— No solo para eso, trataremos de que no termines con tu proyecto "_Doomsday_" – Le comenta Ethan de manera agresiva

— ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes de la existencia del proyecto?! – Dice el jefe de la corporación completamente asombrado

— Digamos que en un momento no lo revisaste y lo tomamos, claro que era demasiado complejo para que la población general lo supiera, así que mejor mostraremos algo más fácil de digerir – Le dice el ex guardia en la cara de Jonathan

— ¿Por qué rayos les estás contando nuestro plan? – Pregunta Melody con extrañeza

— Ethan deja de hacer lo que sea que hagas – Le dije tratando de sacarlo de su extraña obsesión de venganza

— Listo, el video ha sido puesto en el internet, se volverá viral en muy poco tiempo, también ya no quedará nada de información del proyecto cuando el dispositivo se apague – Dice Melody quien termina de usar el computador

— Ahora ustedes coloquen los C4 por todas las esquinas del salón, en especial las columnas cerca de la cristalera – Les pedí a ambos los cuales abren las bolsas que dejaron hace unos momentos que contenían un montón de explosivos en su interior

— ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! Este es el único puente que existe para salvar a tus amigos de esa dimensión, si los destruyes ya no habrá forma de traerlos de vuelta – Grita desesperadamente tratando de persuadirme

— Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que hagas lo que sea que planeas, ellos estarían de acuerdo conmigo – Le dije negándome a detenerme

— ¿Dónde está el robot? – Pregunta Ethan, que ya tiene un explosivo en la mano

— Está en el portal, toma esta tarjeta para poder pasar – Le contesté mientras saco una tarjeta de mi bata y con la otra mano aún apunto con el revólver

_En eso Jonathan aprovecha de que estábamos distraídos, este nos empuja rápidamente, ambos caemos al suelo. Mientras Ethan se golpea la cabeza en la mesa, por lo que este queda inconsciente. El revólver cae cerca de Melody quien recién se da cuenta lo que está pasando. Blake de inmediato toma con sus manos mi cuello, para empezar a estrangularme._

— ¡Has arruinado mi compañía! Tenía pensado darte muchas cosas por el buen trabajo que me has dado, pero ahora que me traicionaste, me doy cuenta de que todos, sin importar lo que hago, siempre me traicionan – Dice Jonathan quien sigue apretando mi garganta impidiéndole que respire

— ¡Suéltalo en este instante! – Grita Melody quien está apuntando con el revólver

— ¿Se nota que nunca has usado un arma y crees que puedes amenazarme? – Dice el dueño de la empresa sin inmutarse

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! – Grita nuevamente Melody quien dispara el arma

Jonathan recibe el proyectil en su hombro izquierdo, causando que grite de dolor mientras este se tira al suelo, liberándome así de sus manos, Melody al ver lo que hizo, lanza la pistola lejos y se deja caer al suelo, mientras tiembla de miedo. En eso el dueño de la empresa al ver que está herido, se levanta difícilmente poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro donde le brota un poco de sangre que le recorre el brazo hasta llegar al suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro. El rápidamente llega a la puerta y nos mira una última vez con una cara de ira hacia nosotros, antes de dejar el laboratorio.

— ¡Regresa cobarde! – Grita Ethan quien se incorpora lentamente

— ¡Olvídalo! Mientras destruyamos el portal ya estará hecho el trabajo – Le exclamé levantándome del suelo

— ¡Cierto, el robot! – Dice el Ex-guardia tomando el explosivo que dejó hace unos momento junto a la tarjeta de acceso

— Melody ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunté acercándome a ella

— No me siento tranquila – Me responde a un atemorizada

Inesperadamente, un extraño sonido proveniente de la cámara de pruebas nos sorprende. La parte superior de la caja se abre a un lado, dejando ver al temido androide, el sale junto a una nube de vapor del interior. Este es de un color verde con algunas partes grises. Parece un hombre extremadamente fuerte con una armadura futurística...

_**/Proyecto Steel Estado: **__ACTIVO__**/**_

_**/Sistemas Operativos: **__funcionamiento normal__**/**_

_**/Escaneando entorno. Ubicación actual: **__instalaciones de Aperture Science__**/**_

_**/Nuevo Objetivo General: **__Ingresar a la máquina de teletransporte__**/**_

_El robot da media vuelta y camina hacia la rampa del portal. Ethan entra en la zona de pruebas y corre con el explosivo en su mano y trata de colocarlo en la espalda del androide. En un rápido movimiento el robot lo toma y le quita el C4, para luego lanzar por los aires al Ex-guardia hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba el otro portal apagado. Ethan lamentablemente, cae en algunos materiales de construcción, que tiene algunos barrotes de metal que estan colocados de tan mala manera que estos se incrustan en su espalda. El Ex-guardia gritar de dolor…_

— ¡Ethan! – Grita Melody alarmada quien se levanta del suelo

Eric toma el revólver del suelo y se dirige junto a Melody a la cámara de pruebas, ella va directamente a auxiliar al Ex-guardia mientras que el científico dispara la pistola contra el robot. El al no tener mucha experiencia con armas, falla varios tiros, pero uno de esos llega justo en la parte donde se encuentra las tarjetas de control, causando que expulsen chispas. Finalmente, el revólver se le agotan las balas, pero el androide no le causa ningún tipo de daño y camina sin ningún tipo de inmutación hacia el vórtice del dispositivo. Tras cruzarlo ocurre un pequeño temblor al mismo tiempo que el portal que era celeste, cambia ahora a un color violeta y a su vez despide rayos de la misma tonalidad. Eric corre de inmediato a sacar a sus compañeros del edificio.

— ¡Melody hay que salir de aquí, llévate a Ethan! – Le grite mientras me aproximo a donde se encontraba

— ¡No puedo, se lastimó gravemente la espalda! – Me dice Melody quien señala los barrotes detrás del ex guardia

— Todo el plan se fue al diablo, si no fuera tan ingenuo en pensar que yo lo detendría solo – Dice Ethan difícilmente hasta desmayarse

_Al instante corro hacia la sala de control, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta, todos los ordenadores y controles empiezan a expulsar chispas, uno que otros arden en llamas, creando una cortina de fuego que impide que los tres podamos salir de la zona. El vórtice comienza a absorber todo lo que había en el cuarto. Inevitablemente los tres somos arrastrados hacia el interior del portal._

En el exterior del complejo, todos están completamente confundidos al no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego se sorprenden al ver a Jonathan salir del edificio herido en uno de sus hombros. Por suerte ya habían llegado las autoridades y una ambulancia, quienes atienden al jefe de la compañía antes de poder llevarlo a un hospital. Hasta que, de la parte inferior de la estructura, emerge una gigantesca explosión que recorre hasta los pisos superiores, todos miran atónitos como es consumida la edificación.

— Si alguno de ustedes sobrevivió, van a sufrir las consecuencias por haberme lastimado – Dice el jefe de la corporación desde la ambulancia quien mira el edificio en llamas

**Con Mel, interior del Castillo de Twilight, 2.30 p.m.**

_Después de haber sobrevivido una estampida de animales y criaturas que antes nunca había visto en ningún lado, aunque no pude distinguirlos muy bien, entramos de nuevo en el castillo, claro que entre los tres decidimos que nos quedaríamos en el primer piso. la verdad el exterior del edificio sufrió bastantes daños por ese monstruo de roca, me sorprende que toda la construcción estuviera casi intacta, de seguro tomará mucho tiempo y dinero para reconstruir todo este sitio. _

_Ahora nos encontramos sentados en unos de los grandes escombros que cayeron del techo, esperando a que Twilight o una de sus amigas vuelva, desde entonces hemos estado por un largo rato en silencio. Igual, como podríamos conversar de otro tema que no sea los eventos más recientes, aunque entendamos lo que ocurre, aun no puedo creer que ahora nos encontremos en un universo de ponis parlanchines y otras criaturas más, además que mis compañeros tuvieran un cambio físico, y que prácticamente pueda que sea un super humano. Ya no sé en realidad qué más esperar de todo esto._

— ¿Alguno quiere hablar de algo? Es que ya me aburrí de esperar – Les dije a mis compañeros, rompiendo el silencio que teníamos

— Yo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ningún tema – Dice Forest de manera desanimada. El cual se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo

— Bueno… yo solo tengo una duda contigo Mel – Dice Lucy algo desanimada. Ella se encuentra a mi derecha

— ¿Cuál duda? – dije con algo de extrañeza

— Es que cuando casi cae ese escombro sobre mí, tu simplemente lo tomaste como si no fuera nada ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Me pregunta la dragona rosada

— La verdad, creo que el portal de cierta forma me afectó a mí, dándome una fuerza descomunal, aparte de darme la tonalidad de cabello que tengo ahora – Le respondí sinceramente

— Tu tuviste suerte de que te pasara eso… en vez de lo que nos pasó a mí y a Forest – Dice la escamada rosada, la cual, mira por unos instantes sus garras

— En cierta manera no es tan malo, pero obviamente no estás acostumbrado a estar caminando en cuatro patas, entre otras cosas más – Dice el unicornio gris de manera tranquila

— Amigos, solo será por un tiempo que estén de esta manera, recuerden que cuando las otras ponis vengan puede que nos ayuden a volver – Les dije a los dos para que se animen un poco

— Espero que eso así sea – Dice Lucy algo pensativa

— Extraño realmente un mundo que tenga internet – Dije mientras saco de mi bolsillo mi celular de la compañía

— ¿Todo este tiempo tenías tu celular? – Exclama la dragona rosada algo asombrada

— Si, no lo he ocupado para tratar de ahorrar energía, no sé si existe la electricidad aquí – Le dije mientras miro el dispositivo fijamente

— Oye ¿No tienes datos móviles? por que así podrías entrar al internet – Dice Forest dando una idea

— Tengo que decirte, que nunca compro el plan que viene con wifi, apenas uso mi celular durante el trabajo, solo escucho de vez en cuando música para aliviar el estrés – Le explique brevemente a mi compañero

— Espera ¿Acaso tienes señal celular… en un universo alternativo? – Dice Lucy con duda

— Ahora que lo dices, eso sí que no lo había pensado, pero si tengo señal – Le conteste mientras me cuestiono la extraña contradicción lógica

— ¿Has probado llamar a alguien? – Me pregunta la dragona rosada

— Lo intentamos, pero paso algo realmente extraño, así que mejor no lo volvamos a intentar – Dice el unicornio gris desaprobando esa idea

— Tampoco quiero volver a intentarlo – Dije algo pensativo

— Si ustedes dos no quieren, yo quiero intentarlo – Dice Lucy, la cual, me quita mi teléfono

— Oye, simplemente podías habérmelo pedido amablemente y te lo habría dado de igual forma – Le dije algo enojado de quitarme mi celular

— ¿A quién piensas llamar de todas formas? – Pregunta Forest a la escamada rosada

— Quiero hablar con alguien de mi familia – Le contesta la dragona rosada que enciende el dispositivo

— ¿Te sabes sus números de celular? – Pregunta nuevamente el unicornio gris

— Más o menos recuerdo el número de mi padre – Le responde Lucy, la cual, trata de marcar el número

— ¿Quién recuerda los números de teléfonos de los demás estos días? Sii el propio teléfono lo hace por ti – Dice Forest extrañado por ese hecho

— ¿Si tuvieras que llamar a tu familia y no tienes tu celular en mano, qué harías? – Le supuse a mi amigo, defendiendo la idea de Lucy

— ¡¿Por qué no se abre esta cosa?! – Grita Lucy de manera desesperada, al no poder utilizar el dispositivo, pero sin querer rompe la pantalla, dejando una grieta en la parte inferior del celular — ¡Lo lamento... yo no quería romper tu teléfono! – Agrega la dragona rozada algo avergonzada quien me pasa en la mano el aparato electrónico

— Tranquila, solo lograste agrietar el protector de la pantalla – Le dije mientras saco una lámina de vidrio rota de la pantalla táctil

— ¿Acaso no sabes controlar tu fuerza? – Dice el unicornio gris con la duda

— Aun no me acostumbro a ser una dragona, así que no se medir la fuerza que hago ahora – contesta la escamada rosada, muy molesta, mientras se cruza de brazos y mira a otro sitio

— A pesar de que yo sea ahora un unicornio, no me ha molestado demasiado serlo, claro exceptuando algunas cosas – Dice Forest tranquilamente

— No creas que lo que nos pasó a nosotros es un juego – Exclama Lucy enojada por el comentario

— Por supuesto que no me lo tomo como una broma ¿Sabes cómo es tener que caminar en cuatro patas? – Dice el unicornio gris irritado por la actitud de mi compañera

— Vamos, chicos no se peleen entre ustedes, a todos incluyéndome a mí, nos molesta la situación en la que estamos actualmente, pero no vamos a atacarnos por algo que no podemos controlar – Le dije a ambos con palabras sinceras para evitar que los dos empiecen una discusión que termine mal

— Quizás tienes razón, en algún momento volveremos a casa y a la normalidad – Dice la escamada rosada ya más tranquila, pero aun molesta

— Admito que eso es cierto, pero claro que no será tan normal – Dice Forest de la misma manera

— Ahora, pasando a otro tema ¿Alguno tiene hambre? – Les pregunté a mis compañeros

— No he podido comer nada desde que llegue – Contesta la dragona rosada de manera seria

— Tampoco pude comer lo suficiente para llenar mi estomago – Responde el unicornio gris mientras le suena su vientre

— Les puedo combinar algunas de las bayas que tengo – Les dije sacando de los bolsillos de mi pantalón algunos frutos de diversos colores

— Pensé que se nos habían acabado ayer – Dice Forest algo intrigado

— Mientras tu aun continuabas durmiendo, yo fui al bosque solo para recolectar más bayas, pero no pude chequear si pude haber tomado alguna venenosa sin saberlo – Le expliqué a mi compañero

— ¿Estoy confundida, estuvieron en medio de un bosque? – Nos pregunta Lucy, confundida por nuestra conversación

— Nosotros tuvimos que pasar una noche en las ruinas de otro castillo – Le expresa el unicornio gris

— Aun no puedo creer que ninguna se haya aplastado ¿Alguno se arriesga a probar alguna? – Les dije con la duda si vamos a consumir los frutos, ya que no quiero desperdiciarlos

— ¿No sería mejor que vayamos al comedor que tiene toda la comida que nos habían dejado las chicas antes de que nos atacara la bestia de piedra? – Propone Forest con una buena idea

— Sabes que no sabemos si la estructura es segura, puede que suceda otro derrumbe en cualquier momento y tengamos que salir de nuevo – Se niega la dragona rosada a la idea

— Pero no ha sucedido nada durante el tiempo que ha transcurrido aquí, creo que si podemos subir – Le dije apoyando la idea

— No estoy segura – Dice Lucy, aun negándose a hacerlo

— Te parece si vamos arriba traemos la comida y luego regresamos aquí – Le plante una solución a su problema

— Bueno, que más vamos a perder – Dice la dragona rosada, levantándose del escombro al igual que Forest y yo

_Los tres subimos hasta los pisos superiores. Casi toda la estructura tiene lugares con grietas de diferente tamaño, además en el suelo hay unas piedrecitas que salieron de las paredes y del techo, a Forest les duele pisarlas mientras el camina, en cambio Lucy solo le molestaban, soy el único que conserva su zapatos. Ahora que lo veo, no he podido conocer este lugar al detalle, he estado demasiado concentrado con los eventos recientes que no me he tomado algún momento de tranquilidad para explorar este sitio. Lo admito, este sitio es un laberinto, todos los pasillos, decoraciones, tapices, ventanas y las puertas son exactamente iguales, si no estuvieran los daños actuales del castillo, no sabría decir dónde estaría el baño. Tuve la suerte de toparme con la habitación donde estaba mi compañera hace algunas horas atrás. Finalmente encontramos en poco tiempo el comedor, solo que lo que no nos esperábamos era que la mesa estaba tirada a un lado, parece que su soporte se rompió y cayó todo al piso._

— ¡Casi toda la comida se arruinó! – Dice el unicornio gris alarmado

— No exageres, tampoco podríamos haber comido todos los platillos, además la mayoría no eran comestibles para nosotros – Le dije de manera tranquila para que mi amigo se pudiera relajar

— Aunque yo, por lo que explico esa poni, solo puedo consumir… ¿Gemas si es que no mal recuerdo? – Dice Lucy algo pensativa

— La verdad no sabía si esperar esto o que estuviera intacta, deberían tener alguna cocina o quizás un almacén donde pueda haber más comida – Dije con una solución al problema actual

— Yo sé dónde está, por suerte me lo enseñaron, está cerca de hecho – Dice Forest, quien se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación

— Esperen, quiero ver una cosa – Les dije mientras me acerco a la mesa de cristal destruida

— ¿Que acaso no vamos a ir a la cocina? – Pregunta el unicornio gris

— Adelántate si quieres, yo estaré con él – Le dice la dragona rosada a Forest

— Bueno, la cocina se encuentra al final del pasillo, a la derecha y en la puerta del medio – Dice Forest antes de abandonar la sala

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Dice Lucy con la duda hacia a mi

— Solo buscando algo que te puede ayudar – Le conteste mientras yo meto mis manos en el montón de comida mezclada

— Dudo mucho que haya algo que me sirva en toda esa acumulación de comida, además ¿No crees que es algo riesgoso que pongas tu mano ahí, por los posibles fragmentos de platos rotos? – Pregunta nuevamente mi compañera

— Pensé que los platos se habrían roto cuando esto se calló, pero eso reviso poco a poco. ¡Ya lo encontré! – Le dije mientras saco un esmeralda llena de comida la cual limpio con mi polera y se la pasó a Lucy

— ¿Simplemente te ensuciaste, para darme una joya? – Dice la escamada rosada confundida

— Lo hice ya que como dijiste hace unos momentos solo puedes comer gemas, así que viendo que el plato que contenía las demás gemas se había roto junto a ellas, me acordé del pastel raro que tenía alguna de ellas, así que pude rescatar una para dártela a ti, por si no encontramos más por aquí – Le explique a mi amiga

— Te lo agradezco, pero tampoco era para que te arriesgaras un poco para obtenerlo – Dice Lucy agradecida por lo que había hecho

— Solo le hago un favor a una amiga, voy a ver si encuentro otra, para ver si podemos ir donde está Forest – Le dije mientras vuelvo a agacharme, así buscar entre el montón de sobras otra gema

— Aunque no se si pueda comerlo de todas maneras – Dice mi compañera algo dudosa

— Si no quieres hacerlo, solo no lo hagas, nadie aquí te obligará a hacer nada si no quieres – Le dije revisando aun la comida

— Lo voy a intentar, pero solo un mordisco pequeño – Dice la dragona rosada algo dudosa, ella cierra sus ojos y con duda mastica la gema verde claro – Mmh… no sabe tan mal como lo esperaba – Comenta mi compañera que luego de haber probado la joya se la termina de comerla en un solo bocado

— Me alegra que te … ¡Diablos! – Le dije cuando de repente me empieza a dolerme mi mano derecha y la sacó de lo que queda de las comidas casi al instante

— ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Lucy muy preocupada por mi reacción

— Sí, estoy bien, solo que creo que paso lo que me dijiste – Le respondí mientras abro la palma de mi mano, revelando un corte en la palma que brota algo de sangre

— Creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación para poder limpiar tu herida – Dice la dragona rosada un poco intranquila

— Opino lo mismo – Le dije sin oponerme a su idea

_Los dos salimos del comedor, para dirigirnos a donde se encuentra nuestro compañero. Mantuve mi mano cerrada, aunque eso hace que duela mucho más, no quiero tampoco exponerla o si no quizás me pille alguna bacteria, además trato de que no caiga sangre en el piso. Justo cuando íbamos a girar en el cruce del pasillo sentí un escalofrío junto a un sentimiento de alerta sin ninguna razón, también tengo el pensamiento de esconderme... esto era parecido cuando estaba en el bosque hace unas horas atrás, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, así que me deje llevar, pero ahora no entiendo porque ocurre de nuevo._

— ¿Te duele mucho la herida? – Pregunta Lucy, muy confundido por la actitud que tuve de repente

— No es mi herida, solo tengo un raro presentimiento – Le conteste pensativo

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? – Dice Celestia que se encuentra detrás de nosotros

Mel y Lucy de inmediato se dan media vuelta y miran a las princesas junto a Star Swirl quienes habían llegado hace poco tiempo atrás por un hechizo de teletransporte

— Chicos creo que logre encontrar algo de pastel, solo está hecho de… me tienen que estar haciendo una broma – Dice Forest, el cual, estaba caminando con un pastel de manzana rodeado por un aura verdosa

— ¿Forest que estás haciendo? Aléjate de ellos – Dice _Star Swirl_

— ¿Princesa Ember se siente bien? ¿Por qué sus escamas son de otro color? – Pregunta Luna, la cual, confunde a la dragona rosa con la líder de los dragones por la gran similitud física

— ¿Princesa … Que? – Dice Lucy, la cual, no comprende lo que dijo la Alicornio azul marino

— Por favor si podemos calmarnos, creo que podemos explicarles todo sin necesidad de que… ¡¿Qué rayos es ese sonido?! – Dije tratando de comenzar una conversación razonable.

Todos desvían su mirada al final del pasillo y logran ver al androide. Este tiene su arma de la muñeca apuntando a Mel directamente, mientras sigue acercándose con cada paso

_**/Analizando individuos detectados/**_

_**/Objetivos detectados: **__Mel Vega, Princesa Celestia, Luna__**/**_

_**/Preparando arma principal: Exterminar objetivos/**_

El robot dispara un rayo carmesí contra la princesa de la noche, ella logran realizar a tiempo un escudo, pero se rompe al instante al recibir el rayo, haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás. Celestia prepara un contraataque, pero no le provoca daños. Sin más el Androide ataca con su arma a la Alicornio blanca, ella esquiva a duras penas, pero recibe una herida en su costado derecho por el calor del rayo. El unicornio gris claro crea una barrera alrededor del robot de un color amarillo translúcido.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos llego hasta aquí?! – Pregunta Luna muy alarmada

— ¡Eso no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible! – Dice la princesa Celestia adolorida por la quemadura que tiene al costado

— Seria lo mejor, no sé por cuánto tiempo logre contenerlo – Dice el unicornio gris claro, el cual, se le desliza por su cara varias gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de mantener el hechizo

El androide comienza a golpear la barrera con su mano libre. Al principio el escudo no recibe daño, pero luego de varios golpes este comienza a agrietarse. Con gran sorpresa el robot deja de golpear su escudo, la mano izquierda se cierra y trata de atacar a Star Swirl, el unicornio intenta protegerse con un nuevo escudo, pero es destruido apenas este se forma.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora o no saldremos con vida! – Advierte Celestia, la cual, lentamente retrocede al igual que los demás

— Hermana esa cosa bloquea la salida – Avisa la princesa Luna, con una mirada nerviosa

Con un último golpe la magia del unicornio cae y el robot logra golpea a Forest, el cual, es lanzado contra Mel y Lucy. Este sin problemas se incorpora, aunque se lastima la pata delantera derecha. Luna, Celestia y Star Swirl unen su magia y contraatacan al robot… sin embargo el rayo no provoca ningún daño.

**/Escudo físico: **Sin daños**/ /Energía del núcleo: 97%/**

— ¡¿Qué mente diabólica creó esta cosa?! – Exclama Celestia, al no poder detener al robot

Luna así como Celestia y Star Swirl, observan a Ember llegar detrás del robot, con su cetro de heliotropo en la garra derecha. Lucy al igual que Forest y Mel observan muy angustiado al Robot… el cual, sin ninguna razón entró al castillo sin haber sido escuchado por nadie.

Ember dispara un hechizo con su cetro, de inmediato el robot gira su torso con la intención de analizar el ataque, pero con gran sigilo la dragona pasa por debajo de las manos metálicas… por pura casualidad no es detectada por los infrarrojos, sin embargo, el robot al voltearse para ver a sus objetivos detecta a la líder dragón.

**/Analizando/**

— ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, retrocede algunos pasos al desconocer el potencial de la máquina

— ¡Princesa Ember, tenga mucho cuidado es muy poderoso! – Le advierte Celestia, con voz asustada

**/Error… imposible destruir objetivos principales: **Exterminar obstáculos**/**

De un pronto a otro, Ember esquiva al saltar a la derecha la sierra del robot, ya en el suelo bloquea con un escudo rojizo los rayos del arma principal. La dragona contraataca con un rayo rojo, pero este rebota e impacta en el suelo.

**/Imposible mantener ritmo de combate: **preparando combate ligero**/**

El robot guarda su sierra de la mano derecha, mientras el arma carmesí cambia su luz a un color azul. Ember continúa superando la velocidad, aunque no ha logrado dañar a la máquina, varios hechizos golpean la cabeza del androide, pero no le causa daños. Con gran sorpresa, el robot logra rozar el hombro de Ember. Conforme ella intenta dañarlo con sus garras, el extraño ser de metal logra alcanzarla completamente y la golpea con una fuerza descomunal.

Sin poder recuperarse la máquina toma la cola de Ember y la tira contra las princesas, la líder dragón cae con fuerza sobre su espalda y es asistida por Celestia. La cual, la ayuda a retroceder para no ser alcanzado por el robot… Luna se adelanta varios pasos y ataca al robot con varios hechizos. Star Swirl hace lo mismo y asiste a su ex-alumna.

— Oh vaya… esta cosa si tiene fuerza – Menciona Ember, la cual, se incorpora lentamente, únicamente con algunos golpes

**/Objetivos detectados: **_Preparando neutralización_**/**

Aún lanzado hechizos de manera constante, el robot nuevamente ataca con los rayos, a diferencia de los anteriores, estos son de un color similar al agua. Luna se protege con un escudo, no obstante, este no resiste ni el primer impacto y golpea a la alicornio al igual que a Star Swirl. Ember protege a Celestia al crear un escudo con su magia… pero comienza a recibir los rayos del robot.

— ¿Hermana estás bien? – Le pregunta Celestia a la Alicornio azul marino

— Sí… pero no puedo moverme, estos hechizos son demasiados fuertes – Advierte Luna, muy adolorida

— Vamos chicos, no nos quedaremos observando – Expresa Mel, el cual, corre hacia el robo, mientras Forest lo sigue de cerca

— Mel, Forest ¡Esperen! No creo que debamos hacer eso – Exclama Lucy, la cual, da varios pasos, pero no se acerca demasiado

**/Objetivos neutralizados: Luna, Celestia/ /Objetos actuales: **Mel Vega**/**

Al primer disparo del robot, Forest logra crear un escudo con su magia, gracias a que pudo ver lo que las princesas hacían, con el cual protege a su amigo, el humano embiste contra él tratando que este caiga, pero no lo logra.

Mel esquiva sin problemas la sierra y de desliza debajo de los pies del androide, no obstante, este gira su torso y enseguida sus manos cambian a varias pinzas con la intención de atraparlo. El unicornio gris lanza varios hechizos y estos impactan en las placas de metal de la espalda, pero no le generan daños.

**/Combate con objetos múltiples: 3/ /Ajustando métodos de combate/ /Energía del núcleo: 96.6%/**

Con gran sorpresa, el brazo derecho del robot despliega otra mano extra, para poder luchar contra Forest, esta se transforma en un pequeño láser de luz amarilla. Con gran voluntad, Lucy salta hacia Forest y ella recibe el primer disparo del rayo. Con gran sorpresa, ella solo siente un piquete en sus escamas rosas de su antebrazo.

— Wow ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta el unicornio gris, mientras se levanta rápidamente del suelo, al igual que la dragona rosa

Sin poder enfrentar al robot, Mel es lanzado contra Lucy y Forest… ambos se golpean al recibir al humano, el cual, se hiere un poco en los brazos por las escamas de su amiga dragona. Mientras tanto el robot, regresa a la normalidad… Ember ataca de manera directa al haberse recuperado, pero al último momento se desliza debajo de este y escupe una llamarada contra la espalda de la máquina.

Por unos segundos este recibe el fuego, pero no le causa daño, más que dejar al rojo vivo las placas de metal… Al igual que la vez anterior, el robot atrapa a la dragona, pero ella logra liberarse al golpear uno de los infrarrojos de la cabeza

**/Error: Infrarrojo dañado/ /Cambiando visión a normal/ **

— ¡Esta cosa no se detiene con nada! – Se queja Ember, sin muchas ideas en mente, ella recibe dos rayos que la lanzan contra la pared, aunque no la hieren

Ya con el temor vivo, la visión de todos se ve afectada por una fuerte luz blanca incandescente que inunda todo el pasillo. Un fuerte estruendo y un leve temblor es sentido por todos, hasta que recuperan parcialmente su vista… no así la máquina

**/Falla detectada: Daños en fotodiodos/ /Visión térmica activa…/**

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – Exclama Lucy, con dolor en sus ojos debido al flash…

Aún aturdidos por la extraña luz, el robot se coloca en frente de Mel, Forest Y Lucy, quienes aún no pueden ver con mucha claridad, sin conocer del peligro inminente. Hasta que de la nada le llega un rayo verde claro a su cabeza, dañándolo por primera vez.

**/Advertencia. Escudo físico: **83.5%/

— ¡PEDAZO DE HOJALATA, PELEA CON ALGUIEN DE TU MISMO NIVEL! – Grita una voz misteriosa al final del pasillo

Recién llegado el misterioso adolescente conocido como Luis, el cual, ya está apuntando con una extraña escopeta de color blanco con algunos decorativos naranjos en él. Porta la misma ropa que había visto Mel en el reino espiritual. La pregunta es ¿cómo llegó a esta dimensión?

**En otro universo, Castillo de Twilight, unos momentos antes, 10:00 a.m.**

Nos encontramos en el exterior del castillo, donde se observan una gran cantidad de guardias que custodian los alrededores, además de algunos pocos pegasos que sobrevuelan los alrededores del edificio. Los habitantes del pueblo están extrañados ya que también está la princesa Celestia y Twilight esperando con impaciencia en la entrada principal del edificio. La Alicornio blanca mira seriamente el castillo, pero sin mostrar su preocupación por lo que hay en el interior, ya que podría ser un posible peligro para los ponis o hasta Equestria.

— Princesa ya regresaron los guardias que usted envió para traer al humano – Avisa un poni terrestre de armadura plateada con grabados de la antigua guardia nocturna

Se puede percibir a dos Pegasos de armadura dorada que custodian consigo a la princesa Ember junto a un… humano. Él tiene una camisa (T Shirt) de color gris y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, junto con un pantalón de color negro, mientras en su espalda tiene colgada una M16...

**(Aclaración:**Este es un pequeño crossover de otra historia, no es necesario leer el fic, pero si están interesados en leer, pueden buscarla, se llama "The last survivor" de Isaac C.B. por si las dudas él me autorizó**)**

— ¡Princesa Ember! No esperaba verla el día de hoy – Menciona Celestia, la cual, se sorprende al ver a la líder de los dragones

— Bueno… estaba visitando a Walter, pero justamente los guardias llegaron "_No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para convencerlo de venir_" – Murmura la escamada celeste al final, además revela el nombre del humano.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que necesitan molestar mi tiempo con Ember para venir aquí? – Pregunta Walter, el cual, se cruza de brazos y no le da importancia a la presencia de los guardias

— Bueno, un extraño ser entró al castillo de Twilight en la madrugada y se encerró en el salón del mapa… hemos estado intentando sacarlo desde la mañana con todo lo que tenemos, pero parece que cuenta con una poderosa magia… no podemos acercarnos lo suficiente para detenerlo, además ha estado construyendo un misterioso artefacto y no sabemos si es un riesgo para el pueblo o el mundo – Explica la princesa Celestia con un tono de voz preocupante

— ¿Y para que me llaman a mí? No tengo magia para romper escudos – Advierte Walter, con voz un poco molesta y muy impaciente por la presencia de tantos ponys

— Esto no solo incumbe a los ponys… si no a cualquier criatura de Equestria, a menos que no seas de este planeta… también te incumbe… lo entenderás cuando lo veas – Dice la Alicornio blanca, con un tono de voz neutral

— Bien… terminemos con esto de una vez… quiero irme a mi casa que tu pagaste – Comenta Walter, con una mirada amargada

— "_No seas tan duro Walter_" - Murmura Twilight, la cual, está con todas sus amigas

Tras haber entrado al castillo, todos se dirigen a la puerta del gran salón, pero esta extrañamente se encuentra abierta. Un unicornio de armadura dorada lanza un hechizo justamente en el centro del marco, pero este es refractado hacia el techo del castillo.

— ¿Han tenido algún resultado? – Pregunta la princesa Celestia a sus guardias

— No su alteza, ni el encantamiento, hechizo o maldición más poderosa logra romper el escudo de energía – Responde el unicornio, mientras realiza una reverencia

— ¡Uy que mal! No tengo nada que pueda ayudar, lo siento mucho… adiós – Menciona Walter, pero es detenido por Ember…

— Ni creas que te irás… - Bufa Ember… en señal de molestia, mientras detiene al humano

— Ya saben que si siguen atacando al escudo, este se hará más fuerte, así que dejen de intentar romperlo, eso ya me está molestando… es demasiado delicado como para que lo sigan atacando – Se queja una voz que proviene del interior de la sala

— Mmmh ¿Quién dijo eso? – Se pregunta Walter, un poco más interesado por aquella inusual voz

— ¿Ahora a quien rayos trajeron para seguir molestándome? – Se queja Luis, el cual, aparece en frente de todos, mientras limpia una pieza llena de aceite, esto sorprende al humano… el cual, se queda paralizado al verlo

— ¡¿Otro humano?! – Expresa sorprendido Walter, sin poder creer lo que ve – "_Joder… creo que no me curaron bien el ojo"_ – Agrega al final el medio humano

— ¿Qué no eres el último de todos ellos? – Pregunta la dragona celeste, mientras se cruza de garras

— Se supone que lo soy… - _ve a Luis_ \- ¿Quién rayos eres y cómo sobreviviste al letal virus? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué eres tan joven? – Le pregunta Walter al humano desconocido, con un tono de voz agresiva

— Lo lamento no tengo mucho tiempo de explicar, tengo un multiverso que salvar – Dice el adolescente, el cual, se agacha y coloca la pieza que tenía en sus manos en la parte inferior de la mesa

— Él ha estado diciendo eso desde que lo encontramos aquí, por eso te trajimos, después de todo es uno de tu especie… y bueno, ahora hay dos, además sabemos que entró en la madrugada al castillo – Le dice la princesa Celestia al medio humano, el cual, no deja de mirar al joven

— Bueno, la verdad es que no pertenezco a este mundo, pero si soy completamente humano – Dice Luis, mientras coloca unos cables en la parte posterior de cada una de las sillas de las elemento

— Eso lo tengo claro, solo responde las malditas preguntas – Advierte Walter, mientras toma de su cintura una pistola y la apunta hacia el desconocido

— ¿Piensas que un arma me amenazará si estoy detrás del campo de energía? Solo ten cuidado o puedes lastimar a algún pony con el proyectil si es reflectado por el escudo – Advierte el adolescente, el cual ni se inmuta y coloca el último cable en la silla de Applejack

— Tienes suerte que estés dentro de ese escudo, pero si sales, te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión completamente ¿Qué diablos construyes? – Pregunta el medio humano, sin dejar de apuntar con la pistola

— Lo único que estoy haciendo es un transporte para irme de aquí – Responde Luis, el cual, saca de su mochila una pieza y la coloca en la parte inferior de la mesa de cristal

— ¿Un transporte? Eso ni siquiera es similar a un auto idiota o al menos aún Banshee – Menciona Walter

— ¿De qué rayos están hablando? – Se pregunta la dragona celeste, muy confundida

— ¿Si les respondo a todos las preguntas, me podrían dejar trabajar tranquilo? – Pregunta Luis, mientras revisa su mochila

— ¿A qué te refieres con salvar el Multiverso? – Pregunta la Alicornio blanca con mucha seriedad en su rostro

— No creo que sepan a estas alturas que es una dimensión, pero les resumo de manera breve: El Multiverso es un conjunto de infinitos universos que pueden ser similares a este o diferentes en su totalidad, pueden tener diversas constantes y variables. Una constante, por ejemplo sería: Sí, Nightmare Moon fue desterrada a la luna en muchas realidades, pero una de esas variables podría haber sido que Celestia fuese desterrada a la Luna. Todo esto puede ser igual o similar, pero nunca puede existir un mundo exactamente igual a otro – Explica el adolescente, el cual, luego de hablar saca una botella de su mochila con un líquido celeste brillante, él se bebe de un solo trago y guarda la botella en el saco.

— Eso quiere decir que tu vienes de otro… universo – Dice la Alicornio, la cual, interpreta lo que Dice el desconocido

— Sí, pero en cierta medida, yo no provengo de alguna de las infinitas Equestria que existen – Dice Luis, el cual, deja su mochila a un lado y luego revisa una caja con un panel de control en la parte superior donde comienza a conectar los otros extremos de los cables que había colocado

— ¿Por qué construyes esta cosa en el castillo? – Dice Walter, un poco más calmado, pero mantiene en sus manos el arma

— Es simple, tengo que evitar que Neytirix me siga al mundo donde necesito ir… ahora que lo pienso, oye guardián si me estás escuchando, no trates de seguirme – Dice el joven, el cual, detiene lo que hacía y apunta al techo con su mano

— ¿Te escuche decir Neytirix? – Dice el medio humano, el cual, se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre

— Si estamos hablando de un dragón cuadrúpedo negro con rayas de color azul, además que vigila y protege este universo, encargándose de quienes tratan de destruir esta dimensión antes de tiempo… pues sí me refiero a ese mismo – Menciona Luis, el cual deja, el panel y revisa nuevamente su mochila

— ¿Se están refiriendo al Dios dragón? – Pregunta la escamada celeste

— No Ember… ese es otro sujeto, luego te lo explico… – Le responde Walter a la dragona

— Se me había olvidado que aquí los dragones idolatran a un ser divino que creó seis pequeños universos que incluye a este, pero no. Neytirix es solo un guardián que protege este universo en específico, pero sigue siendo un ser omnipresente al que adoran, claro que él no les presta mucha atención, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace un dragón todopoderoso en estos momentos? – Se pregunta el joven, el cual, se distrajo con otra cosa

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar las creencias de los dragones! – Se molesta Ember por el comentario del desconocido

— Lo siento Princesa Ember, solo daba mi opinión de lo que su Dios todopoderoso hace, me disculpo por no haberla respetado – Se disculpa Luis, el cual, muestra completa honestidad y deja por un momento de revisar su mochila

— ¿Cómo es que conoces su nombre? – Le pregunta Walter, muy molesto

— Como ya dije, existen muchos e infinitos universos, ya te puedes dar una idea, pero no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos para explicarles todo con gran detalle – Dice el adolescente, el cual, saca de la mochila un cetro

El cetro tiene una semejanza al que porta la líder de los dragones, solo que su color es anaranjado y en la parte inferior tiene una esfera dorada, en su parte superior tiene una gran gema azulada con extremos semejantes a garras que la sostienen. Luis gira un par de veces el bastón, para finalmente apuntar su punta a la mesa que a su vez lanza un rayo verdoso que activa el holograma de Equestria.

— ¿Cómo rayos hace eso? – Menciona la Alicornio blanca

/**Energía restablecida/**

**/Fijando coordenadas/**_ Dimensión encontrada_**/**

**/Estabilizando el cruce/** – Dice una voz femenina robótica que altera solo a los guardias presentes...

— Lamento tener que irme de esta manera, pero tengo cosas que hacer – Dice Luis, mientras guarda el cetro y saca una escopeta de color blanco con algunas decoraciones en naranja

— Suficiente espectáculos por hoy – Dice la Princesa Celestia, la cual, lanza un potente hechizo que daña fuertemente el campo de fuerza alarmando al joven

/**Advertencia: **_sobrecarga de energía en el campo de fuerza_** / **_Distribuyendo energía sobrante a los dispositivos cercanos_**/**

**/Advertencia:**El cruce es inestable**/** – Dice nuevamente la inteligencia artificial, mientras en el techo de la habitación comienza a abrirse un vórtice de un color morado, que está creciendo a cada minuto además, este despide algunos rayos de energía que comienza a dañar la estructura del castillo

— ¡¿Celestia qué demonios?! Acabas de sobrecargar el escudo, ahora esto si va a destruir el universo – Advierte el joven, muy alarmado, mientras manipula los controles que instalo

— ¡Detén lo que estás haciendo! – Menciona el medio humano, mientras dispara dos veces contra el escudo, pero no logra hacer nada, las dos balas impactan en el suelo sin herir a nadie

— Estoy tratando de desactivarlo, si no lo hago, ya no existirá un Ponyville al cual volver ¡Salgan de aquí ya! – Advierte Luis, mientras retira algunos cables de la parte inferior de la mesa desesperadamente

/**Advertencia: **Peligro de implosión masiva**/** – Dice la voz femenina alarmando más al joven y a los demás

— Piensa Luis, se usó mucha energía para estabilizar el cruce, así que, si utilizo la mayoría de ella podré por lo menos reducir la potencia del cruce a un nivel que no dañe la barrera, la preguntas es ¿Cómo gasto la energía sobrante?... – Dice el adolescente quien encontró la manera de cerrar el portal

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – dice la Princesa Celestia

— Cumpliendo con el objetivo por el que construí esta cosa … GERONIMO! – grita Luis, el cual, presiona un gran botón rojo con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra sostiene la extraña arma

Instantáneamente la habitación comienza a iluminarse de una luz blanca que se intensifica, hasta cegar por completo a los tres que se quedaron. Mientras eso ocurría, en el exterior el castillo comienza a brillar, a su vez que sale un rayo de múltiples colores hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes del pueblo que miran paralizados lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco tiempo después este se desvanece al igual que ese misterioso adolescente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo capítulo: "Visita de otro mundo"**

_Parecía que todo estaba perdido cuando ese extraño hombre con esa armadura verde apareció y era imposible detenerlo. Justo en el último segundo, apareció el mismo adolescente que vi en mi sueño hace algunas hora atrás. Espero que pueda contestarme todas las preguntas que no pude hacerle, además de saber ¿Por qué nos estaba ayudando?_

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

Los personajes que aparece a continuación, son pertenecientes a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix y Walter

**Versión del Capítulo: **2.0

**Total de palabras: **11924


	5. Visitas De Otro Mundo

Hola a todos, bueno este capitulo ha sido editado como el resto de los capítulos para hacer más coherente con los siguientes eventos… así que lo que escribi aqui en su primer momento ya no tiene relevancia. Ahora tengo que decir que habrá menciones a la historia de _Isaac.C.B_ llamada "The Last Survivor"… no es necesario leerla pero para entender algunos argumento de esta historia, les recomiendo que lo lean.

— Todo está saliendo más que de maravilla con la historia ya no puedo esperar al siguiente...

/Habla una Voz pero no se le entiende/

— ¡Venga ya! No puede ser que hasta con una nueva grabadora siga fallando …

/Vuelve a hablar alguien/

— ¿Crees que sea una anomalía? …

/Transmisión terminada/

**Página 14.**

_**Aperture Science**__: Una compañía científica multimillonaria, la cual ha ayudado a todos los países del mundo gracias a cada una de sus investigaciones que han salvado a muchas personas desde que fue simplemente una empresa muy pequeña … ahora ha estado en problemas desde que inició el proyecto "Un Nuevo Viaje"..._

**La Ciencia Del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 5: "Visitas de otro mundo"**

**Tierra, Ciudad de Nueva York, una semana después del tercer incidente, 1:00 p.m.**

En un noticiero local, transmiten lo que normalmente ocurre diariamente en las ciudades, además de unos extraños eventos paranormales que han sucedido últimamente entre la población sobre extrañas aberturas en muchos lugares de la ciudad...

… En otras noticias. _Jonathan Blake_, dueño multimillonario y de la compañía de _Aperture Science_, será juzgado mañana a primera hora del día tras el tercer incidente en las instalaciones de Nueva York, por el uso experimental de un proyecto llamado "Un Nuevo viaje", Muchos testimonios de los trabajadores en el desarrollo de este, han causado que la empresa se fuera poco a poco a la bancarrota por ignorar la seguridad. Lo que causó más polémica entre la población, fue la publicación de un video por redes sociales, en lo que se conoce el registro de las cámaras de seguridad del primer desastre, las autoridades confirma el fallecimiento de la técnica en sistemas: Lucy Pond, la cual se creía desaparecida hace cinco meses atrás. Todo esto conllevo a que el gobierno y la ONU detuviera todas las operaciones de la compañía, así mismo congelaron sus acciones, ahora está en progreso una exhaustiva investigación en todos los complejos. En las últimas informaciones Jonathan Blake no ha dado declaraciones, pero se espera una conferencia antes de su juicio en las próximas horas de la mañana.

**Con Mel, Equestria, interior del Castillo de Twilight, 2.40 p.m.**

Justo en el pasillo se encuentran Celestia, Luna, Star Swirl, Ember, Mel, Forest y Lucy lastimados por la pelea contra el androide enviado por Aperture. Todos están heridos y derrotados, por ahora están tirados en el suelo, con su visión aún borrosa por aquella luz blanca que se manifestó de la nada. La máquina aprovechó que nadie podía ver momentáneamente y está a punto de disparar un láser mortal contra los chicos, pero un rayo verdoso golpea la cabeza del robot, dañando superficialmente la coraza. Este ataque proviene del arma de Luis, él había llegado hace poco.

**/Advertencia de daño/ Escudo Físico: 27.4%/**

— ¡PEDAZO DE HOJALATA, PELEA CON ALGUIEN DE TU MISMO NIVEL! – Grita el adolescente apuntando con su escopeta

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunté algo adolorido, mientras me levanto y parpadeo seguido, para ver si recupero la visión...

**/Escaneando individuo/ / Error… objetivo no reconocido, datos no existentes/**

El robot dispara en repetidas ocasiones al joven, el cual, esquiva cada láser sin ningún problema, el adolescente aprovecha y dispara un par de veces más contra la máquina, dañando parcialmente su coraza verdosa.

**/Armas principales: Ineficientes/ /Cambiando a armas cuerpo a cuerpo/**

La mano del androide cambia a su sierra y se dirige directamente contra Luis, el cual, continúa disparando, cada impacto que el robot recibe lo hace retroceder, pero el arma del joven comienza a calentarse desde su punta, hasta estar al rojo vivo.

— ¡Genial! Ahora justo tenía que olvidarme de reparar el sistema de enfriamiento – Dice el adolescente con frustración, mientras lanza el arma lejos de su vista, al ver que no le funciona correctamente.

Con una agilidad sobrehumana, Luis esquiva la sierra del ser metálico, el cual, también trata de tomarlo con su mano libre, pero no le sirve de nada. Luis entonces agarra el antebrazo del arma cortante y lo gira fuertemente dejándolo inutilizado, para que luego empezará a dar golpes directos a la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido.

**/Analizando patrón de pelea/ /Grabando movimientos/**

El androide detiene con su mano derecha el puño de Luis, para luego esté dar un cabezazo contra el adolescente, este cae al final del pasillo, mientras el robot saca su arma de la muñeca y le dispara al adolescente, eso causa una nube pequeña nube de humo. Mel quien no puede recuperar la vista trata de atacar por la espalda, pero este se percata de la acción y lo detiene tomándolo del cuello para empezar a ahorcarlo.

— ¡MEL! – Grita Lucy quien ya puede ver y mira impactada a su compañero

De la nada, el pecho de la máquina es atravesado por una mano que tiene sujeta su fuente de energía, salvo que está ya no está conectada. Eso provoca que libere al humano, el cual, cae al suelo con su respiración agitada mientras tose un poco. Posteriormente se ve a Luis detrás del autómata quien había dado el golpe de gracia, el robot cae de lado como si este fuera una piedra.

**/Error… Apagando sistemas/**

— Ya había luchado con androides que querían matarme, este sí que dio un poco de pelea a pesar de que tenía demasiadas fallas de diseño muy graves – Dice el joven, el cual, no se le ve ni un rasguño en su ropa. Este tira el núcleo del robot al suelo, para luego agacharse y examinar al robot.

— ¡Eres el de mi sueño, entonces eso fue real! – Dije sorprendido, pero aún sigo en el suelo

— ¡Espera! ¿Ese es el adolescente que dijiste ver en tu sueño? – Pregunta confundido Forest quien ya recupera la visión al igual que las princesas, _Star Swirl_ y Ember.

— Sí, soy real, más de lo que creen, te dije que vendría lo más pronto posible, pero tuve un percance que me impidió llegar antes de que se volviera a activar este pedazo de metal mal hecho… – Dice Luis, el cual, se levanta de manera tranquila

— ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos está pasando y quiénes son ustedes, además que era esa cosa que nos atacó sin razón alguna?! – Pregunta Celestia muy enojada, mientras señala al androide ya desactivado en el suelo

— Primero lo primero. Mi nombre es Luis y es un gusto en conocerlos. Digamos que los tres junto a mí, incluyéndome… somos de una dimensión paralela y lo que acaban de enfrentar era un androide hecho únicamente de piezas metálicas, placas, transistores y mucha electricidad, también lo que ocurre es que pronto ocurrirá el fin del mundo… o el apocalipsis como ustedes lo llaman – Explica brevemente el joven, sin dar muchos detalles

— ¿Dimensión paralela? – Dice confundido Star Swirl, pero comienza a comprender la situación

— ¿Qué es un androide? – Dice seguidamente Ember, muy confundida por la conversación

— ¡¿Cómo qué el fin del mundo?! – Exclama Celestia con voz preocupada y a su vez Luna alarmadas

— Un momento ¿Eso era un robot? – Dice Lucy, un poco sorprendida

— ¿Que no vez que su interior presenta tablas con circuitos? Lo puedes ver por el gran agujero que tiene – Dice Forest en un tono burlesco

— Creo que me perdí con todas sus preguntas – Dije, un poco desorientado por la ruta en la que avanza la conversación

— Ah... déjeme ver algo… un momento – Dice Luis, quien mueve la manga de su chaqueta mostrando su brazalete, en la pantalla muestra una cuenta atrás de menos de cuarenta y ocho horas – Creo que todavía hay tiempo para explicarles lo que sucede, pero podríamos ir a un lugar más cómodo para evacuar alguna de sus dudas – Agrega el adolescente, con una mirada preocupada

— ¿No tenemos ni la más remota idea de quién eres y esperas que confiemos en ti de un momento a otro solo por habernos salvado de esa cosa metálica? – Dice la dragona celeste, la cual, tiene su cetro de heliotropo en su garra derecha

— Sé que no tienen confianza conmigo, pero detuve a la única cosa que podría haber destruido a toda _Equestria_, pero ya no está gracias a que lo pude detener, aunque no recibo el crédito de haberlo detenido… además si hubiera querido hacerles daño, solo los hubiera dejado morir – Explica Luis de manera seria, pero sin discutir

— Eso quiere decir que eres mucho más peligroso que esa cosa – Comenta _Star Swirl_, desconfiando del desconocido

— Bien admito que estuvo un poco fácil derrotar esa máquina, pero si hubiera sido un peligro… ya habría matado a todos los presentes, salvo que yo no vine a eso, solo quiero ayudar a este universo antes de que sea tarde… por cierto ¿Alguien está lastimado? – Dice el adolescente cambiando el tema

— Eso tiene mucho sentido... si lo piensas mejor – Dice algo molesta la princesa Luna

— Mmm en ese caso … les sugiero que no respiren por unos segundos – Dice Luis, mientras saca de su bolsillo un extraño frasco con un extraño humo amarillo en su interior

El joven gira la parte superior de este frasco y todos son rodeados con el humo amarillo, el cual, se disipa casi instante. Todas las heridas y golpes son rápidamente curados, sin dejar una sola cicatriz.

— ¿Eso que fue? Me siento recuperado de todos los golpes – Dije con dificultad ya que tengo seca la garganta, pero a su vez me siento más que de maravilla

— ¿Qué clase de magia fue la que usaste? – Pregunta Luna, muy sorprendida al ver que ya no tiene ninguna lesión

— No fue magia, son solo unos nanobots que ayudan a curar heridas superficiales, pero esa ciencia que no se puede comprender siempre es considerada como magia... Ahora ¿Por dónde quieren empezar con las explicaciones? – Dice el adolescente, el cual, se cruza sus brazos

— Creo que desde principio – Le respondí ya con la garganta más aliviada

— Antes de nada, por favor no se asusten con lo que los voy a mostrar… - Advierte Luis, el cual, vuelve a ver su brazalete y toca su pantalla.

Alrededor de todos comienzan a formarse esferas de diferentes colores, todos se sorprenden mientras miran en todas las direcciones – Lo que ven a su alrededor es una representación cercana a lo que me gusta llamar el multiverso… una acumulación de infinitas realidades que pueden ser diferentes entre sí o casi iguales o no – Explica el joven quien levanta sus manos, las cuales, tiene dos esferas de color azul y amarillo en cada una – La pelota que tengo a mi lado derecho es donde nos encontramos ahora mismo y la izquierda es la dimensión que les sigue. Los tres que tienen a su lado también, claro que las dos tienen cosas similares como: plantas, ciertos animales, cielo, tierra, etc. Claro que ambas tienen grandes diferencias que las destacan… los dos mundos, en este caso, tienen un cruce natural, se le conoce como el punto de Nexo. Esto le permite a cualquiera viajar a cualquier parte de ellas. – Agrega el adolescente, el cual, deja la esferas flotando – Ahora la situación es que este puente se está desestabilizando por interacción artificial por alguno de los lados, este lentamente se hará más grande y así las cosas empezará a consumir no solo los planetas, si no todo el multiverso. Por eso estoy aquí, vine a cerrar esa grieta antes de que se salga de control – Termina de explicar Luis, el cual, vuelve a presionar su aparato de la muñeca y todas las esferas desaparecen.

— ¿Pero tú me dijiste que venias a ayudarnos? – Dije con duda, ya que recuerdo lo que me había dicho anteriormente

— Lo dije, venía a cerrar la grieta, hasta que me enteré de su llegada a este mundo, así que quise ayudarlos también… son dos pájaros de un solo tiro – Dice el joven de manera tranquila

— Diría yo que más bien nos usaron… como una marioneta – Dice algo enojada Lucy

— Eso quiere decir que tu vienes de otro… universo – Dice la Alicornio blanca, la cual, interpreta lo que dijo el desconocido

— Ahora que lo pienso, ya me han preguntado esa misma pregunta justo este mismo día… de hecho tu Doppelgänger… y la respuesta es un sí – Dice el extraño joven, pero confunde un poco a la monarca de _Equestria_

— ¿Doppel … QUE? – Pregunta Ember al no comprender el significado de aquella palabra

— Doppelgänger, así llamó a las contrapartes alternas de un mismo ser de otra dimensión paralela o comúnmente denominados el doble... – Le comenta el adolescente

— ¿Existen otras versiones de nosotros en otros universos? – Dice Lucy con duda

— Así es, eso me incluye a mí también, todos tenemos un Doppelgänger que coexisten en el mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar, a menos que suceda una catástrofe, difícilmente puedan verse – Dice Luis de manera tranquila

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que afectó el puente de nuestros mundos? – pregunta _Star Swirl_ con duda

— En este caso no lo sé con total seguridad que es lo que lo causó, el punto de nexo de sus dimensiones se desestabiliza de una manera un tanto extraña, solo sé que puede ser provocado por crear algún portal dimensional de manera incorrecta cerca de los dos puntos – Le contesta Luis al unicornio gris claro, el cual, está junto a las princesas. Mel, Lucy y Forest se quedan en silencio por unos momentos – Ahora lo crucial es cerrar la grieta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, así que sugiero que lo hagamos lo más pronto posible o habrá problemas – Exclama el adolescente de manera seria

— Necesito primero hablar con mi hermana, _Star Swirl_ y Ember sobre este tema … pero tampoco puedo dejarlos solos a ustedes, desconozco si aún representa un peligro para Equestria – Dice Celestia, la cual, tiene su cuerno iluminado

— Creo que yo mismo me puedo encargar de eso – Dice el unicornio gris claro mientras su cuerno es iluminado por una aura grisácea

_Star Swirl_, las princesas y la líder de los dragones son rodeados por una cúpula gris traslúcida. Ellos parecen estar hablando, salvo que no se escucha ningún sonido de sus voces… deben estar usando alguna clase de hechizo para evitar que escuchemos

— ¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que acaba de pasar? – Pregunte algo confundido

— Digamos que silenciaron su conversación, nosotros no podemos oírlos, ni ellos tampoco, así que eso me permite hablar con ustedes de un tema que quizás les pueda interesar bastante – Dice Luis, el camina hacia su arma que se encuentra tirada en el suelo y se la coloca en su espalda como si tuviera un imán de hierro.

— No me digas que son más cosas dimensionales que apenas entiendo – Dice la dragona rosada, con voz molesta

— ¿No sería mejor preguntar saber quién es la otra dragona que se parece exactamente a ti? – Dice Forest de manera seria

— Literalmente es igual, solo que es de otro color y parece que tiene muy diferentes las escamas que tiene en su cabeza – Dije resaltando las semejanzas

— Acaso es tu Doppelgänger de este mundo – Pregunta Forest con una suposición

— Te aviso amigo que ese no es el caso de tu compañera, aunque me sorprende de todas las posibilidades que tiene algún individuo para ser alterado aleatoriamente y que adopte exactamente la apariencia de la líder de los dragones… eso no es algo normal – Comenta el adolescente, mientras recoge una mochila de color azul con algunos toques en negro que estaba tirado por el suelo

— Podrías quitarle la parte técnica de lo que dices que nadie entiende – Dice Lucy confundida

— Ella no es tu doble dimensional… pasando al tema que quería hablar ¿Saben porque cambiaron de cuerpo cuando llegaron aquí? – Nos dice el joven a nosotros

— Obviamente que no – Contesta Forest algo molesto por la pregunta

— Bueno les explico, cuando atravesaron la grieta, sus cuerpos fueron golpeados por energías cósmicas que cruzan los nexos, eso alteró su aspecto físico por el completo, pero yo lo puedo reparar, a menos que prefieran quedarse como están ahora – Dice Luis de manera tranquila

— ¿Volveremos a ser humanos? – Dice la escamada rosada con alegría

— Exactamente, solo necesito que se coloquen en fila para hacerles un pequeño análisis – Dice el adolescente, el cual, saca una especie de grapadora futurística, esta tiene una línea luminosa de color celeste en frente y en uno de sus lados tiene una especie de pantalla que se asemeja a una cámara que puedes tomar con una mano. De pronto una luz nos cega por unos segundos proveniente de ese aparato, sorprendiéndonos un poco a los tres, pero no nos pasó nada...

— Creo que esa cosa no funcionó – Dice el unicornio gris

— De hecho, si lo hizo, solo déjenme ver los datos… ¡Eso no se ve nada bien! – Comenta Luis, algo preocupado al ver la pantalla de su escáner

— ¿Sucede algo malo? – Dije con preocupación

— Lo lamento muchísimo… pero no puedo regresarlos a la normalidad – Contesta el joven, muy apenado

— ¿Pero nos dijiste que podrías arreglarlo? – Dice Lucy molesta

— Lo dije, pero no puedo, su ADN fue alterado por completo de una manera permanente, algo que creí que no volvería a pasar… creo que serán así por el resto de sus vidas – Responde tristemente Luis, mientras guarda el dispositivo de vuelta en su funda.

— ¿¡QUE!? No, n no puede ser que nos quedemos de esta forma – Dice la dragona rosada, muy alarmada

— Lo lamento… desearía que fuera de otra manera, pero tampoco puedo dejarlos a ustedes dos en su universo, de seguro tendrán alguna idea de lo que les podrían hacer – Contesta el adolescente muy apenado, mientras señala a Lucy y a Forest

— ¿Y qué sucede conmigo? – Le pregunté afligido

— Creo que eres el único que podrá volver sin problema, pero tendrías que empezar de nuevo, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – Dice Luis con suma tristeza, quien se coloca su mochila

— Yo … no sé qué decir – Comente impactado

— Mel, creo que ... – Dice Lucy, pero es interrumpida

La cúpula grisácea se deshace en ese mismo momento.

— Ya hemos tomado una decisión, hay que cerrar la grieta si representa un peligro para nuestro mundo – Dice Celestia

— Sin embargo, no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente, debido al ataque de ese ser de metal que impidió que pudiéramos ubicarlo – Comenta _Star Swirl_

— De eso yo me puedo encargar, además también les puedo ahorrar el viaje, solo hay que ir al salón donde se encuentra su mapa, lo entenderán cuando lo vean – Dice el adolescente algo pensativo

_¿Tuve la suerte de que fuera el menos afectados de mis amigos? ¿Tengo que dejarlos en este mundo para volver al nuestro? No sé qué hacer. Llegamos a una extensa habitación, donde se encontraba una gran mesa de cristal y unas seis sillas alrededor de esta, además en el techo se pueden ver unas raíces de un árbol con cristales colgados, en el suelo se encuentran unos cables que están conectados en la parte posterior de cada una de las sillas, el cual, termina en un panel del otro lado del salón._

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta Luna al ver los aparatos en la habitación

— Yo coloque todas estas cosas, pero no se preocupen, todo esto es desmontable – Aclara el joven, el cual, mientras se acerca a los controles

— Apareciste de la nada ¿Cómo es que lograste instalar todo esto? – Dice la Alicornio Blanca, muy sorprendida

— Bueno esto es lo que usé para llegar a esta dimensión en específico, este es un prototipo anticuado para viajar por el multiverso, claro que también tiene sus pequeños defectos – Menciona Luis, el cual, presiona un botón, posteriormente en la mesa aparece el holograma mágico de las tierras de Equestria

— ¡Me lleva! Esto sí que está genial – Dice Forest algo sorprendido al ver la mesa

— ¿Cómo manipulaste la magia del castillo? – Pregunta _Star Swirl_ mientras mira a fondo los aparatos electrónicos colocados en cada uno de los muebles

— Con algunos análisis muy profundos, además de largos estudios y pruebas se puede comprender la energía mágica de toda la estructura para así manipularla sin necesidad de ser portador de magia, claro que tiene sus desventajas – Menciona Luis, mientras manipula el panel de control.

**/Energía restablecida/ /**Realizando diagnóstico rápido…**/ El sistemas funciona normalmente/**

**/ Función principal cambiada: **_Detección de grietas dimensionales_**/**

**/Analizando dimensión… **_por favor espere unos momentos…_**/ - **Expresa una voz que asusta a todos los presentes

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, empuña su cetro de heliotropo con su garra derecha

— Tranquilos, solo es una inteligencia artificial básica – Responde Luis para calmarnos

**/Se ha detectado una grieta cercana. Ubicación: **_20 kilómetros al sureste aproximadamente_**/** \- Dice nuevamente la inteligencia artificial mientras en el mapa aparece un punto rojo en un sector profundo del bosque Everfree cerca de un río.

— De verdad esa es la distancia que caminamos, pensé que era menos – Dice Forest mirando el mapa

— Está demasiado lejos, incluso para ir al viejo castillo, creo que tardaremos un buen tiempo en llegar hasta esa ubicación el día de hoy – Comenta Luna

— Se les olvido que mencioné que nos ahorraremos el viaje, déjenmelo a mí … - Aclara el adolescente mientras usa los controles

**/Nueva función establecida: **teletransporte**/ Error: **energía insuficiente**/ /nivel de energía: **27.87%/** /Nivel requerido: **+50%/- Dice la voz femenina

— Me lo esperaba ¿Alguien está dispuesto a prestar algo de su magia? – Pregunta el joven

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Dice el unicornio gris claro con la duda

— Este cacharro, necesita poder para llevarnos cerca de la grieta y viendo que no tengo alguna fuente de energía externa por aquí… entonces solo me queda la magia como último recurso – Explica Luis

— ¿Cómo quieres que… cargue tu artefacto? – Dice Celestia algo dudosa en sus palabras

— Simplemente canaliza un hechizo directo en la mesa, no le pasará nada ya que absorberá la energía casi al instante. Procura no darle demasiada o puede que dañes los controles y habría un portal que podría destruir el castillo, pero hay pocas posibilidades que ocurra lo último – Dice el adolescente, el cual, está preparado para activar el dispositivo.

_La Alicornio blanca lanza un hechizo directamente al mapa, mientras que Luis presiona un gran botón rojo en los controles._

**/Activando teletransporte/ /Ubicación: **_grieta detectada_**/**

_De inmediato todo el cuarto es inundado por una luz blanca, el cual, se desvanece en unos instantes, viendo que la habitación ha sido abandonada por completo._

**/Teletransporte exitoso/**

**/El sistema se desactivará al no disponer de energía/ /**_Apagando_**/**

**Bosque Everfree, cercanías del punto de nexo, 3:20 p.m:**

En una parte cercana a donde nuestros protagonistas habían aparecido, se genera una gran esfera blanca, haciendo aparecer a todos en el mismo lugar en que se encontraban el castillo, salvo que ya no están ahí. Forest corre de inmediato a un arbusto y vomita...

— Amigo ¿estás bien? – Le pregunté algo preocupado

— No se preocupen, es solo un efecto secundario... vomitar es parte de la experiencia para alguien que no había sido teletransportado antes, por suerte no les pasó que perdieran el sentido del gusto por todo un día… casi se me olvidaba que también puede provocar dolor de cabeza, náuseas, ceguera, incapacidad para hablar o coordinar palabras y a veces da mareos – Menciona Luis, quien pone una mano en su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor

— Nos pudiste advertir que eso sucedería – Dice la dragona rosada, la cual trata de mantenerse de pie ya que se siente mareada

— No me creerías si te dijera la cantidad exacta de las veces que me han dicho esas mismas palabras, pero ahora eso ya no importa … ¡Santa madre de todo el multiverso! Hay demasiada liberación de energías dimensionales por todo el sector – Dice el joven que mira el brazalete de su muñeca

— ¿Eso significa que es algo malo? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, se ha mantenido muy callada desde que apareció

— Más o menos … la grieta ha estado liberando energía que provienen del vacío que existe entre una dimensión y otra, pero no son dañinas dentro de un universo, solo provoca que los animales instintivamente se alejen del origen – Explica el adolescente

— ¿Entonces la grieta provocó que todos los animales del bosque huyeran de su hábitat natural? – Dice Celestia algo sorprendida

— ¿Espera la grieta causó la estampida? – Dije con la duda

— ¡Me dicen que todos los animales del bosque se fueron!… esto solo significa una cosa … la grieta se está desestabilizando mucho más antes de lo que estaba previsto o más bien escrito … ¡Tenemos menos tiempo del que pensaba, hay que apresurarnos! – Dice Luis seriamente mientras saca la pantalla de su muñeca y lo toma como si este fuera un celular

— ¿Por qué no aparecimos en el lugar de la grieta, porque este no es el sitio que recuerdo? – Dice Forest quien ya se siente algo mejor

— La tecnología de teletransporte junto a una grieta no se llevan muy bien que digamos … aparecimos aproximadamente diez metros, por favor síganme por aquí – Dice el adolescente seriamente, el cual, camina hacia una dirección mientras todos los seguimos

_Otra vez en este bosque, creí que no volvería a estar en este lugar, pero ahora lo encuentro bastante silencioso… más que antes, debe ser por la ausencia de animales. Tan solo caminamos menos de un minutos y llegamos en el mismo lugar donde Forest y yo habíamos despertado, claro que ahora hay un vórtice de unos dos metros frente a nosotros._

— Eso no estaba aquí, según lo que recuerdo – Dice Forest con algo de miedo en su tono de voz

— Esto es malo … con toda la información que estoy recibiendo, el puente está a veinte minutos de que se desestabilice, Mel espero que hayas tomado una decisión porque ahora es el momento adecuado – Dice Luis quien saca un extraño objeto de su mochila.

El adolescente saca un arma, la cual, consiste en un armazón que sostiene un gran cilindro de gran diámetro, en su interior hay un cristal rosa, que flota en el centro sin tocar las paredes

— ¿Lo podemos visitar por lo menos? – Dice el unicornio gris con preocupación

— Lamentablemente tengo que decir que cuando estabilice la grieta, esta no se abrirá dentro de quizás mil años – Dice el adolescente apuradamente

— Nunca podrá volver a vernos… – Dice Forest alarmado, mientras que el joven asiente con la cabeza

— No puedo abandonarlos aquí, no lo haré … - Dije con tristeza dejando caer algunas lágrimas

— Mel, debes ir, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad de volver a la normalidad – Dice Lucy quien se acerca al humano y toma con sus garras las manos de su compañero

— No se … desearía que fuera de otra forma – Dije apenado

— Yo también lo desearía – Dice la dragona rosada, la cual, cruza su mirada con la mía

Ember tiene una expresión de enojo en su rostro, pero continúa estando en silencio mientras mira la escena.

**/Peligro: Inestabilidad detectada. Estado **_crítico_**/** \- Dice la inteligencia artificial del dispositivo del joven

Inesperadamente la grieta cambia de un celeste cielo a un color morado, además libera algunos rayos en todas sus direcciones, alertando a todos. Luis de inmediato apunta con su arma a la fractura para disparar, pero es golpeado por una onda expansiva que a su vez afecta a todos, lanzándolos algunos metros hacia atrás. Del interior del vórtice salen tres esferas, las cuales, dejan caer a tres seres al suelo. Posteriormente la grieta se hace más pequeña y en su interior colapsa sobre sí misma, mientras libera una intensa luz morada que evita que todos puedan observar, para simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro...

Donde se encontraba el vórtice ahora hay tres seres desmayados, todos de diferentes razas. Hay un cambiante de color verde de cuernos azules, tiene un caparazón amarillo, junto a éste hay una Hipogrifo de color rojo con toques azules en sus alas y finalmente un grifo de color verde, con algo de amarillo en sus plumas, el tiene una herida en su espalda … ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?.

— ¿Todos están bien? – Dice Luis, mientras se levanta con su extraña arma en sus manos

— Creo que no siento mi cuerpo – Dice el unicornio gris, el cual, sale de unos arbustos, con todo su pelaje lleno de ramas y algunas hojas

— ¿Porque siempre sucede algo cuando menos te lo esperas? – Comenta la dragona rosada algo molesta, mientras se levanta del césped

— ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – Dice Celestia algo desorientada

— Teóricamente deberíamos estar muertos… pero no ha ocurrido nada peligroso - Dice el adolescente seriamente

— ¿Eso es algo bueno verdad? – Le pregunté

— No tengo la más remota idea... creo que tenemos algunas visitas que no esperábamos – Dice el joven, el cual, señala con su mano a los tres seres en el suelo

— ¿Quiénes son? – Dice Ember, mientras se acerca a los desconocidos y usa su cetro para picar a los seres desmayados… para ver si están con vida

— ¡Oh rayos! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! – Dice Luis alarmado mirando su dispositivo

— Adivino, alguna otra cosa mala – Dice Lucy molesta

— ¡El punto de nexo ya no existe! – Dice el joven alarmado

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy atrapado aquí? – Dije seriamente

— Parece que el grifo está lastimado – Dice la dragona celeste, mientras Luis se acerca para comprobarlo

— ¡Demonios! Esas son unas heridas muy profundas … – _saca de su bolsillo una botella aparentemente alcohol medicinal_ – lamento hacerte esto, pero es para que no mueras por una infección – Dice Luis quien vierte algo de líquido en su espalda

El emplumado de inmediato ruje del dolor, despertándose momentáneamente.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? – Dije algo preocupado

— Lo estoy tratando de estabilizar, sus lesiones, son de gravedad, necesito operarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo con lo que tengo ahora – Dice seriamente el adolescente, quien le coloca algunas vendas en su espalda

— ¿Eres doctor? – Dije con intriga

— ¿Mel, de verdad… eres tú? – Dice el grifo difícilmente quien se desmaya poco después de decir sus palabras

— ¡No puede ser! Es alguien que conocemos – Dice Lucy asombrada

— ¿Pero quién exactamente? – Dice el unicornio gris con la duda

— Ahora no es el problema, Celestia nos podrías llevar de vuelta al castillo, ahí podre tratarlo y a los otros dos igual – Dice Luis quien presiona las vendas para controlar la hemorragia

— ¿Qué hay de eso del fin del mundo? – Pregunta _Star Swirl_

— Luego nos preocupamos, no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda mantenerlo así – Dice el joven

— Está bien, todos acérquense – Dice la Alicornio blanca

_Todos nos aproximamos y somos nuevamente rodeados por una aura, salvo que esta vez es de color amarillo._

**En las afueras del Castillo de Twilight, 3:30 p.m.**

En las afueras del castillo Twilight junto a sus amigas y algunos guardias llegan a la entrada principal. Las elemento habían estado ocupadas ayudando a los habitantes con la masiva estampida de las criaturas del bosque, llevando a cada pony herido al hospital, hasta que llegó el nuevo grupo de ayuda de parte de las princesas después de haber escapado del androide.

— ¿General, sabe porque las princesas estaban preocupadas? – Pregunta _Rarity_ algo desconcertada

— Lo lamento, las princesas no nos han revelado información, solo nos ordenaron que las trajéramos junto a la princesa _Twilight_ para hablar del tema – Dice el general seriamente

Todos observan como aparecen Celestia, Luna, Star Swirl, Ember, Mel, Forest, Lucy, Luis y los tres desconocidos entrar por las puertas.

— Creo que ahora estoy sintiendo los efectos secundarios del viaje – Dije sintiéndome algo mareado

— ¡Mel! – Dice la Alicornio lila sorprendida al ver al humano junto a las princesas

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – Dice el líder de los guardias algo confundido

— ¡Ahora no es el mejor momento para explicar, necesito todo el equipo médico que puedan! – Dice el adolescente seriamente quien inyecta una aguja al grifo desmayado

— General, tráiganme todo lo que necesite – Dice Celestia al pony de armadura dorada con algunos toques azulados distintivos, el cual, junto a los otros guardias se van a buscar provisiones médicas.

**Tres horas más tarde, 6:30 p.m.**

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que sucedió lo de la grieta, lo que sé, es que Luis después de que le trajeran un verdadero set de cirugías y otros dispositivos, se encerró con los tres seres que habían aparecido. Aun no me quito la idea de que ese ser emplumado, el cual, me recuerda a un grifo, me conociera… ¿Acaso es otro compañero de Aperture?, si es así, ¿Continuaron con el portal a pesar de que desaparecimos? ¿Habrá pasado más tiempo en la tierra? No puedo responder a ninguna de mis dudas. Las princesas junto a las otras ponys nos dejaron en un cuarto más grandes con cuatro camas para que nos hospedamos yo y mis compañeros, aunque nos dejaron con algunos guardias para evitar que salgamos._

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿No creen? – Dice Forest recostado en la cama

— Tienes razón, aunque no entendí muy bien lo que sucedió hace rato … ¿Mel que piensas al respecto? – Dice Lucy quien estaba sentada en el colchón

— ¿Estaban diciendo algo? Estaba escuchando algo de música – Dije tirado en mi cama sacándome mis audífonos para poder entender a mis compañeros

— ¿Estuviste escuchando música todo este tiempo? – Dice el unicornio gris algo enojado

— Es que necesitaba relajarme un poco… después de que casi los abandoné y los de los otros tres … no sé qué pensar – Dije pensativo

— Igual me siento de la misma manera… aunque no hemos sabido nada desde que nos dejaron solos – Dice la dragona rosada mirando la puerta

— Es que entiendo que nos dejen con vigilancia porque somos desconocidos, pero que no sepamos nada de lo que sucede igual preocupa – Dice Forest quien mira el techo de cristal

— Tranquilos, solo hay que esperar a ver qué es lo que sucede, además hay que pensar que todo saldrá bien – Dije algo alegre

— Creo que voy a tratar de dormir un rato – Dice Lucy quien se cubre con las sábanas y se recuesta de un lado

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales estuvo un pequeño silencio.

— "Oye, Mel" – Dice susurrando el unicornio gris al humano

— "¿Sucede algo?" – dije en voz baja

— "Cuando vi a Lucy y tu juntos, no pude evitar imaginarme a ustedes dos besándose en ese mismo instante" – Me Dice Forest con un tono burlón

— "Estas loco, solo somos amigos" – Dije con algo de vergüenza

— "Pero mírate, con solo decirte eso ya te sonrojaste" – Dice el unicornio gris

— "Ya cállate, mejor continuaré escuchando música" – Le dije volviendo a ponerme los audífonos y me pongo de lado para no mirar a mi amigo

_Apenas unos segundos después es abierta la puerta de la habitación, donde entra el adolescente con una cara algo desanimada y cansada. Él se dirige a la cama vacía para dejar su mochila y su escopeta… ahora que la veo bien, me recuerda mucho a una pistola de dardos Nerf que tenía cuando era niño._

— Lamento haberlos hecho esperar por mucho tiempo, tuve que explicarles a las princesa y a las demás de la situación _-suspira-_ ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – Dice Luis quien espera alguna respuesta de parte de nosotros

— ¿Al final que paso con los tres que aparecieron? – le pregunté

— Con los recursos que me brindaron, pude dejar al grifo con la posibilidad de caminar cuando despierte, aunque no podrá usar sus alas durante un mes como mínimo, si es que sabe usarlas. Los otros dos están bien, solo siguen desmayados – Me contesta el adolecente

— ¿Al final no entendí lo que dijiste del fin del mundo? – Dice Forest con la duda

— Supuestamente esa grieta debería crear una especie de agujero negro que absorbiera cada dimensión hasta la infinidad misma, pero al final parece que jamás sucedió o no se muy bien lo que paso … si tan solo supiera porque el punto de Nexo se desestabilizó en primer lugar – Dice el joven con frustración, mientras se sienta en la cama

— Creo que sabemos esa respuesta – Dije algo dudoso de mis palabras

— ¿De que estas hablando? – Dice el adolescente con cierta intriga

— Nosotros tres somos científicos de _Aperture Science_ y estábamos construyendo un teletransporte de materia, claro que todo parece ser que fue una farsa de la compañía para crear un portal para viajar a otras dimensiones, aunque no sabemos realmente el objetivo principal por hacerlo – le explique brevemente

— "¿Una conspiración empresarial pudo haber causado una destrucción masiva del multiverso?… ¿Cómo esa importante información no estaba escrita en el Kronorium, si todo lo demás que decía era cierto?" – Piensa Luis quien está algo confundido – Mmm… eso explica porque están ustedes aquí, pero aunque su portal pudo haber iniciado el problema, no entiendo como pudo una fractura haber llegado a ese nivel destructivo... todo se descontrolo, necesito descansar para luego llegar una respuesta – Dice el adolescente, muy pensativo

— ¿Sabes si nos van a traer algo de comer? no hemos podido comer tranquilamente durante todo el día – Dice el unicornio gris quien le suena el estomago

— Creo que me puedo encargarme de eso – dice Luis quien se levanta y va a la puerta

El joven abre la puerta, donde discute con el guardia durante un rato, luego vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – dije con extrañeza

— Simplemente le pedí al pony que pudiera hablar con las princesas si podían traernos algo de comer, en unos momentos sabremos la respuesta, aunque les puedo ofrecer alguna comida que tengo en mi mochila – Contesta el adolescente quien espera junto a la puerta

— Al final de todo jamás nos has dicho nada de ti, podrías por lo menos contarnos algo sobre ti – propone el unicornio gris

— Viendo que estaré aquí por un tiempo ¿Por qué no?… Yo soy el líder de una Organización de Problemas Inter-Dimensionales Pacifista o OPIP por sus siglas. Me encargó prácticamente de cualquier problema, conflicto y amenaza que perjudique o dañe la estabilidad de todo el multiverso o el conocido hasta ahora… soy también un científico, doctor, ingeniero e inventor de varios artilugios que han ayudado a salvar miles de vidas – Explica casi detalladamente sobre sí mismo

— Eso sí que algo muy complicado para mí – Comente con asombro

— ¿Cómo es que eres un líder de todo una organización siendo tan joven? – Pregunta Forest resaltando ese detalle

— No me gusta hablar de ese tema, pero digamos que no preferí quedarme de esta manera por gusto mío – Dice Luis quien nos confunde con lo que acaba de decir

— ¿Una organización pacifista? Puedo ver desde aquí un arma – Pregunté mientras apunto a la escopeta

— Si es un arma, pero no mata… solo utiliza unos cartuchos con habilidades especiales, como por ejemplo: las balas verdes teletransportan su objetivo a una ubicación lejana o un sitio en concreto, las de color azul son de pulso electromagnético contra maquinaria además de hackear aparatos electrónicos para recolectar información, las rojas son explosivas y las moradas las cuales duermen al individuo por un periodo de una a dos horas como máximo – Explica el adolescente quien saca una balas de los colores que dijo

— ¡No puedo dormir con estas alas! – Dice Lucy de manera molesta quien se sienta en la cama

— ¿Qué esperabas si nunca tuviste escamas o alas en un principio? – Dice el joven en un tono burlesco

— Lo sé, es que… aún no puedo aceptar que no pueda volver a ser humana – Dice tristemente la dragona rosada quien se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado

— Lo entiendo perfectamente… a veces la vida no nos da todo y hay que aceptarlo si queremos seguir adelante – Dice el adolescente

— Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Cómo podré dormir cómodamente? – Dice Lucy quien ya está más tranquila

— Conozco a alguien que le paso algo similar a lo tuyo y me contó una de sus formas de dormir que le sirvieron – Dice Luis de manera tranquila, hasta que alguien toca la puerta – Debe ser la comida – agrega el joven quien abre la puerta

— Aquí tiene lo que solicitó, es todo lo que les podemos ofrecer por el momento – Dice un poni de armadura dorada quien deja en el interior un carro con platillos y luego este se va cerrando la puerta

— Solamente hay fruta y supongo que gemas para Lucy – Dice Forest quien toma una fruta con su magia

— ¿Lucy escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando? – Le pregunté a mi amiga

— Claro que sí, pero no le preste mucha atención que digamos – Dice la dragona rosada quien se le puede notar un pequeño sonrojo

— ¿Oye qué sucederá con nosotros a partir de ahora? – Pregunta el unicornio gris quien nos deja en silencio

— No se preocupen por eso, discutí ese tema, ustedes junto a los otros dos van a estar un tiempo en el castillo hasta encontrarles hogares donde puedan vivir – Responde el adolescente

— Eso es bueno, supongo – Dije con desconfianza

— Mejor coman, hoy tuvieron un día bastante agotado… a parte de ser extraño – Dice Luis tranquilamente

**Algunas horas más tarde, 9:00 p.m.**

Luego de los recientes eventos las princesas y Star Swirl regresan a Canterlot ciertamente más tranquilos, pero igual dejaron a algunos guardias custodiando a los nuevos residentes de Equestria. La princesa Ember por algún motivo desconocido decidido quedarse una noche en el castillo. Mel junto a sus compañeros entraron casi de inmediato en un sueño profundo tras el extenso día que sufrieron, Lucy tuvo que dormir en una posición en la que normal lo hace un gato, un consejo de Luis permitiéndole poder descansar.

El adolescente estaba acostado en la cama, hasta que abre sus ojos… este se levanta inadvertidamente. Se acerca a la venta y la abre, deja caer una cuerda que tenía en su mochila y baja con ella hasta el exterior del edificio. El joven camina tranquilamente hasta la escuela de la amistad, mientras contemplaba la belleza de la noche.

Justamente en el patio de la escuela, Luis baja su manga se su brazo izquierdo para encender su brazalete.

**/Verificando… por favor espere un momento… Usuario Reconocido/**

**/Accediendo a la Red central… espere algunos segundos/**

**/Error: **_conexión de red no establecida_**/ **

**/Satélite de OPIP no detectado/**

— Mmm… interesante, la red está demasiado lejos… bueno, creo que ahora hay que lanzar un satélite – Dice el adolescente quien revisa su mochila

Luis saca de manera casi milagrosa una especie de lanza misiles pequeño. Este apunta al cielo y dispara, un rayo celeste es lanzando y se se pierde en el cielo estrellado… de la bella noche.

**/Satélite detectado/**

**/Accediendo a la Red central… espere algunos segundos/**

**/Conexión establecida/**

**/Usted tiene 37 mensajes sin responder/**

**/Su buzón de mensajes se encuentra lleno/**

**/Desea borrar los mensajes: ****Si**oNo**/**

**/Borrando mensajes… tarea completada/**

**/Buscando registros personales… espere un momento/**

**/Iniciando Registro de Audio/**

**/Bitácora N°7DK2935/**

Bitácora de Luis… este dia no resultó como yo lo esperaba. Apenas leí ese estúpido libro, no han sucedido las cosas que esperaba que sucediera… no pude regresar a la normalidad a Mel y a sus compañeros, no pude cerrar la grieta a tiempo ¡Ni siquiera se si estamos en un peligro! … _-suspira-_ Sé que no debería pensar de esta manera, pero no puedo controlar todo lo que me pasa en mi alrededor... las cosas no se suponían que salieran de esta manera, debía ser sencillo cerrar la grieta antes de que fuera un peligro, sin embargo, no ha sido más que una sucesión de desastres, jamás debí haber puesto mi confianza en el "Kronorium". _-abre el libro-_ ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Las paginas estan cambiando!… No, No, No, esto no tiene sentido _-cambian algunas páginas más adelante-_ ¡Ahoras no aparece ningún texto!… ¡Maldito libro!.

El joven enojado, tira el libro a un lado donde esté queda abierto a la mitad, cuando de la nada este levita unos centímetros del césped y se cierra abruptamente, para luego posarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

— Eso sí que es… interesante – Dice Luis sorprendido mientras este se acerca al libro

— Creo que deberías detenerte en este instante – Le advierte una voz profunda detrás del joven, lo que lo alerta de inmediato

Frente a Luis se encuentra un dragón negro de rayas azules, el es el guardián de la dimensión 5, conocido como Neytirix. El es un dragón cuadrúpedo, con espinas de un color azul marino y en forma de sierra, sus alas son de gran tamaño, con un borde de un azul fuerte y una garra en la mitad de ellas, además tiene dos cuernos blancos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás. En vez de portar un collar marino, ahora tiene una armadura dorada con un grabado hecho a mano por un escultor. En el pecho de su armadura hay una gema carmesí en forma de diamante. La armadura solamente protege su cuello, vientre, lomo, sus alas por ambos lados, cola, garras sin imposibilitar que las pueda usar y patas...

— ¡Perfecto! Lo que me hacía falta el día de hoy – Dice Luis algo frustrado, mientras retrocede algunos pasos

— Supongo que no tuviste un día perfecto… y se la razón, te he estado observando desde que entraste a la barrera de los seis mundos y me sorprende que alguien tan joven tenga tanta responsabilidad… al punto de entrar en espacios dimensionales restringidos… - Menciona Neytirix, el cual, tranquilamente observa al joven

— ¿Qué me vas hacer… borrarme de este mundo? – Pregunta Luis, sin dejar de observar al dragón

— Eso es algo que puedo hacer sin problemas, pero aún existe muchos temas que debes aprender de las dimensiones… ¿Qué es lo que tanto persigues? – Le pregunta Neytirix, con una mirada fija en el humano.

— ¿No es evidente a estas alturas? Tratar de salvar todo lo existente o mas bien lo que se pueda… me causa gracia que menciones que aún debo aprender de las dimensiones. He estado en lugares y tiempos que ni siquieras puedes imaginar, he descubierto a criaturas muy peligrosas que podrían devorar universos enteros y además luche con seres que tienen más poder del que puedo ver en ti y esa gema que habías estado portando … ¿Aún crees que no se sobre el multiverso?… si crees que estoy mintiendo, puedes ver el libro que está tirado en el suelo – Dice el joven en una actitud seria mientras apunta al Kronorium

— Muy bien, lo haré con todo el gusto, pero no es necesario que me cuentes tu vida entera… no es algo que actualmente sea de mi agrado, porque ya se quien eres – Menciona Neytirix, mientras con su garra derecha hace flotar el desconocido libro — Espero que no sea alguna broma de tu parte, perseguir a seres dimensionales fuera de mi universo no es de mi naturaleza – Agrega el dragón rayado

— Yo no me molestaria en hacerte una broma si es que yo lo quisiera, pero ahora no lo estoy – Dice Luis con seriedad ya algo de tranquilidad

Con una expresión seria, Neytirix abre las primeras páginas del libro… en las primeras palabras este se mantiene tranquilo, pero conforme continúa su lectura… se comienza a impacientar, al punto de tener que dejar el libro. Este rápidamente cierra el libro y lo rodea con su magia… en un punto de intentar aplastarlo

— ¿¡Qué es esa cosa y por qué tu tienes algo así!? – Exclama Neytirix, con un tono de voz agresiva

— Te lo dije en el reino espiritual… simplemente lo encontré cerca de mi hace como unos … tres días atrás – Dice el adolescente quien no entiende la expresión del guardián

— Esto no es algo que simplemente no se encuentra por casualidad, es imposible que un libro pueda saber de mi existencia y vida… n no de esta manera – Aclara el dragón rayado, manteniendo el libro encerrado con su magia

— Andamos en la misma con la misma pregunta… ¿Pero cómo puede estar escrita parte de tu vida ahí, si solamente se encontraba la mía con ciertas cosas que solamente yo se? – Dice Luis quien muestra una cara de extrañeza

— No lo sé, no puedo darte una respuesta acertada ¿Necesitas el libro o me desharé de él? – Le advierte el guardián de escamas negras

— Intentalo, he probado con todo menos algo mágico y además no creo que lo necesite más, adelante, simplemente me a causado problemas – Dice el joven quien mantiene una expresión seria

— Entiendo, creo que lo mejor es conservarlo… aún si representa un peligro y si lo que me dices es verdad, dudo que mi magia lo pueda destruir, normalmente estos libros son más poderosos… tómalo, no quiero volver a verlo – Expresa Neytirix, el cual, le lanza a los pies el desconocido libro a Luis.

— **/Advertencia: Múltiples grietas formándose en los alrededores/** – Dice la inteligencia artificial del brazalete del adolescente

Alrededor de ambos, comienzan a generarse grietas en los alrededores, las cuales, lentamente permiten ver a través de ellas diferentes lugares de toda Equestria. El joven saca de su mochila la extraña arma con la gema rosa. Este apunta y dispara contra las grietas, las cuales, se cierran al instante al entrar en contacto con el láser de la misma tonalidad que el cristal, pero estas vuelven a abrirse en los alrededores.

— ¡Esto no está bien, estas grietas deberían desaparecer! – Dice Luis quien continúa disparando

— Si una grieta no se cierra con la primer interacción, debe existir una razón que no permita que la barrera se cierre correctamente… ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí? – Le pregunta Neytirix al humano, en este momento el solo observa… con gran paciencia

— El punto de Nexo de esta dimensión se desestabilizó... ¡Dejame intentar algo! – Grita el adolescente

Luis extrae el cilindro del armazón y luego extrae el cristal de su interior, el cual, empieza a brillar intensamente de una tonalidad rosada, mientras las fracturas se cierran solas hasta no quedar ninguna.

— Esto fue más que interesante… me recuerda los aparatos que usamos en el pasado, pero fueron retirados por su gran daño que generan a largo plazo a las barreras… aún así, si lo que dices es verdad… sin el punto de nexo, esta dimensión está en graves problemas… podría estar flotando sin rumbo alguno – Le advierte el dragón rayado, el cual, simplemente observó las grietas…

— Se supone que las realidades deberían estar siendo consumidas por un agujero negro, pero es lo que decía el Kronorium cuando lo leí… este cristal se supone que debería haberlo cerrado, pero por causas fuera de mi comprensión… no se que sucede, no logre hacerlo, a parte ¡Esta cosa se sobrecalienta mucho! – Dice el adolescente quien deja la gema en su contenedor y este mueve sus manos para aliviar un poco la pequeña quemadura que sufrió por parte del cristal

— ¿Y ahora que es lo que dice ese libro?... en cuanto a tu estabilizador, deberías probar darle un buen enfriador… te recomendaría las escamas de un dragón helado, pero dudo que existan en este lugar… ¿Qué otros problemas tienes en… manos? – Le pregunta Neytirix al joven humano

— Digamos que por algún motivo no me muestra el futuro como antes, pero este continua escribiendo lo que está sucediendo, pero sin darme muchos detalles con los que pueda trabajar en un plan… aparte el cristal D, está en este contenedor para mantenerlo en constante enfriamiento con nitrógeno líquido, aún así no es suficiente… pero tomare en cuenta ese consejo que me diste – Dice Luis quien guarda su arma en su mochila que parece que tiene espacio infinito

— **/Advertencia: **_inestabilidad detectada_**/ /El satélite 97368 detectó una anomalía en la dimensión visitada anteriormente/** – Dice la inteligencia artificial alertando al dragón

— Creo que ya debo irme… te sugiero que vuelvas con tus amigos, si es que no se han despertado por el ruido… o mi presencia, dales un saludo de mi parte… – Comenta Neytirix, el cual, es rodeado por un aura blanca, para ser lanzado al cielo en un rayo de luz... que desaparece rápidamente en el cielo

— Mmm … tiene razón, aunque dudo que haya despertado a alguien con el silenciador de ruido que puse antes de salir del castillo… un momento… ¿Cómo que un saludo de su parte? Si ni siquiera los conoce… al igual que yo – Dice el adolescente pensativo de lo que dijo el guardián antes de irse

— **/Advertencia: **_Mineral alterado detectado en la dimensión anteriormente visitada_**/** – dice la inteligencia artificial

— ¡Un Mineral alterado! … es algo no muy común de encontrar … Mmm no creo que me demore mucho en detenerlo … espero que Neytirix no me mate ahora al volver a verme – Dice Luis quien saca de su saco nuevamente el arma

El joven dispara contra la pared donde aparece un vórtice pequeño de color rosado, este lo cruza y luego de unos segundos este desaparece.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿día de entrenamiento?**

_parece que todo está en calma después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero veo a Luis algo preocupado, así que creo que no ha terminado con lo del Punto de Nexo… por otro lado, Luis quiere entrenarnos, para así poder defendernos si es que algo pasa… y parece que no soy el único con superpoderes_

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

El personaje que aparece a continuación, es perteneciente a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix

**Versión del Capítulo: **3.0

**Total de palabras: **9072


	6. ¿Dia De Entrenamiento?

Hola a todos, Les deseo una feliz navidad… ahora que lo pienso si lo leen después ya no tendría sentido… da igual. Tengo que informar que he hecho una exhaustiva edición a todos los capítulos anteriores a éste, por lo cual, habrá ciertos cambios que ayudaran con lo que sigue de historia, no es necesario que los lean de nuevo, pero sí les recomiendo echarles un ojo. Agradezco otra vez la ayuda de _Isaac.C.B_ con este y los demas capitulos, ademas de que en cierto modo nuestras historias están conectadas de cierta manera… mejor no dire mas, que si no hare un tremendo spoiler sin querer. Solo disfruten el capitulo

— A ver si ahora no sucede el error de que siga grabando esta cosa…

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— ¡Lo sabía! esto es provocado por una anomalía dimensional… ahora hay que encontrarla y cerrarla para que no siga ocurriendo esto...

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— Es cierto… no tenemos los recursos para cerrar la anomalía, pero creo conocer a la persona indicada…

/Transmisión terminada/

* * *

**Página 754.**

_Las "Marcas de Dragón", son unos símbolos que tiene cada dragon en su palma, el cual, solo se puede ver si el mismo se quema su garra con su propio fuego. La marca es diferente en cada dragón ya que se mezcla uno de los símbolos de los padres haciendo uno nuevo como resultado, estos serán iguales en cada heredero que tengan. Esta técnica ya no se utiliza en la comunidad de los dragones, ya que su utilidad perdió su importancia en los nuevos milenios, se cree que en la futuras generaciones ya comenzará a desaparecer..._

* * *

**La Ciencia Del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Dia De Entrenamiento?**

**Con Mel, Equestria, Reino de los Sueños, 1:00 a.m.**

En un plano, en el cual, solo puede acceder Luna con su magia, ella vigila los sueños de los ponis de Equestria. Mientras realiza su labor con gran esfuerzo. La Alicornio azul marino sale por una puerta de color verde y se le puede ver el agotamiento en sus ojos, ya que ha estado cuidando que nadie en Equestria tenga pesadillas por los recientes eventos que han acontecido en el pueblo.

— Nunca en todos estos años protegiendo los sueños de los ponys, me había agotado de esta manera… vaya... otra vez estás hablando sola Luna… – Comenta la princesa de la noche al vacío espacial en el que se encuentra

Ella poco después se percata y regresa al mismo lugar donde aparecieron las tres puertas de la otra noche, sin embargo, esta vez existen cuatro puertas más. Una es de color celeste, la otra es roja, la siguiente de un verde con amarillo y finalmente otra puerta de color azul metálico, salvo que esta tiene un candado de metal con un extraño llavín. Ahora mismo la Alicornio azul marino analiza las siete puertas nuevas, pero las cuatro nuevas entradas no se pueden acceder, en especial la que tiene el candado en su cerradura. Como la vez anterior, la puerta de color azul claro está teniendo otra pesadilla. La princesa esta vez no está segura de entrar por la puerta, pero viendo que ya ha ayudado a todos los ponys por esta noche, entra con más confianza.

Todos los alrededores cambian de repente y ahora Luna se encuentra en medio de un bosque muy tenebroso y oscuro, Luna se tranquiliza más ya que esta vez no se encuentra en un entorno que no conociera de antemano, este por lo menos era un sueño, el cual, podía manejar de mejor manera. Ella abre sus alas y sobrevuela la zona para encontrar al dueño del sueño...

Sin que ella lo notará ve como un árbol está a punto de chocar con ella, de inmediato ella lanza un hechizo que hace explotar el árbol en mil pedazos. La Alicornio azul marino observa cómo a lo lejos hay un Golem de Piedra caminando hacia ella con gran rapidez...

— ¡Que alguien me ayude!... ¡Por favor! – Grité con miedo, mientras escapó a duras penas del monstruo de piedra que me sigue y ataca

_Con mi mala suerte, mi pie se queda atorado en un tronco, haciéndome caer al suelo. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el pie del monstruo de piedra, este es alcanzado por un rayo azulado, haciendo que la temida criatura se convierta en polvo. Abruptamente todos los alrededores cambian, aún espacio estrellado de un color azulado con una neblina del mismo tono._

— Entonces tu eres Mel ¿Verdad? – Le pregunta Luna, mientras aterriza en frente del humano

— Un momento… tu eras la pony que vi la noche anterior y bueno hoy también… ¿Cómo rayos es posible que estés en mis sueños? – Dije algo confundido

— Si soy la misma y claro que no podíamos hablar debido a las circunstancias en la que estábamos. Por otro lado, yo soy la princesa de la noche y me encargo de cuidar los sueños de los ponis mientras duermen… me sorprende que pueda estar en tu sueño ya que solo he podido entrar en la de los ponys de toda Equestria, pero jamás pude hacerlo con otras razas y esta es la primera vez que lo logró – Dice tranquilamente la Alicornio azul marino

— Eso es sorprendente y a su vez es algo perturbador… no me agrada que de ahora en adelante tendré que ver un poni dentro de mis sueños cada día – Dije algo intranquilo

— Ese tal Luis me comentó lo que les sucedió, lo lamento tanto que ya no puedan regresar a su mundo – Dice Luna con un tono de voz triste

— Si aunque igual me sigue pareciendo raro que el luzca tan joven y que sepa un poco de casi todo – Dije con más confianza

— Hay algo que me sigue rondando en mi mente cuando estuve en tu sueño ayer … ¿Qué era ese sitio en el que estabas? – Pregunta la Alicornio azul marino

— ¿Te refieres al laboratorio?... Es el lugar donde trabajo… quiero decir donde trabajaba – Dije algo nervioso

— Si… es algo extraño que alguien tenga las mismas pesadillas por una misma causa... no es algo común, pero sí es posible – Menciona Luna, la cual, procesa toda la información

— No es algo sencillo de responder… no era un lugar de puro placer… – Dije con gran confianza

— Debiste haber pasado por algo realmente malo para que sigas teniendo pesadillas – Dice Luna con cierta intriga

Antes de que Mel pudiera responder, al lado de ambos comienzan a sonar en sus alrededores gritos de muchos seres que piden ayuda. Esto alerta a la Alicornio, ella trata de hacer un hechizo para protegerse, pero este simplemente no tiene ningún efecto. Arriba de ambos aparece una especie de grieta blanca, como si el mismo cielo del sueño se estuviera rompiendo, de pronto todo el lugar se comienza a inundar de una incandescente luz blanca, como la vez anterior, ambos son cegados hasta que ninguno puede moverse ni ver...

**Castillo de Twilight, algunas horas más tarde, 8:40 a.m.**

_Desperté completamente agitado de mi cama, completamente sudado por todo mi cuerpo, otro sueño extraño a la lista, parece que seguiré teniéndolos a partir de ahora. Luego de unos minutos para tranquilizarme ví que mis compañeros aún siguen durmiendo. Lucy está durmiendo como si fuera un gato, Forest está prácticamente echado como su cuerpo le permite y cuando vi a Luis, él está sentado en un colchón de su cama, mirando la pantalla de un computador que no sé de dónde la sacó… me preguntó qué estaba haciendo._

— Richtofen no tienes idea… del mal que puedes… liberar – Balbucea Luis quien sigue durmiendo

_Ahora no sé qué más hacer, supongo que esperar a que todos se despierten, asi que saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y a su vez me coloco mis audífonos para escuchar un poco de mi música … ¡Diablos! Deje encendido mi celular y se le acabó la batería… lo que me faltaba, solo y sin nada con que entretenerme._

— **/**_**Tarea completada**_**/** – Dice una voz robótica proveniente del computador

— ¡Samantha, tu padre sigue con!... Oh... solo fue un sueño – Expresa el adolescente quien se despierta por el sonido

— Parece que no tuviste una noche muy buena que digamos – Le dije con tranquilidad

— Si... tuve una noche complicada ya que tuve que pelear con... bueno a revisar una cosa que me llamó la atención y que me impedía dormir – Dice Luis quien enciende el ordenador

— **/Advertencia: **_Inestabilidad de la dimensión al 8,56%/_ – Dice la inteligencia artificial

— Oye… eso se oyó muy mal – Dije algo preocupado

— Exactamente, desde que la grieta implosionó en sí misma, esta dimensión ha entrado en un desequilibrio y no es normal que suceda progresivamente sin causar alguna anomalía – Dice el adolescente preocupado

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Le pregunté con intriga

— La verdad, no lo sé… necesito hacer algunas pruebas y recolectar más información – Dice el joven, el cual, utiliza su computadora

— ¿Cuándo será el desayuno? – Pregunta Forest, quien recién se despierta por la charla

— No lo sé… no soy el chef personal – Le contesté calmado

— Podrían hacer un poco de silencio… quiero seguir durmiendo – Dice Lucy, la cual, aún tiene los ojos cerrados

_De repente observé que la manija de la puerta es rodeada de un aura lila claro y está poco después se abre, dejando ver a Twilight y junto a ella un pequeño dragón morado. Ambos pasan a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa._

— Buenos días, lamento si desperté a alguno de ustedes... solo quería invitarlos a desayunar - Dice la Alicornio lila, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Espero que haya pastel! – Dice algo emocionado el unicornio gris, este se levanta al instante

— Lamento decirte que no hay muchos suministros que digamos… desde la estampida, _Ponyville_ está casi en ruinas y aún se están resolviendo muchos problemas – Dice _Twilight_, con una mirada preocupada

— En mi humilde opinión no es lo más malo que le ha pasado al pueblo… claro, me refiero a que e visto muchas versiones alternas de este pueblo que están peor… por suerte aquí no hay una bomba termonuclear debajo de la superficie – Dice Luis de manera tranquila dejando un poco consternada a la Alicornio lila — Me disculpo por el comentario... solo es que uno se puede volver un poco loco al visitar muchas versiones del mismo lugar… además de conocer a los mismos individuos una y otra, y otra vez – Agrega el adolescente un poco apenado por lo que dijo

— Mejor vamos a ir a desayunar, por favor – Dice Forest asustado por lo que había dicho el joven

— Si, esto se puso bastante raro… ¿Lucy vas a venir? – Le pregunté a mi compañera

— Claro que si voy a ir, aunque tenga sueño no es razón para que tenga que morir de hambre – Dice la dragona rosada, mientras se levanta de su cama

— Acabo de pensarlo… ¿Cómo vamos a comer si la mesa del comedor se había roto? – Dice el unicornio gris con la duda

— La mesa del comedor está intacta, no le ha pasado nada malo – Dice _Spike_, un poco confundido

— Cierto, se me olvidó mencionarles que cuando usamos mi dispositivo de teletransporte el día de ayer, este ha reparado gran parte del castillo debido a que manipula la magia contenida del castillo, haciendo que se auto-repare – Explica Luis, mientras guarda su computador en su mochila

— ¿Podrías contarme más de ese dispositivo que usaste, solo lo vi cuando lo estabas quitando y me encantaría saber cómo funciona? – Pregunta Twilight interesada en ese tema

— No tengo ningún problema, pero solo te diré cómo manipular de manera segura la energía mágica que oculta el castillo, no quiero que estés viajando en otras dimensiones o podrías meterte en problemas – Dice el adolescente quien le da una sonrisa alegre a la Alicornio

_Al final de la conversación, todos salimos del cuarto y por sorpresa, hay dos ponis que portan una armadura dorada, estos nos escoltan durante todo el trayecto por el castillo hacia el comedor. Es bastante incomodo que tengamos que ser vigilados, pero es entendible de todas maneras. Llegamos al comedor y en una de las mesas, ya están puestos unos platillos para cada uno de nosotros, lo que me llamó más la atención es que se encuentra una dragona celeste que se parece mucho a Lucy… pero al otro lado de la mesa, ella está comiendo algunas gemas que tiene en una bandeja de plata_

— Princesa Ember, pensaba que había regresado a las tierras de los dragones – Dice Luis quien se sorprende un poco al ver a la escamada celeste

— Eso es un tema que a ti no te incumbe... – Dice algo molesta la líder de los dragones, la cual, mastica una gema de color azul

— De hecho, ahora que estás aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo respecto a un tema, claro si tú me lo permites – Dice tranquilamente el adolescente

— ¿Y de qué tema quieres hablar? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, alza su vista al humano

— Creo que es mejor en privado y sin guardias, si fuera posible – Menciona el joven

— No se si debería confiar en ti, pero aceptaré lo que me pides – dice la escamada celeste, mientras se levanta manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro

_Luis y la dragona salen por la puerta por la que todos nosotros entramos. Ember al pasar muy cerca de Lucy, se siente una incomodidad muy grande, supongo que debe ser ya que ambas son muy idénticas._

— Eso sí que fue algo raro – Dice Forest extrañado

**En un pasillo, afuera del comedor**

— No creo que sea necesario decirlo dos veces… – Dice Ember pero es interrumpida

— Lucy creo que es tu hermana gemela perdida... – Dice rapidamente Luis de manera tranquila quien deja boquiabierta a la líder de los dragones

— ¡¿Que cosa?! – Dice algo abrumada la escamada celeste

— Es algo sencillo de explicar… en primera, ella es físicamente casi igual a ti. En segunda, me extraña que tu estés aquí, ya que en ningún momento te topaste con el robot y has estado muy callada cuando ella está cerca de ti, a parte ví la forma como la mirabas. La tercera y es la más importante que me dice que es cierto, es que su ADN no estaba tan corrompido como el de sus compañeros, sin embargo, no mostraba nada de un ser humano… más bien coincidía con el ADN de un dragón – Explica brevemente el adolescente

— ¿¡Qué!? Apenas entendí lo que dijiste, pero creo que lo que dices es verdad… – Dice Ember algo confundida y a su vez pensativa

— Te lo quería decir lo más antes posible, ya que quería corroborar si mi teoría era verdad, pero tu también pensabas lo mismo que yo – Dice el joven

— ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba que era mi hermana? – Dice la líder de los dragones algo molesta

— Tengo la particularidad de saber cómo se siente alguien con solo ver su reacción, como hablan o hasta incluso con la expresión de su cara. Para mi fue algo sencillo, al ver como te comportaste junto a Lucy – Explica Luis

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho aún? – Dice la escamada celeste con la duda

— Esto es algo que nunca antes he visto… es muy inusual el caso que tienen ustedes dos, asi que tu tienes que decidir si decírselo o no... – Dice el adolescente

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Grita alguien en alguna parte del castillo

— Oh… parece que alguien de los tres ha despertado… te tengo que dejar, quiero evitar que ellos se asusten más de lo necesario – Dice Luis, para luego irse corriendo hacia un lado

— ¡Oye, espera! – Dice Ember

La escamada no sigue al joven y simplemente se queda en el pasillo por unos minutos. Sumida en sus pensamientos, ella va de vuelta al comedor

**Con Eric, En otra habitación, unos minutos antes**

_No sé qué rayos acaba de ocurrir... recuerdo haber sido absorbido por el portal, pero a partir de ahí solo recuerdo oscuridad… Ahora sé que estoy recostado en una camilla de un hospital, las reconozco muy bien, había sufrido una fractura en mi pie izquierdo cuando era niño y tuve que estar internado en un hospital por un par de días… claro que esta vez me siento algo diferente. _

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero solo veo muy borroso, puedo escuchar el sonido característico del monitor cardiaco, que mide tus signos vitales. Con el paso de los segundos mi vista al fin se aclara y pude ver una cortina celeste… ¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Cómo pude haber sobrevivido al dispositivo? A menos que... al fin se haya acabado… pero las pruebas del portal… ¡Jonathan Blake! Le había hecho algo al arco del portal antes de… ¡Ay mi cabeza!_

Eric se lleva sus cascos a su cabeza, pero enseguida este percibe algo diferente, el inmediatamente los mira

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Grité asustado, mientras miro mi… extraña mano… pero hay algo más que también cambió. Trate de levantarme de la cama pero la sábana se enreda en uno de mis extraños pies y provoca que me caiga de la cama.

Eric ahora es un cambiante de color verde de cuernos azules, tiene un caparazón amarillo. Es prácticamente como cualquier cambiante, salvo que él tiene sus cuernos un poco similares a los de Thorax.

_No entendí lo que me ocurrió, así que miré mejor… todo mi cuerpo cambió por completo, ahora estoy en el cuerpo como de un caballo, salvo que este es de un color verde… sentí algo raro en la espalda y pude ver unas alas de insecto... Traté de levantarme pero al instante me caí... entonces me vio obligado a caminar como un animal cuadrúpedo, es complicado mantenerme así… ya que nunca lo he hecho, mis cuatro patas tiemblan..._

— ¡Eric! ¡¿Estás bien?!… ¿¡Dios mío que me ha pasado!? – Escuche cerca la voz de Melody, con un tono de voz alarmada

— ¡Demonios como duele mi espalda!… ¿¡Qué demonios le pasó a mi mano!? – También oí a Ethan gritar del pánico

— ¿Ethan, Melody, están ustedes bien? – Les pregunté también preocupado

_Difícilmente camine hacia la cortina de la habitación y la pude abrir para encontrarme con un ser que no conocía. Era una especie de grifo de color amarillo con algunos toques verdes en sus plumas, tenía una venda que le rodea todo su pecho, lomo y vientre, él está encima de una cama de hospital..._

— ¡¿Qué diablos eres?! – Dice el emplumado amarillo con un tono de voz muy familiar

— ¡¿Ethan, eres tu?! – Dije realmente sorprendido

— ¡¿Chicos, realmente son ustedes?! – Dice Melody al otro lado con un tono de sorpresa

Melody al igual que sus compañeros ha sido transformada en una Hipogrifo de color rojo con toques azules en sus alas...

— ¿Qué demonios nos pasó? – Dice Ethan sumamente asustado, mientras mira mejor cada parte de su nuevo cuerpo

— No tengo ni idea… pero la mejor pregunta es ¿Dónde rayos estamos? – Dije con suma preocupación mientras miro los alrededores

— ¿Estamos en un hospital o algo por el estilo? – Dice muy dudosa la Hipogrifo de pelaje rojo con tonos azules

— No estoy tan seguro de eso – Dije con algo de temor

— Solo hay una manera de… ¡Ay... mi espalda! – Grita el grifo verde, el cual, intentó levantarse de la camilla… pero se cae al suelo poco después

— ¡Ethan! – Dice Melody, mientras se acerca con algo de dificultad a su compañero

— ¡Rayos!... se me había olvidado lo que me pasó – Dice Ethan, muy adolorido… él ahora está tirado en el suelo

— Si tan solo tuviera mis manos, te ayudaria – Dije con suma preocupación

_De un pronto a otro, fui rodeado por un extraño círculo de un fuego verdoso... ¡Y volví a la normalidad! Prácticamente tengo puesta mi ropa de la compañía y soy de nuevo un humano. _

— ¿Como hiciste eso? – Dice el grifo, muy sorprendido

— No tengo la más mínima idea... – Dije revisando de nuevo si todo estaba en orden

_Los tres escuchamos que la puerta se abre y alguien se acerca con rapidez hacia nosotros… de un pronto a otro la cortina se abre y todos observamos un adolescente con una expresión tranquila mientras nos observa con algo de asombro._

— Esperen un momento ¿Tú de dónde saliste? – Dice Luis quien apunta a Eric

— ¿Mejor quien rayos eres y dónde nos encontramos? – Dice la hipogrifo con algo de miedo

— Se que los tres están confundidos y asustados, pero primero necesito saber donde esta el cambiante – Dice el extraño joven

— ¿Cambiante? – Pregunte sin entender nada

— Es un hada pony de color verde y con alas de insecto que estaba en una camilla de hospital – Explica Luis de manera breve

— Ah… eso era hace unos momentos – Dice Eric, comprendiendo lo que era antes

— Wow… parece que ustedes son más peculiares que las especies en las que se han convertido – Comenta el adolescente pensativo

— Oye, necesitamos una explicación ahora, ya que no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando – Dice Ethan de manera molesta hacia el joven

— Rayos, aquí vamos de nuevo – Dice algo frustrado Luis por tener que explicar todo nuevamente

**Castillo de Canterlot, 9:15 a.m.**

Las princesas junto con Star Swirl se encuentran reunidos en una de las mesas del comedor del castillo, mientras discuten pacíficamente lo que ocurrió el día de ayer en Ponyville, así como en el bosque Everfree y la grieta que habían avistado en ese oscuro y salvaje bosque.

— ¿Creen que todo esté seguro? – Pregunta Celestia, con un tono de voz angustiada

— Me preocupa más los extraños articulos que tiene el humano… son muy poderosos y peligrosos si caen en cascos malvados – Menciona Star Swirl, el cual, investigó un poco los artefactos que usa Luis… pero no hay una información exacta o de confianza

— ¿Te refieres a la gema? Solo sé que su poder es para arreglar barreras… pero como dice Star Swirl, la información es casi inexistente o no muy confiable – Comenta Luna, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Siento que existe más información de lo que sabemos, creo que nos ocultan muchos detalles – Aclara Celestia, mientras Luna la mira a los ojos

— Te refieres a lo que viste ayer en la noche muy cerca de Ponyville… ¿Una especie de rayo blanco que sube al cielo? – Le pregunta Luna, mientras su hermana asiste con su cabeza

— ¿Alguien más tiene información? – Menciona Star Swirl, mientras escucha tranquilamente

— Ayer en la noche estuve en un sueño con Mel… y ocurrió algo similar, fui expulsada del sueño por una luz blanca y desde hace horas no puedo acceder a los sueños… ni siquiera al plano… – Comenta Luna, llamando la atención de Celestia y Star Swirl.

— Eso es… importante, Celestia vio un rayo blanco en Ponyville y Luna estuvo en un colapso de un plano, de alguna manera lo que ustedes observaron debe estar conectado entre sí – Explica el unicornio de pelaje gris, mientras rasca su barba con su casco

Un silencio se forma rápidamente, mientras ambas princesas y Star Swirl piensan y charlan todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, desde que encontraron a los tres nuevos seres en el bosque, la situación se ha vuelto crítica...

— ¿Si le preguntamos a ese humano sobre el rayo blanco que Celestia vió en la madrugada, será que nos lo dice? – Pregunta Luna, con leve inseguridad…

— Podría decirle a Twilight… ella se encuentra en Ponyville, podría incluso interrogar a los tres seres una vez que se recuperen – Responde Celestia, con un tono de voz neutral

— Bueno… es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora, no sabemos más que el punto de nexo desapareció y eso no es nada bueno – Comenta el unicornio de poblada barba gris…

— Según lo que dijo Luis… sin el punto de nexo, todos corremos peligro, pero creo que él desconoce lo que sucedió – Recuerda Luna, debido a la actitud del humano en el bosque Everfree

Con una leve pausa en la conversación, una pequeña carta se genera frente a Celestia, ella simplemente la toma con su magia y la deja en la mesa, mientras sigue charlando con su hermana, así como con Star Swirl. Todos escuchan con gran atención, las posibles teorías de lo que está sucediendo.

— La leeré después… lamento la interrupción Luna… – Se disculpa la Alicornio de pelaje blanco

— Aún si ocurre una desgracia, Twilight todavía tiene el cofre en sus cascos y los elementos se encuentran protegidos en el árbol – Recuerda el unicornio de pelaje gris, que viste una capa azul con dibujos de estrellas, mientras tanto, en frente de Celestia se genera una nueva carta

— ¿Crees que los elementos y el cofre podrán ayudarnos? Siento que hay algo más de fondo – Menciona Celestia, la cual, deja la carta encima de la anterior

— ¿No deberías leer las cartas? Puede ser algo importante – Le dice la Alicornio azul marino, con una voz tranquila

En ese instante, una tercer carta se genera frente a Celestia… por lo que sin más, ella da un suspiro lleno de frustración y abre la nueva carta con su magia. El sobre es completamente normal, no obstante al momento en que la Alicornio comienza a leer los primeros párrafos, en su rostro se le percibe gran preocupación…

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con rayos blancos al cielo? – Pregunta algo dudoso Star Swirl

Sin responder a la pregunta, Celestia abre las otras dos cartas… estás también mencionan lo mismo que la anterior y como ya se lo esperaba, una cuarta carta se le genera enfrente… mientras tanto, Luna y su Ex-maestro, solo observan con detenimiento.

— No es nada acerca de rayos blancos… son grietas que han sido avistadas por diferentes reinos… quieren saber si representa un peligro potencial o si también hemos avistado algunos – Responde la Alicornio blanca, alertando a su hermana así como a su Ex-maestro.

— Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé… creo que deben alertar a todos los líderes de los reinos… aún no sabemos nada de lo que está ocurriendo y si es que existe una solución – Expresa Star Swirl, con un tono de voz preocupada

**Con Luis, Castillo de Twilight, algunos minutos después, 9:30 a.m.**

_Ahora estoy explicando a los nuevos lo que ya ha pasado y además les explique lo que era el Multiverso en general… creo que casi cada persona que conozco por primera vez siempre se va a preguntar "¿Qué está pasando?" Claro no puedo cambiar ese detalle ya que siempre que encuentran algo que nunca habían visto o experimentado pierden el control de la situación y no saben qué hacer, además de tener miedo a algo que puede que los lastime o no… vaya, ahora he notado que soy un psicólogo o bueno, saber mucho del tema… creo que me desvie._

_Ahora estoy charlando los últimos detalles con ellos, para luego llevarlos con los demás y hacer las demás cosas relacionadas... casi se me olvida mencionar que también tuve que ayudarles un poco para que ellos pudieran caminar como cualquier miembro de su especie correspondiente._

— Deja a ver si entendí bien… estamos en un universo donde existen ponys parlantes y muchas otras criaturas mitológicas, además ahora nos transformamos en una de esas razas y estamos permanentemente atrapados en esta dimensión – Dice Eric aún como humano entendiendo lo que le explicó el joven

— Exacto, ademas de que no los puedo volver a la normalidad porque su ADN cambió radicalmente por la exposición a la energía del vacío – Les dije con una cara ya algo aburrida

— Pero yo volví a la normalidad – Dice el cambiante en forma humana

— Eso es porque la especie en la que te has convertido tiene la habilidad de modificar su forma a voluntad… pero te sugiero que dejes de ser un humano, ya que puedes cansarte al mantener esa forma por un largo tiempo – Le advertí al cambiante que no entiendo cómo pudo convertirse en sí mismo al instante

— ¿Entonces seremos asi por siempre? – pregunta Ethan con suma preocupación

— Lamentablemente sí, por ahora nada va a cambiar y tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo – Les dije seriamente

— Yo solamente me uní al equipo contra Aperture para sacarlo de su estatus, no para ser convertida en… esto – Dice Melody con suma angustia y un tono de voz molesta

— ¿Se refieren a la compañía en la que trabaja Mel Vega? – Les pregunté con curiosidad

— ¡¿Conoces a Mel?! ¡¿Él está por aquí, verdad?! – Dice el grifo amarillo, el cual, de sobresalta al escuchar ese nombre

— Ya veo, ustedes lo conocen… esta por algun lado de este castillo, está con sus otros dos compañeros – Le contesté tranquilamente

— ¡¿También están Lucy y Forest?! Esto es increíble – Dice Eric sorprendido también, además le noté una gota de sudor bajar por su cara

— Si están sanos y salvos, pero claro también ellos fueron convertidos en seres de Equestria – Dije con suma calma

— Espera… ¡Están el peligro, hay un robot que viene a matarlos! – Dice Ethan sumamente preocupado

— Ah… se refieren al androide… yo mismo le di el golpe final, creo que aún queda algo de su maquinaria en alguna zona... antes de que lo destruyera con una buena explosión de C4 – Les dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara

— ¿Tú solo te enfrentaste a esa cosa? – Dice la Hipogrifo impactada

— Me enfrento casi todos los días con robots, criaturas salvajes y hasta algunas veces hasta dioses… como yo ya les dije soy el líder de la OPIP – Les dije con suma tranquilidad

— Yo no creo que lo que acabas de decir es simplemente una broma tuya – Dice el grifo con una actitud seria

— Señor, tenemos problemas graves – Dice la inteligencia artificial de mi brazalete

— ¿Qué fue eso? – Dice Melody asustada

— ¿Ahora que es lo que sucede Rochelle? – Dije con algo de preocupación mientras bajo la manga de mi chaqueta

— He detectado múltiples fracturas que se han estado generando en diferentes lugares del mundo, por el momento ninguna ha entrado en estado crítico, pero la que se formó en Ponyville mantiene problemas de inestabilidad – Me responde Rochelle

— Avísame si alguna de las grietas se abre… en especial la de Ponyville – Le dije un poco más calmado

— No hay problema jefe, lo mantendré informado – Dice la inteligencia artificial, la cual, se apaga junto con su pantalla

— ¿Le estás hablando a tu dispositivo? – Dice Ethan con algo de asombro

— Simplemente es la inteligencia artificial que traje conmigo… aunque pronto estará en sus primeras fases de corrupción que tienden a pasar algunas formas virtuales a lo largo de su existencia… debido a su inteligencia – Contesté con calma, pero creo que confundí más a los tres con la reacción que les puedo ver ahora, ya me es habitual

_Apenas dije esas palabras, alguien toca la puerta del cuarto, de seguro debe ser Twilight por mi ausencia ya que salí del comedor y más nunca volví._

— ¿Luis, necesito hablar contigo un momento? – Se logra escuchar la voz de Twilight del otro lado de la puerta, como ya había anticipado de antemano

— Los dejaré solos por un momento para que puedan digerir un poco su situación… para que luego puedan ver a los demás – Dije con suma tranquilidad para luego ir a la puerta

_Apenas salí de la habitación, vía a la Alicornio lila esperando pacientemente que hable con ella, pero mantiene una expresión seria… lo cual, significa que algo no anda nada bien..._

— ¿Sucede algo malo Twilight? – Le pregunté tranquilamente

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ellos tres despertaron? – Dice la Alicornio lila algo molesta

— Preferí que ellos despertarán con una criatura que conocen y no como un pony parlante, al menos una figura familiar a sus ojos… además después te iba a avisar de todas maneras… pero viendo tu expresión parece que no solo vienes por eso – Dije con suma tranquilidad

— Las princesas me mandaron una carta diciendo que te hiciera un par de preguntas – Dice Twilight con un tono de voz algo preocupada

— Si es respecto a algunas grietas que se han visto en Equestria, solo diré que tomen precauciones si es que algo sale de una de las fracturas – Le contesté con calma, aunque la dejé sorprendida por lo que le dije

— ¿Como supiste eso? – Dice la Alicornio morada impactada

— He estado atento a los cambios que sufre esta dimensión desde lo que sucedió ayer… simplemente diles a las princesas que manden a decir que a cualquier actividad de esas fracturas, me avisen de inmediato ya que puede ser un potencial peligro – Dije con algo de seriedad

— Les avisaré… además, la princesa Celestia vio ayer por la noche una extraña luz que salió disparada al cielo en alguna parte de Ponyville… ¿Sabes algo al respecto? – PreguntaTwilight, la cual, me recuerda la visita algo inesperada de ese guardián…

— Bueno eso no tengo información, pero ahora que lo dices, lo investigaré cuando pueda – Le mentí para que no se preocupara de ese tema

— ¡¿Eric, te encuentras bien?! – Dice Melody del otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Ahora que paso? – Dije algo preocupado

_De inmediato abrí la puerta de la habitación para ver qué había pasado, vi a Ethan y a Melody tratando de ayudar a Eric, el cual, estaba en el suelo, pero ya no estaba en su forma humana si no volvió a convertirse en un cambiante._

— Argh… ¿Qué rayos me paso? – Dice Eric, el cual, se sienta en el suelo

— Te dije que volvieras a tu forma de cambiante ya que no podrías mantener tu antigua forma de manera indefinida – Le explique al cambiante ya tranquilo

— ¿Y cómo crees que yo sepa eso sí nunca he sido un cambiante en mi vida? – Exclama enojado Eric

— ¿Todo está bien? – Pregunta la Alicornio lila, la cual, esta a mi lado

— No bromeabas que los ponis hablaban – Dice Ethan con asombro al ver a la alicornio

— ¿Twilight, podría llevar a estos tres con Mel y los otros dos, ya que ellos quieren charlar con ellos? – Le pedí a Twilight con amabilidad

— Ah… creo que puedes hacerlo, pero necesito hacerles también un par de preguntas a ellos primero – Me dice la alicornio lila

— Primero hay que ver si ellos están de acuerdo – Dije con tranquilidad

— Yo desearía hablar con Mel, si es posible – Dice el grifo con entusiasmo

— Yo digo lo mismo – Dice Eric con la misma actitud de su compañero

— No lo sé... desearía estar un momento a solas – Dice la hipogrifo carmesí algo indecisa

— ¿Estás segura de eso? – Dice Ethan con la duda

— Si, vayan, yo me quedaré aquí... y tal vez conteste las preguntas – Le responde Melody algo pensativa

— En ese caso, Ethan y Eric, por favor síganme – Les dije a los dos con tranquilidad

**Con Mel, En la biblioteca del castillo, 10:00 a.m.**

_No me esperaba a tener que recurrir el uso de libros para entretenerme, pero es lo único que hay en este mundo. Justamente después de desayunar, volvimos a la habitación que estábamos, claro que los tres estábamos algo aburridos de estar en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada. Así que le preguntamos a Twilight si había algo que podíamos hacer, ella nos dijo que aqui tenia una biblioteca, la cual, le pertenecía. Aqui estaba buscando algún libro el cual leer mientras Forest estaba leyendo uno de hechizos básicos… parece que ya leyó como tres o cuatro de esos muy rápido. Lucy por su parte estaba algo callada perdida quizás por sus pensamientos._

— Lucy ¿vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada o vas a buscar un libro? – Le pregunté a mi compañera

— Yo no soy una fan de los libros que digamos – Me contesta la dragona rozada quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de una mesa

— Un poco de lectura no hace mal a nadie, la verdad es que estoy aprendiendo bastante de magia – Comenta Forest del otro lado de la mesa

— Eso es porque estás leyendo algo que a ti te gusta, pero yo no sé si hay algo que me podría interesar – Dice Lucy en un tono indeciso

— Solo ve lo que te llama la atención y vez si lo quieres leer – Le dije tranquilamente

— Voy a intentarlo – Dice la escamada rosada quien se levanta de la silla y se dirige al gran librero

_Lucy está justamente al lado de mi buscando como yo un libro, por unos instantes de que ella estaba al lado mío sentí una especie de sensación de calma o será algo más... ¿Que estoy pensando?. De pronto sentí que una de mis manos estaba siendo rodeado por algo, cuando mire para saber que era, estaba siendo agarrado por la cola de Lucy, la cual, tenía al final de la punta una especie de pluma que apenas siento en mi piel._

— "Ahh… Lucy, ¿podrías… dejar mi mano libre?" – Le murmure a mi compañera en voz baja

— "Yo no quería… no sabía que podía hacer eso" – Dice la dragona en un tono de sorpresa y de vergüenza, notándose un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

— "Tranquila, mientras no hagas eso de nuevo todo estará bien" – Le dije tranquilo aunque algo avergonzado también mientras ella libera mi mano

_Esto sí que fue un momento incómodo, por suerte Forest no lo noto ya que estaba realmente concentrado en leer su libro, lo más probable es que habría dicho alguna broma o algo para molestar un poco._

— Ya los encontre, sabia que podrían estar por aquí – Dice Luis quien entra a la sala tranquilamente

— Luis, ¿Donde estuviste? – Pregunta el unicornio gris

— Charlando con los que llegaron ayer por la grieta – Contesta el adolescente con calma

— ¿Enserio? – comente bastante sorprendido y algo más tranquilo

— De hecho, los conocen a ustedes tres también, no les sonarán los nombres de Ethan y Eric – Dice Luis dejándonos a tres completamente impactados

— ¡¿Nuestro jefe está aquí?! – Dice Forest sorprendido

— ¿Cómo es que ellos llegaron aquí? – Le dije con intriga

— Ah… vaya, les había explicado la situación y se me olvido preguntarles ese detalle… da igual, ustedes mismo se lo pueden preguntar… también quiero mencionar Ethan es el Grifo y Eric es el que parece un poni con alas de insecto, para que sepan – explica Luis el cual abre la puerta dejando ver a ambos seres

— Oye no avisaste que ibas a abrir la puerta – Dice el emplumado amarillo en un tono molesto

— ¿Ethan? – Exclamé asombrado al reconocer a la voz de mi amigo

— Mel, aun no puedo creer que estés con vida después de tanto tiempo – Dice el cambiante muy alegre

— Bueno los voy a dejar solos para que conversen – Dice el joven quien abandona la sala

**Con Luis, En el salón del mapa, algunos minutos más tarde, 10:30 a.m.**

Ahora se ve a Luis estando completamente solo en el salón del mapa sentado en la silla de Twilight, el cual, está rodeado por unos paneles holográficos con mucha información que muestra demasiada información en poco tiempo.

— ¿Esta es la cifra total? – Le pregunté a Rochelle mientras observo el holograma

— Sí jefe, se confirma que treinta y dos habitantes de Ponyville en la otra dimensión han fallecido a causa de la pelea contra los dos robots – Contesta Rochelle con un tono algo triste

— _-suspira-_ Guarda toda esta información en el archivo junto a la de Neytirix y todo lo relacionado con el hasta el momento, junto al monitoreo de la otra dimensión – Dije con un tono serio y a su vez algo apenado de escuchar dicha noticia

— Espere unos segundos … … Listo, ¿Desea enviarlo al servidor de la OPIP? – Pregunta la inteligencia artificial

— Por el momento no, guardarlo y luego lo mandare manualmente – Le dije con algo más tranquilo

— Como usted diga jefe – Dice Rochelle

— Ahora quiero ver los resultados de ADN – Le pedí a ella, mientras al instante se cambia la información a la que había pedido

— ¿Desea escuchar musica? – Dice la inteligencia artificial con duda

— Pon la última que escuché – Le dije mientras miraba con detenimiento la Información de Mel

— Reproduciendo: _Beauty of Annihilation-Elena Siegman_ – Dice Rochelle reproduciendo una canción de Rock

**/Verificando… por favor espere un momento… Usuario Reconocido/**

**/Accediendo a la Red central… espere algunos segundos/**

**/Usted tiene 40 mensajes sin responder/**

**/Su buzón de mensajes se encuentra lleno/**

**/Desea borrar los mensajes: ****Si**oNo**/**

**/Borrando mensajes… tarea completada/**

**/Buscando registros personales… espere un momento/**

**/Iniciando Registro de video/**

**/Bitácora N°8DF7K24/**

Registro de video de Luis… he examinado con detalle los datos de Mel y sus compañeros, y he notado varias cosas que nunca pensé que volvería a ver… Lo primero, Los seis fueron expuestos a las energías del vacío entre dimensiones, lo cual, te podría matar o cambiar drásticamente, por suerte ocurrió lo segundo. En segundo lugar, a pesar que sus células cambiaron a las de las especies a las que se transformado, hay ciertas cadenas de ADN que muestran ciertas anomalías… como por ejemplo, la de Mel, el cual, parece que tiene un factor regenerativo, además de tener aumentos en todos los sentidos, Fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y hasta un instinto avanzado. Los demás también están presentes estas anomalías en sus demás compañeros, pero no puedo determinar sus cualidades, debido a que son algo complicadas de estimar, con un equipo más avanzado podría saber cuales son sus nuevas habilidades… aunque puede que tenga una idea que me puede servir.

Otro de los temas importantes, por el momento, es sobre el aumento progresivo de la inestabilidad de esta dimensión en particular, está pasando la media común de otras dimensiones y está muy cerca del máximo registrado… me estoy temiendo de que si esto sigue puede que este universo no dure lo suficiente, ¿Deberé decirle a Celestia sobre el proyecto "El Nuevo Noé"?… El Kronorium desde que lo vi ayer en la noche, solo ha descrito casi al detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta este mismo instante, sin revelarme nada del futuro como lo hacía antes, Pero hay unas líneas que no ha cambiado en nada, "_La venganza de Black Stone se concretara"_... ¿Quien es Black Stone?.

Casi se me olvidaba que en la noche de ayer, fui a detener un Minerals alterado en otra dimensión, además de que tuve que pelear contra una IA española y dos robot, pero no es que tenga ganas de contar lo que pasó… creo que lo haré en la siguiente resgistro… Fin del video.

**/Guardando… … … … Grabación de video guardada con éxito/**

— Bueno creo que debería ver como están Mel y los demás – Comente al vacío de la gran habitación, mientras desaparecen los paneles holográficos que estaban frente a mi

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Pregunta Twilight

— ¡Me lleva la vida! ¿Twilight de donde saliste? – Dije bastante sorprendido ante la inesperada presencia de la alicornio… creo que me va dar un infarto si me siguen asustando de esta manera

— Acababa de llevar a Melody con los demás después de haberme respondido las preguntas que le hice, y te encontré aquí sentado en mi silla – Me dice la alicornio lila

— Estaba revisando la información del punto de Nexo, pero no he podido hacer nada por el momento – Le dije, aunque omitiendo algo de información, no es como le dijera que estaba haciendo mi bitácora

— ¿Y qué me dices de las grietas que están en toda Equestria? – Me pregunta Twilight algo preocupada

— Por el momento no han mostrado actividad alguna, pero aún representan un peligro para todos los reinos si es que se llegaran a abrir, no sabría decirte qué podría salir por alguna de ellas o si todas las razas de Equestria podrán afrontarlas… por mientras solo hay que estar listos para lo que sea, literalmente hablando – le conteste detalladamente de la situación actual, claro que percibo en su rostro que he aumentado su preocupación

— Entiendo… voy a ir a la escuela para revisar algunas cosas importantes y ver si tengo que cerrar el año escolar de los estudiantes – Dice la alicornio algo intranquila, la cual, está apunto de retirarse del salón

— Antes de que te vayas ¿Podría llevar a Mel y sus compañeros a las afueras de tu escuela? – Le pregunté a Twilight

— ¿Porque quieres hacer eso? – Dice Twilight con la duda

— Siento que ellos necesitan tomar aire fresco y relajarse un rato en otra cosa, han pasado por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo… solo quiero ayudarlos un poco, ademas estaras cerca si algo llegara a pasar así que no hay de qué preocuparse – le explique brevemente

— Mmm… creo que esta bien, ademas ya que la escuela está cerrada no habría ningún problema – Dice la alicornio algo pensativa, aunque mencionó un dato que ya sabía, pero da igual

— Una cosa mas ¿Donde esta Spike?, normalmente estaria por aqui o junto a ti – Le volví a preguntar a Twilight

— El ha estado con Ember después del desayuno – Me responde Twilight

_Esta con Ember… en cierto modo es algo entendible, ella debe andar algo indecisa si decirle a Lucy que es su hermana, pero que ande con Spike, me parece algo curioso._

**Con Mel, Escuela de la amistad, 1:20 p.m.**

_Necesito un descanso de ser golpeado constantemente de mucha información en tan poco tiempo… Sorprendentemente Eric, nuestro jefe, y Ethan, un amigo, terminaron en la misma situacion que yo, Forest y lucy, además de una compañera de ellos Melody, la cual, conocí poco después. los tres habían formado una resistencia contra Aperture, después de que entraramos en el portal, y ellos trataron de detener al robot que vimos ayer, el cual, nos iba a matarnos… ahora que va ser, un maldito zombie payaso del espacio. ¡Malditos teletransportes!._

_Todo lo relacionado con Aperture hasta ahora, me ha dejado bastante confuso y a la vez furioso, ya que simplemente nos metimos en un lío interdimensional por el hecho de ser empleados de la compañía, y de que el jefe de la empresa quiere matar a sus propios empleados por haberse involucrado. Ya no debería preocuparme por todo esto, en total ya no se puede ir a la tierra si el punto de Nexo ya no existe y estamos atrapados aquí… o eso es lo que dijo Luis, porque lo que sé es que el puede crear un portal para viajar a otros universos, ¿porque no crea uno para volver al nuestro?, creo que se lo voy a preguntar cuando pueda._

_Después de algunas horas de conversación y un almuerzo bastante incómodo para los tres recién llegados, por alguna razón no vi a la otra dragona, lo cual, hizo que Lucy estuviera más tranquila mientras comía, se le notaba en su rostro. Twilight nos pidió a todos que la acompañaramos afuera del castillo, claro que esta vez no habría alguna guardia pony, ya que ellos al parecer volvieron a un lugar llamado Canterlot._

Se ve a todos junto a Twilight, llegando a la entrada de la escuela de la amistad.

— ¿Que es este edificio? – Pregunta Lucy

— Es mi escuela, donde todos los seres de Equestria van a aprender sobre la amistad – Contesta la alicornio lila

— Esta es su escuela, No está mal, esta genial – Dice Forest alegre

— Es muy morada para mi gusto – Comenta Melody algo desanimada

— Gracias, Mis amigas y yo nos encargamos de mantenerla en pie – Dice Twilight contenta

— ¿Amistad?, es algo bastante ridículo que diferentes especies vengan a aprender algo que pueden aprender hasta en sus propios hogares – Dice Ethan en un tono burlón

— Es su cultura y hay que respetarla – Le dije a mi emplumado amigo en un tono algo serio

— ¿Acaso eso es… una referencia? – Pregunta el unicornio gris, el cual, estaba leyendo un libro que tiene como título "_Magia avanzada, Volumen 24_"

— La verdad lo saque de un video el cual no me acuerdo, pero si se le consideraría una referencia – Le respondo no muy seguro

— ¿Ah… Twilight, Porque nos trajiste aqui, acaso nos darás un tour por tu escuela? – pregunta Eric cambiando el tema no muy animado

— Luis quería sacarlos del castillo para que se sintieran mejor, mientras yo estaré revisando algunas cosas, no me molestaria enseñarles la escuela si es lo que ustedes quieren – Explica la alicornio

— ¿Dónde está Luis, no lo vi cuando salimos? – Dice Eric con la duda

— Ah estoy aquí por si no lo sabían – Dice Luis, el cual, Sorprende a todos por aparecer de repente

— ¡¿De donde rayos apareciste?! – Dice Lucy algo impactada

— Siempre estuve detrás de ustedes – Responde el adolescente tranquilamente

— Estoy seguro de que no estubiste hay en ningún momento – Comenta el grifo algo consternado

— Solo por quedarme callado he ir detrás de todos no quiere decir que soy un ninja por naturaleza… pasando al tema importante, les pediré que me sigan por favor – Dice el adolescente

_Todos seguimos a Luis, menos Twilight, la cual, entra a la escuela por la puerta usando su magia. Caminamos por unos cinco minutos hasta llegar hasta un pequeño lago que estaba a algunos metros cerca de donde estábamos._

— Ya llegamos – Dice el joven mientras deja su mochila cerca de un arbusto

— Vaya, todos los paisajes son realmente coloridos y bellos sin importar donde estés – Dice Lucy mirando los alrededores

— Necesitaba algo de aire fresco – Comente algo relajado de estar afuera mientras me estiro un poco

— ¿Ahora que haremos? – Dice Ethan con la duda

— Bueno… En cierto modo, a parte de sacarlos del castillo para que se sintieran bien, tenía pensado entrenarlos un poco, ya que necesitan saber algo de combate y así que dominen algunas de sus habilidades – Dice Luis tranquilamente

— Tienes que estar bromeando – Dice el grifo amarillo

— ¿Entrenar? – Dice Melody sorprendida y algo confundida

— ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres enseñarnos combate? Ninguno de nosotros aun no asimilamos lo que ha sucedido – Dice El cambiante en un tono molesto

— Miren _-suspira-_ Comprendo perfectamente porque reaccionan ustedes tres, después de las cosas que le han pasado y de las cosas que han cambiado en sus vidas… solo quiero que se sientan bien y que puedan continuar con sus vidas ya no normales, en total es su decisión si quieren que los entrene o no – Dice el joven con una actitud sincera ante todos

— Lamento mi tono de voz – Se disculpa Eric

— No lo lamentes, en total es su opinión y comprendo si aún no asimilan los hechos, pero con algo de tiempo lo lograrán – Dice el adolescente

— ¿De verdad crees poder enseñarnos si tu eres… casi normal? – Dice Lucy con intriga

— Digamos que he entrenado con seres como ustedes y ademas tambien experimente alguna de sus situaciones "_Aunque no quiero detallar esos eventos"_ – Murmura Luis

— Eres de verdad, la persona más rara que he conocido en mi vida – Comenta Eric

— Se tendrán que acostumbrar… ¿Quien quiere que lo entrene o prefiere disfrutar del aire libre? – Pregunta el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Creo que no puedo hacer mucho con la herida de mi espalda – Comenta Ethan

— Yo quiero ser el primero – Dice Forest emocionado quien cierra el libro que estaba leyendo con su magia

— ¿Estás seguro amigo? – Le pregunté a mi compañero algo preocupado

— Claro que lo estoy, quiero ver si logro dominar mi magia – Dice el unicornio gris que mediante su magia hace desaparecer el libro que tenía

— Vaya has aprendido magia sin ni siquiera haber empezado… además que lo aprendiste demasiado rápido, hasta para un unicornio normal – Dice Luis bastante sorprendido

— He estado aprendiendo cada encantamiento, desde levitar cosas pesadas hasta cómo convertir objetos a otros, creo que estoy más que listo – Dice el unicornio gris con un gran entusiasmo

— Bueno, así no tendré que enseñarte como usar magia, ahora veamos como te va en un pequeño combate contra mi – Dice el adolescente

— ¿Combate? – Dice la escamada rozada con intriga

— Simplemente será como una pelea pequeña entre Forest y yo, pero solo es para ver si sabe usar los hechizos correctamente, así tendre una idea de como poder entrenarlo más tarde – Explica el joven

— ¿No crees que podrías resultar lastimado o quizás algo peor? – Le pregunté a Luis algo preocupado

— Oye, no pienso hacer hechizos que no he practicado aún – Dice Forest algo molesto por el comentario de su compañero

— No lo decía por eso, es que no tiene una clase de protección o algo por el estilo – Le digo a mi amigo para que entienda a lo que me refería

— No se preocupen por eso, ya lo tengo cubierto – Dice Luis con una clara tranquilidad en su tono de voz

_Todos al igual que yo, ven como Luis es rodeado por un aura azulada y luego esta desaparece, Ahora parece que porta una extraña armadura de color gris con algunas piezas metálicas en los brazos y pecho de color azul, también pude ver con más facilidad el brazalete en su brazo y su extraña pulsera._

— ¿De donde sacaste la armadura? – Pregunte algo impactado

— La he tenido puesta en todo momento, la ropa que tenia antes era simplemente una proyección holográfica hiperrealista – Explica el adolescente ahora con una armadura

— ¿Acaso tienes más sorpresas que darnos? – Dice Ethan con intriga

— Ah…_ -pensativo-_ No sabría decirte una cifra estimada, pero diría que tengo bastantes – Contesta Luis tranquilamente

— ¿Ya vamos a empezar o que? – Dice el unicornio gris con algo de emoción

— Cierto… _-mira los alrededores-_ Mmm… creo que cerca del lago no estaría mal, hay bastante espacio – Dice el Joven

_Luis y Forest se acercan a unos metros del lago, para así empezar el combate. Los demás incluyéndome a mí, nos alejamos un poco, pero con la posibilidad de ver cómo se enfrentaban. _

— Te dejare que ataques primero – Dice Luis tranquilamente

— Si tu lo dices, está bien – Dice el unicornio gris

_Veo como mi amigo es rodeado en un aura verde lima y este desaparece ante la vista de todos, para luego este aparecer detrás de Luis, el cual, parecía anticiparse a la acción de mi compañero. El adolescente saca de la nada una pistola de color azul y gris con algunos toques en naranja en ciertas partes. No se porque las armas de Luis son realmente parecidas a unas pistolas Nerf que tenía cuando era niño. El dispara contra el unicornio, pero al impactar contra mi amigo este era más que un simple espejismo y después el joven es impactado por un rayo verde claro, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, sin lastimarlo._

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Forest preocupado, el cual, apareció al lado de Luis

— No es nada, mi armadura es muy resistente a casi todo… De verdad que no me esperaba algún movimiento tan complejo de parte tuya. Me tomaste desprevenido – Dice el joven con su armadura mientras este se levanta

— ¿Enserio? fue un plan completamente improvisado – Dice el unicornio gris con gran impresión

— Amigo, estuviste increíble – Le dije a mi compañero acercándome a ambos, al igual que los demás

— ¿Porque rayos usaste una pistola contra Forest? – Dice Eric con una notable preocupación

— ¿Acaso piensas matarlo? – Dice la hipogrifo de la misma forma que su compañero

— Por Favor chicos no sean asi, no creo que el vaya a arriesgar mi vida en un simple entrenamiento – Dice Forest con cierta preocupación

— Tranquilos, esta arma aunque parezca un arma letal, Utiliza unas balas especiales que no habrian dañado a Forest en ningún momento, solo lo habían dejado aturdido o hacerlo dormir por dos horas, pero estás solo son un calibre para aturdir – Explica el joven con una actitud seria

— ¿Como puedo saber si eso es verdad? – Pregunta el grifo amarillo con duda

_Luis al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces, coloca el cañón de su arma en su muñeca izquierda y jala el gatillo. El adolescente hace muecas de dolor mientras trata de mantener el equilibrio por el efecto de la bala, la cual, estaba incrustada en su muñeca._

— Vale, dices la verdad – Dice Eric algo sorprendido

— No crees que es llevarlo a lo extremo – Comente sorprendido por la inesperada acción de Luis

— _-Aun adolorido-_ Argh… Diría que mi segundo nombre es extremo, pero no lo es, sería el tercero… por otro lado, ya no me afectan tanto estas balas de aturdimiento, pero aun asi duelen, era para que vieran que no mentía – Comenta Luis, el cual, se saca el proyectil de su muñeca izquierda sin dejar alguna marca

— Por favor no hagas algo asi otra vez – Dice Lucy algo pensativa

— Dalo por hecho – Dice el joven con armadura

— Pero deben admitir que estuve genial, en mi primera vez – Dice el unicornio gris

— Aun así, igual debes practicar esos hechizos, además de saber usarlos en combate… pero creo que tu puedes defenderte por tu cuenta – Dice Luis tranquilamente mientras se limpia el polvo que tiene su armadura

— Claro, ademas aun me faltan algunos libros de magia que leer – Dice Forest tranquilamente

— ¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente o les hice cambiar de idea? – pregunta el adolescente con calma

— Quiero intentarlo – Dice Lucy sorprendiendo a todos

— ¿Estás segura Lucy? – Le pregunté a mi compañera

— Prefiero hacer algo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada – Responde la escamada rosada con cierta inseguridad

— Esto será sencillo… por lo que sé, no sabes volar y no sabes escupir fuego… eso puede ser un problema, creo que puedo enseñarte lo básico – Dice Luis pensativo y algo burlón

— Bien ¿Que tengo que hacer? – Dice Lucy con intriga...

— Sería descortés de tu parte luchar contra alguien que no sabe absolutamente nada de como luchar o quien es… – Menciona una voz tranquila, donde todo los alrededores de Luis y Lucy se vuelven grises, incluso sus amigos.

«Bucle temporal iniciado por Lobby del tiempo»

— ¿Que demonios?¿Neytirix? – Pregunta el joven con armadura

— El mismo y el único… Veo que tienes un pequeño problema, dudo que sepas siquiera como entrenar o enseñarle a la joven dragona… – Comenta el dragón rayado

— ¿Quien dijo eso? – Dice Lucy sorprendida

Similar a un cambiante, frente a Luis se genera un círculo de llamas verdes y aparece Neytirix, el cual, porta una armadura dorada, con un antiguo grabado cincelado en su armadura, además de su fragmento que actualmente porta en su cuello en un collar plateado.

— Fui yo, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo… a veces los viajes entre dimensiones tardan mucho… aproximadamente veinte minutos… – Se queja el dragón negro con azul

— Pues yo apenas hago viajes largos entre dimensiones, así que no tengo mucho ese inconveniente… ¿Que haces aqui? – Pregunta Luis con algo de seriedad

— Pensaba que necesitarías algo de ayuda aquí… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo enseñar a escupir fuego o volar? – Le pregunta Neytirix al humano

— Ah… bueno… más o menos, además es un poco difícil yo siendo un humano – Dice el adolescente con calma

— Entiendo, eso es algo en que puedo ayudarte… pero solo les pediré una cosa a cambio, claro, si ambos están de acuerdo en aceptar – Menciona el escamado brevemente

— No tengo ninguna idea de lo que está pasando… – Dice la dragona rosa muy confundida y preocupada

— Tranquila, es un amigo… entre comillas – Dice Luis manteniendo una actitud seria

— Si tu lo dices… está bien – Dice Lucy algo insegura

— En ese caso, les pediré que se abstengan de hablar de mi presencia en este mundo, incluyendo lo que está ocurriendo en este mismo instante, caso contrario… podría tal vez no ayudarles o tomar algún tipo de represalia – Explica el escamado de rayas azules

— Pues lo veo difícil porque literalmente congelaste el tiempo para los demas, asi que tendremos que improvisar o quien sabe – Dice el joven mientras se cruza de brazos

— En este momento el tiempo está congelado, solo ustedes dos y yo podemos movernos, oír y hablar, pero no lo puedo mantener así por un largo período, eso sería catastrófico para un mundo sin un punto de nexo. Lucy si quieres aprender lo básico de un dragón, tendrás que ir al Bosque Everfree dentro de tres días, exactamente en el castillo de las hermanas reales, puedes llevar a un amigo si gustas… los esperaré si desean ir… lamento irme de esta forma, pero no puedo controlar el tiempo de una manera segura y menos sin el Lobby el tiempo para que me asista – Advierte el dragón, el cual, es rodeado por una luz blanca, para ser lanzado al cielo y desaparecer

«Fragmento marino ha liberado el tiempo: Lobby del tiempo. Falla dimensión no registrada»

— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Comenta Luis, muy pensativo por lo sucedido

— ¿Que cosa no te esperabas? – Pregunta Forest con voz tranquila

— ¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí? – Dice Ember, la cual, aterriza cerca de todos con Spike

— Vaya… ella se parece demasiado a Lucy – Dice Ethan que nota el parecido entre Ember y Lucy

— Solo estaba por ayudar a Lucy a saber lo basico de ser un dragón – Dice el joven, el cual, choca su codo con la escamada rosada para que siga el juego

— ¿Crees que puedes enseñarle tu, ni siquiera eres un dragón? – Dice Spike con duda

— Bueno lo iba a intentar ¿Acaso existe un problema con eso? – Dice Luis con una actitud seria

— Tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa aquí, estoy algo molesta de que no me avisaras – Dice la escamada celeste en un tono molesto

— ¿Ah qué está pasando? – Pregunta Lucy algo confundida

— ¿Se lo quieres decir tu o yo? – Le Dice el joven a la líder de los dragones

— ¿Decirme qué cosa? – Vuelve a preguntar la dragona rosa

— Que tu eres… mi hermana – Responde Ember sorprendiendo a todos

— Solo porque me parezca a ti no quiere decir que seamos familia – Dice Lucy algo molesta

— Lamento decir que ella puede decir la verdad – Dice Luis algo apenado

— ¡¿Que?! – Dije con sorpresa

— _-Suspira-_ Cuando te escanee Lucy, también analice tu sangre y descubrí que tu no tienes nada de humano en tu ADN, si no de dragón, eso es algo difícil que suceda – Explica el adolescente

— ¡Eso es imposible! Ella nació en la tierra... – Dice Eric sin creer lo que dice el joven

— Bueno es algo complicado explicar eso, pero lo importante es que hice recién una pequeña prueba con el ADN de Lucy y el de Ember... son muy similares, lo cual, indica que es su hermana menor – Dice Luis apenado ante revelar la verdad

— No, no, no, esto no puede ser verdad – Dice la escamada rosada muy confundida y triste por tal revelación

De manera sorpresiva, comienza a suceder un leve sismo que interrumpe la conversación, provocando que todos inevitablemente se caigan al pasto del campo conforme esta aumenta su fuerza

— Advertencia. La Grieta de Ponyville ha entrado en estado crítico – Dice Rochelle alarmando al joven

— ¿Rochelle, dónde se encuentra la grieta? – Dice Luis con preocupación, mientras se levanta del suelo

— Triangulando posición… … …está exactamente en el centro del pueblo, hay algunos guardias en la zona que pueden resultar heridos a la exposición de la energía – Dice la inteligencia artificial del brazalete del adolescente

Rápidamente Luis se dirige donde había dejado su mochila, él saca del interior su escopeta blanca y luego se coloca su mochila, para posteriormente, ir corriendo con una rapidez sobrehumana al pueblo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? – Expresa Forest con gran sorpresa tirado en el suelo

— No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo – Dije antes de que me levantara y fuera a perseguir al joven para tratar de obtener respuestas de lo que había dicho

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

Aviso que este sería el último capítulo que verán del 2019, además que a inicios de enero estaré de vacaciones por un par de semana, así que no escribiré durante ese tiempo, así que puede que el siguiente capítulo se demore un poco más.

**Próximo capítulo: Conflictos internos**

_Se ha complicado la situación de un segundo al otro, las múltiples grietas que se formaron a lo largo de Equestria ya han causado daños y estragos que ni yo solo podría solucionar por mi propia cuenta… solo queda llamar a la OPIP para resolver esto, lo malo es que tambien vendra alguien que está bastantemente preocupada y furiosa conmigo…_

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake.

El personaje que aparece a continuación, es perteneciente a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix

**Versión del Capítulo: **1.0

**Total de palabras: 10.796**


	7. Conflictos internos

Hola a todos. Este es el primer capítulo del 2020, no creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo en poder escribir los capitulos, pero creo que podría terminar el fic este año o quien sabe… Como ya deben saber, estoy haciendo una colaboración con _Isaac C.B,_ por lo cual, se harán menciones de "The Last Survivor: The last battle against Unit" que acaba de ser estrenado, así que si gustan leer ese fic, pueden buscarlo para poder entender algunos eventos que ya han visto en esta historia. Bueno ahora los dejo con el capitulo para que lo disfruten.

— Bueno mientras ven el capitulo… ¿Le faltara mucho el técnico en llegar?...

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— ¿Como que tardará algunas horas más?...

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— Bueno puede que haya quedado atrapado en otra dimensión, pero aun así, es un pésimo servicio…

/Transmisión terminada/

* * *

**Página 4**

_Las grietas dimensionales son muy comunes, estas se pueden encontrar en cada realidad, ellas pueden tener diferentes formas y energía, son fundamentales para que cada universo se pueda conectar a otro, (...) sin embargo, estas también pueden ser peligrosas si es que son producidas por algún tipo de inestabilidad en el mismo universo o sea provocado en otro..._

* * *

**La Ciencia Del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 7: Conflictos internos**

**Con Mel, Centro de Ponyville, 2:00 p.m.**

_Ahora mismo estoy siguiendo a Luis, el cual, porta una armadura futurista y sostiene su escopeta blanca mientras este corre por el pueblo siendo visto por todos los ponis que se encuentran reconstruyendo las casas que están destruidas por la estampida de ayer. Sinceramente fui tras de él, solo para que me explique lo que había dicho la otra dragona de que era la hermana de Lucy. Además de preguntarle que rayos fue lo que provocó aquel sismo de hace rato._

Justamente arriba del ayuntamiento de Ponyville hay una gran grieta en medio de la nada como si la realidad estuviera rota. Algunos guardias que envió la princesa Celestia, custodian la fractura y ahora están preparados para algún combate después del temblor de hace unos minutos. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity están presentes en el lugar, debido a que fueron a ayudar a limpiar la zona para así poder reconstruir el pueblo… salvo que se distrajeron con la grieta, al igual que algunos habitantes.

— Nunca en mi vida vi una cosa similar a esto – Dice Applejack algo preocupada, mientras observa fijamente la fractura

— ¿Creen que sea seguro que eso esté ahí? – Dice Rarity, muy intranquila

— No lo sé… creo que deberíamos avisarle a Twilight – Dice Fluttershy, con voz temerosa

— Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe, pero igual podríamos tomar cierta distancia de la grieta dimensional por si algo sale de ella o seamos afectadas por las energías del vacío – Dice alegremente Pinkie Pie que por alguna razón sabe algo de física cuántica

— ¡Aléjense rápido de ahí! – Grita Luis mientras se acerca corriendo con su escopeta en la mano

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Dice Rainbow Dash algo confundida

— ¡¿Ha salido algo de la grieta?! – Pregunta el adolescente, el cual, se detiene junto a las chicas

— No por el momento – Dice la pony terrestre rosa tranquilamente

— Oye Luis _-ve la grieta-_ ¿Que diablos es eso? – Dije mientras me acerco al grupo

— ¿Mel, por qué estás aquí? – Dice el joven algo sorprendido al verme

— Me tienes que explicar lo que le dijiste a Lucy y la otra dragona - Le conteste algo confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo

— Primero déjame hacer una cosa y te atiendo de inmediato… Rochelle ¿Por qué no estoy viendo ninguna anomalía por el momento? – Dice Luis a su brazalete

— La fractura ahora volvió a estabilizarse. También las grietas que se formaron en otras partes están empezando a cerrarse y la dimensión también está volviendo a sus niveles de inestabilidad normales – Dice la inteligencia artificial

— Eso quiere decir que nada malo va a pasar… al final no tuve que hacer nada … ¡Maldita sea, me esforcé completamente en ayudar al multiverso y ahora se solucionó solo! – Dice algo molesto el joven, mientras se coloca su arma en su espalda

Sin previo aviso la grieta empieza a liberar algunos rayos que comienzan a impactar en muchos lugares, hasta que esta se abre y sale disparado de ella una especie de cohete de mediano tamaño que se dirige hasta el cielo, alcanzando una gran altura en pocos segundos.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunta Rainbow Dash bastante confundida del objeto que acaba de salir de la grieta

— ¿Eso fue un cohete? – Dice Luis muy impactado

— Eso parece, pero creo que se le acabó el combustible – Dije mientras apunto hacia el cohete que se acaba de apagar en el aire

— Hay que detenerlo o va a caer sobre pueblo – Dice el adolescente, el cual, rápidamente se quita la mochila y la deja en el suelo para buscar algo en su interior

— Yo me encargo – Dice la Pegaso color cian, mientras vuela rápidamente hacia el cohete

Rainbow Dash vuela rápidamente y llega a cruzarse al lado del cohete que continua descendiendo sin control hacia el centro del pueblo, ella da una vuelta en el aire para caer en picada para llegar al lado del proyectil e intenta desviarlo a una zona controlada, pero la velocidad que alcanza el cohete por su diseño aerodinámico impide que la pegaso logre su objetivo.

— No lo va a lograr – Dice la pony terrestre naranja

— Voy a detenerlo con mi magia – Dice la unicornio blanca, la cual, trata de hacer un hechizo de levitación, pero por algún extraño motivo no le funciona

— Parece que tu magia no está funcionando – Dice la pegaso color crema aterrada

Con las esperanzas casi perdidas, todos tratan de cubrirse, pero el tiempo no está a favor de nadie. Luis quien sigue revisando su mochila, sin importarle que el cohete está a punto de impactar contra el pueblo. El alza su mano hacia donde está el proyectil, para ser disparado un rayo celeste desde la muñeca del joven, el cual, impacta en el cohete, para ser rodeado por un aura celeste, haciendo que este caiga muy lentamente. Con su otra mano, este usa la extraña arma que contiene la gema rosada en su interior al cohete, esto provoca que el proyectil se desintegra en partículas rosadas, salvando al pueblo de su eminente peligro.

— ¡Demonios, eso estuvo cerca! !¿Rochelle por qué me dijiste que todo estaba bien?! – Dice Luis en un tono molesto

— ¡Lo lamento, pero la información de un momento a otro cambió. Ahora todas las grietas han entrado en estado crítico! – Dice la inteligencia artificial algo alarmada… como si tuviera sentimientos

Simultáneamente en otras partes de Equestria las grietas que eran inofensivas, ahora están atrayendo objetos, carretas, seres, criaturas y hasta lugares enteros de otras dimensiones. Todas las razas están peleando con diversas amenazas y los seres que son usuarios de magia no pueden hacer mucho ya que están siendo debilitados por las fracturas, ahora todo es caos y destrucción… de seguro Discord en alguna parte debe estar disfrutándolo o quien sabe.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nuevamente la grieta es abierta y de ella salen unos extraños seres que parecen unos tanques pequeños de color dorado que vuelan sobre el ayuntamiento.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Pregunta Applejack muy asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo

— ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos?! – Dice el adolescente quien apunta de inmediato su arma hacia los seres que atravesaron la grieta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este es impactado por un rayo de color blanco que lo lanza a unos metros hacia atrás

— El viaje Dimensional ha sido exitoso, la información era correcta, un nuevo mundo donde podremos invadir, hay que eliminar toda forma de vida que no sea _Dalek_, ¡Exterminar, Exterminar! – Dice uno de los seres del montón revelando el nombre de su propia especie

— ¡Si piensan hacer eso tendrán que pasar por nosotras! – Dice Twilight, mientras llega a la escena volando y sus amigas se reúnen junto a ella para enfrentar a los invasores

— Serán exterminados ¡Exterminar! – Grita uno de los mutantes acorazados

Antes de que el Dalek logre atacar a las elemento, un extraño objeto giratorio choca contra el invasor haciendo que este sea desintegrado en partículas de color verde, el objeto se mueve hacia atrás de las chicas donde este llega a las manos de Luis quien había sobrevivido al láser mortífero. Lo que atacó al Dalek era la escopeta que tenía el joven, salvo que ahora tiene una especie de hoja de energía de color verde que parte desde el inicio del cañón hasta algunos centímetros más del final de este, el la sostiene al revés dándole la apariencia de una espada.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo sobreviviste al ataque de los Dalek? – Pregunta un invasor casi como si estuviera gritando

— Ahora les diré que se devuelvan al lugar de donde provienen y no molesten más a otras dimensiones – Dice Luis en un tono serio

— No puedes ordenarles a los Daleks ¡Identifícate! – Dice otro de los mutantes acorazados

— Soy Luis, Líder de la OPIP y si no se van en este instante, van a asumir las consecuencias – Dice el adolescente, mientras camina tranquilamente hasta estar en frente de las chicas

— Fuiste identificado como Luis, Líder de la organización dimensional que ha impedido que los Dalek invadieran otras dimensiones y uno de los aliados del Doctor – Dice un Dalek

— Vaya parece que si me conocen después de todo, eso es algo que no me pasa todos los días… aún no han respondido mi advertencia – Dice el adolescente quien se tranquiliza

— _-Pensativo-_ Aceptamos tu petición, pero no nos rendiremos, serás exterminado en la próxima batalla – Dice unos de los invasores

Los mutantes acorazados retroceden por la grieta en la que vinieron y Luis de inmediato extrae la gema del arma, para posteriormente alzarla en el aire donde la extraña joya empieza a cargarse y luego liberar un pulso de una tonalidad rosada que recorre todos los rincones de Equestria en unos poco segundos, haciendo que todas las grietas dejen de expulsar cosas, pero estas continúan existiendo. El adolescente guarda de nuevo la gema en su lugar, para luego agitar bruscamente su mano por la quemadura que sufrió al usar el cristal.

— Wow, eso fue raro – Dije impactado por lo que pasó

— ¿Que eran esas cosas? – Pregunta la Alicornio lila seriamente hacia el joven

— Eran un problema que ya pude encargarme… aun así, ese era el menor de nuestros problemas ¿Rochelle como está la dimensión en estos momentos? – Pregunta el adolescente, mientras acerca su muñeca a su cara

— Jefe, a pesar del uso del cristal D para cerrar las grietas, estas aún siguen existiendo, pero la mayoría han traído diversos objetos de otros universos en varias ubicaciones, mayoritariamente son criaturas peligrosas... – Dice Rochelle preocupada

— Ninguna raza podrá con las criaturas sola, ni siquiera yo podría… _-suspira-_ Solo me queda una sola opción… Twilight necesito que me autorices el paso de la OPIP en esta dimensión para ayudar a Equestria – Dice Luis seriamente

— ¿Mi autorización? – Pregunta Twilight algo asombrada

— Ya que Celestia no está aquí, eres la única autoridad, la cual, puedo preguntarle – Explica el joven

— Viendo las circunstancias… creo que si la tienes – Dice la Alicornio lila algo dudosa de sus palabras

— Rochelle, contáctate con la OPIP – Dice el adolescente seriamente

— Entrando a red de comunicación central… ahora está en línea – Dice la inteligencia artificial femenina

— Aquí LV_115, solicito ayuda con múltiples fracturas en la dimensión en la que me encuentro, codigo noviembre, dos, cuatro, Charlie, Romeo – Dice Luis a través de su brazalete

— Código recibido, el escuadrón pronto estará en camino – Dice alguien por el comunicador

**Ciudad de Canterlot, media hora más tarde, 2.30 p.m.**

La situación en Canterlot al igual que el resto de Equestria es crítico… casi toda la ciudad está destrozada, los guardias apenas pueden hacer frente a las criaturas que han estado apareciendo. Las princesas tuvieron que ayudar ya que eran las únicas que aún conservan su magia al ser Alicornios, salvo que aun así no pueden hacer ciertos hechizos y que poco a poco se pierde su poder…

Por ahora están luchando con una extraña criatura, muy similar aún pulpo. Solo que este es de un color negro grisáceo que lentamente va cambiando a una tonalidad morada y con algunas zonas azules. Tiene al menos diez o más tentáculos con una ventosa celeste… que le permiten moverse o simplemente atacar. Una extraña criatura del espacio… con una apariencia asquerosa y similar a la forma de una rosa.

— Hermana, no creo que podamos con esta criatura – Dice Luna, la cual, lanza un hechizo contra la criatura, pero apenas logra hacerle daño

— Lo se, pero no podemos dejar que lastime a más guardias, así que tenemos que contenerlo como podamos – Dice Celestia preocupada

— Nuestra magia cada vez es más débil, además hay más criaturas en los alrededores, no sé cómo las vamos a detener si ni siquiera podemos con esta – Dice preocupada la princesa de la noche

— ¡No se preocupen, la caballería ha llegado! ¡Hurraaaa! – Se puede oír la voz de Luis algo distorsionada a lo lejos

Las dos Alicornios se dan la vuelta y ven en el cielo un montón de helicópteros de la OPIP acercándose a los alrededores, cada vehículo aéreo se distribuye a lo largo de la ciudad para así encargarse de las demás criaturas. Un Helicóptero se coloca justo debajo de las princesas, alguien desde la aeronave dispara una ráfaga de rayos de color verde contra la criatura hasta que esta retrocede para luego ser desintegrada en partículas de color verde. Desde el helicóptero se ve saltar a Luis quien aterriza sin problemas frente a las princesas.

— ¡¿Luis?! – Dice Celestia sorprendida de ver al humano

— Sí, el mismo, tuve que llamar a la OPIP para ayudar a enfrentar a las criaturas y los anacronismos dimensionales, así que no se preocupen, déjenos la situación – Dice el adolescente de manera tranquila quien desenfunda su escopeta

De la aeronave bajan unos cuatro ponys por unas cuerdas hasta llegar a suelo firme, ellos tienen unas armaduras similares a la que porta el joven, salvo que son de color negro, con algunos toques de gris en ciertas partes.

— Señor, hay presencia de Doppelgängers en la zona – Dice uno de los soldados ponys de la OPIP al adolescente

— Ya veo… primero nos tenemos que encargar de las criaturas restantes, luego de los dobles dimensionales y los seres que no pertenezcan aquí, ¡Allons-y! – Ordena Luis a sus soldados, los cuales, hacen un saludo militar y siguen al joven

**Tierra, México, Instalaciones de Ensamblajes de Piezas de Aperture Science, 1:00 p.m.**

En alguna parte cerca del mar, se puede ver una especie de base de Aperture Science encargada de fabricar piezas y equipo propio de la corporación para su uso en diversos centros de investigación a lo largo del mundo.

Justamente en la entrada de este, se estacionan tres vehículos de color negro. El primero en bajarse de los autos es el mismísimo Jonathan Blake, el cual, entra siendo custodiado por cuatro guardias militares con sus armas listas para disparar. Ellos descienden por un ascensor hasta la parte más profunda del complejo, para ser específicos, el piso menos cinco, pero este es desconocido para los trabajadores… salvo que ahora las instalaciones se encuentran abandonadas.

Al abrirse las puertas, hay un habitación mediana, la cual, parece ser una especie de almacén pequeño con cajas de diversos tamaños, se puede ver que en uno de estos contenedores puede almacenar armas de fuego en su interior. Los guardias que acompañaban a Jonathan se van a una puerta que está cerca, dejándolo en medio de un foco que apenas ilumina un par de metros de donde se encontraba el empresario en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que le rodeaba.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí Black Stone? Se supone que debería estar en el juzgado y me trajiste aquí – Dice Jonathan algo molesto

— Hay un cambio drástico en los planes, tendremos que comenzar con la cuarta fase del proyecto ahora mismo – Dice una voz que pareciera venir de las tinieblas

Se aproxima al jefe de la compañía desde las sombras, un unicornio de pelaje negro con una cutie Mark de un libro abierto rodeado por un aura azul claro, su melena y cola es de una tonalidad gris con una franja roja.

— _-Suspira-_ Estábamos de acuerdo en que yo me encargaría del gobierno para poder continuar las acciones de la compañía – Dice el jefe de la corporación no muy contento

— Eso es cierto, pero por culpa y la difusión de ese video por las redes sociales y claro que días más tarde alguien mostró los diseños del robot ya modificado… tuve que hacer varias cosas para garantizar que este plan resulte como lo he planeado – Dice el unicornio con una tranquilidad algo alarmante

— ¿Haciendo que exactamente? – Dice Jonathan que está impaciente

— Sígueme y lo verás – Dice Black Stone

El empresario sin decir nada sigue al unicornio al fondo de la habitación donde está una puerta de vidrio, esta se abre al instante dejando ver un laboratorio exactamente igual al de las instalaciones de Nueva York, salvo que no tiene los escritorios de los trabajadores, solamente está el panel del control del dispositivo y un arco de los portales experimentales. Este está encendido y hay algunos soldados atravesando el vórtice con grandes cajas de suministros.

— ¿Construiste otro portal? – Expresa con mal gusto el jefe de la empresa quien ve el portal que le ha causado tantos problemas

— No solo eso, prácticamente descubrí porque los otros explotaban... parece que nunca debimos invertir en esos científicos que despediste – Dice el unicornio negro

— Eso no me importa… mira sé que quieres vengarte, pero no estaré dispuesto a perder lo que he estado construyendo desde que te conocí – Dice Jonathan negándose a avanzar más rápido con los planes

— Da igual lo que suceda con Aperture, gracias al robot, tomaremos el control de Equestria fácilmente y cuando recuperé el libro de artes oscuras que usé hace tiempo atrás… podremos conquistar tu mundo sin ningún problema – Le dice Black Stone con una gran seguridad en sus palabras

— _-pensativo-_ Más te vale que salga según lo planeado – Dice el empresario

— No hay de que preocuparse… por otro lado el campamento está hecho, simplemente es cruzar el portal y listo – Dice el unicornio gris

— ¿No va a suceder nada malo cuando cruce esa cosa? – Dice Jonathan algo dudoso

— ¿Cómo convertirte en alguna cosa?… No sucederá nada – Dice Black Stone con un tono burlón y algo macabro

**Con Mel, En alguna parte de Ponyville, 3:00 p.m.**

_La verdad solo había seguido a Luis para obtener respuesta de lo que había dicho sobre la prueba de ADN que le hizo a Lucy, pero al final fue en vano. A causa de la grieta que está en el centro del pueblo y de que esos seres extraños aparecieran, sin olvidar el cohete, Luis se tuvo que ir en un helicóptero militar que sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo y de donde salio, solo sé que es la organización que el joven es el jefe… Ahora si que he visto muchas cosas raras en mi vida._

_Luego de eso, regresé junto a Twilight a su castillo, aunque esta vez no tengo ningun hechizo de invisibilidad que me oculte de los demás ponis, asi que todos los del pueblo ya me han visto… me sentí bastante incómodo. Si no fuera porque Twilight me está acompañando, de seguro estarían todos alarmados de mí o corriendo asustados. Le conté a ella lo que había sucedido en el campo y lo de Lucy…_

— ¿Lucy es la hermana menor de Ember? – Pregunta la Alicornio un poco incrédula

— Según lo que dijo Luis y la otra dragona, sí – Le dije con cierta inseguridad ya que igual no se si sea verdad

— Eso no tiene sentido, si ella dice venir del mundo donde tú y tus compañeros provienen – Dice Twilight algo pensativa

— Fue lo primero que pensé al igual que todos, pero Luis dijo que había hecho una prueba con su sangre que lo comprueba – Le explique recordando lo que dijo el adolescente

— ¿Como se lo tomó Lucy? – Me pregunta la pony lila

— No lo se, el temblor interrumpió el momento y ya te imaginaras el resto – Le conteste algo arrepentido de haber dejado a mi compañera

— Oh… Mel, aquí estabas – Dice Forest, el cual, aparece frente a nosotros por un destello verde lima

— ¿Forest?¿Cuando aprendiste a usar el hechizo de teletransportación? – Dice Twilight muy sorprendida

— Lo leí en uno de los libros de tu biblioteca – Responde el unicornio gris algo confundido

— Pero, ese encantamiento requiere bastante entrenamiento para controlarlo, hasta toma años de practica… ademas, la magia está desequilibrada, nadie puede usar magia ¿Como es que tu no has sido afectado? – Vuelve a preguntar la Alicornio lila

— Ah… no lo sé, da igual _-ve a su compañero-_ Mel, Lucy se encerró en una habitación – Dice mi compañero cambiando el tema bruscamente

— ¡¿Que?! – Dije impactado

— Parece que no se tomó muy bien sobre lo que le dijo Luis y luego de que ocurriera ese temblor ella se fue corriendo de vuelta al castillo y se encerró en una de las habitaciones – Explica al unicornio gris con mucha angustia

— ¿Y qué le pasó a Ember? – Pregunta Twilight angustiada

— ¿La otra dragona?... creo que la vi entrando al castillo, pero no se en que parte se encuentre – Responde Forest no muy seguro

— ¿Nos podrías llevar de vuelta al castillo? – Le pregunté a mi compañero preocupado

— Creo que si, no creo que sea complicado – Dice el unicornio gris mientras su cuerno es rodeado por un aura verde lima

— ¡Forest, espera! – Advierte la Alicornio lila, pero los tres son rodeados por un aura verde y desaparecen de donde estaban

**Castillo de Twilight, unos minutos antes.**

En uno de los pasillos del castillo se encuentran los tres recién llegados en frente de una puerta de madera, la cual, es donde estaría la habitación que está Lucy.

— ¿Lucy te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Melody cerca de la puerta, la cual, no recibe ninguna respuesta

— Ha estado casi una hora ahí dentro, deberíamos ayudarla – Dice Eric con preocupación

— No creo que debamos molestarla – Dice Ethan seriamente

— Esperaremos a que continúe así por el resto del día, hay que ayudarla – Exclama el cambiante con una voz intranquila

— No sabes lo que ella está sintiendo, ella fue una huérfana en un hogar de niños… al igual que yo. Ahora le dijeron quién es su familia verdadera, eso es muy difícil de superar – Dice la hipogrifo carmesí quien mira un momento la puerta de madera

— No sabemos muy bien si lo que dijo esa dragona o Luis sea verdad, aún no sabria si confiar en el adolescente del todo – Dice Eric algo de incredulidad ante el asunto

— Mira, yo tampoco confió del todo en Luis, pero no creo que nos estuviera mintiendo – Dice el grifo amarillo

Sorpresivamente todos ven como aparecen Mel, Forest y Twilight con un destello verde lima.

— Aun no me acostumbro a ser teletransportado – Comente mientras trato de mantener el equilibrio

— Igual yo, me tuve que tragar mi propio vomito ahora mismo – Dice Forest algo mareado

— Forest, de verdad que eres muy peculiar – Comenta Twilight sorprendida de la capacidad del unicornio gris

— Ah… Gracias – Dice mi compañero algo confundido por las palabras la poni

— Mel ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta el cambiante

— Trate de buscar respuestas de Luis, pero no lo logré… ¿Cómo está Lucy? – Le pregunte a los tres

— Nadie lo sabe, no ha dicho nada desde que está ahí – Dice la hipogrifo carmesí

— ¿Mel? ¿Estás hay? – Pregunta Lucy desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono triste

— Aqui estoy… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – Le dije con intriga, acercándome a la puerta

— Quisiera hablar contigo… a solas, si fuera posible – Dice mi compañera en la habitación

_Sin decir nada, tomé la manija de la puerta y la giré para abrirla, entré en el cuarto, para así cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Al instante me di cuenta que es justamente la misma habitación en la que encontré a mi compañera ayer. Es una pieza mediana, con una cama pegada a la pared derecha de donde se encuentra la puerta y junto a un velador de un color verdoso, hay una ventana en la pared contraria a la de la cama que da una vista tanto a la pradera como a Ponyville. _

_Lucy está acostada de lado mirando a la pared mientras contiene sus brazos y patas hacia su propio cuerpo como si tuviera frío… puedo sentir el sufrimiento que ella estaba experimentando simplemente con mirarla. Apenas entre, ella se sentó en el colchón de la cama con sus brazos cruzados, ella me mira y pude ver que había estado llorando en el rato que no estuve aquí, pero parece que ya se le ha pasado. Si no la hubiera dejado quizás no estaría así..._

— Lucy ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunté sentandome en el colchón de la cama a su lado

— _-Suspira-_ Estoy ahora bien, aunque sigo pensando en lo que dijo la otra dragona y Luis – Dice la escamada rosada un poco perdida en sus pensamientos

— Aún no se si eso sea…

— Yo creo que es cierto – Me interrumpe mi compañera

— ¿Cómo? – Dije algo sorprendido

— Mira Mel, desde que he sido una niña, siempre sentí que algo andaba mal en mi vida… pensé en lo más lógico que seria porque soy adoptada, eso me molestaba, pero ya no… aun así, seguía teniéndolo, hasta incluso después de haber superado a mi novio de la secundaria – Me comenta la dragona rosa

— ¿Tuviste un novio? – Le dije con intriga

— Si lo tuve, pero se enamoró de una chica codiciosa, era un idiota de todas maneras, pero eso da igual… creo que lo que sentía que estaba mal era que no pertenecía a la tierra – Me termina de explicar mi compañera, quien mira un momento su garra

— Pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿Entonces por qué eras humana en la Tierra y además como puedes ser hermana de esa dragona? – Le pregunte algo incrédulo

— Estuve pensando en eso… aunque no sepa la respuesta, desde que estamos aquí, ya no he tenido esa sensación… además cuando me vi de esta manera… no me sentí asustada o incómoda, me sentí muy familiarizada con este aspecto… también un sentimiento similar cuando vi a Ember ayer… algo me dice que ella es mi hermana… Solo _-Deja caer algunas lágrimas-_ que jamás pude conocerla, ni ella a mi… no se como sentirme o que hacer – Me dice Lucy muy apenada quien llora y abraza al humano sorprendiendolo un poco

— Tranquila… Lucy, cualquier cosa trataré de apoyarte y estaré cuando me necesites, al igual los demás – Le dije para tratar de ayudarla y algo sorprendido de que me abrazara

— Gracias… Mel – Dice la escamada rosada aun dejando caer algunas lágrimas

**Con Luis, Castillo de Canterlot, algunas Horas más tarde, 5:00 p.m.**

_La situación está algo más controlada que hace unas horas atrás, todas las criaturas que atravesaron las fracturas han sido capturadas y encerradas en jaulas especiales, listas para ser devueltas a sus dimensiones de origen. Durante la batalla con todos los monstruos, me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos de la OPIP, cuando era sumamente difícil poder hacer frente a una sola criatura por tu propia cuenta y se requería de dos pelotones para poder contenerlo o de matarlo… por suerte, ahora un agente capacitado puede enfrentarse a una horda sin problemas, por esa razón evitaba las misiones de contención de bestias dimensionales, ya que no representa un desafío que sea interesante… pero hoy se sintió como esos días. _

_Toda Equestria ahora está completamente indefensa, al haberse debilitado la magia por culpa de las fracturas dimensionales. Si no hubiera llamado a la OPIP… miles de habitantes ya estarían muertos… aún así, hubieron algunas bajas tanto civiles como de algunos guardias… a donde sea que voy, nunca puedo salvarlos a todos. Ahora hay que concentrarse en como hay que cerrar las brechas, antes de que se vuelvan a activar. No sé como se habrán tomado Celestia y Luna que haya traído a la organización sin que ellas lo supieran, solo espero que no desconfien de mi ahora._

El adolescente se encuentra ahora con las princesas, mientras que Star Swirl está buscando una manera de estabilizar la magia, el tuvo que irse a buscar a los pilares para que pudieran ayudarlo.

— Luis ¿Estás seguro que las grietas no son ahora un peligro? – Pregunta Celestia al humano con preocupación

— Las grietas se encuentran por el momento inactivas, sin embargo, pueden ser nuevamente abiertas en cualquier momento, así que tendrán que tomar precauciones y estar preparados para lo que sea – Les explique en un tono serio

— Lo veo muy difícil, con el ataque de esas criaturas hemos perdido muchos guardias y hay muchos heridos de gravedad, además sin nuestra magia estamos a merced de cualquier cosa – Menciona Luna con tristeza

— Solo espero que Star Swirl pueda hallar la forma de reestablecer la magia a la normalidad – Dice la alicornio blanca con una inseguridad ante esta situación muy notable

— No se preocupen por eso, las fuerzas de la OPIP ayudarán a defender a los diferentes reinos hasta que la magia vuelva a estar equilibrada – Les dije con tranquilidad, pero aún mantengo una postura seria

— Entiendo que quieras ayudarnos con lo que está sucediendo, pero creo que tu organización ha ayudado bastante, no quiero que los demás reinos cuestionen su propia seguridad y que entremos en algún conflicto… no como en nuestros primeros días – Dice Celestia no muy segura

— Hermana si no fuera por ellos, no habríamos detenido a las criaturas que amenazaban a Canterlot – Dice la princesa de la noche a su hermana

— Lo sé Luna, pero a pesar de que nos ayudaron, aun no puedo confiar del todo – Dice la Alicornio de pelaje blanco en un tono autoritario

— Comprendo perfectamente de que aún no confíe en mí o la OPIP, pero estoy aquí para ayudar a todos aquí hasta que pueda resolver esta situación, si usted lo desea después de que todo acabe yo y mi organización nos iremos de esta dimensión – Le dije a Celestia con sinceridad y quizás arriesgándome un poco

— ¿Puedes cumplir con tu palabra? – Pregunta la monarca de Equestria al humano

— La cumplire si usted y los demas reinos estan de acuerdo - Le contesté tranquilamente

— Lamento interrumpir la conversación Jefe, la agente Instakiller se encuentra en el campamento y solicita verlo – Dice Rochelle desde mi brazalete

— _-Suspira-_ Dile a Nora que voy para alla en unos minutos mas – Le dije a la IA mientras acerco el brazalete a mi rostro

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? – Pregunta Celestia

— Digamos que con una mente artificial contenida en un pequeño artefacto, es difícil de explicar – Le conteste sin decir mucho detalle de como funciona una inteligencia artificial… creo que me lo han preguntado como tres veces este dia

— ¿Quién es Nora? – Dice Luna con la duda

— Ah, solo es una familiar… una que está bastantemente enojada conmigo – Le conteste algo nervioso y apenado

**Campamento de la OPIP, 5:30p.m.**

Los agentes de la OPIP establecieron una base temporal en las cercanías de Ponyville para así monitorear las brechas a lo largo de Equestria, además también han ayudado a los guardias enviados por la princesa Celestia a reconstruir el pueblo y que ahora está reconstruido por completo. La base en sí, es un campamento lleno de tiendas de acampar militares que recorren una gran hectárea de la pradera cerca al pueblo, hay unos helicópteros estacionados con el logotipo de la organización a su costado. Justamente a unos metros se genera un vórtice rosado a unos metros del suelo, el adolescente sin saber de la caída que le espera atraviesa el portal, cayendo de cara a la tierra, poco después la abertura se cierra.

— Argh… ¡Me lleva la vida! Debo configurar esta cosa _-suspira-_ Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a usar los portales, son rápidos, pero prefiero mil veces una nave que un vórtice de diferentes formas y colores – Comenté mientras me levanto

— Yo puedo configurar el arma estabilizadora por usted jefe – Dice Rochelle

— Te lo agradezco Rochelle, pero creo que lo puedo hacer yo, además de que ahora tengo pensado en reparar el enfriador de mi escopeta, ayer apenas pude hacerle daño al escudo de ese robot de la otra dimensión – Le expliqué a la IA, mientras limpio un poco mi armadura

— No se le está olvidando algo jefe – Dice la inteligencia artificial de mi brazalete de manera sarcástica

— Cierto, Nora ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – Le pregunté a Rochelle, recordando que ella estaba aquí

— Está esperándola justamente en una de las tiendas, el camino lo tiene en la pantalla – Responde la inteligencia artificial mientras veo mi brazalete donde hay un camino que debo seguir

— Gracias Rochelle – Le agradecí poniéndome en camino a la base

_Camine durante un par de minutos hasta poder llegar al campamento, para ser sincero, la OPIP parece más una entidad militar que una organización que garantiza la seguridad para todas las dimensiones… tengo que revisar eso en algún momento._

El joven camina tranquilamente entre las tiendas, mientras algunos soldados ponis de la organización lo saludan tranquilamente. Luis llega al centro de la base donde está una asta con la bandera de la OPIP, que consiste en un fondo celeste con el símbolo de la organización y su nombre de color blanco.

El entra en una tienda de campaña de mediano tamaño, de al menos cinco metros de ancho y unos diez metros de largo. Hay una mesa plegable con un computador con una gran pantalla a un lado de la entrada, junto a esta hay una cama con un velador marrón. Justo al otro lado de la carpa se encuentra sentada una chica de unos diesiseis años, con el pelo de color verde y tiene una franja de un verde claro, sus ojos son de un púrpura claro, al igual que el joven porta una armadura de color gris, con partes metálicas en sus brazos, hombro y pecho de un tono verdoso.

— Hola Nora – Dije tranquilamente

— Papá, me tenías preocupada al igual que Furno – Dice la chica con seriedad y de alegría al ver al joven, la cual, se levanta de la silla y abraza a Luis

— _-Suspira-_ Lo lamento hija, no quería irme sin avisar, pero las circunstancias eran difíciles, ahora te explico todo… pero antes ¿Dónde está Furno? – Le pregunté a Nora mientras dejamos de abrazarnos

— Él fue a traducir unos escritos de los primeros que fueron encontrados recientemente, en algunas horas llegará – Me responde mi hija de manera calmada

— Vaya, el si se preocupa de atender mis responsabilidades mientras no estoy en el cuartel… en total es mi hermano – Comente algo pensativo

— ¿Ahora me puedes decir lo que has estado haciendo y por qué estas en esta dimensión que perdió su punto de Nexo? – Me vuelve a preguntar Nora

— Estaba por hacer eso… Hace como unos cuatro días atrás, me llegó una advertencia de que el punto de Nexo de esta dimensión se desestabilizaría al nivel de que podría destruir el mismo multiverso por completo, además que el tiempo estaba contado, por eso partí yo solo para solucionarlo… luego pasaron un montón de cosas y al final, no sucedió lo que me dijeron – Le explique en un tono algo serio

— Ah… papá, tu me dijiste hace tiempo atrás de que los punto de Nexo, normalmente cuando se desestabilizan tratan de repararse y si no pueden hacerlo, se rompe el puente de esa dimensión o en casos muy raros puede destruir la dimensión de origen – Dice mi hija algo incrédula de lo que estoy diciéndole

— La advertencia provenía de una fuente que no pude cuestionar – Le mencione a ella

— ¿Quién te dijo esa advertencia? – Dice Nora con duda

— En realidad no me lo dijo nadie… estaba escrito aquí – Le conteste mientras saco de mi mochila el Kronorium y se lo di en sus manos

— Esto es el lenguaje de los primeros… este es un artefacto de ellos ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – Me vuelve a preguntar mientras examina la portada del libro

— Eso es la cosa curiosa… apareció eso en mi escritorio, verifique si alguien lo había dejado… pero solo apareció de la nada – Le dije sinceramente mientras coloco mi mano detrás de mi cabeza

— ¿Como rayos puede aparecer un artefacto de más de mil billones de años de existencia en tu escritorio? Además ¿Qué tiene escrito este libro? – Pregunta mi hija quien está a punto de abrir el libro

— ¡No lo abras! – Exclamé preocupado mientras detengo a Nora de que pudiera ver una de las páginas

— ¡Tampoco es para exagerar! – Dice la chica de pelo verdoso algo molesta

— Lo lamento… lo que contienen esas hojas, puede volver locos a los que lo lean… hasta un ser similar a un dios se sorprendería en verlo /_Ahora que lo pienso, eso le sucedió a Neytirix ayer_/… No quiero que pases por eso o a otros – Me disculpo con mi hija

— Si tu dices eso, es que hasta para ti lo leíste y quedaste perturbado… lo entiendo, mejor no lo leeré – Dice Nora quien me devuelve el Kronorium

— _-Suspira-_ Después de que termine con esta dimensión guardaré esta cosa en la bóveda – Mencione pensativo mientras guardo el libro antiguo en mi mochila

— Oye me he preguntado ¿Has usado el CED para solucionar la inestabilidad de esta dimensión? – Dice la chica de pelo verdoso con la duda

— ¿El Cristal D?... Si lo use, solo que pudo mantener la grietas relativamente estables… pero creo que utilizo más nitrógeno líquido en la arma estabilizadora, teóricamente podría cerrar 10 grietas o más… puede que dentro de unos tres días ya se soluciones todo – Le mencione a mi hija mientras saco mi escopeta y la colocó en el escritorio para reparar su enfriador

— Mmm… parece que no trajimos nitrógeno, voy a ver si lo traen pronto – Dice Nora quien está por abandonar la tienda

— Hija, no se te olvide que no puedes andar así en esta dimensión por el momento – Le dije mientras comienzo a sacar los tornillos del arma

Nora es rodeada completamente por un aura verde pálido para así convertirse en un pegaso de color verde con el mismo color de pelo y de sus ojos, además su armadura se adaptó a su aspecto actual.

— Gracias papá, se me había olvidado – Dice Nora saliendo de la carpa

— "_Se parece tanto a su madre… y a veces a mi"_ – Murmure al aire

_No tardé mucho en reparar mi arma, la verdad es que igual sirve sin el enfriador que tiene incorporado, pero en el combate se sobrecalienta impidiendo que funcione, dejándome expuesto a cualquier peligro… aun así no se como es que se logró dañar._

— Muy bien, ya quedó como nuevo – Dije tranquilamente colocándome mi escopeta en mi espalda

— Parece que ya tienes algo de ayuda – Menciona una voz tranquila, detrás del humano

— ¡Me lleva la vida! Neytirix, puedes parar de aparecer detrás de mí, creo que me va a dar un infarto – Dije impactado de la aparición del guardián

Luis puede observar como el guardián se encuentra debajo de unos símbolos dorados en el suelo, los cuales, dan un brillo medianamente intenso, que iluminan el interior de la carpa discretamente, pocos segundos después, todo desaparece menos el dragón negro de rayas azules.

— Ojalá ganara algo cada vez que me dicen esa frase… aún así ¿Sabes lo que ocurre en este lugar? – Pregunta Neytirix, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Bueno en sí, el punto de Nexo está muy inestable y generó varias grietas a lo largo de esta realidad… son aproximadamente unas ochenta y cuatro grietas… solo que aun no descubro de dónde viene la inestabilidad – Dije con calma

— Comprendo… es evidente que pasa algo y aún no lo entendemos. El punto de nexo normalmente se repara una vez que sepamos lo que causa el problema… claro si no lo encontramos, podría romperse y en ese punto, no habría salvación – Menciona Neytirix, con voz neutral

— Eso lo sé más que nada… solo que el cristal D puede acelerar el proceso una vez solucionado el problema… o tendre que decirle a celestia sobre el Nuevo Noé – dije algo pensativo mientras pongo mi mano en mi barbilla

— Aunque esto no me incumbe, puedo decir con experiencia que es mejor no extraer la vida de su mundo natural… eso puede causar más problemas, aunque el punto de nexo se rompa, no significa que todo vaya a explotar… simplemente que el daño será irreversible y nada podrá ser cambiado – Comenta el dragón rayado

— En si, el proyecto Nuevo Noé puede funcionar sin ningún inconveniente… solo que igual no quiero que nadie muera a partir de ahora, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer o decirle a Celestia – Mencione algo preocupado

— Creo que para ti es difícil perder a alguien… aunque es relativamente poco a las grandes consecuencias de lo que está causando el daño a este mundo… te esperan grandes pérdidas a lo largo que descubras lo que ocurre en este lugar – Menciona el guardián, el cual, se sienta en el pasto

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá – dije con tranquilidad

— Jefe, recibo una extraña interferencia en el satélite de la dimensión que visitó anteriormente – Dice Rochelle desde mi brazalete

— Muestrame la información del ordenador en la tienda – Le dije algo preocupado

Justo en el escritorio el computador se enciende de manera automática, mostrando por unos segundos el logo de la OPIP para luego mostrar una especie de mapa de Ponyville, solo que este es el de la otra dimensión que protege el dragón de rayas azules. Presenta cierta interferencia que pareciera un bug de la pantalla

/**Dimensión registrada como**: _BT5678_/

/**Apodo de dimensión**: _Dimension 5_/

/**Ubicación actual**: _Ponyville_/

/**Muertes registradas**: _148_/

/**Estado del lugar****Ponyville**_: Devastado_/

— Esto es muy curioso… – Menciona Neytirix, donde actualmente Shapira lo está cubriendo en su dimensión.

— Espera un momento… hace unas horas llego que solo eran treinta y dos muertes por culpa de los robots, no ciento cuarenta y ocho – Dije bastante confundido

— Bueno según lo que está ocurriendo, con la destrucción de los dos robots anteriores, creo que las máquinas humanas han detectado gran peligro, lo más extraño es que esto ocurrió hace varias semanas en el mundo ¿Por qué llega justo ahora? – Pregunta Neytirix, algo confundido, pero muy tranquilo

— No lo se… pero los satélites tienen un mecanismo que transmite los datos cronológicamente para todas las dimensiones, permitiendo mostrar los datos como si estuvieran sincronizados, pero mira la fecha… justo dos días después de ahora – Le dije mientras apunto a una parte de los datos en la pantalla

En un momento la pantalla muestra un error de conexión y luego vuelve a la normalidad, al mostrar nuevamente los datos

/**Dimensión registrada como**: _BT5678_/

/**Apodo de dimensión**: _Dimension 5_/

/**Ubicación actual**: _Ponyville_/

/**Muertes registradas**: _52_/

/**Estado del lugar**: _Con daños_/

— Eso estuvo raro – Comenté algo pensativo

— Creo que tus artefactos están algo defectuosos o son afectados por algo… lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar sacar información de los líderes de las razas… si es que saben algo, por lo que creo que iré personalmente con alguno de ellos. No usaré mis artefactos, si llega el momento en que me veas… simplemente disimula y actúa como si no me conocieras… creo lograr ser el consejero de Ember, tal vez tenga información útil, siempre es así – Comenta Neytirix, el cual, rasca su barbilla

— Bueno… eso creo, yo veré si puedo encontrar el epicentro del problema… tu has eso… Ah cierto, se me olvidaba que debo ayudar a Mel y sus compañeros… además que tengo que curar a Ethan para que pueda volar pronto – Mencione pensativo con… tantas cosas que hacer

— Tenemos una posición para curar, pero deberás ir a la dimensión cinco y presentarte con Shapira. Ella es muy amable y atenta, solo no critiques lo que hace y si quieres molestarla un poco, solo menciona que está enamorada de un dragón de hielo… entenderá de inmediato – Expresa el dragón negro de rayas azules, el cual, es rodeado por aquella luz dorada para simplemente desaparecer.

— ¿Yo ir a la dimensión de él y conocer a su otra compañera?... Quizas algun otro dia, pero creo que por el momento no será necesario… a menos que pueda hacerme con algún robot de los que atacan a Walter y así tener más defensa contra monstruos salvajes… – Dije mas pensativo por lo que dijo Neytirix antes de irse

— Jefe, parece que otros satélites presentan interferencias en sus datos – Dice la IA del brazalete

— ¿Cuantos son? – Pregunte con intriga

— Son como un cuarto de los satélites y son los más cercanos al universo que nos encontramos actualmente – Contesta Rochelle

— Esto es más grave de lo que pensé – Dije con algo de preocupación

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error en el fic, puedes ayudarme al comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

**Próximo capítulo: Encuentros con guardianes**

_Desde que me tope con Neytirix, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver o que tratara de ayudarme… ahora le propuso a Lucy a entrenarla para que sepa ser una dragona. Además ahora que me acuerdo… parece que voy a conocer mejor a su compañera para obtener una de esas curas milagrosas que tienen… y quizás otra cosa, si es posible._

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake, Black Stone.

El personaje que aparece a continuación, es perteneciente a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix

**Versión del Capítulo: **1.0

**Total de palabras: **7641


	8. Encuentros Con Guardianes

Hola a todos, de seguro todos estamos en nuestras casas por el tema que ya no es necesario ni explicar, pero bueno. Aqui les dejo el capitulo y aviso de que tiene bastantes menciones al contenido de los fic de _Isaac C.B_, en especial de "The Last Survivor " No es necesarios que lean la historia, pero pueden haber temas que no se entiendan del todo. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que disfruten el capitulo.

— Con lo que tardó el técnico en llegar ya está publicado el siguiente capítulo… señor podría cerrar la grieta que se encuentra… _-interferencia-_ que está causando que la grabadora de voz continúe grabando

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— No, no es broma… solo haga su trabajo que ya no podemos tolerar que esta cosa siga fallando… incluso después de haber comprado una grabadora nueva…

/Alguien habla pero no se le entiende/

— ¿Como que cuesta esa cantidad? Solo es una grieta pequeña… no creo que sea un problema…

/Transmisión terminada/

* * *

**Informe provisional de dimensión BT5678.**

_La dimensión BT5678 o también llamada Dimensión 5, pertenece a un grupo de seis universos que fueron creados por un ente divino conocido comúnmente como el dios dragón o Arkangelds. Este grupo de realidades son custodiadas por los denominados "Guardianes de las dimensiones" para evitar que sean destruidas o que alguna amenaza las dañe. Se desconoce el poder y alcance de estos seres, así que se recomienda no luchar o hacer enfadar algunos de estos seres._

* * *

**La Ciencia Del Multiverso**

**Capítulo 8: Encuentros con guardianes**

**Con Luis, Campamento de la OPIP, 6:00 p.m.**

_He estado recopilando y analizando cada dato sobre todas las dimensiones que cuentan actualmente con algún satélite de la OPIP, ya que han estado registrando extrañas anomalías que parecen mostrar algunos datos erróneos, específicamente las fechas son distintas en cada una, lo cual, no debería ser así… ni menos mostrar información del millones de años atrás o de unos días en el futuro. Aun no logro encontrar qué causa exactamente esta interferencia, solo tengo la gran certeza de saberlo._

_Estoy esperando a que los datos se analizen con los que fueron detectados en la central de la organización, lo cual, llevará tiempo… así que estuve revisando algunos de los artículos médicos para ayudar a Ethan, intentando curar por completo sus heridas que tiene en su espalda, aun así, no se como rayos pudo incrustarse unas barras de metal en la espalda tan profundamente… si no lo hubiera operado a tiempo podría haber muerto o lo más probable es que quedaría paralítico de sus piernas traseras una vez que despertará… con toda esta situación ocurriendo, es mejor que él esté en mejores condiciones en caso de que suceda algo_

El joven se encuentra en una tienda médica para atender a los heridos, tanto civiles como soldados de la organización, la tienda es mas grande que las que se encuentran en los alrededores, siendo de ocho metros de ancho y quinse metros de largo, donde hay algunas camillas de hospital junto a un pequeño paquete quirúrgico, además en el fondo se encuentran almacenados en cajas diversos medicamentos.

— Esto no puede ser lo que creo… Ah, tenía razón... no lo es – Comente algo decepcionado al encontrar un medicamento que sabía que no era lo que buscaba

— Jefe, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunta Rochelle desde mi brazalete

— Por el momento no, solo que ninguno de los medicamentos me serviria para poder curar las heridas de Ethan para que no tenga que esperar un mes o más… además que el regenerador celular aún está en proceso de producción para que esté en todas las instalaciones… _-Pensativo-_ A menos que – Le conteste a la IA mientras encontre por mi cuenta la solución de mi problema

_Me acordé de que Neytirix hace rato me dijo que su compañera tenía una especie de brebaje curativo… así que creo que voy a hacer una visita a la dimensión 5… otra vez, quién lo diría._

El joven guarda en su lugar todos los medicamentos que había sacado de sus cajas, donde en uno de esos hay una jeringa que tiene escrito en una etiqueta las palabras "_Adrenalina alterada 5"_, la cual, el adolescente lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo mientras termina de dejar todo en su lugar. Luis saca de su mochila su arma estabilizadora, la cual, consiste en un cilindro translúcido unido a un armazón de un arma, en donde el cilindro contiene en su interior una gema rosada que flota sin tocar las paredes de su contenedor.

Luis hace un par de configuraciones al aparato para luego disparar a su lado, creando un vórtice rosado, el lo cruza para poco después el portal sea cerrado en el lugar donde estaba

**Dimensión 5, Habitación del tiempo:**

En un espacio de color blanco se puede observar a una dragona cuadrúpeda celeste con dos cuernos blancos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás, con escamas que van desde su bajo cuello hasta su vientre son de un color crema. Sus espinas son de un color negro en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola, además tiene dos alas de gran tamaño con una garra en medio. El color de sus ojos son un verde lima y mide aproximadamente un metro noventa, por cuatro metros de largo. Ella es una de las guardianas de las seis dimensiones creadas por Arkangelds (_Más información en el fic de Isaac C.B_). Ella se encuentra flotando, como si las leyes de la gravedad no existieran, mientras lee un libro de de color negro, rodeado de líneas de oro, con unas cinco gemas verdes, la cuales, despiden un aura de su misma tonalidad.

— Mmm… parece que todo está en orden – Comenta Shapira, la cual, continúa leyendo

Sin esperarlo, detrás de la dragona se abre un portal rosa, para así poco después salir Luis, el cual, al momento de entrar a la habitación en vez de pisar de manera sólida el suelo, simplemente comienza a flotar, mientras Shapira cierra el libro y con curiosidad se acerca al humano que pocas veces ella ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar

— ¡Oh! el humano de otra dimensión ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación del tiempo… cuando prácticamente no tengo mi armadura puesta? – Comenta la dragona, la cual, rodea con su cola al humano y lo gira sobre sí mismo

— Aunque esto parezca divertido… me estoy conteniendo las ganas de vomitar en medio de un espacio sin gravedad… y eso es asqueroso… con solo pensarlo aumenta mis ganas de vomitar – Le dije a la guardiana mientras giro como un tropo sin parar

— ¡Ugh!… no lo hagas aquí _-detiene al humano con su cola-_ No creo que sea buena idea, ni tampoco algo agradable de ver en un espacio sin gravedad – Menciona Shapira, la cual, con su garra derecha realiza un corte al libro, para así éste desaparecer – No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Qué te trae aquí? – Pregunta la guardiana con voz tranquila

— Bueno Neytirix me dijo que tu tenias una especie de brebaje curativo, lo necesito para curar a un amigo que está algo herido – Le respondí un poco mejor

— Mmm… con que él ha estado revelando información de las dimensiones, tengo lo que me pides, pero no es algo que simplemente se entregue a cualquiera que me lo pide. El agua de vida es sumamente importante y poderoso… ¿Seguro que quieres cargar esa responsabilidad? Si pierdes una gota de ese líquido, puede ser peligroso, no solo para ti… si no a quienes están a tu alrededor – Le advierte Shapira, con voz neutral

— Me estas diciendo que literalmente es como una bomba o algo por el estilo… creo que puedo encargarme de eso, además soy responsable para cuidarlo – Le dije tranquilamente

— N no, rayos, no es nada explosivo o algo así por el estilo, lo que quiero dejar en claro, si lo pierdes y cae en manos equivocadas, podrías abrir una puerta a la inmortalidad – Menciona la guardiana, con voz neutral

— Ya veo… esta cosa no sólo es curativa, aunque la inmortalidad para mí es más una maldición y mucho más si uno se lo hace a uno mismo, pero seré cuidadoso – Le dije ahora entendiendo lo que me dijo

— El agua de vida, solo debe ser usado para aquellos que tienen heridas o están al borde de la muerte, nunca debe ser usado a seres que ya murieron, no preguntes la razón, no sería agradable observar la reacción del revivido. Hablamos de un brebaje de grado cinco – Comenta la guardiana, mientras observa al humano fijamente

— Bueno no pienso revivir a los muertos, solo ayudar a un compañero… "_Además no es que haya peleado contra una horda de nazis zombies en el pasado_" – Mencione con tranquilidad

— -_Suspira_\- Espero no estarme equivocando, solo ten cuidado y hazme caso… por cierto ahora que estás aquí, Walter por alguna razón cayó en tu dimensión ¿Podrías enviarlo de regreso? – Pregunta Shapira, mientras chasquea su garra derecha, haciendo aparecer una pequeña botella de un líquido blanco que irradia algo de calor y una escama celeste.

— Ah… La verdad no lo he visto, ni menos he detectado alguna fractura actualmente, pero si lo encuentro lo traeré de vuelta cuando pueda – Le dije algo pensativo

— Mmm interesante, te lo agradecería cuando él esté aquí nuevamente, en cuanto al agua de vida, cuando vayas a curar a alguien hazlo agregando un fragmento de esta escama… eso ayudará más, claro… dependiendo de la herida, dolerá mucho – Explica Shapira, con voz tranquila

— Lo tengo entendido además que anotado en mi mente, creo que ya puedo irme… pero antes… ¿No seria mucho pedir obtener algún plano de los robot que han atacado a Walter por casualidad? – Le pregunté algo nervioso

— … Eso sí es una petición algo no muy peculiar, yo no tengo los planos de esas cosas humanas, pero puedo llevarte al lugar donde posiblemente puedas encontrarlos. Actualmente tengo prohibido tocar artefactos humanos hasta que todo se resuelva – Menciona la escamada celeste, la cual, rasca su barbilla

— Mmm… Bueno, ademas que asi seria mas fácil ver lo que me llevo, aunque si, no es como que lo vaya a usar para matar a nadie, solo pienso modificarlos para encargarme de posibles monstruos o criaturas peligrosas de manera pasiva – Le explique brevemente

— Oh, en ese caso, me abres la oportunidad perfecta para una intervención algo peculiar. Todos los planos se encuentran almacenados en la central de una compañía humana, cerca del océano luna, entrar ahí solo, es un suicidio tarde o temprano… pero puedo realizar una interferencia en el lugar para que puedas entrar sin problemas, pero tendrás un tiempo limitado ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Pregunta la dragona, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— Claro que si, ademas que si se lograrán activar alguna defensa, puedo encargarme yo solo de ella… pero sí, si alguien pregunta porque esa cosa está rota… "_lo hizo un mago_" – le murmure con calma

— De hecho… debo pedirte que no rompas nada, se que suena absurdo, pero nadie puede saber que han entrado a ese lugar… me traería problemas… y grandes – Comenta la dragona, con voz seria

— Entiendo, deben ser cosas de guardianes… yo solo dire que trataré de no destruir nada, pero no puedo garantizar eso del todo eso, porque aquí nadie es perfecto hasta un tipo como yo – Le dije con calma

— Bien… me conformo con eso ¿Has tomado la garra de una dragona antes? – Pregunta Shapira, la cual, extiende su garra, con el fin de ir a la zona

— Ah… digamos que en cierta manera si… además tuve que convivir durante un tiempo en una dimensión repletas de dragones… así que estoy familiarizado – Mencione algo pensativo a la pregunta que me hace la guardiana, mientras tomo su garra…

— Muy bien, solo no te enamores de mi… eso pasa mucho – Comenta la dragona, la cual, juega un poco

_De manera sorpresiva, pude ver que debajo de nosotros se genera un círculo dorado donde se puede ver unos símbolos que forman una palabra desconocida, haciendo que todos mis alrededores cambien bruscamente. En un parpadeo los dos nos encontramos en un campo, que está rodeado de grandes torres con grandes ametralladoras instaladas estratégicamente. Cuando apenas las vi, me asuste por un momento, pero me tranquilicé al ver que estas están paralizadas por un brillo dorado… supongo que es Shapira_

«Err. Interferencia»

— Sería en este lugar, hay una plataforma de descenso a doscientos metros… solo no caigas muy profundo o dudo poder sacarte sin hacer sacrificios, al parecer en este lugar hay un artefacto humano algo grande que compite con la magia divina, mientras más desciendas menor ayuda puedo brindarte sin realizar eventos grandes – Menciona Shapira, la cual, realiza una interferencia en todos los sistemas

— Ya veo, pero creo que con el módulo de doble salto y el de parkour puedo salir sin problemas de este lugar – Comente con calma mientras me dijiro a la plataforma

— Este lugar tiene treinta pisos… no te pierdas – Le menciona la guardiana, la cual, observa alejarse al humano

— No hay problema con eso, tengo memoria fotográfica – Dije con suma tranquilidad mientras sube en la plataforma

_Apenas llegué a la plataforma que me indico shapira, pude ver un gran agujero pero reforzado para que este no pueda colapsar, mientras un arrollo de agua cae en lo profundo para así perderse de mi vista. Presione un botón verde que está en un panel de la misma plataforma, iniciando el proceso para descender. Con unos ruidos de engranajes, la plataforma comienza a moverse_

«Plataforma de servicio terrestre: **Descendiendo**»

— Vaya esto sí que es una construcción más profunda que he visto en un largo tiempo… aunque no supera a la instalación de la OPIP que llega hasta el centro de un planeta en una dimensión que no me acuerdo muy bien su nombre – Comente algo sorprendido de lo que hay en este lugar

«**Cerrando Acceso principa**l: 10 segundos»

_Mientras desciendo lentamente, las luces se encienden periódicamente conforme la plataforma se va moviendo al lugar de estas y luego se apagan al pasar cierto rango. Tardé solo tres minutos en llegar a una especie de hangar, casi completamente vacío a excepción de unas naves que no reconozco del todo, el hangar se extiende a mi derecha e izquierda y enfrente de mí hay un largo pasillo. Un gran eco se escucha y se extiende por todo el complejo una vez la compuerta superior es cerrada, algo un poco aterrador…_

_Las paredes mantienen un estilo gris con líneas amarillas, algunas rojas con letras o números que van cambiando dependiendo de la sección, mientras el suelo usa una especie de cerámica blanca, el cielo del centro, es de un color gris un poco más oscuro, con luces blancas muy brillantes_

— Mira… estas cosas están bien preservadas para que funcionen luego de miles de años de existencia – Dije al ver las naves en el hangar

_Salí de la plataforma con algo de prisa y camine por el pasillo, hasta que me topé con una vidriera, en la cual, pude contemplar el resto de pisos que conforman esta instalación, así mismo, hay dos nuevos caminos, izquierda y derecha, arriba en la pared pude ver una señal, la cual indica: Laboratorios Tyger, Almacen de bio-peligro nivel 4 y Defense Lap a la izquierda. Almacén de servidores, prisiones y controlador del motor genético a la derecha._

— Vaya hay muchas cosas interesantes para ver… solo que busco algo en especifico, asi que veamos… la de la izquierda es la que puede servirme – Comente al aire como me es de costumbre al estar algo solo

_Al retomar mi caminata por el pasillo de la izquierda, pude observar por la vidriera lo que parece ser el fondo de la instalación, creo que el suelo parece ser de unos paneles en forma hexagonal en una gran bola. No le di mucha importancia, así que seguí el corredor de este lugar que a mi opinion, esta muy bien conservado. Llegue a unas escaleras, así como un ascensor, mientras que el pasillo continúa adelante frente a mi. Este no es un laberinto, solo es un pasillo circular por lo que puedo observar_

«**Acceso no autorizado**»

_Entré al ascensor y presioné el botón para descender, hasta el piso que estoy buscando o por lo menos eso creo. Esto tarda algunos minutos y cuando las puertas se abren, observé que el piso ahora es de un color gris, además el aire es mucho más frío. Ahora hay un extenso pasillo con la misma vidriera de antes, solo que ahora está ubicada a la izquierda, mientras que a mi derecha hay algunas puertas y un letrero ubicado en el cielo del complejo._

**Defense Lap**: Adelante. **Laboratorios Tyger**: Adelante. **Almacén de bio-peligro** 4: Derecha.

— Por lo menos este lugar no es un laberinto como el otro sitio… solo espero que no tenga una IA estúpida… ni menos una española – Mencione algo tranquilo, aunque presentó cierta preocupación a los secretos de este lugar… parece que hay algo oculto que no debe ser descubierto

«**Se detecta movimiento en el sector 4**»

_Conforme sigo caminando, paso en frente de uno de los laboratorio de investigación, pero no puedo observar muy bien su interior ya que el vidrio estaba cubierto por una especie de mancha negra de procedencia desconocida, algo malo debió ocurrir ahí adentro. Aun así llegué nuevamente a otro ascensor. A diferencia del anterior capté un ruido extraño, pude escuchar unos sonidos de maquinaria en funcionamiento por la escalera. Justo en el letrero en la pared del ascensor dice lo siguiente:_

**Ensamblaje de equipo Tyger:** Piso 7

**Bodega de suministros:** Piso 6

**Defense Lap:** Adelante O Piso 7

**Laboratorios Tyger:** Adelante o Piso 7

— Mmm… ¿Ensamblaje de equipo Tyger o laboratorios Tyger?... Creo que escojo… Ensamblaje Tyger – Comenta Luis, no muy seguro de su decisión

_Nuevamente bajó por el ascensor. De igual manera al abrirse las puertas nuevamente, los pasillos ya no tienen el mismo color blanco que se pueden observar en los primeros pisos, ahora estos tienen una coloración más grisácea similar al basalto. Con cierta sorpresa al cambio, retome mi caminata muy larga. _

— Cálmate… puede que aquí hayan cosas que sean muy interesantes y quizás malvadas, explicando así la extensión de la raza humana en este universo… solo mantente en el objetivo, el cual, estoy aquí – Me dije a mi mismo al ver cuántas puedo descubrir y no pueda hacerlo

_Los ruidos mecánicos son mucho más fuerte que antes, lo cual, me molesta un poco. pude observar por otra vidriera un gran artefacto en el centro de la instalación al fondo, siendo una gran bola elaborada con paneles en forma de hexágonos, con una gran cantidad de cables conectados y un largo panel justo en el fondo. Seguí caminando y nuevamente me topé con una escalera y un ascensor, pero también hay una puerta de gas ubicada a la derecha._

— Supongo que es esta puerta, no pienso entrar a otro ascensor y que me lleve a una cueva llena de monstruos… dudó que aquí sea así – Dije algo harto de estar en este lugar

_Ingrese sin ninguna dificultad por la puerta, pero de manera automática se cierra detrás de mí, para así ser rociado por una nube de gas verde que de inmediato se disipa, poco después se abre la puerta de adelante… ¿Qué diablos será ese gas?_

«Bienvenido al módulo de ensamblaje de las armas Tyger»

_Frente a mi, hay cientos de máquinas de ensamblaje funcionando a toda potencia, construyendo constantemente armas y creo que partes de robot que son llevados por unas cintas de transporte a alguna otra ubicación. El lugar se extiende varios metros hasta otra puerta…_

— Porque esto me recuerda demasiado a otras instalaciones abandonadas… solo que esta funciona – Comenté con calma

— Luis debes apurarte, estás muy profundo en el centro, busca lo que necesitas o me veré obligada a sacarte yo misma, tengas o no tengas lo que buscas – Advierte Shapira, en la mente del humano

— Tranquila Shapira, ahora voy a apresurarme… creo que ya me acostumbré a que me hablen mentalmente – Dije en mi mente mientras avanzo con rapidez

_Corrí directamente hacia la otra puerta al otro lado de esta zona de ensamblaje masivo y la abrí sin problemas. Al cerrar, enfrente de mí hay una habitación mucho más pequeña y más amigable, una oficina común y corriente, con su escritorio junto a una única computadora. además de dos puertas, una de hierro reforzado con barras en muchas direcciones y otra de madera a mi derecha._

— Porque tienen que poner puertas de hierro en todos lados… solo espero no encontrarme alguna sorpresa – Comenté con voz molesta

_Me acerque a la puerta reforzada, esta tiene un gran parecido a la otra que visite en el otro centro de Unit literalmente ayer. Presioné inseguro un botón verde que estaba en el panel de la puerta, pero en vez de abrir la puerta, se abre un teclado._

«**Digite el código maestro**: Puerta de enlace de sistemas operativos Unit»

— No tengo los códigos maestros así que… No – Dije con algo de aburrimiento al no poder romper la puerta

— Estás yendo por el camino equivocado, si entras por ahí o rompes la puerta, activarás toda la seguridad del complejo y dudo en poder sacarte si eso pasa. Ahí está almacenado los datos y los núcleos de la IA del centro – Advierte Shapira en la mente del humano - Entra por la puerta de madera y dirígete a los laboratorios de defensa - Agrega la escamada

— Ok, Por lo menos no tendré que hablar con una IA – Mencioné algo aliviado

— De hecho ya te detectó, solo que está vigilando tus movimientos, no conoce tus intenciones ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen los altavoces? Esta es mucho más inteligente que otros – Pregunta Shapira algo confundida

— Ah… No lo he hecho, de hecho creo que solo escucho la maquinaria y nada más – Le contesté tranquilamente

— Muy bien, ve con cuidado… estás en el piso siete – Menciona la guardiana

— Gracias por acordarte – Dije con suma calma

_Mientras charlaba con shapira, entré en la puerta de madera, para así nuevamente entrar a otra parte de la instalación u otra sección de ensamblaje, salvo que esta parece que sufrió algún tipo de explosión o accidente, ya que se pueden ver quemaduras en toda la habitación y grandes daños a la maquinaria, además que no está operativa por evidentes razones. Pude ver otra puerta de seguridad, entré sin problemas para pasar a otro módulo_

«**Disparador de movimiento**: Bienvenido al módulo de control de ensamblaje»

— Ahora creo haberla escuchado – Comente al escuchar por primera vez a la IA del sitio

_La habitación es mucho más pequeña que las otras, pero hay varios escritorios y varias pantallas grandes que muestran todo el progreso del ensamblaje. Algunas de las pantallas se encuentran rotas, así como, con daños menores o simplemente están apagadas..._

— La IA, sabe que estás ahí… solo no hagas tonterías - _Le advierte la escamada_ \- Estas cerca, solo entra al siguiente módulo, por la puerta de metal a la derecha - Este centro no es un laberinto, todos sus módulos están conectados entre sí – Agrega la dragona celeste con voz tranquila

_Corrí hacia la nueva puerta y como las demás presioné el botón verde. A diferencia de la anterior, esta se comienza a abrir hacia los lados, mientras una luz amarilla ubicada en el techo de la habitación se activa._

«Laboratorios de defensa: Iniciando»

_Al momento en la que la puerta se termina de abrir, toda la habitación se encuentra a oscuras, pero lentamente, las luces comienzan a encenderse de manera constante, hasta que pude ver una extensa sala, con largos escritorios, así mismo, con extraños aparatos, pizarras con extraños números y operaciones matemáticas, algunas computadoras y una pantallas que muestran la bandera característica de la corporación Unit._

_Entré al cuarto por la puerta de seguridad, mientras esta se cierra detrás de mí, a la izquierda puede observar el resto del laboratorio, así mismo, otra puerta de metal, a la derecha se encuentra una puerta que aparentemente regresa al pasillo principal del centro._

— ¿En dónde estarán esos planos? – Se pregunta Luis, ya muy molesto por estar entrando en diferentes secciones

— Enfrente debería haber una puerta de seguridad, son esas que escupen un extraño gas, ahí pasarías a los almacenes – Comenta la guardiana con calma

— Ah… sí ya la vi, nunca me agradó cruzar una de esas – Aclaré con voz tranquila

_Observe la puerta y entré sin problemas para nuevamente ser rociado por el extraño gas verdoso. Al salir los laboratorios tienen un estilo blanco y limpio, con un piso blanco y paredes de hormigón blanco, a diferencia del techo que es de color gris. Pasé por una nueva puerta de seguridad, hasta llegar a una habitación más pequeña de apenas nueve metros cuadrados con el único propósito de almacenar archivos físicos._

_Me acerque a uno de los archiveros e intenté abrir uno, pero no lo logré, pero con cierto esfuerzo de mi exo traje, rompí el seguro que parecía contar con un chip de seguridad… creo que eso me traerá un problema a futuro. Comencé a revisar los papeles, pero no es exactamente lo que estaba buscando… solo son experimentos con armas completamente diferentes, para combatir con las especies que conforman Equestria… desde su eficiencia hasta sus problemas con el resto_

— Me parece que ese archivero solo son detalles de los experimentos con las armas contra las razas, los planos deberían estar en el otro… pero te advierto que una vez que lo rompas, activarás los mecanismos de defensa – Advierte la dragona con voz tranquila.

— Aquí vamos entonces – Dije ya preparado

_Apenas rompi el clip del archivero, en el techo del cuarto se activa una luz amarilla, además de sonar una alarma, así que revisé rápidamente los documentos para encontrar los planos, pero son demasiados para escoger uno en particular..._

«**Violación de seguridad**: Laboratorios de defensa. Cierre hermético iniciado»

— Te sugiero que te apures… – Menciona Shapira, con voz nerviosa

— Eso hago… /_Diablos, Diablos, Diablos_/ – Dije nervioso mientras busco desesperadamente

— ¡Busca eso más rápido! – Se queja la dragona con voz alterada

«**Puerta 1,2,3,4**: Cerrada»

— ¡Plan B! – Grite algo nervioso

_Saqué de mi mochila el escáner que usé para analizar a Mel y su compañeros, el cual, utilizó para guardar una copia digital de todo el archivero que está brevemente cubierto por un brillo celeste por unos segundos._

— Escaneo completado – Dice una voz artificial del aparato

— Listo, ahora a correr – Dije rápidamente, mientras corro hacia la salida

«**Disparador de movimiento**: Bienvenido a los laboratorios de defensa»

— Los sistemas de seguridad, se cierran de manera sistemática, no podrás regresar por donde viniste, busca otra ruta alrededor del motor, baja hasta el piso treinta, debería haber una plataforma terrestre en los hangares que te llevará hasta la superficie. Mientras más intentes huir, la IA aprenderá cómo matarte o atraparte – Menciona Shapira, con voz preocupada

— Enterado – Dice el humano con mucho nerviosismo mientras va a donde le dijo la guardiana sin perder el tiempo

_Sin otra alternativo, tomé carrera para derribar la puerta de hierro para salir de los laboratorios y llegar a un pasillo principal. Al momento de destruir la puerta y salir al pasillo, pude observar gran cantidad de movimiento. A lo lejos, pude ver pequeños robots que se acercan a mi ubicación. _

«**Violación de seguridad**: Grado 2»

— ¡Que te dije de romper cosas! – Se queja la guardiana, mucho más alterada

— ¡Te dije que no lo prometería del todo, lo siento! – Me disculpé con la dragona

— Alerta de intruso. Iniciando mecanismos de exterminio – Menciona la IA, una voz masculina profunda

— Por lo menos no me enviará para hacer pruebas de laboratorio – Mencioné algo alarmado

_Continué corriendo con un nerviosismo notable hasta el ascensor, pero no lo usé, directamente salté por la barandilla de las las escaleras, para intentar encontrar otra ruta alternativa que Shapira me indicó. Justo a unos segundos de tocar el fondo del complejo, usé el gancho que es disparado de mi muñeca y se sujeta de una de las vigas de las escaleras del piso superior, frenando mi caída… algo brusco pero sobreviví._

_Me liberé del gancho e inmediatamente noté un gran cambio en la estructura, a diferencia de otros pisos, este ahora está construido por losas con una forma hexagonal de color negro y algunas de color blanco, además ya no soy capaz de poder escuchar a Shapira desde mi mente. Mi cuerpo se siente algo pesado y mi mente, además de mis pensamientos están algo confundidos ante el poder que libera el motor. Caminé con algo de esfuerzo hasta salir al ascensor y a diferencia del resto de los pisos, este no presenta un pasillo, directamente puedo observar la máquina._

_Una gran máquina con una altura de al menos cinco pisos, en forma circular, construido por paneles hexagonales de germanio. Así mismo, un extenso panel de control y cables que sobresalen de las paredes y que directamente están conectadas a la máquina y al mismo edificio. Vi que en el cielo del edificio hay una habitación central, apenas perceptible a esta altura…_

— Ah… qué diablos es esta horrible sensación – Dice el adolescente, con voz dolida

— S… a… l…

— **Peligro de seguridad**: Iniciando protección del motor. Protocolo de contingencia iniciado – Dice la IA

— … … ... ahora - Le grita Shapira de manera entrecortada

— Plan C – Dije más nervioso y alterado, mientras saco el cristal D

_Antes de poder usar el cristal D, sentí una fuerte onda de energía que proviene del motor, lanzándome con fuerza al suelo, así mismo, pude observar como el cristal D se vuelve grisáceo y deja de emitir su energía estabilizadora. Aún en el suelo pude ver como del cielo se genera una red láser, la cual, comienza a bajar con gran velocidad, sin dar señales a detenerse. No había percibido que en las paredes del edificio hay cientos de tubos blancos… eso deben ser los láser_

— ¿Cuales son sus intenciones? Usted está por pasar por una desintegración molecular debido a su intento de sabotaje – Menciona la IA

— ¡Solo quería unos malditos planos y me iría de manera pacífica, pero parece que nada es fácil! – Grite un poco adolorido del impacto

Con gran sorpresa, una fractura se abre detrás del humano y un par de garras celestes atrapan al humano y este ingresa a la fractura por la fuerza, para así cerrarse al instante. Mientras la red láser ya llega al nivel del suelo para así desaparecer, mientras algunos rayos blancos son liberados del motor y golpean las paredes de germanio

**Habitación del tiempo:**

Tanto Shapira como el humano, son expulsados por la fractura, para así comenzar a flotar como la primera vez… la dragona celeste, sin su armadura dorada, se rasca su cuello en señal de nerviosismo por todo lo que ocurrió

— Vaya, eso estuvo algo intenso ¿No? – Menciona la dragona, con voz algo nerviosa

— He estado en el borde de la muerte varias veces, pero esta si que era la más cercana – Comente mientras floto tranquilamente

— Me parece que ingresaste de manera errónea al motor y activaste su mecanismo de protección, debiste ir a su alrededor y no directamente lanzarse para cruzar por el medio… esa onda que sentiste, es un neutralizador de magia y un escudo al mismo tiempo. Tus aparatos ya deberían estar funcionando al entrar a mi espacio del tiempo, los de la dimensión yo no diría lo mismo – Comenta la escamada, con voz más tranquila

— Tienes razón, el Cristal D está con su color habitual… por lo menos no lo he perdido – Dije con voz más relajada al mirar el Cristal que volvió a la normalidad

— Esa cosa no es tan poderosa como para destruir… usa la misma energía que las especies, pero en su contra, también es un fuerte escudo que protege el centro de ataques… todo lo que viste, fue gracias a la magia que la humanidad quiso controlar… en su pasado y lo logró, pero murieron por algo que ellos mismos causaron – Menciona la dragona, con voz neutral

— Todo ser siempre busca controlar lo que es imposible… por suerte no fue un fragmento de piedra del comienzo o por el estilo… si fuera elemento ciento quince ya habrían zombies y pulpos mutantes por todos lados… además de una voz de una niña demoníaca sonando en todos lados – Mencione con calma

— Eso suena como los primeros cien… pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el tour si gustas hacerlo de nuevo, no dudes en pedirmelo nuevamente, claro, solo toma en cuenta que toda la seguridad estará en alerta – Comenta la dragona celeste con voz tranquila

— Estaría encantado de volver a repetirlo, la verdad estoy algo oxidado en infiltrarse en bases enemigas, además así practico de manera diferente, pero ahora solo quiero descansar – Dije con calma, mientras saco una botella de vidrio transparente con un líquido celeste, este tiene una etiqueta que dice Quick Rivive

— "If you wanna get up…¡You need a little revive!...Yeah" – Se escucha una música que proviene de la botella que se está bebiendo Luis, la cual, se la toma de un solo trago — Perdón por eso… la música es muy difícil de quitar de esto… además que se pierde algo del sabor al hacerlo, pero el efecto que da para restablecer tu energía es también importante – Mencione algo avergonzado

— Interesante… de hecho creo que eres la única criatura dimensional que necesita comer o beber, claro, yo puedo comer si así lo quisiera… pero no lo necesitamos, de hecho creo que no lo he hecho en milenios – Comenta la guardiana, la cual, de un chasquido de sus garras hace aparecer una orbe blanca.

— Después de todo sigo siendo un humano… casi del todo… aun así, tengo un par de botellas más, puedo ofrecerte si tu quieres – Le ofreci a la dragona

— Lo aprecio, pero no gracias… más bien yo soy la que debería ofrecerte algo de comer o beber, después de todo estás aquí en mi dimensión… pero no entendí lo que quieres decir con que eres humano… bueno yo sigo siendo una dragona, aún si pertenezco al linaje, de hecho nos permiten tener una vida o familia si queremos, siempre y cuando no interfiera en nuestros deberes – Comenta la dragona celeste, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— Vaya normas para ser un guardián… en la OPIP está permitido tener una familia o no, siempre y cuando entienda el riesgo que presenta esa responsabilidad… respecto de porque dije que no soy humano del todo es que tuve hace mucho tiempo atrás un accidente, que en cierta medida alteró una parte de mi ADN, ¿Crees que decidir tener el aspecto de una adolescente a propósito? – Explique con cierta seriedad ante el asunto

— De hecho antes era prohibido que tuviéramos familia… fue debido a un problema ocurrido, pero actualmente ya es posible – Comenta la dragona con tranquilidad

— Ya veo… bueno creo que ya tengo las cosas que necesito asi que volvere a la dimensión donde estaba y de paso veré si encuentro a Walter – Le dije tranquilamente

— Espero que lo que estabas buscando sea útil… suerte y espero que la próxima me invites a una cita primero, antes de ir a robar a un laboratorio muy peligroso – Menciona Shapira, la cual, se despide con su garra, como normalmente lo haría una persona

— Ah… lo veremos cuando eso suceda, te deseo suerte – Le dije mientras me despido con mi mano

Luis crea un portal con su arma, aunque se le es difícil llegar a él, por el hecho de no existir la gravedad, pero con algo de esfuerzo al final lo consigue y se retira de la habitación del tiempo, mientras Shapira toma la orbe para revisar otras dimensiones…

**Con Mel, Castillo de Twilight, 8:00 p.m.**

_Puedo decir que las cosas se han calmado, mas bien, ahora se ha tranquilizado el asunto. Lucy ya se a calmado, aunque tiene una mirada algo escéptica respecto el asunto de Ember… espero que lo pueda superar y continuar, pero los demás y yo la ayudaremos si lo necesita. Han pasado horas desde que Luis se fue… en un helicóptero que le pertenece a la organización, la cual, según él lidera… ¿Como rayos apareció ese vehículo aquí?._

Los chicos están ahora de nuevo en la habitación de invitados, la cual, cuenta con otras tres camas para los recién llegados. Todos están encima de cada una de las camas, salvo que una está sentada Lucy junto a Mel y tambien Melody.

— ¿De donde rayos aparecieron esos helicópteros? – Pregunta Melody quien mira por la ventana de la habitación

— No tengo la menor idea, pero se que son de la organización de Luis – Le mencione a mi emplumado compañero mientras acompaño a Lucy

— Entonces decía la verdad ese adolescente – Dice Ethan con cierta sorpresa

— Aun así no se si nos ha dicho la verdad, ademas que es extraño que él lidere siendo tan joven – Dice Eric sin mucha confianza a Luis

— No lo se… pero el ha tratado de ayudarnos… solo que de una manera extraña – Comenta Forest, el cual, estaba leyendo un libro de magia con el título: "Magia Nivel Experto nivel 3"

— ¿Ayudarnos? solo nos ha dicho que estamos atrapados en esta dimensión y que además seremos así por el resto de nuestras vidas – Dice el cambiante en un tono medio agresivo

— Eso sí es cierto… pero el fue el que te curo la herida que tienes en la espalda, podrías haber muerto por desangramiento – Dice Lucy algo pensativa

— Y si no fuera por él, no habríamos vencido a ese robot del proyecto Steel, el cual, estaba a punto de matarnos – Menciona el unicornio gris quien detuvo su lectura por un momento

_Justo fuimos interrumpidos cuando de la nada aparece un vórtice de color rosa justo en medio de las camas. Del extraño portal, se puede ver salir de el a Luis, el cual, cae al suelo y se cierra el vórtice._

— ¡Me lleva la vida!... Nota mental, mejorar estabilizador en lugares sin gravedad – Dice el joven con armadura futurista, el cual, se levanta

— ¿Luis? ¿De dónde saliste? – Dije con sorpresa al ver al adolescente nuevamente

— Oh… No era la entrada que tenía en mente… respondiendo a tu pregunta Mel, estaba haciendo un par de asuntos… en otra dimensión – Dice el joven de armadura futurista mientras se levanta del suelo con su extraña arma con la gema en su interior sujeta en su mano

— ¿Entonces puedes viajar con eso a otras dimensiones? – Pregunta Lucy junto a Mel

— Claro, si no, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido – Contesta Luis quien guarda su arma en su mochila

— He tenido una duda, ¿Luis, podrias crear un portal para ir a nuestra dimensión? – Le pregunté al joven

— En teoria si… Pero no puedo hacerlo – Responde el adolescente un poco pensativo

— ¿Porque no? – Pregunta Forest

— _-Suspira-_ Encontrar una dimensión en específico es realmente difícil, hasta para una computadora cuántica… se necesita saber la frecuencia de dicha dimensión… es como buscar una aguja en un pajar… solo que el pajar es infinito - Explica Luis tranquilamente

— ¿Como que necesitas… la frecuencia de la dimensión? – Dice Melody con la duda

— Cada universo, tiene cierta frecuencia o vibración en la que se mueven sus moléculas, las cuales, son únicas en cada dimensión, por lo cual, permite saber exactamente la dimensión de origen de alguien o algo con tan solo saber eso… solo que en sus casos no se puede hacer, porque fueron alterados, causando que coincidan con los de esta dimensión o que no dió ningún resultado… por lo cual, no hay forma de regresar a su dimensión de origen – Explica detalladamente el adolescente algo apenado de no poder ayudarlos

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio, solo el hecho de poder recordar la idea de volver a nuestra vida normal es un sueño… pero no se podria, ya que mis compañeros cambiaron… solo soy el único que prácticamente podría volver sin mucho problema… solo que no quiero dejar a los demás… en especial a Lucy._

— Oh… cierto, Ethan te traje algo para curarte tu lesión en tu espalda – Dice Luis, el cual, rompe el silencio mientras de su mochila saca un frasco y también una especie de escama celeste

— ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta el emplumado amarillo un poco nervioso

— _-Pensativo-_ La verdad no se que esta hecha esta cosa, solo se que puede curar al instante la herida de tu espalda y por la mañana ya podras usar tus alas por primera vez… si lo quieres intentar, evidentemente – Dice el joven con un tono medio burlesco

— ¿Ah… Seguro que eso funcionara? – Dice Eric con la duda, el cual, presenta una expresión seria

— Claro que funcionara… o eso espero – Dice el adolescente, quien con su mano genera una presión sobre la escama celeste para convertirla en un polvo, para luego mezclarla con la pócima para así agitarla en el mismo frasco

Luis le da el frasco a Ethan, el cual, mira por un momento el brebaje con inseguridad y posteriormente bebe un solo trago, mientras todos miran con detenimiento.

— ¡Ugh!... esta cosa sabe muy mal – Dice el grifo amarillo quien le devuelve el frasco al joven

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunté a mi compañero

— No muy bien, la verdad… me esta dando una jaqueca muy fuerte y creo que me siento mareado – Dice Ethan quien puso su garra en su cabeza

— Vaya… parece que tiene efectos secundarios… lo lamento – Dice Luis un poco avergonzado al no saber los efectos negativos que produce el brebaje de los guardianes

— ¡Tu dijiste que lo curaría! – Exclama Eric con algo de enojo

— Bueno… la verdad es que es la primera vez que uso esta poción en específico, pero no sabia que genera efectos secundarios – Dice el joven con tranquilidad

— ¡Me acabas de dar algo que no habías probado! – Dice Ethan con sorpresa

— Si… ¿Pero tu dolor de espalda ya ha desaparecido o me equivoco? – Pregunta Luis con mucha seguridad

— Oye si, tienes razon ya no me duele mi espalda… aunque aun me siento algo mal – Dice el grifo amarillo

— De seguro que los efectos secundarios se te pasaran en la mañana… ahora que lo recuerdo _-Ve a Lucy-_ Me quería disculpar por lo de hace rato ¿Cómo te sientes Lucy? – Pregunta el adolescente con una armadura futurista a la dragona

— La verdad… solo estoy algo pensativa respecto el tema… pero estoy bien, no es necesario que te disculpes – Dice Lucy tranquila, aunque en un tono de voz algo triste

— En cierta manera me siento mal por no habértelo contado antes, pero no sabia como te lo tomarías o los demás… incluyendo el hecho que las circunstancias en las que estabas para saberlo no eran muy amigables de lo que pude haber esperado… por eso me quería disculpar – Dice Luis con un tono de voz neutral

— Espera… ¿Desde cuando lo sabías? – Pregunta el cambiante en tono serio

— Técnicamente lo descubrí, pero lo supe desde más o menos la noche de ayer… pero lo confirme hoy al terminar la prueba de sangre… no se lo mencione, porque era un tema bastante fuerte y desalentador, en especial sabiendo que Lucy fue criada como una humana – Explica el joven con

— ¿Como rayos hiciste una prueba de ADN? y ¿Donde estan los resultados? – Pregunta Eric con cierta desconfianza al adolescente

_Luis sin decir nada presiona un botón en su brazalete, haciendo aparecer al frente de todos una pantalla holográfica rectangular de un tono celeste, el cual, se puede ver datos detallados del procedimiento de comparación genética entre la sangre de Ember y Lucy._

— Ah… parece que sí tenías razón - Dice el cambiante quien se retracta de la veracidad de lo que había dicho el joven

— Bueno creo que me tengo que ir… Tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes, así que les deseo buenas noches – Dice Luis mientras vuelve a presionar la pantalla alojada en su muñeca izquierda haciendo desaparecer el holograma, para posteriormente dirigirse a la puerta — Ah cierto, antes de que se me olvide… Aún me faltaría ayudarle a Lucy a comprender sus habilidades, pero creo que seria mejor para ella que fueran dentro de unos días, quizás tres pero dependerá de ella – Agrega el joven antes de por fin retirarse de la habitación

— ¿De verdad aun quiere entrenarnos? – Dice Ethan en un tono frustrado

— No lo se, pero se refirió a Lucy más que a nosotros – Menciona Forest

— En eso tienes razón, pero eso dependerá de si Lucy lo acepte – Dice Melody con un tono de voz neutral

— Yo aun no sabría decir que decidir, quizás no lo acepte /Creo que Luis se refería a la ayuda de ese extraño dragón/ – Piensa Lucy con calma

**Tres días más tarde, 5 a.m.**

Es una tranquila mañana de sábado, donde los pájaros comienzan a cantar sus hermosas melodías aún con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en estos últimos días en todo el mundo. Lo único que ha ocurrido estos días, es que Ethan, Melody y Eric ya han aprendido ha volvar gracias a la ayuda de Twilight. Ember por otro lado, tuvo que regresar a las tierras dragón para evitar que algun dragon se acercara a alguna de las grietas que se generaron. En el castillo de la amistad una dragona rosada ya se encuentra despierta, pero mantiene una preocupación en su mirada y algo de duda a la vez… mientras observa descansar a todos sus compañeros con los que solía trabajar en Aperture Science.

— /Vamos Lucy, decídete… le digo o no le digo/ – Se pregunta así misma la escamada, mientras observa a Mel dormir

La dragona luego de pensarlo algunos minutos, decide despertar al humano, ella con algo de cuidado, lo sacude suavemente sin la necesidad de molestarlo tanto. Eso es suficiente para sacar al alterado humano del mundo de los sueño controlado por Luna.

— ¿Mmm? Lucy ¿Qué pasa? – Murmura Mel, el cual, abre lentamente sus ojos…

— "Shhh… necesito que me acompañes ahora mismo"… – Mencioné un poco nerviosa

— "Está bien… pero despertaré a los demás para avisarles que saldremos" – Dice Mel, pero es detenida por Lucy

— "Ah… no es necesario, solo te necesito a ti /Rayos eso se escuchó mal/ Solo acompáñame y no preguntes tanto – Susurré algo nerviosa, aquel extraño dragón nunca lo ví en mi vida, pero creo que sería descortés rechazar su oferta luego de haber ofrecido su ayuda

— "Mmm okey… pero puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede" – Le pregunta Mel, con voz tranquila y baja

— "Lo entenderás cuando lo veas, debemos salir sin que nos vean o escuchen… nos están esperando" – Mencioné con voz baja, mientras Mel se baja de la cama

_El tarda un par de minutos en colocarse los zapatos… para así, poder salir de la habitación de invitados sin despertar a los demás. Nadie puede saber adónde voy ni con quién me voy a reunir o eso fue lo que me advirtió aquel dragón hace algunos días atrás… creo que él tendrá sus propias razones o problemas_

_Tardamos un poco en poder salir del castillo sin ser escuchados o vistos… claro que Mel ha estado preguntando a donde lo estoy llevando…_

_Fue algo incómodo cruzar el pueblo, ya que cualquier pony que pasaba nos miraba seriamente, incluso algunos se alejaron de nosotros o simplemente cruzaban de acera, al menos no hubo ningún problema, bueno con todo lo que está ocurriendo… que vean por un momento a una… dragona llevar a un humano no es algo que se ve todo los días pero sí que se olvida rápido. Al menos ya vamos de camino al bosque… fue fácil conseguir su ruta, de todos modos Twilight tiene un mapa impreso en su mesa y esos nos facilita las cosas_

— Lucy, al menos puedes decirme a donde vamos, me has arrastrado desde que salimos del castillo y no me gusta no saber algo – Se queja Mel, por la poca información que le brinda su compañera

— No puedo decirlo hasta que lo veas, sabrás todo en una hora más o menos, dependiendo si llegamos rápido – Aclaré no muy segura

_Seguimos caminando por unos minutos en el camino que lleva al bosque Everfree, un horrible camino que en momento de mucha lluvia se vuelve intransitable. Al lado de la calle en dirección al campo, pude ver a Luis, el cual, observaba los alrededores hasta luego cambiar la vista cuando nos acercamos. El tenia puesto una chaqueta de color rojo, con unos pantalones negros y estaba usando una zapatillas azules._

— ¡Ey! Al fin llegan… sabía que siempre llevarías a alguien, al menos tendrás algo de apoyo moral – Comenta Luis, el cual rápidamente se reúne con Lucy y Mel

— ¿Me trajiste aquí por él? ¿Al menos puedo saber lo que pasa? – Pregunta el humano, mientras Lucy suelta ya la mano de su compañero

— No es por mi Mel… todo a su debido tiempo, solo agrúpesen un poco más antes de irnos... es posible que se mareen un poco – Advierte Luis, el cual, tiene en sus manos su extraña arma con la gema rosada que flota en su interior sin tocar nada. El dispara hacia su lado creando un vórtice rosado donde se puede observar al otro lado el castillo de las hermanas reales… totalmente intacto y normal, sin nada fuera de lo común

— ¿Lucy me vas a decir lo que ocurre? – Pregunta Mel, no muy seguro de entrar al vórtice

— No… hasta que sea el momento, solo entremos… no debería pasar nada malo – Dije con voz tranquila

_No lo pensé dos veces y salté junto con Mel al vórtice. En un parpadeo pasamos de estar en el campo del pueblo a unas ruinas de un castillo que es consumido por el bosque… Mel se tambalea un poco, pero a los segundos ya logra pararse correctamente. Al igual que nosotros Luis sale por el vórtice que se cierra pocos segundos después. Al menos ya estamos en el patio de las ruinas_

— ¡Bien… ya llegamos! – Expresa Luis al aire... confundiendo a Mel

— ¿Ambos están bien? Por si no lo sabían, esto son ruinas, está completamente abandonado – Se queja Mel, un poco molesto por como lo han despertado y lo han arrastrado desde el castillo hasta el bosque

— Lo sé… saben algo, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi oferta, después de todo me hubiera molestado que la rechacen luego de mi largo viaje, además me tomé algo de tiempo en aprender más sobre ustedes, es más sencillo saberlo que adivinarlo… pero antes de presentarme e iniciar lo que les prometí, debo pedirles que ningún líder de los reinos debe saber de mi existencia en este mundo a menos que sea necesario, de la misma forma que Lucy y Luis han aceptado callar esta información ¿Mel estás dispuesto a jurar que no dirás nada de lo que ocurra en este lugar a menos que sea necesario su revelación? – Expresa una voz profunda y tranquila que proviene de cualquier dirección

— _-Sorprendido y nervioso-_ Ah… claro, no hay problema… "voz extraña y sobrenatural" – Dice Mel, no muy seguro de haber aceptado. Mientras tanto, Luis se sienta en el suelo rocoso, para estar más cómodo

A pocos pasos de Mel y de Lucy un rayo blanco cae del cielo, el cual, luego de unos segundos desaparece, dejando ver a un dragón negro de rayas azules con dos cuernos blancos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás. Este está protegido por una armadura dorada que tiene un grabado hecho a mano a lo largo de esta, además tiene un collar plateado con una gema azul marino en su pecho, esta es una piedra en forma de lágrima muy similar al cristal, Neytirix tiene espinas en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola. El escamado supera por al menos treinta centímetros a Lucy, al igual que a Mel. Este mantiene una altura de dos metros de alto por cuatro de ancho (20 si extiende completamente sus alas)

— "_Es un dragón un poco grande_" – Menciona Mel, algo preocupado

— Mi nombre es Neytirix _"mejor conocido en las dimensiones como rallitas_"… pero eso no deberías saberlo… ah provengo naturalmente de otras dimensiones, protegidas por una barrera que fue creada por el Dios Arkangelds. Ante esta situación, soy un guardián, que busca mantener un equilibrio perfecto entre la vida y la muerta misma. Aún así soy un mortal normal como todos ustedes, pero algo más poderoso por energía cedida. Vine aquí a ayudarles ante la desgracia que asola este mundo, así mismo, a enseñarle a Lucy a como ser una dragona al menos con principios básicos, así como debió ser en el pasado – Explica Neytirix, el cual, habla con voz neutral y firme

— Ah… ¿Eres un Dios o algo así? – Pregunta Lucy, un poco confundida

— No, aunque puede verse de esa manera, no soy un Dios, solo actúo como una especie de ser superior, pero eso no es importante que lo sepan… Lucy únicamente te pedí que trajeras un amigo si así lo quisieras, él solo será un apoyo en tu práctica… por lo que puede reunirse con Luis y esperar que todo esto concluya… no es nada importante su presencia para mi pero si para tí – Menciona Neytirix, el cual, señala al otro humano

— Ah sí, no se preocupen por mi, yo solo veré para aprender también, esto ayudará a muchos que han pasado por una situación similar a tu Lucy – Dice Luis, el cual, presiona la pantalla de su extraño brazalete

Mel con algo de desconfianza se acerca a Luis, para así sentarse junto a él, mientras observa la conversación que mantienen el dragón rayado y Lucy de manera discreta, sin permitir que Luis o el mismo pueda escuchar con claridad

— ¿Debo preocuparme por él? – Pregunta Mel, algo angustiado

— No, es solo un conocido de otra dimensión que nos quiere ayudar, nadie corre peligro aquí – Responde Luis, el cual, presta atención

**Con Lucy:**

La dragona rosa ha charlado un par minutos con el guardián, el cual, le había preguntado la razón del porqué quiere aprender tanto a escupir fuego como a volar, un principio básico de un dragón que puede representar la vida o la muerte…

— Muy bien, antes de comenzar… al menos debes conocer tu cuerpo, en tu caso te recomiendo que pruebes tus límites Lucy, pero para este momento, aprenderás a usar tu fuego...

Cada dragón tiene un elemento asignado que varía según sus padres: En teoría existen doce dragones elementales, pero solo cuatro son importantes: Fuego, agua, tierra y energía. Cada especie tiene solo un quinto de la fuerza de un dragón elemental que se extiende con sus variantes y otras características o categorías, claro a menos que tus padres sean dragones elementales… pero ese no es tu caso, tu eres una dragona de fuego común. En fin, comencemos con escupir fuego… esto es muy fácil – Explica Neytirix, con voz tranquila, mientras camina alrededor de Lucy

— Ah… bien ¿Cómo lo hago? – Pregunta la dragona rosa, algo nerviosa

— Primero inhala por tu nariz lo mayor posible y luego exhala por tu boca con fuerza – Responde Neytirix, el cual, se sienta frente a Lucy

Con algo de nerviosismo la escamada lo intenta por primera vez, más no ocurre nada… por lo que Neytirix lleva su garra y rasca su barbilla, mientras piensa con mayor profundidad

— Intenta nuevamente, si no funciona, solo hazlo de nuevo – Le aclara el dragón rayado, mientras Luis y Mel observan con detenimiento las enseñanzas

— Tu puedes Lucy – Le dice Mel, el cual, observa con calma

La escamada rosa prueba al menos dos veces más, sin embargo, no obtiene algún resultado bueno… por lo que Neytirix se levanta y camina alrededor de la dragona, para acercarse a su cola. Este nuevamente se sienta con calma y escucha la frustración de Lucy. Algo que al guardián le recuerda a otro humano en su dimensión.

— Llévalo con calma, prueba una cuarta vez, pero exhala lento pero desde tu interior – Menciona Neytirix, el cual, se mantiene tranquilo

— Bien… solo déjame – Bufa Lucy, con gran frustración

Con un poco de tiempo y espacio, la escamada nuevamente vuelve a inhalar, pero en ese instante Neytirix muerde la cola de Lucy. Ella ruge de dolor y escupe un poco de humo negro y poco después una nube de fuego rojizo de un tamaño considerable, que lentamente se pierde con la altura. En ese momento, Lucy toma su cola con dolor y se gira para mirar con gran enojo al dragón de armadura dorada

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, crees que es divertido que te muerdan la cola?! – Exclama Lucy, muy molesta por la acción

— Prueba ahora nuevamente a inhalar y exhalar… – Menciona Neytirix, el cual, mantiene una expresión tranquila

— Hubiera sido extraño que yo le mordiera la cola – Dice Luis, el cual, está grabando la práctica

— No lo sé si los dragones se entrenan así – Menciona Mel, no muy seguro de lo que hace Neytirix

— Yo unicamente se como dominar dragones salvajes, pero nunca tuve que enseñarles como lanzar fuego o a volar ya que ellos aprenden por su cuenta… en el caso de Lucy es muy diferente, conozco a otros que han pasado por la misma situación… – Comenta el joven tranquilamente

Lucy aún molesta, inhala lo mayor posible y a la hora de exhalar, de su boca sale una pequeña llamarada. Algo sorprendida, ella lo intenta nuevamente y al igual que la vez anterior, logra escupir sin problemas su fuego, por lo que se emociona mucho al lograr algo nuevo.

— ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? – Exclama la dragona rosada, muy emocionada

— El fuego también está sujeto a las emociones, si un dragón ha tenido pocas emociones fuertes, su fuego interior se apaga o se debilita, por lo que se le dificulta lanzarlo. Con algo de dolor o enojo se puede encender esa llama ¿Que mejor que una mordida en la cola? – Aclara Neytirix, borrando la sonrisa de Lucy

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Bufa la dragona rosa, con gran molestia

— No te diré que no pero sí, simplemente recuerda practicar al menos una vez al mes… recuerda que tu llama se puede apagar nuevamente… por eso es normal ver a dragones con el ceño fruncido, la verdad, es una técnica que mantiene la llama saludable. En cuanto a lo del fuego, eso sería todo lo que necesitas saber, mientras más inhales, más tiempo podrás lanzar tu fuego. En cuanto a su fuerza, eso está basado en la intensidad de tu llama interior y la fuerza con que exhalas, incluyendo la práctica. Si quieres lanzar bolas de fuego… solo inhala un poco y exhala con fuerza, de hecho escupir bolas de fuego es similar a escupir normal, solo que con aire – Explica Neytirix con voz tranquila

— Okey… ya entendí, creo – Menciona Lucy, un poco más tranquila

— Muy bien… ahora pasemos a lo divertido, volar… esto normalmente representante heridas y golpes en un dragón, pero no te haré pasar por esto, así que… _-Chasquea su garra-_ – Luis y Mel, observan como alrededor de Lucy se genera una débil aura blanca azulada

— Algo me dice que esto no es algo bueno – Comenta Lucy, muy preocupada

— Esta será tu primera lección de vuelo, para esto necesito que prestes mucha atención. No lo haré más de dos veces, así que es necesario que observes bien lo que hago – Menciona Neytirix, el cual, toma su espacio en el patio del castillo para extender sus alas

— Bien… estoy observando – Menciona Lucy, con voz nerviosa

— A diferencia de mi, yo soy un dragón cuadrúpedo. Es mucho más difícil emprender vuelo, pero funciona de la misma manera. Primero extiende tus alas y las bates hacia abajo con fuerza, siempre es recomendable dar un pequeño salto antes de batir tus alas – Explica Neytirix, el cual, realiza una rápida demostración

— ¿Puedes hacerlo una vez más? – Pregunta Lucy, la cual, observa con atención

— No tengo ningún problema, pero seguirás tú – Responde el escamado de otra dimensión

_Observé nuevamente al dragón negro, el cual, me realiza una pequeña muestra de como se debe volar. Tengo un poco de miedo ya que es algo que jamás hice… bueno a menos que cuando estaba en la tierra tomara un avión, pero eso no es lo mismo._

— Hazlo con cuidado, solo no te eleves mucho e intenta no caer de cara – Le advierte el guardián, el cual, mantiene su atención a la joven dragona rosa

— Jaja… "_Que gracioso_" – Expresa Lucy sarcásticamente

Neytirix se sienta frente a su aprendiz, la cual, con gran desconfianza intenta realizar los mismos movimientos que observó del escamado negro. Con el primer impulso de sus alas, ella inmediatamente se desequilibra pero es atrapada por el guardián desde su cintura, antes de golpearse contra el suelo. Ella rápidamente se incorpora, con una notable frustración en su rostro

— Bien… pero no olvides que si no sigues aleteando, jamás mantendrás la altura, intenta de nuevo y muevelas con algo más de ritmo, no te paralices mientras lo haces… no creo que sea buena idea que nos observen, pueden malinterpretar lo que intento hacer – Le aconseja Neytirix, el cual, vuelve a observar con calma

— Lucy no te frustres… mantente tranquila – Le dice Mel con voz tranquila, mientras Luis mira con tranquilidad, pero mantiene una vigilancia a su brazalete.

— Silencio, no la desconcentren – Expresa Neytirix, con voz seria.

— Lo intentaré de nuevo – Aclara la dragona rosa, la cual, nuevamente se prepara para intentarlo

— Hazlo, pero no olvides lo que dije… si gustas puedo tomar tu garra – Menciona Neytirix, con voz tranquila

— No… no es necesario – Responde la escamada rosa, un poco molesta

Recordando lo que el guardián le ha explicado, ella da un pequeño salto y agita sus alas con algo de fuerza, por lo que se eleva algunos pasos. Con sus nervios aún muy presentes, ella intenta no desconcentrarse y así dejar de batir sus alas como le ocurrió a la primera vez, mientras tanto, Neytirix observa el desempeño de la dragona.

— Muy bien, sigue así por un par de minutos, prueba a volar alrededor de aquí sin tocar el suelo. Recuerda que mientras más fuerza apliques en cada aleteo, te elevarás más. Para poder avanzar tienes que inclinar tu cuerpo. Los dragones dependiendo de su morfología tienen formas distintas de avanzar. Para un dragón a cuatro patas, él solo debe mantener su espalda recta y para mantenerse en el aire de manera estática, debemos inclinarnos en un ángulo de cuarenta grados. En tu caso, solo inclínate hacia adelante, como siempre, no olvides agitar tus alas y cuidado… si quieres detener, tendrás que realizar un movimiento algo difícil, tienes que agitar tus alas pero al contrario, lo que quiero decir que en vez de hacerlo hacia abajo, prueba a hacerlo al frente, para así nuevamente poder erguirte – Explica Neytirix, el cual, se mantiene vigilante ante cualquier problema

— Okey… eso es más de lo que pensé – Aclara Lucy, la cual, ha podido mantenerse en el aire sin problemas, pero ahora tiene que comenzar a avanzar

— Nunca es fácil, pero normalmente todo esto lo enseñan los padres… se muy bien que no tuviste a tus padres para que te explicarán el vuelo, eso nos ocurrió en nuestra dimensión con otro dragón algo especial– Comenta el dragón rayado, mientras espera a que Lucy haga lo que había dicho

La escamada rosa con algo de torpeza logra avanzar, pero al momento de intentar girar para regresar no logra mantener la altura y cae al suelo secamente. Mel se levanta e intenta ayudarla, pero es rodeado de un aura azulada y regresa nuevamente junto a Luis con algo de fuerza.

— Mantén tu distancia humano… esto solo son golpes de una práctica, de cualquier caso siempre puede ocurrir algo fuera de lo normal – Menciona Neytirix, mientras Lucy se levanta y se sacude el polvo

— … Que amables eres Neytirix – Bufa la dragona con molestia

— Bueno, en casos extremos donde estés luchando, difícilmente caigas en un lugar suave… pero aquí tienes un aura que te protege… ahora regresa aquí e intentalo de nuevo, pero primero toma esto en cuenta. Si quieres realizar un giro o algún movimiento en el aire, tienes que doblar con cuidado alguna de tus alas, si es a la izquierda lo haces con la derecha, si es a la derecha lo haces con la izquierda. Esto es debido a que nuestras alas son más sensibles a los cambios de aire, a diferencia de los ponys que ellos tienen plumas y nosotros membranas – Explica Neytirix, con voz tranquila

— Al menos no me lastimé… – Bufa Lucy, un poco molesta ya que Neytirix no permitió que su compañero la ayudará

— Dudo que estemos en peligro aquí… por ahora – Menciona Luis, al igual que Mel observan con calma

Lucy se eleva ya sin problemas aún de la misma forma se le dificulta un poco avanzar pero lo hace de manera correcta. Al momento de intentar girar, en segunda ocasión cae secamente al suelo.

Ella lo repite al menos por diez minutos la misma rutina, volar y girar. Al final la dragona lo hace de manera correcta pero al momento de aterrizar lo hace algo mal y cae sobre su vientre en las rocas

— Mmm bastante bien, pero en cuanto al aterrizaje nunca lo hagas de esa forma. Solo debes inclinarte un poco hacía atrás y aterrizar con sus patas suavemente, para eso, agita lentamente tus alas y cuando estes a punto de tocar el suelo, las cierras. Con eso ya deberías caer sobre tus patas. Eso lo puedes practicar tu sola. Eh, mira ya sabes como volar… en cuanto al mundo abierto, solo toma en cuenta que tu velocidad puede ser igual o mayor dependiendo de la corriente de aire. No necesitas saber más que esto, el resto solo es por práctica. Por cierto, toma en cuenta que con el paso de los años creceras, llegará el día en que no podrás seguir caminando de esa forma y deberás hacerlo a cuatro patas… ve practicando o será un problema– Explica Neytirix, con voz tranquila

— /¿Lucy caminara después en cuatro patas?... yo pensaba que unos eran bipedos y otros cuadrupedos/ - Piensa Mel con un rostro sorprendido

— ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunta Lucy, algo feliz de poder volar… no de manera perfecta pero lo puede hacer al menos para sobrevivir

— No, solo queda una lección básica más… no me han contratado para una clase completa, eso sería extremadamente largo, pero primero – Dice Neytirix, el cual, con su garra hiere su ala y luego la de Lucy, la cual, retrocede rápidamente

— ¡Argh! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? Rayos – Exclama Lucy con dolor por lo que hizo el dragón

— Esta será la última lección… curar tus alas. A diferencia de las escamas que cubre el resto de tu cuerpo, la membrana de las alas son mucho más flexibles, fuertes pero frágiles y susceptibles a todo tipos de daño ya que nos permite volar, pero si estas presentan una herida o perforación… podríamos caer rápidamente. Hay muchas forma de curarse, pero en caso de que no exista algún otro método, los dragones lo hacemos de manera natural con nuestro fuego.

Solo escupe una débil llama no tan intensa en la herida de tu ala y quema su alrededor hasta crear una costra. Eso permitirá que sane al menos hasta por una semana, claro ya con eso podríamos volar sin problemas… como siempre te haré la demostración, luego lo harás tú – Explica Neytirix, con voz tranquila.

Aún dolida por su herida que sangra levemente, Lucy observa al guardián como con una pequeña llama amarilla cubre la herida que este mismo se provocó en su ala, que lentamente es cubierta por una costra negra hasta que este deja de escupir su fuego.

— Sabrás cuando está… al momento en que deja de doler, lamentablemente las heridas en las alas son más que dolorosas, ya que hay muchos receptores de dolor… – Menciona Neytirix, el cual, chasquea su garra y termina de curar su ala sin problemas

— Bien… esto es más fácil – Comenta Lucy, la cual, repite el mismo procedimiento

— ¿El fuego no le hará daño a sus escamas? – Pregunta Mel, con duda

— No. Las escamas de un dragón resiste grandes temperaturas, incluso podemos nadar en lava y nada ocurrirá, claro a excepción de la raza helada, eso es otro caso aparte – Responde el guardián, el cual, observa a Lucy, que termina de curar su ala

— Creo que ya está… – Menciona la escamada rosada, no muy segura pero ya no le duele su herida

— Mmm se ve bien, de hecho es sorprendente que lo hayas hecho a la primera… eso está bien. De cualquier caso, siempre puedes acudir a alguien que te cure con magia, si no me equivoco la princesa Ember puede hacerlo con su cetro de heliotropo o hasta un pony. Curar de esta forma es una manera rápida, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es proteger tus alas y evitar el daño a estas mismas… – Expresa el guardián, el cual, cura la herida de Lucy.

— Mmm Okey ¿Algo más? – Pregunta Lucy, con voz nerviosa

— Bueno, hay otros temas que faltan, pero no sería adecuado en este momento ni que yo lo haga… lo mejor es que la misma Ember te lo diga, de hembra a hembra, pero antes de irme les sugiero que regresen lo más rápido posible… olvidé mencionar que he alterado esta zona, por lo que el tiempo ha transcurrido más rápido de lo normal. Esto es una forma para que alguien pueda aprender rápido… pero si necesitas algo más, su amigo puede contactarme y preparar otra reunión… o claro, si quieres saber más de los dragones también te puedo ayudar, eso dependerá de tí – Responde el dragón de otra dimensión, el cual, le entrega a Lucy una carta dorada

— Advertencia. El castillo de Canterlot está siendo atacado… recabaré más información – Dice Rochelle desde el brazalete de Luis

— Parece que terminé a tiempo… te necesitan en Canterlot, puedo ayudarte a mi manera, no olviden nuestro acuerdo… de cualquier forma les aviso que en algún momento estaré de incógnito por alguna zona, por lo que si me ven… solo hagan como si no me conocieran – Explica Neytirix, el cual, se prepara para irse

— ¿Cuál estilo de ayuda tiene él? – Pregunta Mel, el cual, está preocupado por lo que sucede

— Por fin, algo de accion despues de esperar por días… Neytirix nos ayuda sin ayudarnos, lo hará si es estrictamente necesario Mel, Rochelle ¿Quien está atacando? – Pregunta el adolescente, el cual, es cubierto por un aura azulada, haciendo aparecer su armadura

— No puedo proporcionar esa información jefe. Los escáneres no logran reconocer a los atacantes – Dice la inteligencia artificial

— Yo me encargaré de ellos dos humano, tu ve a Canterlot – Le dice Neytirix a Luis, el cual, asiste con su cabeza

— Gracias, te debo una… o bueno dos por lo que hiciste por Lucy – Aclara Luis, el cual, con el cristal D, crea un vórtice que muestra el patio trasero del castillo de Canterlot. Este ingresa sin problemas para poco después cerrarse el vórtice, dejando solos a Mel y Lucy con Neytirix.

Por un momento se crea un silencio incómodo, mientras el dragón de escamas negras se sienta tranquilamente en el suelo rocoso del castillo abandonado, para así este bostezar debido al cansancio, ya que no ha podido dormir desde que abandonó su dimensión.

— Oye… ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar? – Pregunta Mel con curiosidad

— Tengo mis propios principios joven humano… no puedo abandonar un mundo que pronto podría cambiar y no lo digo de una buena manera, esta piedra que tengo en mi cuello, puede mostrarme más de lo que ustedes pueden ver, es útil y única – Explica Neytirix con voz tranquila

— Eh... No quiero ser invasiva ni nada, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Tienes alguna novia dragón o algo así por el estilo? – Pregunta Lucy, tocando un punto muy delicado y sensible en la vida del escamado negro

— _-Chasquea su garra derecha-_ Creo que ya es el momento de que ustedes dos regresen a Ponyville, los dejaré cerca del castillo de la amistad, estaré disponible si necesitas aprender más de un dragón, les deseó buena suerte – Aclara el dragón negro con voz sombría, mientras Mel y Lucy son rodeados por una luz dorada, para así desaparecer.

**En Ponyville: Parte trasera del castillo de la amistad, 6 a.m.**

Sin ningún tipo de discreción. Dos rayos dorados caen en el pasto sin dejar marca, para así dejar ver a Mel y Lucy… pero inmediatamente el humano se levanta y corre hacia unos arbustos para vomitar…

— ¡¿Dije algo malo?! – Expresa Lucy confundida, por la extraña reacción del dragón

— _\- Cof - Cof -_ No lo sé… pero que no lo vuelva hacer, además algo ocurre en otro lugar… – Expresa Mel, el cual, limpia su boca, para así, incorporarse nuevamente

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Si has encontrado algún error el fic, puedes comentarlo en el capítulo o mandarme un mensaje privado y respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

Si has llegado hasta aquí tengo que decir que este sera el ultimo capitulo en un largo tiempo ya por el tema del coronavirus y esas cosas, pero no se preocupen el fic continuará… solo que se demorara mas en llegar un nuevo capítulo.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién es Black Stone?**

_Después de un tiempo de relativa tranquilidad aparece un unicornio negro acompañados de soldados humanos… ¿Quien es este unicornio? ¿De donde salieron los otros humanos? y creo que la más importante ¿Porque trataría de robar un libro de artes oscuras?_

**Aviso legal**

My Little Pony y sus nombres relacionados, son propiedad exclusiva de Hasbro Studios, únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario.

Estos personajes son creados por mi persona: Mel Vega, Lucy Pond, Forest Anderson, Ethan Hunt, Eric Thawne, Jonathan Blake, Black Stone.

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación, Son pertenecientes a la historia de "The Last Survivor" de _Isaac C.B_: Neytirix y Shapira

**Versión del Capítulo: **1.7

**Total de palabras: 12263**


End file.
